Bajo La Luz De La Luna
by Stormaw
Summary: Qué difícil es para una madre tener que ocultar su maternidad, y peor es cuando se le tiene que ocultar al ser que más se ama. Les presento mi primera historia. Espero le dé una oportunidad. Gracias. STORMAW
1. Chapter 1

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

oOo

.

oOo

.

 _Introducción_

 _._

Les presento mi primera historia. Espero que se den la oportunidad de leer la historia, sin importar quién es el personaje principal masculino. Está escrito con mucho cariño a cada uno de los personajes de esta serie, y el propósito es que ustedes pasen un rato agradable con la lectura de esta historia.

Quiero darle las gracias a Mayra Exitosa por haberme recomendado que publicará esta historia, gracias Mayra por todo tu ayuda.

Igualmente, le doy las gracias a Tuty, Ruth, amiga por hacerme el favor de leer la historia y por tus consejos.

También le doy las gracias por el apoyo y por su amistad a Malinalli Coy, Maravilla121, Lucero Santoskoy, Nerckka Andrew, Val Rod, AlexaPQ, Penny Charlotte Brown, TamyWhiteRose y adrinag1.

Por último, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me hacen el favor de leer esta historia, espero que pasen un rato agradable con esta lectura de la misma forma que yo lo estoy pasando. Gracias por su tiempo.

oOo

.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

 **Bajo la luz de la luna**

.

oOo

.

 ** _Introducción_**

.

 _._

 _._

 _— Duerme ya, duerme ya, mi pequeño bebé_

 _— Duerme ya, duerme ya, que ya es hora de soñar_

 _— Duerme ya, duerme ya, mi pequeño bebé_

 _— Duerme ya, duerme ya que mañana jugaras_

 _— Duerme ya, duerme ya, mi pequeño amor_

 _— Duerme ya, duerme ya que mañana cantaras_

 _— Duerme ya, duerme ya, mi pequeño bebé_

 _— Duerme ya, duerme ya, te adoro con todo mi corazón._

 _— Duerme ya, duerme ya, mi pequeño amor_

 _— Duerme ya, duerme ya, mi pequeño bebé_

 _— Duerme ya, duerme ya, que ya es hora de soñar... —_

Con alegría, mira que el precioso bebé de un año por fin se ha dormido, y lo deja lentamente con cuidado en su pequeña cuna, procurando que quede boca arriba su pequeño y regordete cuerpecito sobre la blanca sábana. Una tenue luz procedente de una lámpara cercana a la cunita, ilumina la lujosa alcoba dejándola ver ese pedacito de carne que ella tanto adora.

Absorta, la joven rubia apoya sus manos sobre la cuna, y se inclina un poco a esa carita sonrosada, para observar con detenimiento a este querubín rubio, por unos segundos más. Pareciera que aún tiene hambre, porque su pequeña boquita rosita tan perfectamente delineada, se mueve rítmicamente como si aún estuviera degustando su deliciosa comida líquida. Ella sonríe tristemente, mientras se limpia con un dedo rápidamente una traviesa lágrima que escapa libremente de esas apagadas esmeraldas, ni eso…pudo darle.

Duerme tan apaciblemente, cubierto solo con una delgada frazada. Quisiera besarlo hasta desfallecer, oler ese precioso aroma de bebé que tanto ama, pero sabe que no puede; tiene que recordar su lugar…Sin poder resistirse, con cuidado retira unos dorados cabellitos rebeldes que cubren una seguita y sus onduladas pestañas largas. En absoluto silencio, le da un tierno beso; suspira levemente, y cubre con transparentes velos la pequeña cuna. Lentamente, se encamina a la puerta; antes de salir, voltea…sujeta con fuerza la puerta; mira a su adorado bebé de celeste mirada. Quedamente, llorando amargamente, vuelve a cantar tiernamente, esa canción tan simple que le ha compuesto a este ser pequeñito que es todo para ella; ese pequeñito ser que ella ama, intensamente.

— Duerme ya, duerme ya, mi pequeño amor, que…que solo aquí te puedo decir mí…mi corazón, corazón. Hasta mañana, hijo mío.

Sale limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente con la mano, y fingiendo una alegría que está lejos de sentir. Sabe que cualquier empleado puede verla, y si alguien sospecha que ella, que él es su…su todo; todo se echaría a perder. Cabizbaja sigue su camino. A la lo lejos ve venir a la nana del bebé; caminando con prisa hacia ella por el mismo corredor.

— Muy buenas noches, señorita Candy. ¿Necesita algo?

— No Dorothy, solo, solo…

Dorothy quien sabe su dolor, solo asiente con una leve inclinación de aceptación.

— Entonces me retiro Señorita, llevo aquí, las cosas para su hi...digo, para el bebé, para cuando despierte y tenga hambre, yo...

Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, asiente simplemente para que no continúe, y sigue su camino rumbo a su recámara. Ambas jóvenes siguen su caminar. Dorothy detiene su andar al llegar a su destino, y antes de abrir la puerta con la mano en el picaporte, se gira para ver a lo lejos, la joven silueta de Candy que sigue su lento andar rumbo a su recámara localizada al final del pasillo, de la lujosa mansión.

— Lo siento tanto, niña.

Dice quedamente para ella. Se limpia las lágrimas que asoman a sus bellos ojos color miel, y entra a cuidar al pequeño heredero del clan Andrew.

Dorothy tiene prohibido hablar con Candy sobre ese pasado. Solo ella, el fiel y viejo mayordomo de la familia, Patrick, y George Johnson sabe esa verdad; esa verdad que juraron callar por orden del patriarca William Albert Andrew para protegerla. Pero todos sienten, y les duele ver ese dolor que está destruyendo lentamente la que fuera una vez, una chiquilla alegre llena de sueños y alegrías; lo peor es que nada se puede hacer. Más que callar, para protegerlos de una implacable sociedad.

Dentro de su alcoba, sin prender la luz, Candy lentamente se aproxima a la puerta que da a su balcón e inquieta recorre las cortinas. Suspira profundamente y mira con tristeza y añoranza a través de los cristales, la hermosa luna llena que brilla en el cielo. Recuerda el ayer, y llora con intenso dolor su actual destino. Se deja caer vencida por su cruel realidad, sujetándose de las cortinas. Solo su lastimoso llanto se escucha en la intimidad de su alcoba. Hay tanto dolor en su alma, que quisiera poder gritar todo lo que la atormenta. Pero no, no debe…no puede. Su deber, es callar. Ahí está ella llorando quedamente, con una angustia infinita, su lastimosa realidad. Sujeta con fuerza las delgadas cortinas como si quisiera sujetar el tiempo que se ha ido, ese tiempo que nunca, nunca volverá.

Duele, duele mucho callar, pero también sabe que tiene que ser fuerte por ellos, por esos amores que tiene...Sobre todo por el que le queda. Es su pequeño amor. Por ese regalo que él le dio...bajo la luz de la luna llena.

 _Todo empezó hace apenas dos años atrás_...

.

.

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I: El Comienzo de un Amor**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Que ojos tan fríos! ...pero…voy a vivir con Anthony…soportare todo…todo…todo. —

Pareciera que esa fría e inquisidora mirada con la que la matriarca de los Andrew, encara a la huérfana del Hogar de Pony cuando llegara a la mansión de Lakewood, presagiaba el doloroso e incierto futuro que esa chiquilla sedienta de amor, dulzura y protección sufriría en el futuro. Mientras que Elroy solo veía a una pequeña arribista ladronzuela dispuesta a robar los corazones de sus tres querubines, y la fortuna de los Andrew, la inocente chiquilla solo la hubiera querido llamar…quizás…mamá

Era el año 1912, cuando una jovencita adolescente de catorce años de ojos esmeralda, llena de sueños e ilusiones llegó a vivir a la imponente mansión de los Andrew. Ya no sería la huérfana, la dama de establo o la ladrona que tanto la acusaba injustamente los Legan. No, ahora era nada menos que la hija adoptiva del Abuelo William. El dueño absoluto de la fortuna de los Andrew, quien por amor a esos tres jovenzuelos sobrinos de él, había adoptado a esta jovencita humilde con la esperanza de derretir el corazón de Elroy y traer nuevas alegrías a esta vieja familia de abolengo.

Después de haber llegado a la mansión. Los cuatro jovencitos celebraron entre risas y abrazos la llegada de la traviesa y alegre Candy. Cada uno de los jovencitos la recibió de una manera especial.

Anthony le regaló un hermoso ramo de rosas, Dulce Candy, que adornarán su cuarto por días, el simpático Archie le obsequio una hermosa caja de música con hermosos adornos plateados, y el ingenioso y simpático de Stear, celebró su llegada con una de sus locas invenciones que, para variar, terminaron en completo fracaso. Un fracaso normal, que causó carcajadas en los cuatro jovencitos que fueron escuchadas desde la alcoba de la matriarca de los Andrew, Elroy.

— ¿Qué fue ese estruendo? —

La fiel sirvienta se acercó a la ventana, divertida observó como un desesperado Stear trataba de apagar el fuego de uno de sus locos inventos, corriendo con una cubeta llena de agua. Al mismo tiempo, miraba al elegante y apuesto Archie muerto de vergüenza, y a los otros dos, Candy y Anthony, riendo por la falla diez, del experimento mil quinientos doce del niño Stear. Tratando de aguantarse la risa que moría por salir de su garganta, la abnegada ama de llaves, con una disimulada sonrisa dijo tranquilamente, sin mirarla a los ojos.

— Son los señoritos, y la señorita, madame. —

— ¿Cómo? Bramo la mujer. —

— A…al…parecer, el señorito Stear…a…él…me parece que… —

— Te parece… ¿Qué?...habla…— dijo la mujer con un tono enérgico.

— Me parece que el señorito Stear tuvo un…pequeño…problema con uno de sus inventos…madame. —

— Oh, no, estos niños, me van a matar, y ahora con esa chiquilla. —

Dijo poniéndose la mano en la cabeza, y cerrando fuertemente los ojos presintiendo problemas con la llegada de la huérfana. De pronto apareció una nueva mucama.

—Madame, permiso. —

— ¿Qué pasa?...di instrucciones que no quería ser molestada. —

— Llegó un telegrama de Chicago, madame. —

— ¿Chicago?…—dijo con voz chillona y palideciendo…—Dame acá ese sobre, inmediatamente… — dijo, mientras se lo arrebataba.

— Déjenme sola. —

— Sí madame. —

Ambas doncellas salieron inmediatamente de la recamara, dejando a la orgullosa mujer sola. La anciana mujer esperó hasta que escuchó que los pasos de las sirvientas, se alejaban de la puerta, y procedió abrir el sobre. Con los ojos desorbitados, a medida que iba leyendo, palidecía más y más. Al final, solo arrugo el sobre y lo hizo añicos de la rabia.

— William…espero que no te hayas equivocado…ahora…Patrick…no…no…por ahora no puedo desobedecer…pero…prepárate…William…prepárate…. —

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana de su alcoba, temblando y con los ojos llenos de rabia por el telegrama recibido. Al llegar a las grandes ventanas, busco con la mirada la dueña de esa risa clara y fuerte que se mezclaba con la risa de los tres jóvenes que sonreían y charlaban sin ninguna preocupación con la rubia chica. Esa alegría no sólo perturbaba su espacio, sino su equilibrio y poderío en el clan Andrew. Su mirada llena de odio y frustración, fue sólo dirigida hacia la pequeña y frágil figura de la huérfana, Candy, quien ajena a la tormenta que había desatado en el alma y en el corazón de la matriarca del clan Andrew, seguía riendo de las ocurrencias y locuras del inventor de los Andrew.

— Qué vergüenza que digan que seas mi hermano…no puede ser que seamos hermanos. —

Decía un abochornado Archie. Quien se cubría la cara muerto de vergüenza después de la nueva explosión que acaba de ocurrir frente de su adorada gatita, Candy, y de su querido primo, Anthony.

— Vamos Archie, claro que es tu hermano, solo falta mirarlo a ambos para saber que son hermanos — decía la sonriente y traviesa, gatita de verde mirada.

— Eh… ¿Cómo? — Dijeron los tres con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirándola con cara de que tenía cuatro cabezas.

— No,… ¿no, estarás hablando en serio...Candy? ¿Verdad? ¿Candy? — Decía un serio y asustado Stear

— Pero Candy, gatita… ¿qué dices? ¿De dónde sacas que solo falta mirarnos para decir que somos hermanos?...Míranos, no somos iguales….Yo soy elegante, fino…y…él… —

— Si delicado…frágil…y…un… — decía un enojado e indignado Stear, quien inmediatamente silenció a su hermano menor antes de que siguiera hablando de más.

— Jajajajaja — reía un alegre Anthony. —

— Basta chicos, no me refería a lo físico. —

— ¿Entonces? — dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. —

Una coqueta y risueña Candy, guiñando un ojo…decía.

— Me refería a lo espiritual, a sus mágicos corazones, ambos son tiernos, son amorosos y cálidos…ya no se peleen por favor. —

Los dos hermanos Cornwell se pusieron rojos de la pena, y solo sonrieron tontamente ante la bella frase dicha por esa hermosa criatura rubia que traía de cabeza a esos tres corazones. Anthony un poco celoso por la frase de Candy hacia los hermanitos, trató de aligerar la atmósfera.

— Es cierto hermanitos…ambos…son… como decirlo…si…odiosos…Jajajajaja —

— Anthony, — protesto una indignada Candy con sus manos en la cintura.

— ¿Cómo? —

Dijeron al mismo tiempo unos indignados y sorprendidos hermanos quienes trataron de alcanzar a Anthony para hacerle pagar tamaña afrenta. Este ni tarde ni perezoso, sale corriendo antes de ser alcanzado por sus primos. Mientras, una silenciosa Candy los mira con sus bellas esmeraldas nubladas de lágrimas de felicidad. Candy mira al cielo, dándole gracias a Dios por haberla puesto en el camino de estos apuestos y maravillosos chicos quienes han llenado su vida de felicidad y amor. Especialmente su querido Anthony.

Las risas siguieron todo el día en la mansión Andrew. Tal parecía que la alegría volvía de nuevo a reinar esa fría y solitaria mansión, y todo se debía a ese sol rubio, llamado Candy. Lo que esos cuatro jovencitos, es que dentro de la mansión había un ser que no tenía paz ni descanso alguno desde que Candy entrara a esa mansión como hija única del patriarca de los Andrew.

Casi al atardecer, después de cenar; los cuatro jovencitos decidieron salir a caminar un rato por el jardín para matar el rato, la tarde era hermosa. Mientras un preocupado y enojado Archie protestaba acaloradamente con Stear su descabellada propuesta de preparar un nuevo experimento para seguir celebrando la llegada de Candy, Anthony aprovechó la distracción de ambos, para detener a Candy y proponerle algo en voz muy baja.

— Candy, ¿puedes esperar un momento? —

—Si Anthony, ¿necesitas algo? —

— Candy… ¿Quieres cabalgar conmigo?... ¿Candy? — le dice mirándola directamente a sus verdes esmeraldas.

— Claro Anthony, a qué hora iremos mañana. — le contesta la rubia chiquilla con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Mañana no Candy, hoy. —

— ¿Hoy? ¿Cómo dices? ¿Hoy? —

— Si hoy. —

— Pero, Anthony pronto será de noche…y…la tía…ella…—

\- No Candy…en este momento, no. —

— ¿Entonces? —

— Me gustaría cabalgar contigo como lo hicimos hace un tiempo… ¿recuerdas? —

Candy sonrió al recordar ese bello atardecer, donde ambos cabalgaron cuando ella aún era la sirvienta de los Legan.

\- Pero, entonces…si no es ahora…entonces… ¿cuándo? — Le dice en voz baja viendo que Archie volteaba a verlos…cuando Anthony iba a responder.

— Eh, ustedes dos, ¿qué tanto cuchichean? vengan para acá, les dice un alegre Stear, —

— Al rato te digo Candy, ¿Confías en mí? — Le dice un sonríete Anthony en voz baja a Candy mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Candy indica con una leve inclinación que sí, y ambos sonríen.

— Ya vamos Stear, — le grita Anthony al desesperado de Stear. Lentamente ambos caminan en dirección de los otros dos jovenzuelos que siguen llamándolos insistentemente.

.

Mientras los cuatro adolescentes morían de la risa en el jardín, un par de ojos llenos de frialdad y odio, los observaban a lo lejos. Pero todo su enfoque nuevamente tal como pasara en la mañana, era siempre hacia esa chiquilla huérfana. La ladronzuela que estaba de intrusa en su mansión. Elroy pensaba y pensaba, cuál sería la mejor manera para sacar a esa chiquilla de sus vidas, y presentía que tenía que actuar ya. Si, antes de que William decidiera hacer lo que ella tanto estaba temiendo. Ese telegrama la tenía nerviosa. Su experiencia la alertaba que la llegada de Patrick no sería buena para los intereses de ella, ni de su hijastra, Sara. No, todavía no sabía cuándo Patrick llegaría. Pero, sin George y Patrick cerca, podría planear un movimiento en contra de la huérfana. Si, tenía que pensar en algo pronto. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

* * *

.

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a cada una de las personas que me han hecho el enorme favor de leer mi primera historia. Para mí ha sido un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que esté gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer la historia, por dejar comentarios, por todos sus consejos, apoyo, ayuda, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas.

En cuanto a las preguntas, chicas…les pido por favor le den un poco de tiempo a la historia para que vean cómo evolucionan los personajes, y el argumento de la historia que se presenta. Así mismo, espero que cada capítulo vaya contestando cada una de sus sus preguntas. Lo único que les puedo decir por el momento, es que es una historia de amor, escrita con mucho cariño hacia estos amados personajes. Tratare de actualizar una o dos veces por semana, así que les pido paciencia.

.

 **Muchas gracias a: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121, Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypeaneaple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, N, aday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, y a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes. Gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

oOo

oOo

 **Capítulo II: El Plan**

oOo

oOo

— Tengo que hacer algo…pero… ¿qué…qué…hacer…con esta huérfana? … ¿qué.? —

Tanto pensar en cómo sacar de su vida a la huérfana, le trajo un fuerte dolor de cabeza que obligó a la matriarca a volver su mirada a los retratos que había en su tocador privado que tenía abierto. Lentamente, se alejó de la ventana que daba al jardín para acercarse a sus tesoros. Dejando a un lado su bastón, tomó uno de los retratos que tenía guardados en ese tocador privado del cual solo ella tenía llave y acceso. Ahí estaban las caras de sus familiares, fantasmas del pasado y del presente que parecían amenazar su futuro.

Tomo otro de los retratos, el retrato de esa persona tan importante para ella y para todos…Sí, hay estaba…él…vistiendo el tartán del clan…él…tan guapo…tan inocente…tan maleable a esa edad como lo es en este momento Stear y Archie. Suspiro, todos sus sobrinos habían sido maleables a su mando, todos excepto uno: Anthony. Este jovenzuelo, era con quien había batallado más para que obedeciera ciegamente a cada uno de sus caprichos. Este atractivo jovencito era su talón de Aquiles, era rebelde por naturaleza, y ahora todo se empeoraba con esta huérfana viviendo aquí. Todavía recordaba con orgullo, como había hecho y desecho de la vida del joven del retrato al morir el padre de él. Su fortuna aumento considerablemente…a partir de que…si…todo iba tan bien…sí…el apuesto jovenzuelo del retrato. había sido una marioneta en sus manos…por un buen tiempo de su vida…suficiente para que nadie sospechara…lo que había hecho, …hasta que George y Patrick intervinieron dejando a Elroy imposibilitada de seguir haciendo de las suyas con la vida, y la fortuna del chico del retrato.

— Si tan solo no hubieras crecido tan rápido, …y…si…Patrick y George…no…hubieran aparecido…nunca…¡Ay!…hermano. ¡Ja!…hermano…hiciste tu última jugada de ajedrez desde los infiernos contra mí…Patrick…siempre…Patrick…echando a perder mi vida. —

Decía mientras acariciaba la foto del apuesto jovenzuelo rubio que parecía tener unos 14 años en ese retrato.

— Si tan solo no hubieras crecido tan rápido, y…tú…Tú...no…te…hubieras encaprichado…tú…no…no…hub… —

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un leve toque a la puerta, que saco a la anciana de sus pensamientos, quien después de hacer una cara de fastidio, cerró con cuidado el lugar de sus recuerdos, y con paso cansado volvió a sentarse.

— Adelante —

Una asustada ama de llaves entró con cierto miedo a la alcoba de Elroy. Sin mirarla a la anciana a los ojos, le dijo.

— Madame tiene una visita de Chicago. —

Elroy palideció cuando escucho eso. No podía ser, Chicago…esto echaba por tierra cualquiera de sus planes. William la había derrotado nuevamente, …no…otra vez…no. No lo esperaba tan pronto…había pensado que tal vez…tendría por lo menos un mes para planear algo. Fingiendo una serenidad que estaba lejos de sentir, indicó

— ¿Quién es? —

La sirvienta procedió a darle una tarjeta de presentación con el nombre de la persona que deseaba verla. Con enfado, y temblando por dentro, arrebató la tarjeta, y su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer el nombre escrito en esa tarjeta. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. No había escapatoria. Con una voz temblorosa pero demandante, ordenó.

— Esta bien, hazlo pasar. —

— Inmediatamente, madame.

Después de cinco minutos que a Elroy le parecieron cinco años, un fuerte y contundente toque en la puerta, se escuchó.

— Adelante. —

Un elegante y atractivo hombre como de unos cincuenta cinco años, de un metro ochenta de estatura, ojos azules, de cabello rubio, bigote, con mechones canosos alrededor de las sienes, entro a la sala de la recamara de Elroy. Cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, hubo reto en la mirada de ambos.

— Madame, gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo. —

—William no ha dejado alternativa, o si ¿Patrick? —

Patrick la miro directo a los ojos, y sonriendo irónicamente le contestó…

— Madame, el Sr. Andrew solo quiere que su hija, la señorita Candy Andrew, reciba la educación necesaria como le corresponde a la única heredera del patriarca. —

Termino la frase con una sonrisa triunfal en su aún atractivo rostro. Elroy lo fulminó con la mirada, al escuchar tal afirmación….

— Eso está por verse…William…No dejaré que lo que me ha costado años, pase a las manos de esa ladronzuela tan fácilmente. —

Pensó la rígida mujer con rabia…Aparentando una paz que estaba lejos de sentir, se tomó un poco de té para refrescar su garganta y meditar el siguiente paso.

— Entiendo Patrick...así que después de George, ¿tú serás ahora su protector? —

Dijo burlonamente. Patrick sin inmutarse ante el gesto, le sostuvo la mirada, y respondió con calma su ataque.

— Madame, solo cumplo órdenes del Sr. Andrew, …él me indicó decirle que cualquier duda…o…malestar por la llegada de la señorita…Candy White Andrew…a esta que es la mansión del patriarca de los Andrew, la casa de su hija y sus tres sobrinos…se le notifique inmediatamente…No quiere bajo ningún motivo que la señorita, su hija, sufra ningún inconveniente…Ella junto con el señorito Anthony, y el patriarca son el eje principal de la familia…lo mismo sucede con los señoritos Alistair y el señorito Archibald…Eso es lo que el Sr. Andrew quiere que quede claro…ya que ellos son los únicos herederos que llevan el apellido Andrew…en…esta mansión, …y… en…la…familia.…Bajo ninguna circunstancia el Sr. Andrew dejara que alguien menosprecie o pase por encima de un Andrew, …si…eso…pasara…sea…quien sea, …abra…consecuencias…severas…madame. —

Un Patrick firme y sereno terminó la sentencia, mirando fijamente a una pálida irritada e indignada Elroy, quien pensó inmediatamente en su hijastra Sara y en sus hijos Eliza y Niel. La amenaza estaba hecha por el patriarca, y ahí estaba Patrick para hacerse respetar. Aunque le molestara aceptar tales demandas, los apellidos y el poder indicaban la balanza hacia el patriarca, la hija adoptiva, y sus tres sobrinos…y su deber era obedecer.

— Muy bien Patrick, ya sabes tus órdenes, yo las mías. Si tienes preguntas…déjamelas saber. —

— Así es madame, mañana me presentare con la Señorita Andrew, quien desde hoy…estará bajo mi cargo…de acuerdo a los designios del patriarca…Con su permiso…madame. —

Haciendo una venia a la mujer quien moría de rabia, Patrick, el hombre de confianza, del patriarca, el fiel mayordomo, ahora protector de Candy, al igual que George velarán por el futuro de Candy en ausencia del patriarca de los Andrew, su padre adoptivo, se retiró. Dejando a una Elroy completamente llena de rabia y frustración contra Candy, contra Patrick y contra el causante de todo su malestar en ese momento: William.

Ajena a la tormenta que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, Candy escuchaba atenta la explicación del nuevo experimento de Stear.

— ¿Así que tienes que usar este polvito y este otro polvito para que te dé un color rojizo, y este con este otro para que te dé un color verde esmeralda, Stear? —

Le dice una curiosa y pizpireta Candy al mayor de los Cornwell, señalando los químicos que tiene Stear sobre una mesa. Su genuina e inocente curiosidad, le da una satisfacción enorme al guapo inventor, que con una clara sonrisa de triunfo le contesta a la guapa chiquilla.

— Si Candy, el estroncio es usado para que nos dé un color rojo, el calcio le da más intensidad a cada color, el sodio nos da el color amarillo y dorado, el cobre da un color azul, y el bario nos da un color verde, tan verde como tus bellos ojos esmeralda. —

Le termina diciendo con un fuerte suspiro y una mirada intensa a la chiquilla de verde mirada, que pasó desapercibido por una distraída Candy, que seguía mirando cada ingrediente que Stear usaría para los fuegos artificiales. Sin embargo, los que si se dieron cuenta de la mirada romántica hacia Candy fueron Archie y Anthony quienes venían llegando con un juego de ajedrez para enseñarle a jugar a la preciosa chiquilla de melena dorada. Ambos jovenzuelos fruncieron el ceño ante tal muestra obvia de cariño de Stear hacia Candy, …que mirándose mutuamente decidieron inmediatamente cortarle el ensueño, antes de que el inventor volará al infinito. Tosiendo levemente para atraer la atención de Stear y Candy, Anthony dijo.

— Por fin lo encontramos chicos…tardamos un poco porque Archie no recordaba bien donde lo había dejado la última vez que…—

Archie interrumpió su relato inmediatamente, diciendo.

— No Anthony…él que lo guardo fue Stear…la última vez que le gané…tenía tanta pena que no quería verlo…por eso no lo encontrábamos, ¿verdad Stear? —

Stear, quien después de escuchar a su hermano y a su primo aterrizó a la realidad…y le contestó mordazmente a su hermano menor.

— No, Archie…él que lo guardo…fuiste tú…porque yo te gané… ¿verdad Anthony, que yo gané la última vez? ...Anthony… ¿verdad que yo gane? —

— No es verdad Stear…él último en ganar fui yo… ¿verdad Anthony?

Anthony no contestó ninguna de las dos preguntas que le había formulado sus primos, porque se había acercado hasta donde estaba Candy quien seguía mirando embelesada unas cosas que parecía, …oh…no, …parecían…parecían…

— ¿Fuegos artificiales Stear? ...pensé que habías desistido de esa idea, —

Le dice un angustiado, y preocupado Anthony quien mira preocupado y aterrado a su primo, Archie. Su mirada de susto y palidez pareciera que buscaba su apoyo para hacer desistir a su primo, el inventor, de tal locura.

Archie inmediatamente entendió la preocupación de Anthony. ¿Pero que rayos había pasado, si solo los habían dejado unos minutos solos para traer el juego de ajedrez? …y…ahora…Stear…hay no, parecía que los ojos de Archie saltaban del asombro y de terror. Reponiéndose inmediatamente de la impresión…volteó a mirar a Anthony, y con la mirada ambos entendieron inmediatamente que tenían que hacer algo para detener la nueva locura de Stear.

— Stear, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que lo intentaste, hermano, en tu laboratorio? ...Además, pensé que había quedado claro hace un rato que ya no tendríamos otro nuevo experimento este día... ¿Acaso lo olvidaste Stear? ...Apenas hace unos minutos me lo acabas de prometer… ¿Te olvidaste de eso? ...Anthony y la gatita están de testigos, lo prometiste. —

Le dice un apesarado y preocupado Archie.

— Bah, pamplinas, eso es historia, esta vez, todo está correctamente calculado…Si es cierto Archie, lo prometí, pero mira la tarde es hermosa—

— ¿De qué hablan chicos? ... ¿Qué le pasó al laboratorio de Stear? —

Pregunta una curiosa Candy a los tres chicos, después que despertara de su ensueño, y finalmente escuchara lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— Anda Stear, ¿Por qué no le dices a la gatita lo que paso la última vez que trataste de hacer fuegos artificiales? —

— Es cierto Stear, yo también quiero escuchar cómo le cuentas a Candy que casi explotas tu laboratorio, y a ti mismo, la última vez que trataste de hacer fuegos artificiales. —

Un irónico y triunfante Anthony le dice al inventor cruzando sus brazos en son de triunfo.

— ¿De verdad pasó eso chicos? —

Lo mira una angustiada gatita con su verde mirada clavada fijamente en el inventor, quien, abochornado por su primo y hermano, decide defender su honor a como dé lugar.

— Esas fueron pequeñeces Candy, pequeños inconvenientes causados por un fallo de cálculo, pero hoy todo saldrá perfecto. No le hagas caso a este par de miedosos que no entienden nada de ciencia y de experimentos. Recuerden lo que dijo el gran científico Thomas Edison, "No he fracasado. He encontrado 10,000 maneras que no funcionan." Un error cualquiera lo comete. ¿Tú si confías en mí? ... ¿verdad Candy? —

— Yo…yo…cr…creo…que…si…—

Le dice una no titubeante y dudosa Candy, quien voltea a mirar a Archie y Anthony buscando un consejo. Ambos primos se miran y entienden la esmeralda mirada de auxilio, y se apresuran a salvar a su adorada Candy de las garras del inventor, antes que la gatita salga lastimada.

— Stear…yo creo que hoy no es buena idea hacer esto, …mira está haciendo mucho viento… ¿no te parece Archie? —

— Si Stear, además, ¿no querrás que la gatita sufra un susto o pudiera salir lastimada por un desperfecto debido al viento? ... ¿oh sí? —

Un titubeante Stear, se llevó una de las manos a su cabeza…y se quedó pensando un rato…después…tomo una hoja de papel, y empezó a escribir…Los tres chicos se miraron extrañados sin saber que pasaba con el simpático inventor. Stear, volteaba…y…miraba alrededor…como queriendo ver la dirección del viento…después de observar un rato…siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno fórmulas, nombres de elementos, reacciones químicas, anotando volúmenes, velocidades, números y más números. Mientras el guapo de Stear hacía estos cálculos, los tres adolescentes solo se miraban entre sí, sin saber que estaba pasando con Stear, quien después de un rato de hacer varios cálculos en sus apuntes, …dejo su lápiz y se quedó mirando al cielo…poniendo ambas manos atrás de su cuello se dejó caer a lo largo de su silla donde estaba sentado.

— Entonces. Stear, ¿podemos hacer otra cosa para distraernos? ... ¿qué te parece si jugamos ajedrez, como lo teníamos planeado antes?

Al ver que no contesta, Anthony lo vuelve a llamar.

— No fuegos artificiales hoy, ¿verdad Stear? —

Stear sonríe…deja de mirar al cielo…baja sus manos del cuello, …y voltea a verlos.

—Por supuesto…que…sí, …vamos a tener hoy fuegos artificiales para Candy.

— ¿Qué? — dicen unos angustiados jovencitos. —

— Claro, según mis cálculos, el viento ayudará a que los fuegos artificiales se vean aún mejor en el cielo con esta tarde que está a punto de terminar. —

Sin saber ya cómo objetar su disparatada afirmación, los tres jovenzuelos respiran resignados, y comienzan alejarse para protegerse en caso de que pase un problema con los cálculos de Stear. Anthony toma de la mano a Candy, y la jala con él para protegerla, mientras que un preocupado Archie aun trata inútilmente de disuadir a su hermano, pero al ver que no puede, optar por ir con su primo y su gatita. Mientras un alocado Stear pareciera que hablaba consigo mismo, al tiempo que revisaba todo el material que tenía sobre el piso para su función del día en honor de Candy.

— Listo, ya tengo mezclado el nitrato de potasio, carbón, azufre, y el resto de los químicos para los colores que quiero. Cada mezcla correcta con las correctas proporciones de cada químico está perfectamente colocada dentro de estos cartuchos, …y cada cartucho tiene una mecha larga para prenderla desde aquí…si…todo está correctamente…Solo me falta, … ¿qué me falta? … ¿qué me falta? …ah…sí…un cerillo…y…necesito, …ah…sí, …una mano angelical para que empiece el espectáculo…Candy…Candy… ¿dónde estás? —

Al escuchar que la llamaban, Candy trato de ir, pero Anthony presintiendo lo que quería Stear de Candy, la detuvo, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, movió su cabeza indicándole que no, …y…gritó…

— Hey…Stear…desde aquí Candy podrá ver mejor…el… el espectáculo... —

Archie secundo lo dicho por su primo, y un triste y desilusionado Stear procedió a contar para empezar el espectáculo en honor a Candy, muy cerca de donde tenía los cartuchos con la pólvora.

— 10…9…8…7… —

— Espera Stear, por favor. —

— Candy, ¡no! — le dice un angustiado Anthony, sujetándola del brazo. Al mismo tiempo que Archie también le grita…— ¡No gatita! —

Candy sonríe dulcemente a ambos chicos, menea la cabeza agradeciendo su preocupación.

— Quiero decir que no, …Stear… ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros? …y…desde aquí prendemos los fuegos artificiales…las mechas de los cartuchos son bastante largas, yo los mire, ¿verdad? —

Los tres miraron a Candy…y…sonrieron ampliamente, …entendiendo que ella estaba buscando proteger a Stear, y al mismo tiempo quería que todos estuvieran contentos disfrutando del momento.

— Candy tiene razón, Stear, …ven para acá con nosotros. —

Le dice un alegre Anthony, al atractivo inventor. Un alegre Stear accedió de inmediato, y colocó las mechas de manera que pudiera llegar hasta donde ellos estaban.

— Ahora sí, mi bella señorita…empecemos el conteo, aquí tiene usted el cerillo para el momento mágico. —

Roja de pies a cabeza por las palabras del inventor…y ante una cara de pocos amigos de Anthony, Candy comenzó la cuenta regresiva para prender las mechas de los fuegos artificiales.

— 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…listos —

Ni tarda ni perezosa, la chiquilla de rizada melena, prendió el fósforo para que empezara la función que con tanto esfuerzo realizará el simpático y guapo inventor de los Andrew. Poco a poco, la llama se iba acercando a los cartuchos con la pólvora…hasta…que…de repente…se escucharon unos estruendos, y empezaron a ver el cielo iluminado con multi colores, en esta mágica tarde que iba muriendo en el firmamento, en este maravilloso día para ellos.

Los cuatro jovencitos reían felices, en sus memorias guardarán para siempre con cariño ese bello atardecer. Finalmente, pareciera que Stear realizaba por primera vez un experimento con éxito.

De pura felicidad, impulsivamente Candy y Anthony se abrazaron sin pensar, causando una sorpresa mayúscula en los hermanos.

— Ahem — tosió un poco Stear para llamar la atención de la parejita que seguía abrazada, y como no conseguía respuesta, y los fuegos artificiales seguían estallando en el firmamento, siguió su fingida tos por un buen rato, hasta que...

— Hm — voltearon ambos a ver el inquieto y constante zumbido que los despertó de la burbuja donde se encontraban. Lo que encontraron al despertar, fueron la cara de los hermanos riendo irónicamente con las manos cruzadas. Ambos se voltearon a verse confundidos, y se dieron cuenta que…seguían abrazados…desde…quien sabe que tanto tiempo, …la cara de ambos se puso color carmesí.

— Lo siento — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

— Vaya, pensé que yo había sido el inventor, pero al parecer me equivoqué, …y…no…fue Anthony. —

Comentó un triste e irónico Stear, mirando a Anthony con cara de pocos amigos, regresandole la mirada que le diera Anthony hacía apenas unos minutos atrás. Inmediatamente, Candy tratando de componer su error, abrazo a Stear.

— Gracias Stear —

Lo mejor vino cuando le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, dejando a un inventor anonadado, a un Anthony estupefacto, y a un Archie a punto de un ataque…Hasta que su gatita repitió el mismo acto con el elegante chico, inmediatamente después de haberle dado un beso a su hermano. Ambos con cara de bobos, pusieron las manos en la mejilla donde recibieran el fugaz beso de su querida gatita, y Anthony continuaba estupefacto sin reaccionar, hasta que Candy lo abrazó nuevamente y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla tal como lo hiciera con los primos. Rápidamente se alejó de Anthony y con los ojos nublados de lágrimas les dijo.

— Gracias Stear, Archie y Anthony por todo, ahora son mi familia, gracias —

Los tres chicos sonrieron emocionados, y solo atinaron a abrazarla, para después seguir observando el espléndido espectáculo que organizara Stear.

El estruendo de los fuegos artificiales, alertó a varios empleados que salieron espantados de la mansión, para llegar al lugar de donde provenía el ruido temiendo lo peor por la fama del señorito Stear. Cuando llegaron, no solo se quedaron sorprendidos que se habían equivocados con respecto al señorito Stear, sino que quedaron gratamente sorprendidos por el maravilloso espectáculo que encontraron. Al final, solo atinaron a contemplar los fuegos artificiales que Stear había creado.

Dos pares de ojos seguían los movimientos de los chiquillos desde la mansión. Una Elroy malhumorada se alejaba inmediatamente de la ventana, después de ver de qué se trataba el escándalo, en cambio un sonriente Patrick veía divertido a los cuatro jovencitos Andrew, disfrutando de una tarde hermosa con fuegos artificiales la llegada de la jovencita rubia. Patrick intuía que eso había sido el motivo para tal alboroto de aquellos mozalbetes de acuerdo a la información que William le había dado de sus sobrinos.

Aunque estaba lejos de los jovencitos, Patrick quien estaba en la biblioteca guardando unos papeles que le había dado el patriarca de los Andrew, pudo observar como cada jovenzuelo observaba embebecido la bella cara de la alegre adolescente de preciosa verde mirada, especialmente Anthony. Si ese jovencito…parecía que respiraba por ella. Ese mirar le recordó vagamente a su viejo patriarca William, cuando enamoraba a la abuela de Anthony, Diana. Un dejo de preocupación pareció alertarlo, pero sacudió su cabeza ahuyentando sus temores. ¿Qué podría pasar?, si solo eran uno chiquillos que despertando a las ilusiones del amor…unos simples chiquillos jugando al amor…sí…solo era eso…unos chiquillos.

Después de un buen rato de espectáculo…los jovencitos volvieron a felicitar a Stear…quien finalmente lograba un éxito en su incipiente carrera como inventor.

— Ahora que hacemos, preguntó Candy, después que los tres ayudaran a Stear a guardar sus químicos y demás instrumentos en su laboratorio. —

— Anthony inmediatamente propuso que jugaran ajedrez, ya que querían enseñar a jugar. Como no se ponía de acuerdo de quien la iba a enseñar, Candy propuso que lo dejaran al azar…el afortunado, fue el guapo de Archie. Después de un rato de tratar de enseñarle. Candy cansada dijo.

— Archie, no entiendo…tal vez… ¿si te miro jugar con alguien, pueda comprender un poco más. ¿No crees?

Anthony rápidamente intervino.

— Es verdad, como yo soy él que más sabe de los tres, …jugaré con Archie para que Candy nos…v…

— ¿Qué? —

Interrumpieron tajantemente ambos hermanos lo dicho por Anthony.

— Siento desilusionarte, mi querido Anthony, pero creo que por ser el mayor me corresponde a mi jugar con Archie para que Candy aprenda de mí. —

Anthony pensó, — por fin, mi oportunidad. —

— No, Stear…yo…creo…que…yo…s —

— No, Anthony…yo debo de hacerlo, …además…Archie y yo, tenemos una deuda pendiente… ¿verdad Archie? —

Le dijo a su hermano mientras lo miraba fijamente, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía de una forma burlona.

— Bah, …pierdes tu tiempo…Stear, la última vez que jugamos, te gané. — le dice con orgullo el elegante jovencito de ojos de color ámbar.

— No es cierto, gané yo. —

— No Stear, fui yo, … ¿verdad Anthony, que fui yo? —

Ambos voltean a ver a un Anthony quien mira titubeante a ambos.

— mmm…déjame ver si recuerdo —

Dice un pensativo Anthony quien trata de recordar, poniendo su mano en su mentón, mientras Candy observa atentamente a los tres jovencitos.

— mmmm…ah…si…no…si…—

— ¿Sí qué?, … ¿no qué?, … ¿Anthony? — le pregunta un desesperado Archie.

— Digo que parece que ganaste una vez Archie…pero también recuerdo que Stear ganó otra vez…pero lo que no estoy seguro es quien fue el que ganó la última vez que jugaron. Lo que si recuerdo perfectamente es que la última vez que jugué con ustedes dos, les gané a ambos, pero de ustedes, …mmmm…no…la verdad que…no…recuerdo. Creo que será mejor hacer lo que propone Stear. —

Les dice a ambos con una sonrisa inocente al mismo tiempo que le guiñe el ojo a rubia chiquilla.

— Te dije Archie…yo tenía razón. —

— Estas equivocado Stear…Anthony no recuerda. —

Candy ya desesperada por la pelea, intervino.

— Chicos…porque no juega otra vez, así los miro, y trato de aprender de ustedes dos…se está haciendo tarde —

Dijo mirando nerviosa la hermosa luna llena que asomaba en el horizonte.

— Si…tardamos mucho, nos retaran, ¿no creen? —

Ambos la miraron y sonriendo, decidieron hacerle caso y empezaron a jugar amigablemente para enseñar a la guapa adolescente el maravilloso juego de ajedrez. La camaradería que existía entre los tres chicos, le hizo recordar a Candy a los chicos del Hogar de Pony. Su viejo hogar donde había peleas, risas, pero sobre todo respeto y amor, tal como lo veía con los tres guapos mozalbetes. Desafortunadamente, el tiempo que tenían reservado para jugar se esfumó, y una hermosa luna llena iluminó la bella noche. Después de disfrutar probablemente de una de las mejores tardes de sus jóvenes vidas, y agradecidos al cielo de que Stear no volará la mansión con los fuegos artificiales, los cuatro herederos Andrew regresaron finalmente a la mansión...bajo la luz de la luna llena…que brillaba en el firmamento.

Dos de ellos, directo a dormir…en cambio los otros dos…regresaban a la mansión, a llevar a cabo el plan ideado por Anthony. Este aprovechando un descuido de los hermanos en el juego de ajedrez que tenían, alejó a Candy un poco para platicar con ella de su "maravilloso" plan.

Cuando Candy lo escuchó, al principio se asustó, pero después de perderse en la celeste mirada de su adorado Anthony, cedió a sus ruegos, sin importarle lo descabellado del asunto, y de las terribles consecuencias si los descubren…

— Estas loco Anthony, nos descubrirán. —

—Vamos Candy, no sabía que eras una miedosa. —

Le dice un pícaro Anthony mirándola de reojo. Candy haciendo un gracioso mohín y jugando nerviosamente con las manos, le contesta

— No es que tenga miedo Anthony…pero…pero —

— Ya sé…sigues teniendo miedo a los fantasmas. Acaso al fantasma del sombrero de… —

— Tonto, — y le da un codazo

—Auch, Candy…yo…yo solo bromeaba, — le dice un juguetón Anthony, sobándose el golpe.

—No son a los fantasmas a los que les tengo miedo, Anthony. Sé que tú me protegerías, por si algo pasara. —

Le dice coquetamente. Él la mira halagado, y extasiado, y deja escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Entonces Candy? —

Ella bajando la mirada y volviendo a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos le contesta.

— Le tengo miedo…a…a…la tía abuela…Anthony, …yo no creo que la tía Abuela nos deje…menos a esa hora…no.… ¿recuerdas las miradas de enojo que tenía cuando llegue? —

Le dice una aterrorizada Candy, haciendo un gracioso puchero y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

— Jajajajaja, claro que lo recuerdo Candy, nunca lo olvidaré. Por un momento pensé que tendríamos que llamar a un médico. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo que más recuerdo de ese momento? —Le dijo muy cerca de su oído provocando que la jovencita tuviera escalofríos.

Con una mirada llena de preguntas, y mirándolo embobada directamente a esos ojos azules, que le habían quitado el sueño desde la primera vez que lo mirara en el Portal de las Rosas, la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa coqueta, y negando con su cabeza, pregunta.

—No, ¿qué es lo que más recuerdas, Anthony? —

Volviendo acercarse a su oído, el audaz jovenzuelo le dijo…

—Tu hermosa cara, y tu bella sonrisa cuando te volví a ver de nuevo. Nunca, …nunca lo olvidaré Candy, …es el momento más feliz que he tenido en mi vida…Volverte a ver, …es el mejor regalo de mi vida. Sabes tengo un plan…tú confía en mí…además nadie lo sabrá… ¿Confías en mi Candy? —

—Anthony…si confió en ti…pero la tía abuela…ella… —

—Candy, a esa hora la tía abuela estará en el quinto sueño…no se despertará, créeme. —

—¿Estás seguro? —

Le pregunta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos haciendo un gracioso mohín. Anthony sonriendo y enamorado de esa cara pícara de Candy, le contesta.

—Claro que estoy seguro. La tía abuela toma un té para dormir…aunque Stear hiciera una explosión en su cuarto, ni con eso despertará…créeme…nadie se dará cuenta y…lo pasaremos…muy bien. — le dijo muy cerca de su oído.

Candy temblando ante su cercanía, pero riendo al imaginar a Stear haciendo una explosión cerca de la tía mientras ella dormía, se aguantó una risilla, y le contestó con una negación moviendo ligeramente su cabeza.

—No me digas que no Candy. Por favor, hoy abra luna llena Candy, es una noche espléndida. ¿No te gustaría…no te gustaría cabalgar bajo la luz de la luna llena? —

Candy lo mira embelesada, esos ojos azules pedían a gritos que aceptara su descabellado plan.

Se separó un poco para calmar su alocado corazón.

—¿Por qué no invitamos a Archie y a Stear? Si como tú dices nadie se dará cuenta, ¿eh? —

Le dice una intrigada y desconfiada Candy.

Anthony abrió los ojos asustado, al escuchar eso. La idea de tener a los hermanos Cornwell a medianoche junto con ellos, …no…la verdad que no estaba en sus planes. Solo de imaginarlos de chaperones con ellos. A Stear tratando de hacer un invento para ver mejor a la luna, o para cabalgar mejor en la madrugada. De verdad le daban escalofríos, y luego la cara de susto de Archie por los experimentos de Stear, no, la verdad que no lo alentaba nada. No, llevar a ese par con ellos, sería un terrible plan. No, tenía que pensar en algo. Dando la vuelta, y mirando al cielo rogando que Candy cediera ante su petición sin llevar a ese par...

—Piensa Anthony…piensa… —

— Bueno Candy…tal vez los invitamos otro día…pero hoy quiero que seamos nada más nosotros, por favor. Es un día especial. —

—¿Dia especial? —

—Sí, es el día donde una linda jovencita llamada, Candy White Andrew empieza su vida con esta familia. —

Le dice nuevamente muy cerca de su cara con esa voz sensual que está enloqueciendo a la pequeña rubia.

—Anthony. — Dijo emocionada, mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos, con una alegría desbordante.

—¿Qué dices? —

Mirándola fijamente, Anthony esperaba su respuesta, mientras casi casi rezaba.

— Si esto no la convence, no sé qué pueda hacerlo, — pensaba.

—Está bien…pero conste que invitaremos a Stear y Archie la próxima vez… ¿lo prometes? —

Cruzando sus dedos tras de su espalda, le dijo.

—Lo prometo…señorita Andrew. —

Una sonriente Candy aceptó.

— Está bien Anthony…aceptó. —

—Te va a encantar la sorpresa Candy, ya veraz... —

Ambos rieron ante su pacto, y volvieron a reunirse con el par de hermanos que como siempre discutían por las locuras de Stear, y porque al parecer Stear le había ganado nuevamente a Archie al ajedrez.

oOo

oOo

 **Continuará** **…**

oOo

oOo

* * *

oOo

oOo

* * *

 _Nota 1: El origen de los fuegos artificiales se debe básicamente al uso de la pólvora que fue inventada en China hace más de mil años. Este invento se propagó al mundo gracias a los árabes que llevaron la fórmula de la pólvora a Europa y de ahí al resto del mundo. La pólvora se puede hacer mediante la mezcla de nitrato de potasio o salitre, carbón y azufre. Los colores se pueden obtener mediante la adición de diferentes compuestos químicos a las mezclas de pólvora para emitir el color requerido cuando sufren la acción del calor. El titanio da destellos blancos y plateados. Las sales de estroncio dan el color rojo. El sodio produce el color amarillo o dorado. El verde es producido por el bario, y el cobre produce el color azul. También se requiere el uso de otros químicos para producir más intensidad a los colores; por ejemplo, el calcio. El magnesio da más brillo y luminosidad._

 _Nota2: Los primeros cerillo o fósforos de seguridad fueron producidos por la compañía Bryant & May en 1861 en Londres. El primer año, la fábrica produjo 1,800,800 cerillos por semana, y debido a la demanda, se aplicó un impuesto al cerillo de un penique por caja._

* * *

oOo

oOo

Nuevamente, muchas gracias a cada una de las personas que me han hecho el enorme favor de leer mi primera historia. Es un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que este gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer la historia, por dejar comentarios, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas.

En cuanto a las preguntas, chicas…nuevamente…les pido…paciencia… Por favor denle un poco de tiempo a la historia para que vean cómo evolucionan los personajes, y el argumento de la historia que se presenta. Así mismo, poco a poco cada capítulo proveerá información o pistas que contestará cada una de sus preguntas. En este capítulo, por ejemplo, descubrimos un poco más del enigmático Patrick, y así lo seguiremos haciéndolo con el correr de la historia. Mi intención es crear para ustedes una historia de amor, y los que si les puedo asegurar es que está escrita con mucho cariño hacia estos amados personajes. Les pido disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero tratare de actualizar una o dos veces por semana, así que les pido paciencia. Espero que el tamaño del capítulo dispense un poco mi tardanza. Gracias.

oOo

oOo

 **Muchas gracias a: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, N, aday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia. Gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

oOo

oOo

 **Capítulo III: La Cabalgata**

oOo

oOo

La promesa estaba hecha, a la media noche, ambos jovenzuelos burlarían la vigilancia de la mansión. Un pasadizo secreto sería su camino a la libertad, un secreto que solo él conoce debido a una carta que su querida madre le dejó al morir. El plan de Anthony era salir de la mansión con Candy sin ser descubiertos. Deseaba con toda su alma poder esta solo con ella. La había extrañado tanto…además… ¿qué podría pasar? Eran solo un par de chiquillos deseando cabalgar como lo hicieran antes, la diferencia era que esta vez sería bajo la luz de la luna.

Cerca de medianoche, un pensativo y nervioso Anthony, miraba a través de los cristales la bella luna llena que ilumina la plácida noche. Un suspiro de añoranza se escapó de la garganta del guapo jovencito, al recordar a su madre y el pasadizo secreto que descubriera a la edad de ocho años, en una carta que su progenitora había dejado para abrirse a esa edad. El encargado de dársela fue su padre. La había leído tantas veces, que había memorizada cada una de las letras que le escribiera su fallecida madre.

 _oOo_

 _oOo_

 _April 29, 1902_

 _oOo_

 _oOo_

 _— "Querido Anthony:_

 _Hijo mío, si estás leyendo esta carta, quiere decir que ya no estoy contigo, perdóname hijo por no estar contigo, y no verte crecer._

 _Te amé desde el momento que supe que vendrías. Aunque mi cuerpo ya no esté en este lugar, mi paso en esta vida se queda contigo, y mi huella está presente en tu corazón. Te amo…nunca lo olvides, tu padre también te ama._

 _Sé que cuestionaras el que estés con ellos y no con tu padre, …pero pertenecer a los Andrew trae obligaciones…tu padre lo ha entendido. Además de tu padre, existe otra persona importante que te quiere y te protege en la familia...Él y tú son el eje principal de los Andrew…cuando estés más grande lo comprenderás…él te lo dirá…perdona…es un secreto que no me pertenece a mí, sino al clan y a él. Pero ya lo sabrás._

 _Afortunadamente, hay un secreto que puedo decirte, y te ayudará si un día estás aburrido de las múltiples lecciones que Elroy te dará…o de los múltiples tutores que contratará para tu educación…En tu cuarto, se encuentra una puerta secreta que te llevará a un pasadizo secreto, uno de los varios que la mansión tiene._

 _El librero ubicado en la pared izquierda tiene seis símbolos del clan, están hechos de un metal especial. El que contiene la llave al pasadizo secreto, es el símbolo del centro localizado en la parte superior del librero. El águila se gira dos veces en contra de las manecillas del reloj, después se presiona el centro del águila, y el librero se recorrerá para mostrarte la puerta secreta que conduce a un pasadizo secreto que te llevará al jardín sin que nadie pueda descubrirte…para cerrarlo por dentro, solo tendrás que presionar el centro del símbolo. Para volver a entrar al pasadizo, es el mismo procedimiento usando el águila localizada en medio de las columnas..._

 _Cuando era niña…lo use varias veces para escapar de mis tutores. No te rías hijo, me imagino tu cara de sorpresa cuando leas esta carta. Lo importante Anthony, es que este pasadizo secreto no solo es para escapar de tareas, hijo mío. Mi padre y mi abuelo hicieron varios pasadizos en esta mansión para protegernos en caso de peligro. Solo los descendientes directos…de…la…familia, y las personas de más confianza de mi padre, Patrick Y George sabemos este secreto. No, Elroy no lo sabe…así que no te preocupes, pero ese Andrew especial…que te protege en silencio y a lo lejos, si lo sabe también, es su derecho al igual que el tuyo._

 _Cada mansión está diseñada para proteger a los herederos directos, como tú. Entre los papeles, y cartas que te he dejado con tu padre, encontraras las instrucciones y sus ubicaciones. Memorízalos, solo los Andrew deben saber estos secretos que pasarán a tus futuros descendientes y futura esposa para proteger a los Andrew._

 _Con el tiempo, él y tu discutirán esta carta, y los papeles que te he dejado. Él y tú sabrás cuando sea el momento adecuado._

 _Es importante que acudas con tu padre en caso que Elroy actué en contra de ti, …de…los Andrew. Tú entenderás si esto pasara, …desafortunadamente, …en este momento…ni tu padre ni él puede hacerse cargo de ti. Sin embargo, ellos velaran por ti al igual que Patrick y George…Perdóname por no darte más información de él, pero su secreto no me pertenece. Ya me entenderás._

 _Te amo, hijo mío, nunca lo olvides._

 _o.o_

 _Rosemary Andrew Brown" —_

 _oOo_

 _oOo_

Anthony, limpio una lágrima que rodaba su mejilla al recordar esa carta, su tesoro, era como escuchar nuevamente su voz, cada vez que leía y recordaba cada palabra de esa carta.

— Mamá, quién me iba a decir que usaría el pasadizo secreto con Candy, para tener…una cita amorosa. —

Anthony se sonrojo, sonrió y suspiró profundamente por haber pensado de esa manera…pero de verdad que Candy lo traía de cabeza…lo único que quería era verse reflejado en esas esmeraldas.

— Gracias mamá donde quiera que estés. No creo que este violando ningún secreto, …bueno…tú dijiste que podría usarlo con…mi…futura…esposa…mmm…Candy, …mmm…Además…ella es una Andrew como yo. Claro, no estoy violando el secreto, la estoy protegiendo. Bastante mal me siento por no poder decirle a mis primos, Archie y a Stear, de este secreto. Ellos también son descendientes de un Andrew, bueno su abuelo no era Andrew, pero su abuela, la tía Janet, ella sí…El mío, era William Andrew, un Andrew directo…Hmmmm…tal vez es lo que la carta se refiere…no sé, …pero ellos son Andrew. Tan pronto hable con el famoso "él," le preguntare si lo puedo hacer —

Pensaba un pensativo Anthony, mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo estrellado e iluminado por la hermosa luna, a través de su ventana.

— Por cierto, ¿quién será Patrick, y ese otro Andrew, o ese famoso "él" del que habla mamá en su carta? ¿Cuántos misterios encierra esta familia?, ¿Hasta cuándo sabré quien es ese misterioso Andrew? —¿Será acaso el abuelo William, el famoso "él" que menciona la carta? …Es lo más probable. Sí, me parece que es él…además, ¿por qué querría la tía Elroy hacer algo en contra de los Andrew? La verdad que no entiendo. —

Dejo de meditar cuando volteo a mirar el reloj de su recamara.

— Mmmm…ya casi es hora, no tarda en llegar. Espero que no se haya arrepentido…no, no lo creo, me lo prometió. — Lo dijo con una leve sonrisa, dejando salir un profundo suspiro.

Mientras en otra parte de la casa, con todo el sigilo posible, se terminaba de arreglar la dueña de los suspiros de Anthony: Candy. La atolondrada y despistada Candy, se había esmerado en su arreglo personal para su cabalgata a media noche. Había cambiado su vestido de la tarde, por uno negro…tenía que camuflagearse, según ella…aparte, se había perfumado, y dejado el pelo suelo. Solo lo sujeto con una cinta. Al mirar el reloj, se mira nuevamente al espejo, aunque casi no se ve su imagen porque la luz de su cuarto está apagada, para no despertar sospechas, suspiró.

— Es hora Candy, Anthony debe de estar esperándome. —

Con mucho cuidado, una intrépida Candy, sale de su alcoba abriendo con cuidado la puerta de su alcoba, y caminando de puntitas sin hacer ruido se dirige a su objetivo.

— Camina sin hacer ruido Candy…si la tía abuela me descubre, no quiero ni pensar qué haría. —

Se decía mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo al pensar en los oscuros ojos de Elroy, que cada vez que la miraba pareciera que la quisiera fulminar con esa mirada tan penetrante.

— No, tengas miedo, cobarde, solo un poco más…y…estaré cerca de la puerta de Anthony, — sonreía ante la idea de tenerlo cerca de ella.

Antes de que la atolondrada guapa chiquilla tratara de tocar la puerta, presintiendo su intento, la puerta se abre, y Anthony la jala hacia adentro…Indicándole que lo siga sin hablar, mientras cerraba con llave su puerta.

— Shh, Candy…sígueme…con cuidado. —

— Ten toma, tengo esto pa…—

Se queda helado, y calla cuando ve la hermosa cara de Candy y su dorada cascada que caía sobre sus hombros, gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que pasa sobre los cristales de su ventana.

— Es…estas…hermosa…Candy, …te…vez…hermosa…hermosísima con tu cabello suelto —

Candy ruborizada de pies a cabeza, solo atina a reír tontamente, y acepta la capa que le da.

— Espero que te quede, te cubrirá por si hace frío. —

— Es hermosa, Anthony.

— ¿Cómo? —

— ¿Qué cómo la conseguí? ...ella me dejo muchas cosas en ese pasadizo secreto Candy, entre esas cosas, había esta capa. —

— ¿Ella?… — le pregunta un tanto celosa.

Anthony, sin percatarse de los celos, le contesta con una sonrisa…

— Mi madre, Candy…era de ella…te verás hermosa. —

— Gracias Anthony…" Candy tonta, tú con tus celos…y es de su mamá" — se recrimina mentalmente, mientras le sonríe al guapo jovencito.

Cuando la jovencita se la puso, Anthony volvió a suspirar, y con una sonrisa seductora solo alcanzó a decirle.

— Preciosa Candy, simplemente maravillosa, — y le acomoda un travieso rizo, detrás de su oreja, provocando un nuevo rubor en esta chiquilla.

— Gr…gracias…Anthony. —

Fue lo único que pudo decir después de tantos piropos. Ambos estaban bastante nerviosos e inquietos por estar ahí a solas. Si alguien los descubre…la verdad que estarían en un verdadero aprieto. La señorita Andrew dentro del cuarto del Señorito Anthony, a media noche encerrados con llave, y a obscuras. ¡Sería un escándalo!

— Ven …tengo que abrirlo…acércate para acá…que tengo que cerrar las cortinas…mira este es el lugar donde está la puerta secreta. —

Candy se queda mirando atentamente de como Anthony se acerca al librero, y activaba el mecanismo de la puerta secreta usando el símbolo del clan que estaba en el librero…después de activarla…el enorme librero se recorre para dar paso a un cuarto secreto. Candy se queda impresionada por lo que ve.

— Anthony, esto es increíble. —

— Shh —

— Lo siento Anthony. — Se cubre inmediatamente su boca avergonzada del alboroto causado

— Jajajajaja, estoy bromeando Candy, no se puede escuchar, este cuarto es especial. —

— Tonto — se voltea indignada, cruzando las manos en señal de enojo.

Al ver su actitud, Anthony se preocupa inmediatamente, y se acerca a dueña de sus sueños.

— Perdóname Candy, yo solo bromeaba, ¿me perdonas? Dime que si, por favor —

— Ja, yo también bromeaba — Lo miraba burlona y le guiñe coquetamente el ojo. A lo que el chico solo le sonríe dulcemente.

— Ya tengo unas velas prendidas dentro del pasadizo y el cuarto…es hora, …ven conmigo Candy, …dame tu mano. —

Una obediente y temblorosa Candy roja desde la punta de la raíz de su dorada melena hasta los pies, le da su suave mano al atractivo jovencito quien solo la apretó levemente con cariño. Al contacto de sus manos, ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos, y en la penumbra de la habitación, ambos jovenzuelos sienten una corriente eléctrica que sacude sus cuerpos. Ambos se detienen en medio de la obscuridad, y nerviosamente se miran sin decir nada; dejando salir una nerviosa risilla.

La tenue luz de la luna que se filtra débilmente a través de los ventanales, deja ver sus sonrosadas caras. Nerviosos tratan de ignorar las nuevas sensaciones que las proximidades de sus cuerpos están causando en ellos para continuar con su arriesgado plan. Anthony jala suavemente a Candy consigo hacia dentro del cuarto secreto… y … cierra la puerta que los llevara a su aventura nocturna.

Candy se queda asombrada ante el lugar, y curiosa observa todo.

— Es impresionante…Anthony…este cuarto secreto en la mansión. —

— Es por protección Candy, en caso de que hubiera una emergencia, — …sonrió…— o algo tan importante como lo que estamos haciendo hoy. —

Le guiño el ojo en señal de complicidad.

Candy caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando y tocando todo a su alrededor. Simplemente ella estaba extasiada por los impresionantes acabados que había en las paredes y en algunos de los muebles del lugar. Así mismo, la rubia chiquilla estaba impresionada por los curiosos artefactos que adornaban parte de lo que parecían libreros y un elegante escritorio, en este extraño y mágico sitio secreto.

— Anthony, esto es maravilloso, me siento como en una novela de misterios, … ¿no…no…hay…—

— ¿Fantasmas? — Le susurra un coqueto Anthony al oído

Candy lo mira directamente a esos ojos celestes con miedo por el famoso fantasma, pero su cercanía, y su delicioso aroma varonil, la tenía tan perturbada que estaba más atolondrada que de costumbre.

— Síííí… —

— No Candy, no hay fantasmas. Tranquila, eso del fantasma fue una broma la otra vez en la fiesta, ¿me perdonas? Además, yo te protejo… ¿lo recuerdas? —

Le vuelve a decir cerca, muy cerca de su oído, tan cerca que Candy juraría que acaba de besárselo. Anthony se aleja un poco y la mira profundamente. Ella sigue temblando, con la respiración entrecortada, pero no por el miedo, sino por tenerlo tan pero tan cerca ya que su colonia inunda todos sus sentidos. Anthony, ha perdido ya la timidez ante ella, y se acerca más y más a Candy para tomarla tiernamente de la cara con ambas manos, y le da un tierno beso en la frente. Candy se siente derretir, roja como un tomate, no atina a decir nada solo atina a mirarlo fascinada de lo ocurrido. Ella esta tan embobada por este guapo chico que continúa temblando ligeramente por el contacto de sus labios.

— No temas nunca más Candy, siempre estaré contigo para protegerte — le susurra al oído con esta masculina voz que derrite cada fibra del corazón de Candy.

La abraza suavemente, ambos suspiran y sonríen mientras sus jóvenes corazones latían alocadamente a mil por hora. Lentamente Anthony se separa, y nuevamente le toma suavemente la mano para conducirla dentro del pasadizo. No hay necesidad de decir nada más, Anthony está feliz, porque la lleva tan cerca de él, en ese pasadizo secreto, y Candy, ella, simplemente siente que camina sobre nubes.

Ambos siguen nerviosos por ese contacto entre ellos, pero tratan de disimularlo por enésima vez en esta odisea que apenas comienza. Por varios minutos, ambos jovenzuelos caminan de la mano muy cerca del uno al otro por los pasadizos secretos de la mansión. En silencio e iluminados solamente por la tenue luz amarillosa de varias velas que Anthony había colocado y prendido previamente esa mágica noche. Solo se escucha sus pasos leves en los laberintos que van pasando. Nerviosos y emocionados por la aventura, llegan a una angosta escalinata, donde descienden con cuidado poco a poco hasta llegar al laboratorio de Stear, que Anthony abre fácilmente girando el símbolo del clan. Al entrar al laboratorio, inmediatamente Anthony procede a cerrarlo, dejando el lugar semi oscuro.

— Con cuidado Candy —

Le dice un galante Anthony en voz baja, a una temerosa Candy, quien por andar en las nubes pensando en ese chico mágico que tiene tan cerca de ella, por poco cae, ya que tropieza con un cachivache dejado en el piso por el despistado inventor.

— ¡Ay! —

Rápidamente, la sostiene en sus brazos, sujetándola levemente del talle, antes de que caiga, quedando sus caras tan cerca, del uno del otro que Anthony casi puede tocar sus labios. Ambos se sonrojan, y Anthony tiene que hacer acopio de su fuerza para serenarse, y no besar hasta desfallecer a la chica que tiene en sus brazos ya que su perfume de esencias de jazmines y rosas lo están volviendo loco de deseo por esa chiquilla rubia que tiene entre sus brazos. Disimulando su turbación, solo atina a decir.

— ¿E…s. Estás bien Candy? —

Una ruborizada, apenada, y nerviosa Candy ante la cercanía del apuesto adolescente, se aleja un poco de él, y le dice tímidamente.

— Si…si…Anthony…fue…fue, solo…solo un pequeño tropiezo. —

Anthony ya recuperado de la embarazosa situación anterior, la mira con ternura, y le acomoda uno de sus traviesos risos detrás de uno de sus oídos.

— Lo siento Candy…Stear tiene mil cosas en este laboratorio, …es un milagro que no se haya lastimado con todo lo que tiene regado por doquier…Voy abrir la puerta, …dame tu mano, y no me sueltes, …pase lo que pase. Tenemos que caminar en silencio, y con mucho cuidado por un rato hasta que lleguemos a la caballeriza. ¿Estás lista? —

Con un poco de temor y nerviosa, la rubia chiquilla, le da su mano que fue sujetada firmemente.

— Sí —

Con el mayor sigilo posible, Anthony abre la puerta. Caminando sigilosamente pegados a la pared, y usando los arbustos del jardín como camuflaje, los jovencitos logran salir de los límites de la mansión. Lentamente y en silencioso se dirigen al establo. En poco tiempo llegan al deseado lugar que Anthony conoce como la palma de su mano, y guía a Candy donde está su amado caballo sin problema alguno.

— Ven Tormenta, está por acá. Deje todo listo para hoy. —

— Así que sabías que aceptaría, lo mira irónicamente. —

— ¡Hmmmm!, no necesariamente, Candy. Deseaba que aceptaras. Le dice mirándola a los ojos vehementemente. Pero de verdad me hubiera puesto muy triste si no hubieras aceptado, y Tormenta también. ¿Verdad que sí, Tormenta? —

El bello caballo relincha, aceptando lo que su joven amo le ordena, cuando Anthony lo acaricia con cariño.

— Ves, Tormenta dice que sí. —

— Anthony…que mentiroso te has vuelto. — le dice una risueña Candy, con las manos en la cintura, mirándolo intensamente con sus bellas esmeraldas.

Él sonríe al verla, suspira, y le tiende su mano.

— Ven vamos, dame tu mano. Te subiré afuera. —

Protegidos por el manto de la noche, los jovenzuelos abandonan el establo, para montar a Tormenta fuera de este lugar. Sin problema alguno, Anthony sube a Candy a su caballo tomándola tiernamente, pero con firmeza de su breve y frágil cintura. Acto seguido el apuesto jovencito ágilmente trepa a su hermoso corcel blanco, donde sostiene con una mano la breve cintura de la chica de sus sueños y con la otra sujeta las riendas del fiel caballo. El íntimo contacto de sus cuerpos, los pone nuevamente nerviosos esta noche, y para aligerar el momento, Anthony dice.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir Candy? —

— No tengo preferencia Anthony, solo quiero galopar contigo, como aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas? Pero me imagino que ya tienes algo planeado, ¿verdad? —

Voltea a verle, y le sonríe dulcemente al jovencito. Aunque la luna llena ilumina esa hermosa noche, el tierno rubor de sus mejillas es apenas vislumbrado por el gallardo jovencito cuando la chiquilla le pregunta. Él la mira embelesado, y tratando de calmar su loco corazón que galopa sin cesar por estar rozando con su mano el cuerpo de la chica, solo atina a confirmar su suposición con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. Ella se voltea para enfrente, y el joven solo la sujeta firmemente, pero con cuidado, el talle de la preciosa adolescente de verde mirada para empezar con cuidado su aventura por el bosque.

Poco a poco se van alejando de la caballeriza rumbo al destino elegido por Anthony para esa noche especial, con una sonrisa en sus bocas, y con sus corazones llenos de ilusiones y felicidad, tal como lo hicieran apenas unos meses atrás cuando la pequeña Candy trabajara con los Legan. Sin embargo, esta vez, ya no están separados. No esta vez, ambos están más unidos que nunca. La hermosa luna que ilumina su camino, es su único testigo de esta travesura nocturna. Poco a poco, Candy ve a lo lejos que se están acercando al final de un camino donde pareciera haber un muro alto cubierto completamente de hiedra, y con muchos árboles frondosos bloqueando el camino elegido por Anthony. La sorpresa se ve reflejada en la cara de Candy, no entiende. Anthony detiene el caballo.

— Ya casi llegamos, Candy…tengo que abrir, espérame. —

El elegante jovencito ágilmente baja, dejando a su dulce acompañante en el corcel. Una sorprendida Candy observa como Anthony se acerca al muro cubierto de hiedra. Al principio, teme un poco por su seguridad, pero asombrada ve que detrás de la hiedra, uno de los muros es una puerta que Anthony abre con un mecanismo que se encuentra entre la hiedra. Luego de abrirla, él se regresa, para tomar las riendas de Tormenta y meterlos dentro de esta parte del bosque desconocido completamente para ella. Candy sigue todavía con la boca abierta impresionada por tantas puertas secretas en una noche. Al terminar de asegurarse que todo está bien, el jovencito cierra el muro falso cubierto de hiedra, y monta a Tormenta nuevamente.

— ¿Estas bien Candy? —

Ella solo acierta a decir débilmente

— Hmmmm —

A lo lejos Candy ve maravillada un lago pequeño rodeado de frondosos robles blancos y rojos. Ella no dice nada, solo se deja guiar sujetada fuertemente por él.

Se detienen cerca de dos pequeñas cascadas que Candy nunca había visto en su vida. Anthony se baja de Tormenta, y con cuidado pone a la guapa adolescente sobre el césped silvestre que había a la orilla del lago. La chiquilla voltea a ver todo el lugar, con la sorpresa reflejada en su hermoso rostro, mientras Anthony la ve divertido. Candy camina de un lado a otro mirando el lugar completamente perpleja por la belleza del paisaje. Los inmensos robles que le recuerdan al Padre Árbol que tanto añora. La claridad del agua del pequeño lago, hacen que el reflejo de la luna en sus aguas sea un espectáculo maravilloso para la jovencita ya que pareciera que la luna estuviera dentro del centro del lago. Candy siente que puede tocar la luna reflejada en esas cristalinas aguas.

— Anthony, esto es maravilloso, mira el reflejo de la luna, es ¡increíble! Nunca había visto algo semejante, no conocía esta parte del bosque ni este lago. Tampoco había visto estos frondosos robles en este bosque, son enormes. ¡Oh!, Anthony, es una belleza. Pero qué tonta, cómo los iba a conocer si ya miré que está cercado, Jajajajaja. —

Ambos se ríen de la divertida conjetura de una Candy que irradia felicidad. Anthony se acerca a la orilla del lago llevándola de la mando. Voltea y la mira fijamente..

— Quería que conocieras uno de los lugares que más disfruto de Lakewood, aquí vengo seguido, y siempre a la media noche a escondidas de todos…solo —

— ¿Solo? —

Mirando el lago, suspira, y sonríe.

— Si, aquí puedo disfrutar de mis recuerdos, …de mi madre…mi padre…aquí soy yo, Anthony…No Anthony Brown Andrew, …no, solo Anthony. Alguien que quiere ser feliz y hacer una diferencia en la familia. No me gusta la hipocresía Candy, los lujos, todo lo que la tía Elroy y la gente como los Legan adoran, …lo detesto…Muchas veces he querido irme de aquí, alejarme de los Andrew, …pero me he quedado por mi madre…por su recuerdo…pero no sé hasta cuando…me asfixia tanta banalidad...Mi…madre…me dejó…cartas…donde…explicaba la importancia de esta familia para mucha gente trabajadora y humilde,…por eso también me he detenido, sin embargo…es tan difícil llevar el peso del apellido Andrew…Candy, … yo solo quisiera ser yo… sin ataduras…sin abolengos….sin mentiras y secretos…¿me entiendes? —

Voltea a verla con dulzura, esperando una reacción de la chica de esmeralda mirada.

— Si Anthony —

Ambos guardaron silencio,

— ¿Quieres sentarte, Candy? Me gustaría que estuviéramos un rato aquí, ¿te gustaria a ti, Candy?

Candy con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, le contesta dulcemente.

— Me encantaría Anthony…es muy bello este lugar…y además…es especial para ti. —

— Espera, deja poner mi capa, para que no te manches…listo…déjame ayudarte…Mientras disfrutas del paisaje, Candy, déjame hacer una fogata…Traje todo para hacerlo, …en seguida vuelvo. —

Candy solo asiente levemente con la cabeza. Ella de verdad está completamente extasiada del lugar que escogió Anthony. El lugar es una belleza, y aparte la dulce chiquilla se da cuenta que la atmósfera es…romántica, siente un escalofrío, pero no es por frío, sino…por incertidumbre a lo desconocido. Ellos dos solos, y en ese lugar…tan mágico. En un cerrar de ojos, Anthony termina su cometido, y una imponente fogata está calentado el lugar cerca de ellos. Al terminar, él se sienta junto a ella.

Así, los jovencitos sentados juntos uno del otro cerca de la orilla del lago, admiraran la belleza del lugar iluminado por la bella luna llena, y la luz de la fogata. Candy no deja de admirar el lugar, y corta una bella flor silvestre de las que crecen a las orillas del lago, para verla más de cerca. Anthony, solo la observa en silencio.

— ¿Te gustan, Candy? —…lo voltea a ver, con la flor en la mano…— si son bellas, y hay tantas aquí, de muchos colores, de verdad que es lindo el lugar…tan tranquilo. —

— Mi abuelo mandó hacer este lago, Candy. Al parecer quedó maravillado con El Lago Nemi que está cerca de Roma en una de sus muchas visitas a Italia. Como es artificial, el agua es muy cristalina, es por eso que podemos ver la luna reflejada de esa manera, produce un efecto similar al mismo fenómeno de ese famoso lago.

— ¿Tú conoces ese lugar Anthony?

— No, pero algún día podremos ir juntos, ¿te gustaría Candy?

— Claro, sería muy romántico, digo seria fabuloso, es hermoso. — le dice una abochornada rubia.

Anthony, se voltea a ver el lago para no seguir avergonzando a la adolescente, y trata de hablar de cualquier cosa para aligerar el ambiente.

— Es muy bella la noche Candy —

— Es verdad Anthony, es hermosa. —

El guapo adolescente voltea a verla, y suspirando profundamente, solo alcanza a pensar…

— Pero no es tan bella como tú…Candy, ¿qué me has dado? Me tienes hechizado. —

Una Candy ignorante a los estragos que estaba causando en el jovencito, continua la amena charla.

— Dime Anthony, ¿por qué está cercado el lugar? ¿También vienen Archie y Stear seguido a este lugar? —

— Por lo que entendí de las cartas de mamá, este era un lugar muy especial para mi abuelo. Al parecer él compartía este lugar con mi abuela, era de ellos, y creo que solo pertenece a sus descendientes directos. Yo sé cómo abrir la puerta secreta por una de las cartas. George se encarga de quien mantenga el lugar. Más adelante, en esa dirección cerca de ese roble gigantesco que se ve a lo lejos, hay una cabaña. Otro día te llevo a conocerla. Los chicos…al parecer no saben nada, solo lo sabía mi madre, George, un tal Patrick, otra persona y yo…bueno y ahora tú. Nadie más, tal vez en un futuro pueda decirles. Sabes Candy, …hay muchos secretos…que no me pertenece…y no los entiendo, de verdad espero algún día entenderlos y saber la verdad. — termina con una seductora sonrisa, su explicación.

— Entiendo…gracias Anthony, por compartir este lugar conmigo. —

Como respuesta, el chico le besa sus manos, y continúan disfrutando de la noche, y del paisaje nocturno. Hasta que, Anthony rompe el silencio.

Candy, …yo quisiera pedirte perdón. — …voltea a mirarla.

— ¿Perdón?, pero de ¿qué hablas?, no entiendo. —

— Cuando los Legan te mandaron a México, yo no pude hacer nada…traté, te juro que traté, pero fracasé…no sabes lo que me dolió que te hayas marchado…tenía tanto miedo por ti…perdóname Candy, …por no haber podido luchar por ti y por no haber convencido a la tía abuela…me sentí tan impotente. —

Candy, le pone su mano en el hombro.

— Anthony, tú no tienes la culpa, es más gracias a ti, y a los chicos estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas? Fui adoptada por el abuelo William gracias a sus tres cartas. Además, soy yo la que te tiene que pedir perdón —

— ¿Tú?, perdón, ¿Por qué?, no te entiendo. —

Volteando a mirar el lago, para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

— Yo, yo la vendí, Anthony, lo siento. —

— Tú vendiste, ¿qué?, Candy, no te entiendo.

Esta vez voltea a mirarlo a los ojos directamente, y con una triste sonrisa le dice.

— La Dulce Candy, yo tuve que hacerlo para ayudar una familia, perdóname Anthony. —

Anthony le toma las manos, y se las besa tiernamente.

— Candy, eso no tiene importancia, recuerdas lo que hace un rato me dijiste, eres la hija, del abuelo William…todas las Dulce Candy que hay en Lakewood, todas son para ti, nunca más te dejare, Candy. —

— Anthony —

Ambos se abrazan con cariño, como queriendo dejar el doloroso pasado atrás, y Anthony le regala una pequeña flor silvestre para alegrarla, y voltean hacia el lago para seguir mirando el reflejo de la luz de la luna en las aguas cristalinas del imponente lago.

Candy posa su cabeza en el hombro de Anthony, él sonríe al tenerla tan cerca de él. Por fin se siente completo, no más soledad en su alma y corazón. De repente, Anthony se para, y se inclina hacia Candy y le extiende la mano.

— Candy, ¿quieres bailar?

Candy se sorprende, lo mira con extrañeza.

— Bailar…pero…no hay música. —

— No importa ven, yo te canto al oído. —

La para con delicadeza, y la toma suavemente del talle, y comienzan a bailar al son de una canción que Anthony tararea que curiosamente es la canción que bailaran meses atrás. Candy pone su cabeza en el pecho de Anthony y cierra sus ojos, maravillada con su Príncipe de las Rosas. Anthony sonríe con ternura al verla, y la abraza más fuerte, y continúa tarareando la canción, una y otra vez.

El tiempo no perdona, y después de pasar horas bailando, sin música, en ese magnífico lugar, los jovencitos tienen que regresar a la mansión. Casi al amanecer dejan atrás el muro secreto, y cabalgan rumbo a su hogar, juntos, mas juntos que nunca. Anthony experto en escapes nocturnos, elude los guardias y entran al laboratorio sin problemas. Dentro del lugar, Candy lo abraza

— Gracias Anthony —

— Gracias de que Candy, soy yo, él que te tiene qu… —

Candy lo calla suavemente, poniéndole el dedo índice en su boca, y menea levemente la cabeza.

— Gracias por darme la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, por enseñarme tu lugar favorito, y por compartir conmigo tu mundo, y tus secretos. —

Él sonríe, la toma de las manos, y las besas tiernamente, mientras le dice.

— ¿Candy, te gustaría repetirlo?, ¿quisieras cabalgar conmigo mañana, otra vez? —

— Si, Anthony, si quiero, — susurra la chiquilla de verde mirada al guapo jovencito.

— Pero, tú y yo, solos, ¿verdad?

—Uh-huh. —

— Gracias, nos divertiremos tanto o más que hoy —

Nuevamente se lleva la mano de la rubia chica a su boca, mientras sus ojos la miran fijamente. Anthony está feliz, no solo porque Candy aceptó su invitación, sino porque ya no tendrá que inventar algún pretexto para no llevar a sus primos Archie y Stear, de chaperones. Esta tan contento, que la abraza con cariño. La rubia chiquilla solo se deja querer, ella es feliz en sus brazos. Después de unos minutos abrazados, se separan para regresar al pasadizo secreto. Anthony la toma de la mano suavemente.

— Vamos…que ya casi es la hora en que los sirvientes comiencen a trabajar en la mansión…—

Entran al pasadizo secreto, y poco después con mucho sigilo…Anthony la deja frente de la puerta de su cuarto, no sin antes darle otro tierno beso, pero esta vez en su mejilla, y en su mano. Candy cierra la puerta, y se siente derretir por ese beso, llevándose su mano a la mejilla besada, y a su mano. Suspirando y riendo tontamente se quita la ropa, guardando la capa que le diera Anthony, y se pone la bata. Cansada, alegre y aun con la cabeza en la luna por lo que ha vivido esta noche, se mete en su cama a dormir, y a seguir soñando con Anthony, el chico que le quita la respiración.

En otra cama, un jovencito recostado en la cama mirando el techo, revive en su mente cada momento vivido de esa madrugada.

— Candy…Candy…me gustas…me gustas mucho…. — y cierra sus ojos lentamente sin dejar de pensar en la chica de verde mirada, esa chiquilla que poco a poco se ha adueñado de su corazón.

Las pocas horas que les queda para dormir, les sirven a ambos para suspirar y soñar con los momentos compartidos y con esos tiernos besos y abrazos que esa noche compartieron por primera vez. Un aire de amor vuela en la mansión, dejando una huella en los jóvenes corazones de esta pareja de adolescentes. Es el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida de los jovencitos del clan Andrew.

oOo

oOo

 **Continuara…**

oOo

oOo

* * *

 _Nota 1: El roble blanco, Quercus alba, es conocido como el árbol estatal del estado de Illinois. Este tipo de árbol crece en todo el estado. Es conocido por su madera, que es usada para la construcción de muebles, pisos, laminas, barriles y la construcción. Es un árbol que da sombra. Alrededor de 98 por ciento de los bosques están formados por especies de árboles de madera dura, y el 43 por ciento de los árboles conocidos como de madera dura son las especies de roble blanco y rojo, Quercus rubra._

 _Note 2. El reflejo de la luna en el lago fue una idea que se me ocurrió, pero buscando imágenes de algo parecido, encontré que, en la vida real, hay un lago que produce un efecto similar. El Lago Nemi, está en el interior de un volcán, situado a 25 kilómetros de Roma produce un efecto único en el mundo. Se le llama el Espejo de Diana, Speculum Dianae. Al parecer solamente ocurre durante los meses del verano. La claridad del lago hace que cuando la luna se refleja en sus aguas pareciera que la luna está dentro del lago. El lago tiene una superficie de 1,67 Km2 y su profundidad máxima es de 33 metros. Las paredes del cráter protegen este lago del viento, es decir tiene su propio microclima._

 _Nota 3: Lago artificial, también se les conoce con el nombre de represas, presas, reservorio, embalse y si el tamaño del lugar es pequeño se le puede llamar estanque. Normalmente son construidos para almacenar agua potable, para usos agrícolas, para esparcimientos, deportes acuáticos y actualmente presas hidroeléctricas. Se han encontrado lagos artificiales creados en la antigua Grecia y en la Roma antigua antes de Cristo._

 _Un lago artificial por lo general tiene más problemas con la calidad del agua que en un lago natural. Sin embargo, para esta historia ficticia, estoy ignorando este dato científico. Estoy asumiendo que el agua es clara, y que no tiene problemas con sedimentos o algas, y que un riachuelo desemboca en el por medio de dos pequeñas cataratas, esto es simplemente pura imaginación._

 _Nota 4: Aunque tal vez suene muy macabro la idea de que una madre deje cartas a su hijo presintiendo su muerte, se me ocurrió esta locura porque siempre se ha manejado que la madre de Anthony no gozaba de buena salud. Así que pensé que como son de familia pudiente, las cartas podían ser como un tipo de testamento para el hijo amado. Espero no haber incomodado a nadie con esta idea._

* * *

oOo

oOo

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por no haber podido actualizar antes. Mi intención es actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana, desgraciadamente pasaron cosas que me imposibilitaron hacerlo. Espero comprendan, y que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han dado consejos para mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. También, le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que han comenzado a leer esta historia. Es un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que este gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer, por dejar comentarios, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas. Cada capítulo para mí es un reto porque nunca había hecho nada parecido, y me da muchísimo gusto que continúen conmigo en esta nueva aventura.

Este capítulo se lo dedico con mucho cariño a tres amigas, Maravilla 121, Lucero Santoskoy, y Tutypineapple, por estar siempre al pendiente de mi persona. Gracias por su preocupación, y apoyo amigas. Lucero, gracias por dedicarme el capítulo de tu nueva historia, Maravilla, gracias por ayudarme cada vez que lo he necesitado, y Tuty, gracias por todo tu apoyo.

oOo

oOo

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia. Gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

oO

oO

 _Quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes por hacerme el favor de leer y apoyar con sus comentarios esta humilde historia. Gracias a ustedes ya pasamos los primeros 100 comentarios. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en esta aventura._

 _El Capítulo IV ha sido divido en dos partes, fue necesario debido al tamaño del episodio y lo entenderán cuando lean el final de la primera parte._

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

oOo

oOo

 **Capítulo IV: Conociendo a Patrick – Parte 1**

.

.

— Candy me gustas, me gustas, me gustas mucho. —

— Anthony, yo…yo también siento lo mismo por ti. —

Ambos jovenzuelos se miran intensamente a los ojos, después de tal muestra de amor. Habían llegado al lago, en el ocaso del día, tomados de la mano, en el preciso momento en que el astro rey desaparecía detrás montañas que se veían a lo lejos. Diferentes matices de rojos, anaranjados, rosados y amarillentos se podían observar en el firmamento; al mismo tiempo, los colores reflejados en las cristalinas aguas del lago, igualaban los tonos de este crepúsculo de ensueño de una forma que parecía que lago fuera el mismo cielo.

Aquel espectáculo, digno de pincelar en un cuadro, era testigo silencioso de un par de adolescentes que tomados de las manos continuaban su declaración amorosa. Candy con sus ojos brillantes lo miraba enamorada esperando de su Príncipe de Rosas, la pregunta mágica… ¿sería hoy? Tal vez sí, o tal vez no. Quizás solo fue el magnífico espectáculo provocado por el ocaso, que lo motivó a decirle que le gustaba.

Suspiró resignada al largo silencio de Anthony; un poco triste dirigió su mirada al lago, donde los reflejos de los últimos vestigios de los rayos solares, airosos cubrían parte del centro de las tranquilas aguas del nítido lago con tonalidades amarillentas y doradas. La calma reflejada en esas aguas, le transmitieron confianza…aunque Anthony no se le declara esta noche, por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo que por fin sabía que él sentía algo por ella.

Anthony mirándola con vehemencia, acarició con delicadeza con sus largos dedos, las delgadas y suaves palmas de sus manos, ese leve movimiento hizo que la chiquilla saliera de su letargo, y volteara emocionada a verlo a esos ojos color cielo que adoraba. La intensa mirada celeste hizo que su pulso se acelera sin control, ambos sonrieron nerviosamente. Anthony le tocó tiernamente su mejilla y dulcemente pronunció…

— Candy, eres la persona más importante de mi vida. ¿Me has traído la alegría y el amor, te gustaría ser mi compañera…mi novia? —

Aunque Candy quería inmediatamente gritar, —¡sí quiero, sí quiero! —, y brincar de felicidad ante la deseada pregunta; unas vocecitas internas le pidieron un poco de recato. ¿Acaso sería la señorita Pony o la Hermana María que habían hecho un viaje astral a su consciencia? Cerró los ojos, y meneó la cabeza con fuerza, para ahuyentar esas vocecitas interiores que la atosigaban. Anthony sorprendido ante la extraña reacción...

— ¿No? Acaso… ¿no quieres ser mi novia Candy? —

Candy abrió los ojos como plato por la pregunta hecha, pero inmediatamente entendió…ella y sus vocecitas internas…— ¡al demonio la prudencia! — pensó.

— Si, Anthony, si quiero ser tu novia. — casi grita la chiquilla antes de que su galán se arrepienta; por respuesta, el alegre jovencito besa ardientemente la mano de la chica de sus sueños.

El sol ha desaparecido finalmente en el horizonte, y aunque un negro manto envuelve la noche, aún siguen parados cerca de la orilla del lago disfrutando del estrellado firmamento y de su imponente luna llena. Sus intensos palpitares interrumpen el silencio de la noche, donde una estrella fugaz aparecen tímidamente en el firmamento. Ambos piden un deseo al verla… ¿que habrán pedido ambos? Ambos sonríen al verse de nuevo, ninguno comenta su deseo…no quieren estropearlo. Sin embargo, a juzgar por su alegre sonrisa y brillantes ojos que no dejan de mirarse un momento, pareciera que pidieron estar juntos para siempre.

Anthony tiernamente trata de quitar del hermoso ruborizado rostro de la chica, uno de sus rebeldes bucle dorados, que son mecidos suavemente por el viento; mientras con su otra mano la comienza a sujetar suavemente de su talle atrayendo hacia él. Ante el tierno contacto, una perturbada Candy muerde nerviosamente su labio inferior provocando en Anthony una reacción que tiene a Candy temblando de emoción o al borde de la locura.

— ¡Me va a besar!¡me va a besar! —

Piensa una nerviosa y agitada Candy, al ver como Anthony se acerca peligrosamente cada vez más hacia su rostro. Un escalofrío la invade, ve como Anthony va cerrando lentamente sus celestes ojos mientras se aproxima. Ella ya siente su fresco aliento mentolado cerca; Candy cierra sus ojos, esperando el deseado contacto en sus labios. Primero un beso tierno en su mejilla, otro más cerca de la comisura de sus labios que están entreabiertos…

— Anthony — esa es la única palabra que logra hilvanar en su cabeza al sentir los primeros dos besos; ella ansiosa solo espera el próximo…ya casi lo siente, ya cas…

— Señorita Candy, señorita Candy, ya es hora; la esperan para desayunar en media hora. Señorita Candy, niña, Candy. —

Una fuerte voz se escucha en el dormitorio de Candy White Andrew, es la voz clara y determinante de una Dorothy que sigue llamando sin cesar a una dormilona Candy, quien, al parecer, está besando…el aire. Dorothy tiene ya rato tratando de despertar a esta chiquilla atolondrada, quien sigue en el quinto sueño sin reaccionar a lo que pasa a su alrededor. Dorothy menea la cabeza divertida al ver tan graciosa escena, pero el implacable reloj que no para de marcar el tiempo, le exige acción inmediata. Mientras Candy dormida balbucea…

— Anthony, si, tú me gustas. Sí, yo quiero, el beso…el beso…

Dorothy se pone la mano en la frente ante semejante confesión. Ella no tiene tiempo para hacerla de cupido, ni mucho menos de doctora corazón. Sus grandes ojos color miel lucen asustados al volver a mirar el reloj, y realizar que es muy tarde; imagina la severa cara de la señora Elroy, ambas terminaran retadas sino actúa rápidamente. Una decidida Dorothy comienza a tocar levemente a Candy quien no daba señales de vida, ya que sigue soñando con un joven rubio que la tiene en sus brazos. Cansada, Dorothy decide usar su última carta; la toca por ambos hombros y la llama enérgicamente, muy cerca de sus oídos, provocando en la rubia una total confusión.

Candy, totalmente desorientada por el fuerte ruido, se incorpora lentamente aun medio dormida, con sus locos rizos más revueltos y enmarañados que de costumbre. Se pone la mano en la cabeza, se talla sus ojos para abrirlos y orientarse. Le toma unos segundos darse cuenta que está en su cuarto y ¡en pijamas! Se voltea y busca a…pero solo encuentra a una divertida Dorothy que la mira con curiosidad.

Triste, se da cuenta que todo ha sido un sueño. No, Anthony no la estaba besando y tampoco estaban en el lago; era solo un simple, pero hermoso sueño. Un sueño que Dorothy le había arruinado. Al darse cuenta de la situación, la mira un poco molesta frunciendo el ceño y arrugando su respingada nariz dejando ver todas sus pecas junto a ella. Bostezando y estirando los brazos con pereza, dice.

— Dorothy, ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué el apuro? Apenas son las seis y media de la mañana. —

Voltea perezosamente y mira el reloj que marca… ¡las siete y media de la mañana!

—No, no… ¡oh! Dorothy, ¿por qué no me despertaste antes? ¡La tía abuela, me retara! —

Dorothy solo sonrió sarcásticamente, puso las manos en la cintura, y meneó su cabeza.

— Candy…tengo casi quince minutos tratando de despertarte; vine hace una hora, y me dijiste que no necesitabas mi ayuda.

— ¿Yo, dije eso?

— Uh-huh.

— Lo siento Dorothy. — la mira apenada y sonrojada como un tomate por su metida de pata. — De seguro estaba soñando porque no recuerdo nada. —

— ¿Me parece que si, por cierto, ¿qué fue eso? ¿qué dijiste? ...mmmm…algo así como un beso, ¿de qué hablabas, señorita Candy? —

— ¿Eh? —

— Si dijiste un beso. —

Burlonamente Dorothy hace la finta que está dando besos al aire y a su mano como hasta unos minutos Candy lo hacía cuando estaba dormida; a lo que la rubia solo abría los ojos como plato ante semejante espectáculo, ruborizándose de los pies a la cabeza. Dorothy muerta de la risa, continúa con sus burlas al ver el efecto en la adolescente.

— ¡Ah! también dijiste otra cosa… ¿qué otra cosa te escuche decir? Hmmmm, ¿qué fue?, ¿qué fue? —

Chasquea los dedos, y pone su mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar, y la mira directamente a los ojos. Candy, sonrojada hasta la raíz de su rizado cabello, no le puede sostener la mirada; disimula su nerviosismo parándose de la cama, sin contestarle nada porque recordaba en ese momento el famoso sueño

— Ah sí, ya recuerdo. Decías, "Anthony, tú me gustas, si yo quiero. ¿Qué querías decir con eso, Candy?

Le dice mirándola de reojo y con una risita burlona, mientras le da su ropa para que tome un baño. La pobrecita rubia apenada, y más roja que un tomate, no sabía qué decir, ni dónde meter su cabeza de vergüenza.

— Dorothy, yo, yo…—

Dorothy riendo, le guiña el ojo a la chiquilla, y cambia de plática para dejar de mortificar a la rubia, fue suficiente por hoy, mañana será otro día para seguir haciéndolo.

— Vamos que no tienes mucho tiempo —, le dice alegremente, poniéndole la mano en el hombro con cariño.

Le mortificada rubia solo asiente con la cabeza levemente, mientras Dorothy la ayuda a prepararse a tomar el baño; ya que solo tiene unos minutos más para evitar ser regañada por Elroy, la temida matriarca del clan Andrew.

Mientras eso ocurría, unos alegres jovenzuelos bromeaban en la sala mientras esperaban por ella para pasar al comedor y desayunar.

Anthony está feliz, a pesar de la desvelada, tal parece que su aventura nocturna, no le ha pasado factura aún. Su rostro está radiante; sus ojos brillan ilusionados.

— ¿Parece que alguien tuvo una agradable noche? —

Le pregunta un alegre y curioso Stear, mientras lo mira fijamente, tratando de averiguar el motivo de su felicidad. Este ignora el tono, y solo contesta.

— Sí fue una excelente noche, dormí como un bendito. —

— En cambio yo…Stear no dejaba de hacer ruido con uno de sus inventos. —

Dice un medio malhumorado Archie quien se sienta frente a Anthony poniendo su mano en la mejilla, mirando con cierto enojo a su hermano mayor.

— Archie, no sé de qué te quejas, tú tienes tu propia habitación, yo tengo la mía. ¿De qué ruido hablas? — Lo mira intimidante.

— Hablo del ruido que haces cada vez que entras a mi cuarto, por cosas que olvidas en mi dormitorio Stear; por ejemplo, tus lentes, tu libreta de apuntes, sigo o me detengo. — Le dice mientras enumera las cosas que Stear dejó en su cuarto la noche anterior.

— Está bien, está bien…lo siento Archie. Ayer fue un día especial, y por la euforia olvidé cosas en tu cuarto. —

— Hmmmm…sí, fue un día especial —

Suspira un alegre Anthony recordando su escape nocturno con la chica de ojos grandes color esmeralda, poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla y sonriendo tontamente mirando a la nada. ¡Cómo olvidarlo, si bailó con Candy toda la madrugada! …aún tenía en su cuerpo el perfume de ella.

— Oye Archie, y a este ¿qué le pasa? Míralo parece que está en la luna — le señala con el dedo a Anthony, quien sigue con cara de ensueño.

Archie se para, lo mira atentamente y de cerca, mientras Anthony continua completamente distraído, bailando con Candy en su mente. Archie con una sonrisita irónica y una mirada burlona, se voltea y dice.

— Stear creo que lo que tiene, se llama…" Efecto Gatita." —

— "Efecto Gatita," ¿es nueva esa enfermedad? —

Archie pone los ojos en blanco, ante el cuestionamiento de su hermano, y mueve la cabeza. Stear quien no notó el gesto de su hermano, seguía cavilando en el nombre peculiar de esa rara enfermedad, desconocida hasta ese momento para él.

— ¿Será una enfermedad de Egipto? —

— ¿Egipto?

— Si Egipto Archie, ya ves que en el antiguo Egipto adoraban a los gatos —

— Stear hasta en esto tienes que pensar en historia…piensa hermano, "Efecto Gatita." —

Le dice un malhumorado Archie estresando las palabras lentamente frustrado por lo despistado que es Stear. Stear lo mira interrogante sin entender y continúa meditando; buscando en su memoria pistas para ver si recordaba algo que le diera alguna información de esa peculiar enfermedad.

— No Archie, no la había… ¡oh! … ¡oh!, ya te entendí. —

Ambos sonríen en complicidad, caminan alrededor del guapo jovencito que seguía sentado soñando despierto con su "Efecto Gatita."

— Stear, yo creo que mejor lo despertamos, no vaya la tía abuela a darse cuenta de esta extraña enfermedad, ¿no crees? —

— Tienes razón Archie, suficiente tenemos con los parásitos Legan dando lata, para que ella se dé cuenta de esta enfermedad que tiene a nuestro primo en la luna. —

— Uh-huh. Lo que no se es como despertarlo, mira Stear, tiene una cara de felicidad. Sea lo que sea que está soñando despierto, lo tiene feliz, — ambos se miran preocupados.

— Espera Archie, ya es como hacerlo. —

Este lo mira dudoso, pero espera su acción; sabe que su hermano mayor es bastante creativo e inteligente, por lo tanto, algo bueno tiene en mente.

— Archie, mira que preciosa se ve Candy hoy…—

Él que estaba soñando, se incorporó como un rayo, al escuchar el nombre de su amada e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la amplia y fina escalinata.

— ¿Qué? Candy… ¿dónde?, ¿dónde está? — Confundido al no encontrar a su preciosa Candy, voltea a verlos con las interrogantes.

Ambos hermanos sueltan la carcajada al ver su reacción, a lo que Anthony los mira y frunce el ceño sin entender qué está pasando a su alrededor. De pronto, una risa cantarina interrumpe la alegre discusión; al escuchar la melodiosa risa, los tres voltearon inmediatamente a ver la dueña de la voz. Era la preciosa Candy quien, casi corriendo y de prisa, llegaba finalmente casi a la hora del almuerzo que Elroy implantara en esa mansión, ¡las ocho de la mañana!

Ante tan bella aparición, los tres sin proponérselo, suspiraron al mismo tiempo al verla caminar hacia ellos. Ella lucía adorable, ataviada con un hermoso vestido color azul celeste con cuello de encaje y botines blancos. Anthony al mirarla atentamente, se dio cuenta que ella llevaba aún las coletas; al parecer había prescindido de tal peinado en la madrugada…solo para él. Eso lo llenó de una satisfacción personal. Tal parecía que él significaba algo especial para ella, la sola idea lo lleno de completa ilusión.

Deslumbrado aún por la preciosa presencia matinal, ignoró la voz del viejo mayordomo cuando les indicó que el desayuno estaba servido en el comedor. Si no hubiera sido por la pronta intervención del encantador Archie, un deslumbrado Anthony, se hubiera quedado parado admirando la belleza de Candy como un tonto. Su manera de traerlo a la tierra, fue un discreto jalón en su saco para traerlo de vuelta, sin que ella lo advirtiera. Aunque si lo hubiera hecho obvio, Candy tampoco lo hubiera notado, ya que ella estaba completamente encantada, con la figura del gallardo joven; quien parado en medio de la amplia sala esperaba por ella. Quien salió en ayuda de la atolondrada de Candy fue Dorothy, quien respetuosamente dirigió a Candy al comedor.

Contentos y agradecidos por un nuevo día juntos, los cuatro jovencitos interrumpieron el comedor, donde una estricta Elroy los esperaba ya impaciente. Inmediatamente, el ambiente se tornó ceremonioso acorde con las estrictas órdenes establecidas por la vieja mujer. Los grandes ventanales dejaban pasar los espléndidos rayos solares, de un día caluroso de verano. Anthony antes de que se sentaran, pudo admirar la belleza de la jovencita magnificada por la luz brillante que iluminaba el lugar. El día era maravilloso, al menos para ellos dos. Ambos se sentaron a un lado del otro, aunque no pudieran verse directamente a los ojos, no era necesario decir lo emocionados que estaban ambos de estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Las pequeñas ojeras marcadas en su nívea cara, no indican su falta de sueño, debido a que la belleza de sus ojos verde esmeralda, atraía la atención solamente a esos brillantes y esplendorosos luceros. Su creciente rubor, solo representaba una milésima parte de todo el cúmulo de emociones y sensaciones que sentía por el chico, cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca.

Anthony no la estaba pasando mejor, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Ese tenue coqueteo entre ambos que comenzó desde esa madrugada, le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza al dueño de ese par ojos azules tan intensos como el cielo claro. Quería tenerla cerca en sus brazos, pero no podía hacerlo a plena luz del día. Por debajo de la mesa rozaba ligeramente las manos ella, tratando de transmitirle todo ese amor naciente entre ambos, haciéndola ruborizar a cada instante. Anthony sin darse cuenta vivía atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos, de su voz, sus risas y hasta de ese pelo rizado. Se estaba volviendo adicto a su perfume natural inundado de rosas y jazmines.

Si eso lo estaba provocando un simple baile bajo la luz de la luna, ¿qué podría pasar con el correr de todas esas noches, que él quería pasar con ella secretamente bailando? ¿Qué pasaría con sus corazones y la cordura de ambos? No estaba seguro, lo único que tenía en mente, era pasar más tiempo a lado de esa rubia atolondrada que se estaba metiendo dentro, muy dentro de su corazón.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad de lado, que aparentemente era ignorada por los otros tres ocupantes. ¿Quién podría imaginar lo que estos dos habían hecho apenas un par de horas atrás? Sin embargo, había unos negros ojos atentos al sutil coqueteo de ambos. A pesar de tratar de pasar desapercibidos antes los demás, Stear, como buen científico, era un excelente observado de pequeños cambios. Mientras desayunaban unos deliciosos huevos con tocino y pan recién horneado en harmonía, intuía una cercanía y dependencia extrema, que hasta ese momento no habían notado que existiera entre ellos. Pero los ojos severos de la tía abuela mientras desayunaban hizo que su análisis quedara suspendido por esos momentos. Al finalizar, sin esperarlos, Elroy puntualizó antes de dejar el comedor.

— Después de que terminen de desayunar, los espero en la biblioteca a los cuatro…es importante. —

Los cuatro chicos se miraron preocupados, ¿que habrá pasado? Los ojos de Elroy reflejaban cansancio, frustración; al parecer el insomnio rondó en su alcoba, los círculos alrededor de sus fríos ojos, lo reflejaban. Durante el desayuno notaron la seriedad de la mujer, donde permaneció cayada e indiferente a la plática trivial de los chicos. Sorprendentemente, no los interrumpió, ni los retó cuando platicaban acerca del éxito de los fuegos artificiales o del escándalo que causaron con todo su alboroto la noche anterior; eso sí que estaba raro.

Anthony era el más preocupado, pero no por él, sino por Candy. Sabía de antemano que su tía abuela no la soportaba. ¿Era acaso la presencia de la preciosa rubia, lo que provocó en Elroy esa actitud tan rara esa mañana? ¿Acaso la mandaría a otro lugar? No, eso él no lo permitiría. Rápidamente se apuraron y se apresuraron a llegar a la biblioteca, donde el mayordomo de la casa les esperaba amablemente para hacerlos entrar.

Cuando entraron a la antes sombría biblioteca, se sorprendieron por encontrar el lugar alumbrado por la luz solar que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales que este lugar poseía; era la primera vez que veían las gruesas cortinas recorridas y algunas ventanas abiertas de par en par. Una brisa matutina entraba y refrescaba este sagrado lugar de su tía abuela; esto no era normal, esto estaba raro, muy raro. Sentada en el escritorio centrado al final de la biblioteca, estaba su tía abuela, con el semblante más austero y seco que ellos le hubieran visto hasta ese momento en su vida. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a su frío trato, pero hoy mostraba una conducta anormal, inclusive para alguien tan severo como ella. Aun con todo ese carácter agrio, en el pasado, en contadas ocasiones les había mostrado o insinuado un poco de cariño hacia ellos. Desgraciadamente, ese amable trato mostrado hacia ellos que Elroy había tenido en limitadas ocasiones en el pasado, se había deteriorado y transformado en un trato agrio hacia los tres adolescentes, debido a los frecuentes y fuertes encontronazos con Anthony. Peleas causadas por el eterno afán del mozalbete al tratar de defender a Candy de las múltiples injusticias causadas por los desalmados Legan.

Al ir entrando notaron que aparte de Elroy, había una persona de espaldas mirando atreves de los amplios ventanales. Era muy alto, con pocas canas en su rubia cabellera. Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre, Anthony temiendo lo peor de esa junta, tomó la delicada blanca mano de Candy suavemente, para darle valor; ella lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, y suspiró profundamente agradeciendo ese gesto de apoyo. Elroy desaprobó tal reacción del jovencito con la mirada inmediatamente, pero Anthony no se inmutó; apretó con más fuerza la mano de la inocente chica que empezó a temblar levemente ante esos ojos fríos y amenazantes.

— Pasen, tomen asiento, — Espero a que los cuatro se sentaran para continuar… — Existen novedades, y es mi deber informarle, que el abuelo Williams, ha tomado una decisión por el bien de la familia. —

En ese momento, el hombre que hasta ese momento había estado de espaldas, volteó a verles; tenía los ojos de un color azul cielo brillante como los de…Anthony, pensó Candy. Era un atractivo hombre mayor; con bigote, impecablemente vestido con un elegante traje negro que hacían resaltar sus ojos azul cielo y su dorado cabello ligeramente canoso.

— Les presento, a la persona que desde hoy se hará cargo de la tutela de Candy en ausencia del abuelo William…Patrick Wilson. —

Los cuatro jovencitos dejaron escapar un suspiro de asombro. ¿Quién es Patrick? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Cuáles son las razones para tenerlo aquí? Eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban en esas cuatro cabezas, pero la más preocupante era, la que Anthony se formulaba.

— Acaso…acaso Candy, ¿se tendrá que ir de esta casa? — Impulsivo y valiente como siempre, cuestionó inmediatamente.

— Disculpe tía abuela, esto ¿qué significa? ¿Podría explicarnos? ¿Es que acaso piensan mandar a Candy a otro lugar? — Antes de que ella intentara tomar control, Patrick intervino.

— Eso significa que el Sr. Andrew ha decidido que sea yo quien personalmente se encargue del cuidado y educación personal de su hija, la señorita Candy. Seré su tutor, guardia, y podría decirse que hasta su mayordomo personal si es necesario. Al mismo tiempo, tengo instrucciones de que, si algo necesitaran ustedes, señoritos, yo personalmente me ocuparé de que se resuelva su problema o podría atenderlos. Las órdenes del Sr. Andrew es proteger a los herederos de su familia, y esto no solo incluye a su hija sino a ustedes tres, sus únicos sobrinos. Volviendo a tu otra pregunta, no, por el momento está decidido que Candy permanezca junto a ustedes. —

Mientras Candy quería bailar de gusto al escuchar que se referían a ella como la "hija" del sr. Andrew, no la protegida o hija adoptiva; Elroy palideció de rabia, una vez más, William y Patrick movían magistralmente una pieza de ajedrez. Les habían dicho a los jovencitos que solo ellos tenían derecho al apellido Andrew, con esto dejaba fuera a Niel y Eliza. Tanto que se ha empeñado en forzarlos a que los aceptaran como miembros de los Andrew, y ahora William sale con esto…Estaba fúrica, pero tenía que conservar la calma o por lo menos tratar de aparentar…una vez más ganaban, pero solo por el momento. La partida de ajedrez, apenas comenzaba, al final, ella daría el jaque mate.

Ante tal confesión, los adolescentes sonrieron alegremente; Candy se quedaría con ellos. Además, Anthony había descifrado sin querer uno de los enigmas de su niñez, por fin sabía quién era el famoso Patrick que su madre mencionaba constantemente en sus cartas. Tal vez no estaba muy lejano el tiempo en descubrir quién era el famoso "él." Aunque, él podría jurar que era el abuelo William. Sonrió, se sentía tranquilo; por fin Candy estaría protegida de las maldades de los Legan…inclusive de su tía abuela. Le dolía admitirlo, pero la tía abuela no había tenido ninguna pizca de cariño por esa chiquilla que le había robado su corazón. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la dañaran nunca más; si alguien tenía que sufrir, prefería ser él; pero nunca ella, eso nunca más.

— Disculpe señor Wilson —

— Me puedes decir simplemente Patrick, señorita Candy. —

Le dijo mirándola dulcemente y directamente a los ojos; tratando con ese gesto amistoso a invitarla a tenerle confianza. Esto provocó un nuevo malestar en Elroy.

— Ahem…en vista de que todo está dicho, pueden retirarse en este preciso momento—

Patrick le dedicó una mirada fría y despectiva, lo cual hizo que ella bajara la vista, por la abrupta interrupción.

— Tiene razón Madame Elroy, me gustaría platicar un poco más con todos ustedes, antes de que empecemos a organizar las actividades que tengo programadas para Candy y ustedes, ¿les gustaría hacerlo en este momento? —

El tono cálido y amigable, diferente al serio de George, sorprendió a los tres jovencitos, pero sin saber el por qué, Patrick les simpatiza de inmediato. Los cuatro aceptaron gustosos, y salieron dejando a una Elroy disgustada, pensativa y rumiando esa inmediata aceptación al que ella consideraba un intruso en su mansión.

Al llegar al salón de estudios, inmediatamente bombardearon a Patrick con preguntas. Candy fue la primera en hablar.

— Sr. Patrick, yo tengo muchas preguntas — Patrick le indicó con la mano que lo dejara hablar.

— Dime Patrick, simplemente Patrick por favor, sé que soy viejo, pero me hacen sentir todavía más con ese título. — Los cuatro jovencitos rieron ante su comentario.

Anthony lo observaba detenidamente, por alguna razón sentía que había visto a Patrick en alguna parte, o le daba ciertos aires a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Antes de que ellos se presentarán, se sorprendieron que Patrick sabía quién era cada uno de ellos; era como si los conociera de toda la vida. Hablaron de los horarios y obligaciones que tendrían cada uno en su estudio individualizado. Candy hizo cara de sufrimiento, a lo cual Patrick le indico que poco a poco todo se le haría más fácil para ella.

— "Roma no se hizo en dos días," Señorita Candy

— Candy, por favor, si nosotros le vamos a llamar por su nombre, lo justo es que usted haga lo mismo, ¿no lo cree? — Patrick solo sonrió, y entendió porque William decidió adoptarla rápidamente ante la desesperada petición de los muchachos. Tenía razón, era una criatura adorable, tierna y de un gran corazón. Ahora más que nunca tendría que protegerla de Elroy.

— No dejaré que se metan en sus vidas como lo hicieron con…no, no tiene caso pensar en el pasado. Eso ya no puede cambiar. — Suspiro, los miró sonriente, no, ellos tenían derecho de elegir su destino.

El día transcurrió entre introducciones, lecturas, pero de vez en cuando ciertos jovencitos aprovechaban para mirarse ardientemente, y a la primera distracción de los hermanos; Anthony aprovechó para ponerse de acuerdo con Candy para escaparse juntos nuevamente a medianoche.

— Te espero a la misma hora Candy, en mi cuarto — Le decía discretamente en voz baja y sensual, mientras le daba un libro del enorme librero que según ellos iban a estudiar; la inquieta chiquilla temerosa de que los descubriera, solo contestaba aturdida y ruborizada con un ligero asentamiento para disimular.

La aparición de Patrick en la mansión, transformó la rutina normal de los adolescentes, nuevos cursos de estudio y horarios fueron asignados para ellos; sin embargo, no todo era aprendizaje y aburrición. La aventura y sorpresa diarias estaban presente en los experimentos improvisados que de vez en cuando un despistado Stear solía someterlos sin preguntarles si estaban de acuerdo. Mientras Anthony y Archie rehusaban participar en disparatados y espontáneos experimentos, una rubia atolondra siempre estaba dispuesta a ser su conejillo de indias para probar su efectividad ante los horrorizados ojos de ambos. Por más que trataban de persuadirla de rechazarlos, el cariño y confianza en el chico de los lentes, le permitía a la muchacha confiar ciegamente en sus inventos. Una que otra explosión y mojada garantizada para la guapa rubia, era resultado de esas ganas de ayudar al simpático científico de los Andrew. Todo era alegría y risas para los cuatro adolescentes.

Así transcurría su vida por la mañana de los herederos del clan Andrew, pero todo cambiaba en la noche…cuando todos dormían plácidamente en la mansión…Candy y Anthony escapaban sin temor alguno a su rincón secreto.

El tiempo ha pasado lentamente, entre salidas al lago y caminatas y charlas dentro del cuarto y los pasadizos secretos; ellos disfrutan de una amistad que se está transformado en algo más entre ambos. Nadie parece notar nada, ni el perspicaz Stear ha preguntado algo, o los sagaces ojos de Elroy ha notado un cambio en la conducta de Anthony que delate algo...

A pesar de que al principio Anthony temió por Patrick, saber que el tutor ocuparía la residencia separada de la mansión, lo tranquilizó ya que no había ningún pasadizo secreto entre la mansión y esa propiedad; además eran diestros en escabullirse en las sombras de la noche, y en el bosque siempre miraban alrededor antes de entrar. Eso lo habían platicado con anterioridad.

— ¿Estás seguro que Patrick, no nos puede encontrar, Anthony? —

— Seguro Candy, él no tiene acceso a los pasadizos, confían en mí. —

Sin embargo, "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo," y Patrick ya tenía días observado a ambos jovenzuelos. Sospechaba que hay algo raro pasando entre ellos ya que ambos tienen ligeras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y se la pasan bostezan todo el día. Algo estaba mal, su intuición se lo decía. De repente…recuerda los pasadizos secretos, pero desecha esa sospecha.

— No, no se atreverían hacer algo así, ¿o sí? — se queda meditando a lo lejos mientras los cuatro adolescentes continuaban en sus labores.

Cada noche, los jovenzuelos recorrían sin descanso cada pasadizo y marcaban los lugares que conocían. Anthony debió haberlo hecho antes, pero no había tenido ninguna motivación antes de conocer a Candy; Solo aprendió el pasadizo secreto de su dormitorio al laboratorio. En cada recorrido encontraban tesoros secretos; unas de esas noches encontraron unos cofres llenos de disfraces.

— Anthony, mira son muy antiguos…también hay pelucas, collares, inclusive zapatos, — él se acercó ayudarla con uno de los cofres.

— Es verdad Candy, mira este es de María Antonieta…la peluca está aquí en este otro cofre dentro de esta caja. —

— Es una maravilla este vestido Anthony, es hermoso, lleno de encajes, piedras y bordado a mano, ¡oh! La peluca…es increíble, mira el cabello es tan suave y el peinado… ¡oh! Es increíble — se la puso de inmediato mientras Anthony seguía entretenido buscando y mirando dentro de los baúles.

— Mira Anthony, ¿te gusta? — aunque Candy se refería a la peluca blanca, el chico trago seco…se veía tan sensual con ella, que nervioso solo asintió con una leve sonrisa. La despistada chiquilla ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo perturbado que se había quedado; coqueta le guiño el ojo y procedió a quitársela. El jovenzuelo seguía todavía en trance, el imaginarsela con esos vestidos…lo tenía al borde del delirio. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de distraerse, y continúo buscando dentro de los cofres, para calmarse y distraerse con algo que no fuera Candy, poco a poco lo consiguió con lo que encontró en el siguiente cofre.

— De verdad que esto es interesante, aquí en este otro hay un disfraz de un mosquetero; probablemente mis antepasados leían la obra de Alejandro Dumas…esto le gustaría a Archie, con lo que le gustan las espadas, Jajajajaja — Candy solo le sonrió dulcemente, y siguió su búsqueda.

— Este vestido… ¿de qué será Anthony? —

— Déjame ver…mmmm…ah, mira aquí hay un libro…déjame ver, déjame ver. Oh, al parecer es el disfraz de Julieta, la de William Shakespeare. ¿Me pregunto si tienen el de Romeo? — Sigue buscando dentro del mismo cofre. Cuando encuentra lo que quería, sonríe, y voltea a verla. — Se me está ocurriendo algo Candy. —

Candy volteó a mirarlo curiosa desde donde está hincada sacando cosas de los otros cofres.

— ¿Te gustaría asistir a tu primera fiesta de disfraces, pequeña Julieta? —

— ¿Pequeña Julieta? Y a este que mosca le picó — se preguntaba Candy mirándola fijamente.

— No entiendo Anthony —

— Mi preciosa Candy, digo que, si te gustaría tener hoy una fiesta de disfraces aquí conmigo, disfrazada de Julieta y yo de Romeo; seria nuestra primera fiesta de disfraces y juntos, mira tenemos antifaces también. ¿Quieres ser mi Julieta, mi bella Candy? —

En el momento que Candy escuchó a su amado Romeo, es decir Anthony, llamarla "preciosa," Candy perdió el hilo de la conversación, su mente solo se enfoca en su rubio adorado, que habla y habla. ¿De qué cosa hablaba? ¿Quién sabe qué? Pero caramba, a quién le importa, con lo guapo que se ve con ese traje negro…esa voz tan seductora que cada vez que le habla cerca, la derrite. Esos preciosos ojos tan azules que la penetran; esa boca que la tenía soñando las pocas horas que duerme diariamente. Solo atino a sonreír de oreja a oreja y a decir, sí, a todo lo que salía de la boca de Anthony. Cuando Anthony le dio la mano para levantarla, Candy no entendió. ¿Ahora que paso? ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

— Ven vamos preciosa Candy, yo me cambiare en ese lado, y tú lo harás en este otro lado, ¿de acuerdo? —

Y otra vez, las palabritas "preciosa Candy." Candy ya no sabía que decía otra vez Anthony, solo que la llamaba "preciosa Candy," sin entender; simplemente se dejó guiar por él.

— Toma, estaré allá por si necesitas algo, no tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué tendría que tener miedo? Tú estás conmigo — le dice mirándolo totalmente confundida.

Anthony no entendió su confusión, pero inmediatamente pensó que era por su miedo a el famoso fantasma que Candy estaba así de rara; así que tendría que ser paciente, y repetírtelo nuevamente.

— Digo que no tienes que tener miedo quedarte sola en lo que te cambias y te pones el disfraz, yo estaré del otro lado. —

Como lo seguía mirando aun confundida, quiso sacarla inmediatamente de su confusión, divertido por su idea, le dice.

— ¿Claro, al menos que quieras que me quede aquí parado mirando al otro lado, mientras tú te vistes, ¿dime te gustaría eso mejor?

— ¡Que! Inmediatamente le da un golpe en el hombro.

— Auch, Candy pegas duro, Jajajajaja, ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿verdad? Jajajajaja. Yo solo bromeaba para que se te quitara el miedo al fantasma. —

— Fantasma, ¿cuál fantasma? — pensó Candy inmediatamente. — Pero, pero tú me dijiste que no…—

— Candy, Candy no hay fantasmas, estaré del otro lado, por favor no tengas miedo, me crees? — la toma tiernamente de los hombros mientras le habla suavemente y con calma para tranquilizarla.

— Siiii —

— Esta bien, te dejo por un momento. —

Candy quien aún seguía confundida por las palabras "preciosa Candy" y el temido fantasma, se vistió en un dos por tres. Sin decir agua va, termino inmediatamente de vestirse y de arreglarse el cabello. Lo mismo hizo Anthony quien temía por Candy. Para cuando Candy salió del lugar, él estaba de espaldas disfrazado, esperando por ella.

— Lista —

Anthony volteó, y la miró hermosa. Extasiado con la belleza que tenía enfrente, la observo por unos instantes…Candy ya lo había sorprendido felizmente todas las noches al dejarse el cabello suelto solo para él; sin embargo, la que hoy tenía enfrente, era una Candy más sensual. Vestía un vaporoso azul verdoso que acentuaba más sus bellas curvas femeninas, y su dorada cabellera cubierta con una peluca de color rojizo y peinada de diferente manera al que lo tenía acostumbrado, lo estaba dejando sin respirar. El intenso verde esmeralda de sus hermosos ojos se acentuaba aún más con el antifaz negro que llevaba puesto; toda ella era una delicia sensacional para las pupilas celestes. Sonriendo, le hace una venia, y le propone bailar.

— ¿Preciosa Julieta, acepta bailar con este, su más humilde admirador? —

— mmmm…no se mi amado Romeo, que tal si los Capuleto y los Montesco nos descubren — le dice jugando, lo cual los hace reír a ambos.

— Jajajajaja —

— Chistosita…mi adora Julieta, os juro que nadie osara haced daño, ¿creo que se dice así verdad? — le guiñe el ojo y ríe seductoramente.

— Jajajajaja, no se Anthony, me parece que sí, esto es divertido —

— Venid conmigo mi amada Julieta, y hacedme el honor de bailar con vos —

— Con gusto, mi amado Romeo —

La escena del lago se volvió a repetir, pero antes de bailar, él le besa la mano y su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de la boca; provocando entre ambos choques eléctricos en todo su cuerpo. Nerviosos solo sonrieron, y comenzaron a bailar la música que comenzará Anthony a cantarle cerca, muy cerca de su oído. Ambos aspiraban encantados el perfume natural del ser amado que provenía de sus cuerpos. Fueron horas de baile y de estar juntos, no había luna llena como testigo esta vez, sus testigos eran esos fríos y solitarios pasillos que se habían convertido en otro lugar secreto de estos chiquillos…Secreto lugar que tal vez algún día dejaría de serlo.

Los días pasaron lentamente, cuando los cuatro jovencitos estaban juntos estudiando o divirtiéndose, unos curiosos ojos negros cubiertos por unos inquietos lentes, de vez en cuando miraba atentamente a la parejita. El instinto científico innato de Stear, le indicaba que algo se estaba gestionando a su alrededor. Era simplemente cuestión de encontrar más pistas que lo llevaran a descubrir lo que pasaba con esos dos rubios adolescentes. Sin embargo, cuando los veía participar con ellos en sus actividades tan felices por compartir el tiempo con ellos; la duda lo atacaba. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Sí, tal vez lo que lo alteraba su intuición era solamente los celos causados por la excesiva atención de la rubia por su primo. Se sentía ridículo, ya se estaba pareciendo a su hermano menor, Archie.

Al mismo tiempo, diariamente eran observados sin que ellos lo notaran por los sagaces ojos de un astuto Patrick, que no perdían enfoque de cada uno de sus movimientos; había aprendido a conocer cada gesto y excusa usada para estar juntos en esas semanas. Algo estaba mal, pero aún no estaba seguro que era, pero…esa noche habría luna llena.

— Lista Candy — le decía un tierno Anthony a una ruborizada Candy al oído, después de salir del establo.

A pesar de que todas las noches compartían una nueva aventura juntos, la cercanía del guapo jovencito a su cuerpo aún causaba estragos en ella. La preciosa chiquilla de verde mirada enrojecida de pena cuando lo tenía tan cerca, no podía evitarlo; su varonil presencia la tenía hipnotizada por completo. Le dolía el corazón callarlo, pero siempre trataba inútilmente de simular tranquilidad en sus aventuras nocturnas.

— Si, esta noche es preciosa, ya quiero llegar al lago. Tal vez me puedas enseñar la cabaña hoy, Anthony. —

Anthony sonrió ante la sugerencia, esa era una de las cosas que no se atrevía a pedirle, pero ella hoy lo había hecho por sí misma.

— Quizás encontremos más disfraces o cosas para entretenernos por la noche cuando no podemos salir. —

— No creo Candy, he ido una dos o tres veces, y la verdad no mire nada interesante, bueno mire rápidamente, pero no revise todos los cuartos. La cabaña es grande. Sera divertido buscar. —

La aventura estaba delineada, lago, cabaña y completamente solos en un apartado lugar; era el lugar perfecto esa noche para…el amor, pensaba Anthony. Hoy sería el gran día que había esperado tanto.

Al llegar él la tomó de la mano y la dirigió al lago, Candy recordó una de las escenas de sus múltiples sueños al ir caminando con Anthony de la mano, se parecía esta escena tanto a la de sus sueños, esas escenas diarias que Dorothy siempre interrumpe sin piedad cada mañana para despertarla.

— Ven caminemos a donde están las cascadas — una obediente Candy continua a su lado. Ambos observan el mágico lugar que tienen tiempo sin visitar.

— Toma Candy esto es para ti — saca de su capa una hermosa Dulce Candy.

— Gracias Anthony es hermosa, mmmm huele rico — le dice admirando la blanca hermosa rosa.

— Mira Anthony que hermoso árbol, su tronco es inmenso, como se verá este lugar en el día, — con que ganas montaría a ese árbol pensaba ella.

— Te gustaría subir un día Candy —

— Si, pero… —

— Pero ¿qué? —

— Tu sabes eso no es de una dama, y yo quiero ser una dama…para ti Anthony. — y baja su mirada avergonzada por lo que ha dicho.

Anthony la toma del talle y con cuidado levanta su cara.

— Eres la dama más maravillosa que conozco Candy, lo único que quiero es verte feliz. Si eres feliz subiendo a un árbol; yo soy feliz viéndote serlo, amo tu esencia. Eres un ser libre, Candy, nunca cambies por nadie. —

Sus cristalinos ojos se llenan de lágrimas al escucharlo.

Sin darse cuenta en la tiene sostenida del talle con una mano mientras la otra la acariciaba levemente de sus mejillas…Ambos tiemblan al mirarse tan cerca, los ojos de ambos derrochan alegría y amor. Ambos están ruborizados, pero no dejan de verse intensamente a los ojos como si quisieran decirse con las miradas lo mucho que ambos se aman. Anthony ya no puede callar esa atracción que lo atrapa, tiene que decirle la verdad.

— Candy me gustas mucho, mucho…me estoy enamorando de ti —

Ella no puede contestar de la emoción solo se abrazan fuertemente totalmente emocionados. Él la retira un poco, y pega su frente suavemente con la de ella…

— Candy, mi preciosa Candy…quieres ser mi novia? Una alegre Candy, le contesta presurosa.

— ¡Siiii Anthony, si quiero! — lo mira con amor directamente a esos ojos azules que a pesar de la obscuridad de la noche brillan como dos luceros. Por respuesta, él la abraza, la levanta y gira varias veces con ella contentos por su nueva unión. Ríen llenos de felicidad por esta nueva etapa entre ambos. Se detienen un poco mareados después de tantos giros que han dado.

Lentamente, se acerca a su bello rostro, con ese aroma varonil que la tiene completamente adicta a su ser. Da un beso en la mejilla tiernamente con ambas manos en su rostro, otro beso ardiente en la comisura de los labios rojos de la hermosa chiquilla quien ansiosa espera la siguiente caricia, tan esperada. Esto no es un sueño, finalmente pasará; ni mil Dorotys interrumpirán su primer beso.

Anthony besa dulcemente sus labios por primera vez…un momento…después otro beso…el real…el primero de ambos.

— Buenas noches… ¿interrumpo?

oO

oO

oO

Continuara.

oO

oO

oO

* * *

 _Nota 1: María Antonieta fue reina de Francia, su vida llena de exceso y su indiferencia a la miseria del pueblo Frances, contribuyó notoriamente al rechazo de la monarquía en los años anteriores a la Revolución Francesa. Fue condenada a morir en la guillotina el 16 de octubre de 1793 por el Tribunal Revolucionario._

 _La razón que decidí usar el disfraz de los vestidos y pelucas de los tiempos de María Antonieta es porque son disfraces muy bellos y muy comunes en tiempos de Halloween. Quise que pudieran visualizarlos más fácilmente._

 _Nota 2: Los Tres Mosqueteros es una de las novelas históricas de Alejandro Dumas publicada en 1844. La novela narra las aventuras de un jovencito, D'Artagnan, con los tres mosqueteros del rey Athos, Porthos y Aramis en contra de las intrigas del cardenal Richelieu. Los cuatro serán amigos inseparables cuyo lema será "todos para uno y uno para todos." La historia está situada en 1625 en Francia._

 _Alejandro Dumas en uno de los escritores más prolíficos y famosos de Francia. Nació 1802 y murió en 1870. Es el creador de aproximadamente 300 obras literarias. Algunas de sus novelas más importantes fueron, Los Tres Mosqueteros (1844), El Conde de Montecristo (1845), Veinte Años Después (1845), y el Conde de Moret escrita en 1865._

 _La idea de un disfraz de Los Tres Mosqueteros fue usada porque es una de mis obras literarias favoritas._

 _Nota 3: Romeo y Julieta es la famosa tragedia de William Shakespeare que cuenta la historia de amor de unos jovencitos que termina en tragedia debido al odio de las familias de ambos, los Montesco y Capuleto. No se sabe con exactitud la fecha de cuando Shakespeare público esta tragedia, pero hay indicios que indican que pudo haber sido escrita entre 1591 y 1595._

 _William Shakespeare es considerado como el escritor más importante en lengua inglesa y uno de los más célebres escritores en la literatura universal. Nacido en 1564 y muerto en 1616. Fue un dramaturgo poeta y actor inglés. También se le conoció como el Bardo de Avon. De entre las tragedias más importantes de Shakespeare destacan Romeo y Julieta (1594), Otelo (1603-1604) y Macbeth (1606.)_

 _La referencia a esta obra fue echa debido a que se usa en la serie original de Candy y por lo mismo es más fácil visualizar el tipo de disfraz usado para esta historia. Se me había ocurrido usar la pareja de Mr. Darcy & Elizabeth Bennet de Pride & Prejudice (Perjuicio & Poder) pero como no encontré disfraces bonitos, decidí usar mejor a la famosa trágica pareja de Shakespeare._

* * *

 _oO_

 _oO_

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por no haber podido actualizar antes. Mi intención es actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana, pero no pude hacerlo antes. Espero les guste y que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, es largo para compensar la espera.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han dado consejos para mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. También, le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que han comenzado a leer esta historia. Es un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que este gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer, por dejar comentarios, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas. Cada capítulo para mí es un reto porque nunca había hecho nada parecido, y me da muchísimo gusto que continúen conmigo en esta nueva aventura.

Gracias especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios:

 **Malinalli Coy:** amiga gracias por los consejos, espero que haya entendido. Espero que los esté aplicando bien. Me dices si lo hice bien o no, por favor.

 **OHHCartistMarvelous:** thanks I loved your comment, it's an honor you're reading my story in Spanish.

 **Mary silenciosa:** gracias por tu mensaje, de verdad es un halago.

 **Lucero Santoskoy:** amiga gracias por el apoyo

 **YAGUI:** me da gusto que te estés disfrutando la historia, gracias.

 **Rosima:** qué bueno que estés disfrutando el personaje de Anthony, gracias.

 **sweetpea81572:** gracias por seguir la historia

 **Becky 10000:** que lindo mensaje, me emocione al leerlo, gracias.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** me da gusto que el capítulo III lo hayas disfrutado de esa manera, gracias.

 **JENNY:** estoy tratando de informarme de cosas para poder usarlas en mis historias y es bonito aprender, me da gusto que te haya agradado esa idea.

 **AlexaPQ:** amiga espero que este capítulo te haya dado más pistas de es Patrick, gracias por seguir la historia.

 **Maravilla 121:** amiga gracias por tu apoyo cuando lo he necesitado, y me da gusto que estés disfrutando la historia.

 **Rosas y Gardenias:** me da gusto que la carta de Rosemary te haya gustado. Pensé que era la mejor manera de mostrar el amor de ella hacia su hijo. También gracias por preguntar por mi salud.

 **Tutypineapple:** Ruth amiga que bueno que te gustó el capítulo

 **Fandcya:** gracias por poner esta humilde historia como una de tus favoritas

 **Maluzaa:** gracias por poner esta humilde historia como una de tus favoritas.

 **CeShlrE:** tienes toda la razón, desgraciadamente sí lo hice. Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero ya una amiga, Malinalli Coy, me ha hecho el favor de explicarme. Gracias amiga por decírmelo.

 **Serenitymoon20:** es un gusto tenerte por aquí, gracias.

 **Grey:** gracias por decirme de ese error, voy a tratar de corregirlo, y gracias por leer la historia.

 **Carolina Macías:** me da gusto saber que estás disfrutando la historia, gracias.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** gracias por poner esta humilde historia como una de tus favoritas

 **Alexas90:** gracias por los mensajes; por alguna razón no salieron en la página, pero afortunadamente recibí un correo que me informó. Al parecer fancfiction ha tenido muchos problemas los últimos días.

 **Moonlightirl86:** qué bueno que te esté gustando la historia yo como tú, adoro esta época de la serie.

 **Ranka:** lee espero que te sigue gustando el resto de la historia, gracias por leerla.

 **NayrAdg21:** me da gusto que la idea del pasadizo te haya gustado. Siempre me ha gustado el misterio, gracias por leer.

 **Val Rod:** felicidades por tus estudios.

 _._

 _._

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia. Gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo IV: Conociendo a Patrick – Parte 2**

.

oOo

.

 _. . . . . . (Minutos antes de que los interrumpieran) . . . . . ._

 _._

Teniendo como marco la maravillosa luna llena, la pareja de adolescentes comenzaban de la mano su aventura de amor. El mundo desapareció para ambos por unos instantes; fue un espacio en el tiempo para ambos. Ese primer dulces beso fue la primer sublime caricia íntima compartida.

— Te amo Candy. —

Le dice completamente extasiado después de la hermosa experiencia vivida apenas haces unos instantes, lleno de gozo pone su frente sobre la tersa frente de ella. La suave briza ligeramente acaricia sus caras. Los dulces aromas de las flores silvestres parecen compartir su dulce declaración de amor, dejando que una sutil fragancia llene el lugar íntimamente...

— Te amo Anthony —

Al escuchar eso, el jovencito, le acaricia su cara con un amor infinito, la acerca nuevamente a él; ella se deja llevar y cierra sus ojos dispuesta a enfrentar lo desconocido junto con su amado. Sus corazones laten alocadamente…

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

El segundo beso comenzó siendo una caricia tierna entre ambos. Era un beso que fue abriendo las puertas lentamente y suavemente a lo desconocido; pero poco a poco fueron entrando al paraíso prometido. Un permiso tímido, el primer contacto verdadero de ambos. Una inexperta interna danza sutilmente ha empezado, sin ritmo y sin gracia, pero en segundos, el guapo jovencito se convierte en un experto bailarín en esta sublime danza de amor, y lentamente a su dulce damisela guía diestramente al ritmo del amor. Ambos siguieron bailando al compás de esa nueva canción, que internamente les guía en ese embriagante vals de esta amorosa primera unión. La experiencia es intensa para ellos, sus jóvenes corazones gritan de júbilo y pasión. Mientras sus bocas se unen con dulzura y amor, las manos de Anthony la abrazan suavemente; ella al principio tímidamente acarició con cariño su cabello; después lentamente eleva sus níveas manos a su cuello. Este es el primer beso verdadero, el que los hizo ver estrellas y unos ficticios fuegos artificiales girando alrededor de ambos.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

A lo lejos cerca de unos frondosos robles, unos ojos sorprendidos llevan rato observando este cuadro romántico cerca del lago. A pesar de la obscuridad de la noche, la bella luz de la imponente luna llena, deja ver perfectamente la silueta de aquella parejita de adolescentes besándose cerca del lago. No lo puede creer, enfurecido por lo presenciado, aprieta sus puños con rabia. Lentamente emprende el camino hacia la pareja…poco a poco se acerca a ese par; a su paso la grama y las hojas de los arboles marchitos crujen a su furioso y rápido andar…pero los jovencitos "ocupados" en su baile íntimo, no prestan oídos a su alrededor. Solo ellos dos existen en el universo; todo en ellos es gozo, delicia, y amor…

.

— Ahem… —

— Buenas noches … ¿Interrumpo?

.

Al escuchar la potente voz que los interrumpió abruptamente de su burbuja de ensueño, ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos como plato, con la sorpresa marcada en ellos. No, no están soñando, están juntos...bastante juntos hasta hace unos segundos, bailando un beso de amor sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, y si soltarse voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz que sonaba potente cerca de ellos dos.

—Dije, ¿Interrumpo? —

— ¡Patrick! —

Gritaron ambos, al darse cuenta de quién era…instintivamente, Anthony cubrió con su cuerpo a una aterrada Candy ante el incierto peligro que estaban expuestos. Ella temblando de los pies a la cabeza, sólo pudo sostenerse agarrándose con fuerza de los hombros de su amado novio; tratando inútilmente de cubrirse tras de su gallarda figura.

— Sí, Patrick…ahora si pueden verme; me parece que estaban...muy ocupados. Sí, ocupados esa sería la palabra correcta, ¿Verdad o me equivoco? —

Un amenazante y furioso Patrick se ha plantado frente a ellos. Su mirada era fría, no parecía el mismo Patrick que ellos conocía. No, los ojos celestes de este Patrick parecía que dos filosas espadas dispuestas a desaparecer al atrevido jovencito Andrew. Patrick esperaba encontrar miradas de espanto en ambos, pero solo lo encontró en las esmeraldas aterradas y llorosas de Candy. En Anthony, solo encontró unas pupilas celestes chispeando valentía, respeto, pero al mismo tiempo un tipo de reto hacia él. Patrick estaba sorprendido por semejante actitudes del mozalbete. ¿Qué acaso no sabía en qué líos están metidos? Patrick respiro profundamente y analizó la embarazosa situación de la pareja en absoluto silencio, mientras continuaba retandolos con la mirada.

No era que Anthony se había vuelto un irrespetuoso o loco de repente, no, él entendía la situación, pero su prioridad principal era Candy. No dejaría que Candy sufriera ninguna pena por su culpa. Con los puños completamente apretados y en pleno desafío, esperaba la reprimenda verbal, ya que solo él y únicamente él cargaría con toda la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido. El miedo a perderla, o a que lo alejara de ella, pasó velozmente por su mente en segundos. Esto era una pesadilla, había pasado de la gloria al infierno en tan solo unos minutos.

Candy está aterrada detrás de Anthony, los habían descubierto besándose. ¡Besándose! ¡A media noche y solos! ¡Ave María Purísima! …Ahora sí que la repudiarían y la botarían de la familia la tía abuela y el abuelo William...no.…no, esto era un castigo divino por inconsciente, loca y arrebatada. La señorita Pony y la Hermana María morirían de la vergüenza, por el deshonor causado por ella. ¿Qué dirán de los niños del Hogar de Pony? Por su culpa dirán que no saben comportarse decentemente. Dios, quería que se las tragara la tierra en ese instante.

— Tienen algo que decir en su defensa. — retumba la amenazante voz de Patrick quien continúa echando chispas por lo ocurrido.

Anthony por un momento pensó en mentir, pero no tenía caso tratar de ocultar lo obvio. Los habían encontrado con las manos en la masa, o en su caso, ¡sería a él con las manos sobre Candy, y devorando a Candy!, esa era la única verdad.

Ahora sólo le quedaba afrontar lo ocurrido. Una feliz ironía lo sacudió internamente como un rayo; a lo mejor algo bueno saldría de esto. De seguro los obligarían a casarse después de este escándalo. Sonrió con absoluta alegría, solo de pensarlo; con gusto lo haría en este mismo instante. Todo con tal de tenerla en sus brazos toda la vida disfrutando de las mieles de su amor. Su sonrisa iba en aumento y sus latidos iban calmándose poco a poco al meditar la magnitud de las consecuencias del escándalo.

—Al demonio con Patrick, soy un Andrew, y un Andrew da la cara. El honor antes que nada de acuerdo a la moralidad añeja de esta familia. Claro Anthony, eso es, el honor de los Andrew, tranquilo — se decía, asimismo, tratando de respirar tranquilo. Lo moral y lo correcto era desposarse con Candy inmediatamente por el honor de ella.

—¡Casarme con Candy!, sí, eso es la solución. —

Por Dios, que él cumpliría gustoso todo lo establecido por la sociedad. Por ella, daría hasta su vida si fuera necesario. La amaba, si la amaba con la ímpetu y fiereza de un huracán. No más secretos, esto era perfecto después de analizarlo por minutos fríamente. Sonriendo enigmáticamente mientras seguía protegiendo a Candy, le contestó secamente, aparentando una calma que aún estaba muy lejos de sentir.

— Buenas noches Patrick. —

— ¡Ah!, veo que por fin ya pueden hablar. Tienen algo que decir. — Dice un malhumorado Patrick, todavía mirándolos con furia; cruzando las manos en señal de completa desaprobación ante lo ocurrido.

Con absoluto respeto, pero manteniendo esa enigmática sonrisa; sin titubeos y sin demoras contesta.

— No, sólo lo que viste. —

Candy horrorizada por la desfachatez de Anthony, y pensando no solo en su honor sino en el de sus madres y el Hogar de Pony, trato inútilmente de desmentir…lo obvio.

— Anthony, ¡No! …nosotros, nosotros… —

Se volteo a mirarla cariñosamente, y le tomó el mentón para decirle con calma y seguridad a ella.

— Candy, no tenemos por qué mentir...Patrick ya nos miró. —

Candy lo miraba aterrada, mientras él le acariciaba su mejilla, y le decía que no temiera en un susurro que solo ella percibió. Inmediatamente, volteó a ver de frente al tutor de Candy quien estaba perplejo por la desfachatez de mozalbete, al estar acariciando a Candy enfrente de sus bigotes, pero no lo manifestó; Anthony sonriéndole descaradamente lo encaró.

—¿Verdad Patrick…que ya nos miraste? —

Patrick seguía sorprendido ante las contestaciones del orgulloso jovencito, pero le tomó solo unos instantes analizar el porqué de su extraño comportamiento.

— Ajá, con que eso es lo que quieres, muchachito, es interesante...admiro tu valor. Si eso hubiera pasado antes, las cosas serían diferentes para…pero no. Aún no es tiempo para ustedes. Matrimonio…no…no, son tan jóvenes aún. Además, no estaban haciendo nada que yo no hiciera con el amor de mi vida, a esa edad...mmmm...pero merecen una lección. — Pensaba un taciturno Patrick que admiraba la valentía del mozalbete, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Se dio una vuelta y caminó un poco, poniendo su mano en el mentón...necesitaba pensar cual sería el mejor castigo para este par. Necesitaba darles un escarmiento; después de meditarlo, se giró y mirándolos de frente comentó seriamente.

— La verdad Anthony…lo que yo vi, fue a un par de jovencitos admirando la luna llena; estaba lejos, saben. De noche, no todo se ve con claridad... — Al final, sonrió de lado.

Candy y Anthony se miraron incrédulos, ¿qué había pasado? Por una parte, Anthony se sentía contento por Candy, ella no merecía que dudarán de su honor. ¡Caramba, si sólo se estaban besando! Si lo estaban haciendo en un apartado lugar, si de madrugada, bajo la luz de la luna, pero tampoco era inmoral, ¿O sí? De acuerdo a la reacción de Patrick todo estaba bien. Candy por su parte dejó de llorar por un instante porque estaba llorando desde que los descubrieron.

— Sin embargo... — ambos voltearon a verlo esperando lo peor.

— Sin embargo, esto no se puede repetir. —

— ¿Que? — exclamó un sorprendido Anthony.

— Lo que escuchaste, Anthony. —

— ¿Por qué?, yo la quiero. Quiero un día casarme con ella, y cuanto antes mejor…Ya es mi novia y …. —

— ¡Ah! Sí, tu novia. Dime, ¿acaso ya le pediste permiso a su padre, muchachito. —

— Bueno, no.…pero yo… —

— Si pensaste que no te descubrirían. ¿No es así? —

— No.…es decir...

Suspiró desesperado agarrándose nerviosamente su cabello al ser cuestionado tan severamente por el tutor de Candy. No podía callarlo más, debía decirlo ya. Bajo sus manos en completa derrota. No era fácil para Anthony, desnudar su alma ante extraños, pero por ella sería capaz de eso y más. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, con absoluta y clara sinceridad, le habló a ambos con el corazón en la mano.

— Lo único que debes saber Patrick, es que yo…la amo. —

— ¡Anthony! — grita sorpresivamente una ruborizada rubia, ante tal declaración.

— Si Candy, te dije que me estaba enamorando de ti...pero la verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti desde que te miré por primera vez. —

Le dijo mientras la miraba tiernamente a los ojos y la sostenía de los hombros, sus palabras hicieron que ella se ruborizará hasta la raíz de su dorado cabello. Por un instante se olvidaron de todo. Ella lo miraba embobada, y lloraba sin parar.

— No llores, que eres mucho más linda cuando ries que cuando lloras, por favor. —

Le decía tierna y quedamente, mientras le trataba de limpiar las lágrimas de su bello rostro, con sus dedos delicadamente. Patrick está impresionado por la escena, de verdad que eran demasiado jóvenes. Tendría que hablar con William...era peligroso, era demasiado amor. Demasiado, pero le enorgullece el proceder del gallardo jovenzuelo.

— Anthony, yo...yo también te amo. —

Anthony tuvo unos deseos locos de volver a besar no de devorarla viva otra vez, en esos precisos momentos, olvidándose de todo, intentó acercarse a esos labios que lo embrujaba y llamaban…

— Ahem. —

Voltearon rojos de vergüenza, reaccionando de inmediato antes de meter la pata nuevamente, al escuchar la enérgica interrupción de Patrick.

— Lo sentimos Patrick. — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras Anthony entrelazaba sus dedos cariñosamente con su amada Candy, ante la mirada seria de Patrick.

— Lo que te quiero decir Anthony, es que tienes que hablar con su padre propiamente...mmmm…no sé si lo aprobará. Candy es muy joven. —

Anthony trató de hablar, pero Patrick con la mano le indicó que lo dejara terminar

— Esto tengo que hablarlo con él en persona, mientras tanto tú puedes ir haciéndolo por carta. Además, por ningún motivo los quiero a ustedes dos solos a media noche sin supervisión. —

— Patrick no es justo. Haré lo que tú quieras menos eso, por favor. Lo hice porque no podemos estar juntos durante el día, tú lo has visto. La tía Elroy nos tiene vigilados, y mis primos...ellos todo el tiempo están con nosotros. Por favor, eso no. Yo te prometo que estudiaré más cada día; aparte me urge aprender todo para trabajar e independizarse cuanto antes, y poder casarme con Candy en un futuro cercano. —

Patrick los miró atentamente, mientras Candy sólo agarraba a Anthony del brazo asustada con la situación. Patrick parecía meditarlo.

— Está bien Anthony, pero hay condiciones. —

— ¿Condiciones?

— Es eso o nada. ¿De acuerdo?

— Anthony — le dice una angustiada Candy, mientras lo toca cariñosamente del hombro; a la vez que lo mira suplicante con esas verdes esmeraldas que parecen aplacar al rebelde jovencito.

— Está bien Patrick, ¿cuáles son las condiciones?

— Nada de salidas a medianoche. — Anthony inmediatamente trató de protestar, pero Patrick nuevamente levantó la mano indicando que se callara.

— Nada de salidas, a menos que lo hagan conmigo, ¿entendido?

¿Con él, a qué se refería?, pensaban ambos jovencitos.

— No entiendo, Patrick. — Le dice un acongojado Anthony.

— Saldrán, pero yo los estaré vigilando de cerca cuando lo hagan. Por lo pronto, esto se queda entre nosotros tres, hasta que hable con William. Tú Anthony puedes ir escribiéndole a tu padre y decirle tus intenciones; al mismo tiempo puedes escribirle a William con respecto al permiso para el noviazgo como ya te lo había dicho anteriormente. ¿Trato hecho? ¿Aceptan?

Ambos se miraron, el trato no parecía tan malo...tendrían chaperón de guardia todo el tiempo, pero al menos estarían juntos; ocultos de la tía abuela, hasta que hablarán con el abuelo William. Anthony la miró y le sonrió dulcemente; sin apartar los ojos de Candy, le dijo.

— Aceptamos Patrick. —

— Bien, ya que planean quedarse un rato más; me imagino sería bueno que hiciéramos una fogata. ¿No crees Anthony? —

— Sí, en este momento lo haré. No te muevas Candy, siéntate aquí — con cuidado, el guapo chico la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a sentarse sobre su negra capa que él colocara sobre el césped silvestre cerca del lugar donde el prepararía la fogata.

Patrick observó atento la interacción de los adolescentes. El cariño y el amor entre ellos eran tan palpable que le dio alegría por ellos. Rosemary y William padre estarían contentos de tener un hijo y un nieto dispuesto a encarar las consecuencias de sus actos con valor y responsabilidad. Además, estos chiquillos parecían haber nacido el uno para el otro.

En pocos minutos, un apresurado Anthony comenzó a preparar el lugar para una fogata; tenía muchas cosas que quería preguntarle a Patrick. Mientras acomodaba los leños, Anthony daba gracias a Dios de que fue él y no Elroy quien los descubrió, porque si hubiera sido ella, todavía a estas horas estaría insultando a Candy por sus escapes nocturnos. Aunque una cosa estaba clara, él ya no dejaría que Elroy volviera a humillar y maltratar a la chica que él tanto amaba. A su mente vinieron memorias de la relación tan tirante que sostenía con Elroy últimamente; le era tan difícil vivir con ella después de cómo ella se había ensañado con Candy, cuando era una chiquilla huérfana. Una chiquilla desprotegida quienes ellos le suplicaron proteger. Desafortunadamente, ella ignoró sus ruegos, pero creyó todas las intrigas de los Legan; los que no tenían su sangre. La había admirado por cuidar de ellos, pero su carácter tan agrio y su odio absurdo por Candy, le habían confirmado finalmente lo que él sintió desde el principio que la conoció; que ella no era una buena persona y al mismo tiempo verificó la velada advertencia de su madre, en la carta hacia Elroy. Esa advertencia, donde le advertía sutilmente que él debía tener cuidado con ella; eso le dolía, después de todo ella era su pariente…era la hermana de su abuelo.

Volteó un momento a ver a la luz de sus ojos, Candy quien platicaba tímidamente con Patrick del tiempo. Se veía tan bella con su cabello largo, ligeramente alborotado por la ligera brisa que había esa hermosa noche y sus mejillas tan sonrosadas. Tan pronto terminó, se sentó cerca de su "novia;" mientras que Patrick permanecía sentado sobre el tronco de un viejo árbol.

— Vaya que eres rápido Anthony. — Le dice un impresionado Patrick, y este con una amplia y amistosamente sonrisa contesta,

— Tengo años de práctica. —

— ¿Así que vienes seguido a este lugar? —

— Sí, desde chico, casi después de que leí la carta de mamá, donde me hablaba de este lugar y de los pasadizos secretos. —

— Entiendo —

— Patrick te puedo hacer unas preguntas — le dice un Anthony un poco tímido a un enigmático Patrick. En esos momentos, Anthony vuelve hacer el mismo chico amable y risueño de siempre.

— ¿Qué tipo de preguntas Anthony? —

— Me gustaría saber, bueno nos gustaría saber, ¿Cómo fue que nos descubriste? No había manera de que nos pudieras ver. —

Patrick sonrió enigmáticamente, y entrelazó sus dedos lentamente, meditando lo que quería decirles.

— Anthony, tú sabes ciertos secretos de estas propiedades, tu abuelo las mando hacer o terminó lo que…su padre dejó sin terminar, aparte de mí, nadie sabe todos esos secretos. —

— ¿Cómo? Dijeron ambos.

— Ya vez Anthony, te dije que Patrick sabía los pasadizos — frunciendo el ceño le da un ligero codazo y lo mira muy seria; después de todo, ella siempre tuvo la razón cuando se lo cuestionó a la llegada de Patrick.

Anthony la miró divertido, y le beso la mano que tenían entrelazada.

— Es cierto Candy, me lo dijiste. Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible Patrick? ¿Por qué ni madre sabía todo?

— Mmmm...como explicarles, Anthony, tu abuelo y yo éramos muy unidos — les dice mirándolos divertidamente; ambos se miran si saber que pensar.

— Bueno Patrick, lo único que yo sabía por las cartas que mamá me dejó, era que George y tú eran los hombres de confianza de mi abuelo. Se también que ustedes dos eran los únicos que sabían aparte de ella y otro Andrew, los secretos de los pasadizos. Esto que me estás diciendo es nuevo para mí. —

—...Por el momento es lo único que te puedo decir, a su debido tiempo todo se sabrá. —

Anthony mueve su cabeza desalentado, Candy lo toca suavemente del hombro. El voltea a verla alegre por el apoyo de su bella novia, pero de verdad es que lo frustran tantos secretos. Vuelve a mirar a Patrick quien sigue observándolos en silencio y atento. Tiene tantas preguntas, pero presiente que no obtendrá ninguna respuesta de Patrick, pero nada pierde con tratar de obtener siquiera un dato entre esta maraña de secretos. Con una mueca de impotencia, le pregunta al viejo amigo de su abuelo, del famoso "él" que su madre menciona en sus cartas.

— Mi madre me dijo algo aparecido en sus cartas, Patrick; también mencionó que tenía que esperar para hablar con "el." ¿Quién es él Patrick?

Patrick lo observó fijamente con esos ojos celestes tan parecidos a los de él.

—Alguien que te quiere mucho y siempre te protegerá...es lo único que puedo decirte, es un secreto que no me pertenece, pero lo sabrás a su debido momento. —

—¿Por qué Patrick? ¿Por qué tengo que esperar? ¿Por qué tengo que tener cuidado con la tía abuela? ¿Tal perversa es que puede dañar a su propia sangre? ¿Es acaso el abuelo William ese misterioso "él" que menciona mi madre en sus cartas? —

No era fácil para Patrick guardar esos secretos que atormentaban al jovencito; el mismo había hablado con William de la importancia de prevenirlo de Elroy, pero los secretos del clan ataban de pies y manos al heredero del poderoso clan. Tal como el fuego devoraba los leños que él observada atentamente en ese momento, la zozobra de los alcances de las intrigas de Elroy consumían intensamente su tranquilidad…ella estaba a cargo de los jóvenes del clan, eso los preocupa a ambos. Prevenir problemas y prepararlos al futuro era su objetivo. Su distracción duró unos instantes, desvió su mirada de las llamas para mirar ambos, y sonriendo ligeramente dijo claramente sin titubeo para que entendieran la situación de una buena vez.

— Todo se sabrá Anthony, no antes sino a su momento. Lo único que puedo decirte en este momento, es que estoy aquí para ayudarte…él lo sabe. Los protegeré a ambos. Por lo mismo no quiero sorpresas e irresponsabilidades de ustedes, sobre todo de ti, Anthony; eres muy joven, pero sabes cuáles son tus obligaciones y responsabilidad. Si Candy es tan importante para ti, como dice tendrás que ser merecedor de ella y respetarla. ¿Entendido? —

Patrick expresó con fuerza la palabra, "respetarla," y lo miro a los ojos directamente con un dejo de amenaza que Anthony entendió de inmediato. Un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza por la amenaza; mientras una rubia solo los miraba a ambos sin entender muy bien todo lo que se estaba acordando entre este par frente de sus narices.

Anthony por amor a su rubia atolondrada, aceptaría lo que fuera; así tuviera que aprender a volar un hidroavión o un avión aprendería. Ya se figuraría como le haría para convencer a Stear que lo ayudara en sus retos. Pero por el amor a ella lo haría.

Por otra parte, Patrick cuidaría a Candy de todos, eso incluía al dulce Romeo de la rubia, Anthony, que en estos momentos para Patrick presentaba un peligro muy incierto y preocupante…pasara lo que pasara, esa había sido su promesa a su padre.

—Mmmm…está bien Patrick, esperaré y no volveré hacer más preguntas acerca de ese famoso "el" y de la tía Elroy, pero que quede claro que esta vez lo hago sólo por Candy, sólo por ella —, le dice un irritado Anthony.

— Bien. —

— ¿Estás bien Candy? Le pregunta cariñosamente Anthony, mientras le quita un travieso riso de su hermosa cara, y la mira amorosamente sin titubear.

— Ahem —

— Lo siento Patrick — Dice un ruborizado Anthony. Candy no dijo nada por la vergüenza, pero su cara estaba más roja que una fresa. Tratando de distraer a Candy del vergonzoso momento, Anthony continuó su interrogatorio.

— Volviendo a la misma pregunta Patrick, ¿cómo nos descubriste? Si tú te estás quedando en la casa de los invitados del oeste, que por cierto nunca nadie había ocupado. ¡Ja¡, ni siquiera la conozco por dentro. ¿Cómo fue que descubriste todo? No entiendo — Su cara es un poema de preguntas.

— Tal vez un día de estos los invite, a mi casa. — Les dice mirándolos enigmáticamente.

— Gracias Patrick, — dice una cariñosa Candy mirándolo alegremente con esas hermosas esmeraldas.

— Que niña tan dulce. — Piensa Patrick, al mismo tiempo que sigue observando a la parejita.

— Volviendo a tu pregunta Anthony, verán, tú sólo sabes dónde quedan algunos pasadizos secretos. —

—¿Algunos? —

— Sí, existen más y sólo William, tu abuelo, y yo los conocíamos. Hay uno que conecta esta propiedad con la de ustedes. —

Las llamas del fuego seguían devorando cada trozo de madera, al mismo tiempo que poco a poco el velo del misterio se empezaba a levantar ante los ojos de los intrigados adolescentes. El viento soplaba suavemente las copas de los arboles cercanos, provocando un ligero sonido que se mezclaba con el crujir de las flamas que iluminaban los rostros de los tres visitantes de este apartado lugar. Patrick tomó una vara larga de las que Anthony trajo para el fuego, y delineó hábilmente y rápidamente la mansión y la propiedad del oeste para indicar la conexión de ambas estructuras sobre la tierra. Sorprendidos por la habilidad de Patrick en recrear los planos de la mansión en cuestión de minutos, los chicos miraban maravillados cada línea marcada por Patrick sobre la tierra usada para recrear un plano de las construcciones. Al terminarlo, usando la misma vara les indicó donde estaba la conexión.

— El pasadizo conecta ambas construcciones como lo muestra este dibujo, hay dos pasadizos subterráneos en la propiedad, este es el más grande que existe en ella. Este otro nos lleva a otra área del jardín que nos deja salir cerca de una de las estructuras cerca de la fuente. En el principal fue donde los pude observar sin que ustedes me vieran cuando pasaron por esta área en el pasadizo. La verdad que ustedes me toparon el pelo, nunca imagine que estuvieran haciendo esto. — les guiñe el ojo

— Pero como fue que nos encontró Patrick, — dice una ruborizada Candy.

—Ustedes dos han sido cuidadosos, pero sus rostros los delata.

— ¿Como? Se miraron sorprendidos.

— Si, siempre están ojerosos, con sueño; mientras que sus primos están frescos como una lechuga. —

— O sea Patrick que, al vernos salir, ¿inmediatamente asumiste que vendríamos aquí? — comenta un asombrado Anthony.

Patrick sonríe y se levanta del viejo tronco del árbol donde estaba sentado. Mirando al cristalino lago, suspiró recordando ecos del pasado…un pasado lejano que había marcado su vida para siempre.

— En realidad no tenía idea —

Voltea a verlos riéndose ligeramente, su rostro refleja una calma que tranquiliza y conforta a los jóvenes.

— Fueron más rápido que yo. Cuando logré salir de mi escondite, ya se habían marchado; encontré las huellas fuera de la caballeriza, pero no era muy claro el camino que tomaron. —

Miró hacia el precioso cielo que está adornado con una imponente luna llena.

— Hoy hay luna llena…mmmm…recordé que a tu abuelo le encantaba este lugar. Supuse que tu mamá te habría dejado información de este lugar en sus cartas; así me lo hizo saber una vez que hablé con ella —, vino a su mente el recuerdo de la bondadosa y bella Rosemary. Guardo silencio por unos minutos mientras recordaba la última vez que habló con ella, cerró los ojos unos segundos con dolor al recordarla, y con las manos dentro de su saco dirigió su triste mirada al cielo como buscando en el firmamento rastros de ese ser tan querido.

— Mi dulce y pequeña niña —, pensó tristemente al recordarla…estaba tan pálida, enferma y preocupada por su pequeño Anthony. Suspiro, y sonrió tristemente a los chicos y continuó su relato. Ellos callados, solo lo observaban atentos; un poco extrañados ante su súbita tristeza.

— Así que decidí venir…además quería mirar el lugar; hace años que no lo visitaba, y este es la mejor hora para hacerlo si quiero ver este precioso espectáculo. — y les señala con la mano, el hermoso reflejo de la luna en las tranquilas aguas del lago.

— Lo que no entiendo Patrick, ¿es como llegaste hasta aquí, no llegaste por donde está la entrada? —

Patrick solo sonrió y movió la cabeza, con las manos dentro de su saco dijo.

— Recuerden jovencitos que ustedes solo saben ciertos secretos, yo sé…todos. —

Ambos se vuelven a mirar asombrados por la respuesta.

— ¿Quieres decir Patrick, que hay más de una entrada a este lugar? —

Patrick los mira con curiosidad, son un par de chiquillos curiosos. Se vuelve a sentar enfrente de ellos, y solo asiente levemente con la cabeza. Anthony inmediatamente comprende, que si no entró por el mismo camino, eso quiere decir que la otra entrada puede ser cerca de… ¿la cabaña?

— Patrick, yo no te mire venir por esa dirección — y señala el camino que ellos dos recorren todas las noches que vienen a este lugar encantado; por lo tanto, quiere decir que tú venías de aquella dirección, por donde está la cabaña. — Un divertido Patrick contestó irónico.

— Anthony, ¿de verdad sabes por donde llegue? …hasta donde yo recuerdo, ustedes dos estaban muy, pero muy distraídos, creo que esa es la palabra que usare con ustedes dos. —

Ambos enrojecieron, Candy bajó la cabeza y miró a otro lado tratando de evitar mirar a los ojos a Patrick, Anthony solo bajó los ojos avergonzado. De verdad que los habían pillado en tan comprometedora situación, y todavía él se atrevía a estar recordando semejante escena. Volteo a mirar a Candy, y le apretó la mano suavemente, se sentía fatal por ella. Por estar de preguntón, volvía avergonzar a su "novia."

— Candy…lo siento, perdóname — le dice en voz muy baja mientras la toma de mentón suavemente. Ella le sonríe tristemente, y él avergonzado por su metedura de pata, volteo a mirar a un Patrick que los miraba muy serio.

— Disculpa Patrick, ya no te preguntare más, esperare que tú me digas, lo que tú quieras cuando tú quieras.

— Vaya Anthony, es lo más sensato que has dicho desde que llegué a este lugar. —

Hubo un gran silencio sepulcral entre los tres, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento meciendo las hojas de los frondosos árboles; los jovencitos ya no querían meter más la pata, y Patrick al parecer ya se había divertido bastante con ellos. Estuvo entretenido haberlos puesto en evidencia varias veces. Este par se merecía un buen escarmiento. Habrase visto la audacia de este par de chiquillos, ¡salirse a medianoche y sin permiso! Exponiéndose a peligros y sobre todo exponiéndose a otras cosas…cosas que podrían perjudicarlos seriamente; tal como pasó en el pasado. En ese pasado que sigue castigando su vida, sin deberla ni temerla…él fue solo una víctima de todo.

— Bien, creo que es hora de regresar, ya es tarde, y ustedes dos tienen que estudiar mañana. Como les dije, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de nada. Ese es nuestro acuerdo. Les daré una mejor manera de entrar sin que se expongan más de lo que se están exponiendo. Eso sí, Anthony, no lo estoy haciendo por ti, sino por Candy, es importante que nadie, escúchame bien que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando hasta que sus padres les den autorización. Recuerden el trato, a la menor violación de ese trato, se acaba todo, ¿me entendiste Anthony?

— Si Patrick—

— Entonces vámonos, saldremos por donde yo llegue, síganme. Anthony apaga el fuego y prepara a Tormenta. Candy, te dejare que vayas con Anthony de regreso, pero creo que es buena idea que empieces a montar tu sola. Me encargare de ordenar para ti un caballo. —

Al pobre de Anthony se le cayó el corazón, si eso pasaba, ya no podría tener a Candy cerca de él; por un instante quiso protestar. Sin embargo, la mano de Candy sobre su hombro y su mirada de angustia le indico que era mejor, llevar la fiesta en paz…por el momento.

De repente Anthony recordó algo, se acercó al fuego para ver su reloj de bolsillo, eran las dos de la mañana, los guardias vigilaban el área que ellos siempre usaban, si se iban a esa hora los descubrirán.

— Patrick, no podemos irnos en este momento —, un extrañado Patrick voltea a verlo.

— ¿Por qué Anthony? No te entiendo, ya es tarde. —

Un suspiro de frustración salió de la garganta de Anthony antes de contestarle.

— Lo que pasa es que apenas van hacer las dos de la mañana, y si nos vamos en este momento…nos descubrirán los guardias—

Patrick sonrió enigmáticamente,

— Anthony, yo fui el que asignó esos horarios a los guardias —

— ¿Cómo? — gritaron con profunda sorpresa ambos.

— Sí, tu abuelo y yo asignamos los horarios Anthony, pero yo sé cómo llegar por otro lugar sin que ellos se den cuenta, recuerda, solo tu abuelo y yo sabemos los secretos de este lugar; él no está ya, pero yo sí. Creo que es un buen momento para que tú y Candy aprendan sus obligaciones. Termina de apagar ese fuego y síganme. —

Ambos se miraron frustrados, no había nada que decir. El que tenía la sartén por el mango era, Patrick, él tenía el poder absoluto, así que ellos esta vez tenían que obedecer y aprender. Resignado, Anthony procedió a apagar el fuego procurando que no quedara ninguna brasa que pudiera causar un incendio. Después de hacerlo, beso tiernamente la mano de Candy antes de tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos con ella. Lentamente, de la mano llegaron hasta donde estaba Tormenta amarrado cerca del tronco de un frondoso roble. El hermoso caballo relinchó de júbilo al tener a su joven jinete cerca. Con Tormenta caminando cerca de ellos, los jovencitos se dirigieron lentamente hasta donde los estaba esperando un cansado Patrick. Cuando Patrick se volteó un momento para acomodar la montadura de su caballo, Anthony disimuladamente le habló quedamente muy cerca de su oído a una nerviosa Candy quien seguía con la mirada cada movimiento de Patrick.

— Te amo Candy, y me muero por darte otro beso —

Candy se sonrojo y lo miró intensamente, al darse cuenta que Patrick estaba todavía distraído con su caballo, le contestó dulcemente.

— Yo también Anthony, te amo. —

Ambos sonrieron, y siguieron caminando hacia donde los seguía esperando Patrick, pero esta vez en silencio con una alegría dibujada en sus caras. Al llegar con Patrick, este les indicó el nuevo camino para salir del lugar usando una diferente puerta secreta. Poco tiempo después llegaron a la entrada de otro pasadizo secreto después de haber dejado los caballos en el establo. Ambos se sorprendieron de cómo fue oculta esta puerta secreta; estaba detrás de una falsa barda de una fuente. Tantas veces que han pasado por ese lugar, y nunca en su vida pensaron en la posibilidad de que una puerta secreta esta oculta ahí, detrás de esta falsa barda. Con cuidado Patrick los guió al pasadizo subterráneo que estaba debajo de la fuente.

Por suerte para los jovencitos todo estaba iluminado; mientras bajaban, Anthony se dio cuenta del miedo en las bellas pupilas de su amada. Ni lento ni perezoso, el gallardo joven, la abrazó de inmediato para infundirle valor, aprovechando que Patrick caminaba delante de ellos. Ella solo suspiró al contacto y se dejó llevar por su amado novio. El camino fue largo, pero muy interesante para ellos. Había cosas impresionantes, el lugar era mucho más grande que los pasadizos de la mansión y tenía todavía más cosas almacenadas. Ambos se miraron completamente asombrados. Patrick previniendo preguntas, volteó, pero lo que miró no le gustó; frunció el ceño en completa desaprobación cuando los miró abrazados. Anthony de inmediato la soltó. No dijo nada, pero su mirada amenazante lo decía todo. Ambos se separaron completamente ruborizados y avergonzados nuevamente; era probablemente la quinta metida de pata o monumental error de la noche para este par de adolescentes.

— Como pueden observar, si es que están observando—, elevó la voz bastante y los volvió a mirar con enojo, especialmente al jovencito, — es mucho más grande que los de la mansión. El que conecta a la mansión es todavía un poco más ancho que este. —

Tímidamente aun sonrojado por lo ocurrido, Candy preguntó.

— Quiere decir Patrick, ¿qué conoceremos su casa esta noche? —

— No Candy, se puede llegar al otro pasadizo sin tener que entrar a la propiedad —, al mirar la cara de desilusión de la chiquilla, le dice sonriente — pero tal vez la próxima vez los invite a tomar chocolate y pastelitos conmigo. ¿Les parece? —

— Sí — de inmediato ambos contestaron. Patrick sonrió levemente y pensó tranquilamente, — cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que estos dos anden solos en la madrugada. Esta me la debes William, donde quiera que estés…—

Así continuaron por varios minutos caminado entre los dos nuevos pasadizos secretos hasta que llegaron a la mansión.

— Aquí me despido de ustedes, pero los estaré vigilando desde la casa; no quiero que se queden por ahí en los pasadizos perdiendo el tiempo. Estaré contando los minutos jovencitos. Les daré veinte minutos para que cada uno cuando lleguen a su recamara; dentro de veinte minutos quiero ver una luz prendida en sus recamaras cerca de la ventana. Sus cuartos están casi pegados en la misma área, así que si no veo la luz en cada ventana quiere decir que todavía están juntos. Por lo tanto, se acaba el trato, ¿entendido Anthony? —

— Pero Patrick, si prendemos las luces, los guardias nos pueden ver —, le dice un acongojado Anthony.

Nuevamente, Patrick lo fulminó con la mirada, cruzó sus manos en completa desaprobación a su reclamo.

— Anthony los guardias están en otra área de la propiedad en este momento, no verán nada. ¿Entendido? —

Ambos solo afirmaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Estaré contando el tiempo con el reloj. Así que aquí nos despedimos. Les doy tiempo suficiente para que apaguen las velas en los pasadizos. Hasta al rato. Buenas noches o buenas madrugadas. —

Los jovencitos resignados entraron a la mansión usando el pasadizo secreto, y poco a poco fueron apagando las velas. Sin que Candy se lo esperara. Anthony la abrazo tiernamente, y juntó su cara junto de ella. De verdad como la amaba.

— Anthony, no…no podemos, nos está tomando el tie…—

No pudo terminar la frase cuando su tierna boca fue invadida suavemente por el jovencito, fue un delicado, voraz, y profundo beso que los transportó al paraíso. Él se separó poco a poco, y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa, le dijo.

— Ya puedo dormir tranquilo, ¿lista para correr?

Ambos rieron de la ocurrencia, y ella lo acarició con cariño; Anthony beso suavemente su frente.

— Sí —

— Vámonos —

Así lo hicieron rápidamente, entre risas y juegos, terminaron rápidamente su cometido. Antes de despedirse, su cuarto fue testigo de un nuevo beso. Tampoco se trataba de que Patrick pensara que ellos eran rayos y caminaron de prisa. Habían calculado mentalmente el tiempo que hicieron en apagar las velas y correr dentro de los pasadizos. Cada beso o besito cobraban esos valiosos minutos robados, no fueron uno, o dos, fueron más y bien empleados. Al final Candy cerró su puerta con el corazón desbordando alegría e ilusión, y soñando despierta con su amor. Aún flotando, se tocó los labios, sí, ya era su novia. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Giró libremente en su cuarto de felicidad, de repente recordó lo que tenía que hacer; rápidamente prendió la vela y se colocó en la ventana. Al mismo tiempo que Anthony lo estaba haciendo. Dos almas separadas por la distancia, pero unidas por el corazón y ese amor que los unía más allá de las barreras físicas, ese era el amor de esos dos. A lo lejos Patrick miraba las ventanas. Revisó el tiempo, parecía que habían tardado un poco más de los veinte minutos. Sonrió para sí mismo. Para que se hacía tonto, se imaginaba que habían robado uno que otro beso en el camino. ¿Cómo si él no hubiera hecho lo mismo con su amada esposa en su juventud? ...juventud divino tesoro.

— Mientras solo sean besos…está bien…pero esto está peligroso. Debo de hablar con William lo más pronto. —

Medito. No quería ser aguafiestas, él también fue joven y se enamoró como esos dos, la diferencia es que la intransigencia de Elroy solo provocará más problemas. Estos dos estaban ocultando su amor, por temor a ella, y lo que se hace a escondidas por regularidad causa problemas. Resignado, empezó a apagar las luces, volvió a mirar y con agrado se dio cuenta que aquellos dos de seguro en brazos de Morfeo estaban volando ya. Camino con sus manos en su traje rumbo a su recamara, pronto amanecería, estaba cansado.

Los días pasaron, y Patrick seguía de chaperón cada madrugada cuidando y mirando como un halcón a la parejita. Cada día convivían más con él; lo que les permitía conocerlo más como persona y no solo como el tutor. Candy y Anthony por otra parte siguen robándose abrazos, y uno que otro beso fugaz de amor a la primera distracción de todos. Estaban tan enamorados los dos.

Las alegrías que viven juntos se ven reflejado en sus ojos aun cuando ambos tratan de ocultar sus continuos escapes a medianoche junto con Patrick. Tanto Stear como Archie los encuentran cambiados e intuyen que algo está pasando entre ambos, y por alguna razón se sienten excluidos de esta burbuja de amor que se siente alrededor de ellos. Pero no se sienten enojados, al contrario, ver a su primo, casi hermano del alma, de nuevo feliz con la llegada de Candy, les alegra el alma. Esa llegada le trajo alegría a su triste vida. Candy no solo ha venido alegrar la vida de Anthony, ella vino alegrar la vida de todos en la mansión. Para los jóvenes Cornwell esta jovencita es la joya más preciada que el clan Andrew posee, y saben que el dueño de ella es Anthony Brown Andrew, y están contentos por él.

Un poco melancólico Archie deja de escribir, y retira la pluma. Escribir a sus padres, siempre le produce rabia, nostalgia y tristeza. Voltea y ve a su hermano mayor quien está entretenido escribiendo…

— Si no fuera por Stear, mi vida hubiera sido tan difícil y sola…tan sola como la de Anthony…hasta que llegamos aquí. Aún recuerdo, su tristeza el primer día, una severa tía Elroy reprimiendo a Anthony por haber pasado el día en el Portal de las Rosas…que injusta. Él solo quería estar con el recuerdo de su madre. Poco a poco, se fue integrando a nuestro mundo…ahora es tan importante como Stear, es como otro hermano. —

Suspira profundamente y cierra los ojos echando su cabeza hacia atrás, lentamente los abre y se queda en silencio mirando el blanco techo. Siente alegría y dolor en su alma. Cierra nuevamente sus ojos, y lleva sus manos hacia su frente y sus ojos en son de frustración.

—Anthony, me duele…me duele en el alma ver que la Gatita te prefiera, pero eres feliz, y aunque mi corazón llore por ella…estoy feliz por ti, hermano. Lo mereces…has sufrido tanto. —

Queriendo distraer su dolor, rabia y frustración, se levanta de su escritorio, y con las bolsas en las manos, se acerca lentamente hasta donde está sentado su hermano. Lo mira por detrás. Ambos están en una sala que comparte sus dos cuartos donde acostumbran hacer sus tareas.

— Stear, ¿qué haces? —

Stear brinca involuntariamente un poco sorprendido al tener a alguien tan cerca de él, y cubriendo el cuaderno, voltea a ver a su hermano quien esta atrás de él. Tal pareciera que Stear estaba haciendo algo indebido y tan delicado que era un secreto. Rojo de vergüenza solo atina a decir…

— Yo… n…nada…Archie, nada —, y sigue cubriendo el cuaderno con su mano. Archie quien lo conoce perfectamente, no le cree.

— Déjame ver Stear, ¿qué haces? … ¿no estarás haciendo una fórmula para otro de tus locos explosivos inventos, ¿verdad? Stear, déjame ver. —

Aunque Stear trató de evitarlo, Archie preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano, le quita el cuaderno para ver su secreto y…

— ¿Stear? ... ¿tú, tú…también hermano?

— Sí, Archie…yo también —

— Yo, yo…lo siento Stear, perdona, pensé…que…tú, ya sabes…inventos…explosiones. —

— No te preocupes Archie, yo sé que tú sientes lo mismo, pero sé que tú también estas contento por él, ¿verdad? —

Le dice mirándolo con cariño, y poniéndole su mano en el hombro. Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos, y Archie solo afirmó con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. Para alegrarse un poco y salir de la melancolía por la pérdida de…ella, cambia la plática, y levanta uno de los bosquejos que Stear estaba ocultando.

— Te quedo hermosa, Stear, ¿podrías, podrías hacer…? —

— Claro, Archie, aquí tengo más, escoge la que te guste más. Es lo único que podemos hacer hermano. Ella…ella no es para nosotros; ellos se aman. Creo que por fin se dieron cuenta. Ellos son nuestra única familia. —

Le dice mientras abre con su llave un cajón secreto de su escritorio,

— Toma escoge…y puedes tomar las que tú quieras. —

Archie se acerca, y mira todos los dibujos que Stear ha hecho de Candy, y de ellos con ella. Archie sonríe y mira cada uno de ellos, y escoge varios. Una donde están los cuatro, otra donde está el con ella solos, y dos donde ella está sola.

— Stear, están perfectos…pensé que solo era ella…pero también nosotros. Tienes talento hermano. Si no tienes futuro como inventor…ya sabes cómo puedes ganarte la vida. Jajajajaja. —

Un bromista Archie le dice eso, para aligerar la tensión, provocando una mirada asesina de Stear.

— Solo bromeaba Stear, la verdad que tienes mucho talento, ¿cómo le haces? Nosotros nunca hemos posado para ti. —

— Lo tengo en la memoria grabados, Archie. También tengo de papá y de mama, si quieres…esos los tengo por acá…—

— No, Stear…esta es mi única familia. —

Con dolor le dice Archie mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor quien no dice nada. Archie cierra los ojos, y deja salir un suspiro.

— Sabes Stear…solo les escribo porque son las órdenes de la tía abuela…no les importó dejarnos solos. Anthony no tiene a su mamá, pero nosotros sí, y aun así no está con nosotros. Lo único que les agradezco…es que gracias a su decisión encontramos a nuestro otro hermano, Anthony y a la chica de nuestros sueños…Candy. Lo demás no importa Stear. Ustedes tres son mi única familia. Tienen años que no nos ven…solo cartas… ¡bah! …que importa ya ¿Lo entiendes?, ¿verdad? —

— Ah huh —

— Gracias por no juzgarme Stear, — para tratar de desviar la conversación de sus padres, le pregunta, — ¿Le vas a decir a Anthony de esto? ¿o se los vas a enseñar? —

— No se Archie, tal vez más adelante…cuando estos dos nos digan por fin que son novios. Están muy misteriosos últimamente. Cada vez que se miran cuando están con nosotros, es como si estuvieran en otro mundo, y Candy se sonroja cada que Anthony la mira… ¿Te has dado cuenta? ¿Qué pregunta? Si te la pasas mirándola como un tonto, Jajajajaja. —

Mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, le contesta.

— Mira quien lo dice, pero sí me he dado cuenta. Aparte, estos dos tienen sueño todo el tiempo. Aunque Patrick creo que también lo ha notado…lo raro es que Patrick también parece que está cansado como ellos y tiene sueño…espero que no sea contagioso Stear, pero me da gusto verlos contentos…Stear a ti te lo puedo decir, yo…yo la am…—

Lo interrumpe, y lo mira fijamente.

— Lo se Archie…yo también, pero por él…ella será como una hermana para nosotros… ¿verdad Archie? —

— Si Stear…Anthony es nuestro hermano, y la Gatita también. Ellos son nuestra única familia. —

Ambos sonrieron,

— Ven vamos afuera con ellos a jugar ajedrez…parece ser que Candy por fin ya puede hacerlo. Patrick esta con ellos en este momento. —

— Esta bien, la carta…la carta puede esperar…como hemos esperado nosotros. Vámonos. —

Ambos salieron sonriendo, dispuestos a pasar un rato agradable con su familia y Patrick quien también se estaba ganando el cariño y respeto de los cuatro jovencitos.

Lo que nadie sabe es que, en ese momento, Elroy y Sara discuten la estancia de Candy y de Patrick en la mansión. Ambas se encuentran encerradas en la recamara de Elroy.

— Tía abuela, algo tenemos que hacer. Anthony ignora completamente a mi chiquita. Esa huérfana del demonio lo tiene embrujado con sus malas mañas; antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Tía esa huérfana tiene que irse al igual que el tal Patrick, ¿Quién demonios se cree que es para impedir que mis amores vengan con sus primos a jugar? Ellos son unos Andrew, la arrimada es esa huérfana. Él simplemente es un criado, nada más. Tía abuela, necesitamos sacar a esa ladrona y a ese criado, ya. —

Elroy la ha estado escuchando sentada en la esquina de su sala privada, apenas entra la luz a través de las gruesas cortinas del lugar. Sara se la ha pasado hablando o gritando es la mejor palabra para describir los parloteos de la mujer de un lado a otro nerviosa, mientras Elroy solo la observa atenta a sus quejas. Toma un poco de té antes de hablar. Lentamente coloca la taza en la mesa, y se levanta pausadamente, con paso cansado se acerca a una de las ventanas, y recorre lentamente una de las pesadas telas para mira a través de los cristales con dirección al jardín. Abajo, los cuatro jovencitos están platicando tranquilos y risueños con Patrick. Elroy con rabia aprieta un pañuelo que lleva en su mano, y frunce el ceño con rabia. Se voltea lentamente a mirar a una desesperada Sara que sigue esperando respuestas.

— Es verdad Sara, algo tenemos que hacer…—

Sus ojos reflejaron simplemente maldad, Sara sonrió siniestramente algo se les ocurrirá a ambas…

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

* * *

 _Nota 1: El primer hidroavión fue diseñado por el ingeniero francés, Henri Fabre. El nombre que le asignó a su diseño fue Le canard (en francés, 'el pato'). Fabre pudo recorrer 800 metros en su aparato el 28 de marzo de 1910. Hubo otros diseños que fueron creados después de el de Fabre. Charles y Gabriel Voisin diseñaron uno que le llamaron Canard voisin, este fue el primer hidroavión que fue usado para volar el rio Sena en Paris en 1912; al mismo tiempo se convirtió en el primer hidroavión que se usó militarmente desde el portaaviones francés La Foundre._

 _Se me ocurrió que volar un hidroavión o un avión es un acto difícil de hacer, pero cuando se está profundamente enamorado, cualquier acto es pequeño con tal de obtener el amor del ser amado. Fue por eso que decidí usarlo para Anthony como un reto difícil para mostrar su amor a Candy._

 _Nota 2: El reloj de pulsera se populariza en 1914, junto con la Primera Guerra Mundial. El año de 1914 se considera importante en la relojería mundial ya que marca la pauta donde el reloj de bolsillo pierde su popularidad para dársela al de pulsera. Importantes compañías de relojes de bolsillos diseñaron relojes de pulsera con la finalidad de salvar vidas ya que soldados americanos perdían la vida al encender un cerillo para ver su reloj de bolsillo y los convertían en blanco fácil de los soldados enemigos. Los relojes de pulsera fueron fabricados con un material fluorescente que les permitía ver las manecillas del reloj. Al principio había renuencia del sexo masculino a este tipo de relojes debido a que lo consideraba solo uso dedicado para mujeres. La compañía Ingersoll Watch Co. fue la que se encargó de regalar 100 relojes Ingersoll para salvar la vida de los soldados. Debido al uso del material fluorescente, los soldados podían ver la hora por la noche sin temor de ser víctimas del enemigo. El éxito de este invento provocó una gran demanda de relojes Ingersoll en tiempos de guerra y creó la nueva moda del reloj de pulsera en el resto de la población americana._

 _Como usé una referencia de relojes en la trama, decidí investigar si los relojes de pulsera eran usados ya en esa época, pero al parecer todavía no._

* * *

oO

oO

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Les invito a leer mi otra historia, " **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, espero que el tamaño del capítulo compense la larga espera. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo de la misma manera que yo disfruté escribiendo.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han dado consejos para mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. También, le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que han comenzado a leer esta historia. Es un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que esté gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer, por dejar comentarios, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas. Cada capítulo para mí es un reto porque nunca había hecho nada parecido, y me da muchísimo gusto que continúen conmigo en esta nueva aventura.

Gracias especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios en el pasado capítulo, si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa:

.

 **Val Rod:** Val felicidades por tu próxima graduación.

 **Maravilla 121:** Gracias por tu ayuda y sugerencias, de verdad que ayuda muchísimo.

 **Lucero Santoskoy:** Gracias Lucero por dejarme usar tu diseño, te lo agradezco, me gusta mucho.

 **Malinalli Coy:** Estoy tratando de seguir tus consejos, espero que lo esté haciendo bien.

 **OHHCartistMarvelous:** Thanks for reading and supporting the story.

 **Lacus Sheryl Nome:** Espero que disfrutes esta actualización.

 **Rosima:** Espero que sigas disfrutando el noviazgo de la parejita.

 **Alexas90:** Por lo pronto, no Albert

 **Moonlightirl86:** La verdad que concuerdo contigo, es un amor este personaje.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Que bueno que te gusto lo del baile de disfraces.

 **Raven:** Gracias por agregar esta historia en tu lista.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** Me da gusto que te gusto esa enfermedad "Efecto Gatita." A los chicos les encanta.

 **Adoradandrew:** Gracias eso estoy tratando.

 **NayrAdg21:** Perspicaz amiga, algo hay de eso en la trama.

 **Locadeamor:** Por lo pronto es una época de ensueño.

 **Tutypineapple:** Así es ya son novios, derriten miel al por mayor.

 **Grey:** Tienes toda la razón, el próximo traerá drama.

 **Nerckka Andrew:** Siempre es bueno guardarse secretos, creo que el abuelo la conocía muy bien.

 **Betzy C:** De verdad que me da gusto que te haya hecho reír lo del Efecto Gatita, esa fue la intención.

 **Leihej:** Gracias por agregar esta historia en tu lista.

 **Rosas y Gardenias:** Si ambos son observadores, pero solo uno sabía el secreto de los pasadizos, tenías razón.

 **Lachicapoderosa:** Que bueno que sigas disfrutando esta historia.

 **Lizetholveda:** Me da gusto que te esté gustando la historia.

 **NataliaGG:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de favoritas.

 **Flakitamtz:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de favoritas.

 **Arleniferrreyrapacaya:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de favoritas.

 **IQS:** Gracias por agregar esta historia en tu lista.

 **AlexaPQ:** Gracias amiga por seguir la historia.

 **Serenitymoon20:** Amiga siento mucho que Fanfiction no te haya dejado poner el mensaje. Gracias por seguir la historia

.

.

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej** , **Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia. Gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo V: ¿Dónde Estas Amor? – Parte 1**

.

oOo

.

La anciana mujer se retiró lentamente de la ventana y caminando erguida se dirigió a su elegante escritorio que tenía en su pequeña sala; ese pequeño escritorio donde la anciana mujer suele escribir largas cartas o invitaciones a sus conocidos durante sus solitarias noches. Extrajo de su vestido con absoluta calma una pequeña llave que tenía colgada en su cuello para abrir uno de los cajones.

Sara levantó sus cejas y abrió sus ojos sorprendida de la actitud de la rígida mujer, se quedó un poco confundida por la actitud de su madrastra; nunca había visto que guardara una llave en su cuello. Sin embargo, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su cara, por fin sabía donde la tía abuela como ella la llamaba, guardaba una de sus llaves secretas. Al parecer era tanta la premura por idear algo en contra de Candy, que Elroy había olvidado que estaba acompañada de su astuta hijastra. La delgada y orgullosa mujer estaba feliz por tan interesante descubrimiento. Nunca se sabe cuándo una información de este tipo pueda servir en el futuro; esto era genial. Elroy metida en su mundo, al principio ignoró por completo la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante; sin embargo, volteó cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de su hijastra sobre ella, mientras buscaba afanosamente sus anteojos sobre el escritorio para leer uno de los sobres que había sacado del cajón.

— Sara, no pienses que me he olvidado que estas aquí, en este cajón, solo guardo cosas sin importancia, ¡siéntate! —, y para demostrarle, dejó la llave con todo y su cadena en una pequeña caja sin cerrarla que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Pareciera que Elroy le había leído el negro pensamiento a su hijastra. Elroy era una astuta mujer, los años, su amargura, la envidia de la gente a su alrededor, la había hecho una echo calculadora y sagaz. Tenía secretos, secretos que solo ella, y ese indeseable conocía de su pasado, pero no se preocupaba; casi todos eran secretos que pertenecían a los Andrews; excepto aquello…Aunque tenía un cariño especial por su hijastra y sus hijos, eso no la cegaba, sabía de lo que eran capaz cada uno de ellos. Se aprende a conocer a tus iguales cuando te rodeas y convives con ellos, y Sara era igual o peor que ella.

Una angustiada y furiosa Sara esperaba sentada a regañadientes las nuevas indicaciones de la anciana mujer. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por haber sido tan obvia en su marcado interés por lo de la llave; así que procedió a distraer la atención de la estricta mujer de su indiscreción, y procedió con su plática a conducirla al objetivo principal de esta reunión privada que era exclusivamente en sacar de la vida de los Andrew, a la odiosa huérfana de Pony.

— Tía, ¿qué podemos hacer en contra de esa huérfana? —

Elroy sonrió de lado, mientras su hijastra venía, ella ya había regresado cien veces, y dado vuelta alrededor de ella otras veinte. Por supuesto que haría algo. No podría atacar directamente a Candy ya que Patrick estaba protegiéndola, pero…algo haría para mantener a Anthony lejos de esa huérfana.

—Se me está ocurriendo algo, querida. ¿Me dijiste que Eliza desea ir con Anthony a la fiesta que dará la familia McCarthy? ¿La fiesta es este fin de semana? ¿Verdad? Al menos eso es lo que dice esta invitación que recibí hace meses. — La miró a los ojos bajando sus lentes para observarla detenidamente mientras sostenía en sus manos, la elegante invitación.

— Sí tía, su hija se comprometerá en matrimonio este fin de semana, todas nuestras amistades estarán en ese lugar. Creo tía abuela que…si Anthony se presenta con Elisita, sería como indicar que son una futura pareja. Es una manera de comprometernos enfrente de nuestras amistades, y Anthony no podrá negarle nada a usted; el honor de los Andrew es lo más importante para los miembros del clan.

La anciana sonrió complacida, ya tenía un plan, sería una manera sutil de empezar a enredarlo en su trampa; no era una obra maestra para separar a su sobrino de la ladrona, pero parecía que por fin encontraba una claridad, en esa obscuridad que había caído con la llegada de la huérfana a la mansión. Después de pensarlo un poco, regresó la fina invitación a su cajón privado. Nuevamente, tomó la llave y cerró el cajón; todo ante la vista atenta de su hijastra que esperaba soluciones de ella.

— Perfecto Sara. déjamelo a mí. Es hora que ese muchachito empiece hacer lo que le corresponde a su posición. Habla con Eliza y sugiérele que venga a hablar con Anthony mañana, para que se pongan de acuerdo con Anthony; yo le ordenaré que la lleve a la fiesta del compromiso.

La orgullosa Sara, se levantó enseguida de su silla, tal pareciera que se había ganado la lotería con este plan, se apresuró a decir.

— Gracias tía abuela, Eliza se pondrá feliz. —

La mujer victoriosa se retiró, después de depositar un beso de despedida en la anciana mejilla de la orgullosa matriarca de los Andrew.

Elroy esperó a que saliera de su sala privada, para quitarse su máscara de aparente tranquilidad. Sabía que le esperaba una batalla campal con el mozalbete, pero ella siempre ganaba. Era una experta en mover a la gente y a sus sobrinos a su antojo, sabía muy bien que hilos mover para obtener lo que quería; lo había hecho toda una vida. Hacía apenas unos tres meses atrás, había obligado a Anthony a bailar con Eliza a pesar de que Anthony estaba furioso contra los Legan por haber mandado a Candy a México. A pesar de su enojo, tuvo que obedecerla. Lo mismo pasaría esta vez, ella tenía el mando. Tenía la firme convicción que esta cita también lo lograría sin problema alguno.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

El cielo parecía que presagiará la futura tormenta que se avecinaba en la mansión; a pesar de ser verano, los negros nubarrones indicaban la llegada de una sorpresiva tormenta veraniega.

Afuera, ajenos a las intrigas de Elroy y Sara, los cuatro adolescentes y Patrick discutían alegremente su encuentro con Tom, el amigo de Candy en el rancho de este.

— Gracias Patrick, por llevarnos a conocer a Tom y a su padre, me dio mucho gusto conocer a uno de los hermanos de Candy del Hogar de Pony —, le dice un alegre Anthony a Patrick quien tomaba té con absoluta calma; mientras una glotona Candy devoraba con gusto los suculentos pastelitos de diferentes sabores que comían con un delicioso chocolate esa tarde; que estaba extrañamente un poco fría.

— Lo hice con mucho gusto. Sabía que Candy los conocía y pensé que sería bueno que ustedes lo hicieran para que conocieran más de su vida; también quería que conociéramos su rancho y sus caballos. Además, los pura sangre que tiene son maravillosos. Ya encargué uno para Candy, ya que quiero que se convierta en una amazona. — Candy con la boca completamente llena de esos deliciosos pastelillos de chocolate que tanto le gustaba comer, solo sonreía contenta al imaginarse montando uno de los imponentes caballos que habían visto ese día; al contrario de ella, Anthony frunció el ceño de dolor al imaginarse a su dulce amazona lejos de él en sus paseos bajo la luz de la luna.

— Es verdad Patrick, el lugar es hermoso, y lo mejor de todo es que Tom y su padre fueron muy amables con nosotros. Estamos invitados todos a un picnic para el próximo mes de septiembre, antes del cumpleaños de Anthony.

— Tienes razón Stear, el cumpleaños de Anthony es el mes próximo.

— ¿De verdad? No lo sabía… ¿Cuándo es Anthony? — lo mira una curiosa Candy aun con crema en la boca.

Anthony la miró fijamente a esas verdes esmeraldas que la enloquecían, y guiñándole el ojo sonriéndole le dijo muy cerca de su oído, — después te digo Candy; por cierto, traes crema, pero aun así te vez hermosa —, la rubia de inmediato se ruborizo de los pies a la cabeza y procedió a limpiarse la crema de su preciosa cara. Él para aminorar la turbación de ella y la atención del resto hacia ella que reían en silencio, de inmediato, les señaló las inmensas nubes cumulonimbus que dominaban el cielo nublado de esa tarde de verano.

— ¡Wow! parece que tendremos una tormenta, miren esas nubes —, todos voltearon a ver el nublado cielo que estaba plagado de masivas nubes cumulonimbus.

— Es verdad señoritos y señorita, es mejor que entremos. Después habla… —

Antes de que Patrick terminará la frase, unas gruesas gotas cayeron del cielo; al mismo tiempo que comenzó a caer granizo; haciendo que todos desesperados corrieran cada uno por su lado buscando rápidamente refugio. En la conmoción, un ágil Anthony tomó a Candy de la mano, y se la llevó consigo al laboratorio de Stear, el lugar más cercano para resguardarse de la tormenta de lluvia y de granizo. En cuestión de segundos, una sorpresiva fuerte tormenta veraniega azotaba con furia el lugar; el granizo caía sin misericordia destruyendo o lastimando a su paso las amadas rosas de Anthony, las frágiles ramas de arbustos y de árboles, al igual que algunos cristales de algunas de las ventanas de las propiedades del lugar.

Al ver el terror reflejado en los bellos ojos, Anthony la abrazó con ternura y se alejaron inmediatamente de las ventanas al ser una de estas dañadas severamente por el granizo; un viento helado se dejó sentir atreves de los cristales rotos, haciendo que los jovencitos unieran más sus cuerpos mediante tiernos abrazos, al sentir el intenso y sorpresivo frió. Una completa oscuridad reinaba en su refugio, debido al súbito oscurecimiento del cielo, causado por los negros nubarrones; solo se iluminaba por instantes por los poderosos destellos de la tormenta eléctrica que azotaba fuertemente el lugar.

Una Candy aterrada ante el ruido de los poderosos truenos temblaba sin cesar, en brazos de su amado novio quien no cesaba de protegerla con infinita ternura.

— No tengas miedo amor, yo estoy contigo —, le decía con cariño al oído mientras continuaba abrazándola con amor para calmarla; al mismo tiempo la abrigaba con su cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres que tratemos de entrar al pasadizo secreto? …no se ve nada, pero puedo tratar de encontrar la puerta secreta. — Ella lo abrazó más fuerte y negando con fuerza su cabeza balbuceo.

— No, no, no.

— Esta bien amor, aquí nos quedamos, estamos lejos de la ventana. Pronto pasará la tormenta y volveremos a la casa. La verdad es que no creo que sea buena idea usar el pasadizo. ¿Qué excusa daríamos? Tendremos que entrar por la entrada, descansa. Todo estará bien —, le dio un tenue beso en su mejilla mientras trataba de arrullarla con el ruido producido por la intensa lluvia que seguía azotando sin clemencia la zona; Anthony solo quería que su amada musa durmiera, para que pudiera aplacar sus miedos causados por la potente y sorpresiva tormenta eléctrica.

Stear y Archie por su parte corrieron hacia la mansión cuando la tormenta comenzó; completamente empapados habían logrado entrar en ella. A salvo, volcaron su atención hacia la entrada esperando ver a sus primos, pero estos nunca aparecieron en ella. Mientras un Patrick también completamente mojado había llegado hasta su hogar. Cada uno por su lado miraban la tormenta atreves de los grandes ventanales un poco preocupados, y más se preocuparon cuando varios de los cristales sufrieron daños por el granizo. De repente, la mansión se oscureció completamente, ¡la luz se había ido en su totalidad!

Afuera, la lluvia no cedía, y los minutos pasaban lentamente para una aterrada Candy quien, temblando de pánico, seguía abrazada de su amado con fuerza. El continuaba dándole tiernos besos en su frente y mejilla para calmar su miedo mientras las ventanas seguían recibiendo las fuertes envestidas de la lluvia y granizo. A pesar de que, por un momento, Anthony pensó que sería mejor tratar de salir de ese lugar y llegar a la mansión; la intensidad de la lluvia y el viento lo hizo desistir de su intento. Era más seguro permanecer en ese lugar hasta que la tormenta pasara en vez de arriesgar la integridad de Candy si salían durante la intensa tormenta.

Cuando la tormenta los sorprendió, Anthony, recordó que el laboratorio estaba abierto; ya que esa mañana, él había ayudado a su primo a llevar nuevos materiales para los inventos de Stear. Aunque Anthony quería buscar alguna vela para alumbrar el lugar, Candy se abrazaba más a él, cada vez que él trataba de levantarse o alejarse un poco de ella. Candy desde pequeña le tenía terror a los truenos. A pesar de que eran apenas las seis de la tarde, pareciera que era de madrugada por la obscuridad del cielo.

La dulce cercanía de su amada, y la soledad del lugar empezó a pasarle factura al guapo adolescente, quien abrazó aun con más cariño a la pequeña miedosa, un apasionado te amo se escuchó en el solitario lugar; parecía que Anthony, aprovecharía el momento para besarla dulcemente sin testigos; ambos por unos momentos, se imaginaron que estaban solos en una de sus escapadas nocturnas que solían tener antes de que su chaperón los descubriera.

Lentamente, fue dejando besos tiernos en toda su cara hasta que llegó a su pequeña boca que esperaba amorosa, por un delicado beso. Un tierno beso que empezó como una ligera brisa matutina, lentamente entre cada intercambio de cariños, fue subiendo ligeramente de intensidad y duración. Solo esas paredes y los cachivaches del inventor fueron testigos de tales tiernos y apasionados besitos y besos de esos dos. Perdieron la cuenta de cuantos se dieron; se detuvieron lentamente antes de que ese intercambio de amor se convirtiera en una tormenta sin control. Ambos ruborizados de los pies a la cabeza por la intensidad mostrada en ellos, solo se abrazaron, y respiraron con calma. Suspirando profundamente, Anthony descansando su frente tiernamente contra la de ella, le susurro tiernamente…

—¡Ay Candy! como te amo…me haces falta como el aire, ya no se vivir sin ti —, ella todavía embriagada de amor y por el momento vivido, le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y le dijo al oído.

— Mmmm…yo también te amo Anthony —, él le devolvió el beso en la mejilla, y le dio un fugaz beso en su boca; después la siguió abrazando con amor.

— Perdóname Candy, debí de haberte llevado a la mansión, pero quería estar a solas contigo. No pensé jamás que la tormenta sería tan severa.

¡Shh! Ya no tengo miedo — le dice poniéndole el dedo en la boca, — yo estoy contenta por estar contigo…lo que no sé es si Patrick estará contento como nosotros.

— Jajajajaja — ambos estallaron en risas.

— No pequeña mía, no creo que este contento cuando se dé cuenta; solo espero que me escuche cuando nos vea y pueda creer mi escusa. —

— ¿Cuál? — Melosa le dice mientras pone su frente tiernamente sobre la de él.

— De que este era el lugar más cercano para traerte. Casi no nos mojamos, si hubieras corrido hacia la mansión, te hubieras empapado, y probablemente te hubieras enfermado—, le da un tierno beso en su mano.

— Hmm…no creo amor que nos crea, en fin, nada podemos hacer; solo esperar a que termine la tormenta. Espero que los chicos nos ayuden. —

— ¡Uh-huh! Descansa princesa, esto va para largo, yo te cuido —, tiernamente la abraza con amor, mientras ella se deja querer.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos quería pensar en Patrick y el acuerdo que hicieran con él, lo más probable es que estuviera preocupado y molesto al mismo tiempo con ellos. Nada podían hacer, la tormenta azotaba Lakewood sin ninguna clemencia, hacia apenas unos momentos que el granizo había cesado, solo había durado unos quince minutos, pero pareció que había durado una eternidad por los daños causados. Sin embargo, la tormenta eléctrica continuaba, la intensidad de la lluvia y el viento no decrecían; así que no tenían salida. Ni pensar en usar la puerta secreta, tenían que proteger el secreto. Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

Adentro de la mansión, Stear y Archie los habían esperado sin resultado. Debido a la falta de luz, Elroy los mandó a dormir temprano; Archie y Stear temiendo por un posible regaño argumentaron que Anthony y Candy estaban con Patrick durante la tormenta. Al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaron. Una Elroy malhumorada escuchó y creyó la versión de sus sobrinos, y furiosa por la cercanía de Anthony con Patrick, los dejó para encerrarse en su habitación. Ambos miraban la tormenta eléctrica desde la sala que compartía en medio de sus cuartos; las ventanas de su sala no habían sufrido daños por el granizo afortunadamente. Tres velas iluminaban discretamente el lugar.

— Stear, tú crees que estén con Patrick —, decía un preocupado Archie a su hermano.

Stear volteó a verlo con un rostro sombrío, suspiro profundamente, y alzó sus hombros en un acto de preocupación.

— Espero que si Archie, pero en caso de que no estén con él, sé que Anthony cuidará de Candy.

Archie sujetando la cortina fuertemente, lo miró fijamente y asintió con un leve movimiento.

— ¡Uh-huh! Tienes razón Stear, la Gatita está segura con él; donde quiera que ellos se encuentren. Tan pronto pare la tormenta, vayamos a buscarlos con Patrick, por favor. — Stear afirmó con un leve movimiento, y continuaron mirando atreves de los cristales, todo afuera seguía en absoluta oscuridad a excepción de los incesantes rayos que se vislumbraban en el nublado cielo.

Un preocupado Patrick paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su residencia. Él como los chicos Cornwell, rogaba a Dios que todos estuvieran juntos. Perdió de vista a todos los chicos durante la distracción, cuando la terrible tormenta de granizo azotó el lugar. Cuando reaccionó, estaba solo y empapado hasta los huesos; solo afuera en el jardín. Optó por retirarse a su residencia como última alternativa; lo menos que quería era ver a Elroy en ese momento.

.

Aquel bello día que empezara como cualquier día de verano, terminó con una terrible tormenta que presagiaba cambios y daños en la vida de los habitantes de la mansión Andrew. Después de un largo tiempo, la lluvia comenzó a disminuir. En un frío y oscuro laboratorio, una pareja de novios dormitaba abrazados arrullados por la lluvia que se escuchaba caer.

.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando finalmente la tormenta cesó. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Archie y Stear salieron con cuidado de la mansión en busca de sus primos, con premura y un poco preocupados, llegaron a la propiedad de Patrick, este les abrió y los invito a pasar. Una bomba casi explotó cuando se descubrió que la parejita de rubios no estaba con ellos. Patrick estaba furioso y preocupados, los primos solamente preocupados. Sin perder tiempo, los tres sin hacer escandalo salieron rápidamente a buscarlos a donde los vieran por última vez: el jardín de las rosas. Con absoluto sigilo procurando pasar desapercibidos y evitando que alguien se diera cuenta de la desaparición de la parejita de adolescentes, rastrearon cada parte del lugar sin éxito.

Desfallecidos, y a punto de empezar a movilizar empleados, un rayo de inspiración sacudió al simpático inventor; de repente recordó un importante detalle: la puerta de su laboratorio estaba abierta. Anthony y él la habían dejado así en la mañana. Cabía la posibilidad que hubieran corrido a refugiarse a ese lugar. Desesperados llegaron a dicho lugar, al principio se desanimaron, todo estaba a obscuras y en silencio; se sobresaltaron y alarmaron al ver algunas ventanas rotas por el granizo. Había un tiradero cuando entraron, papeles volados por doquier, tal vez por el fuerte viento que azotara el lugar. Sonrieron con alegría, al encontrarlos sentados en una solitaria esquina dormitando tranquilamente. Hacia tanto frió, que probablemente tuvieron que abrasarse para prodigarse calor, si eso era lo que probablemente pasó. Fue así como los encontraron, abrazados durmiendo. Los hermanos respiraron tranquilos, estaban a salvo; Patrick también suspiro aliviado, estaban ambos a salvo, y los habían encontrado sin haber hecho nada que pudiera poner entredicho la reputación de aquella chiquilla rubia que todos tanto querían.

Los despertaron con cuidado, y les dieron unos cobertores que traían de casa de Patrick. Anthony y Candy se sobresaltaron al principio, el primero en reaccionar fue el chico, quien inmediatamente protegió a su amada, pero sonrió aliviado a ver a sus primos. Aunque temió un poco al ver detrás de ellos la mirada celeste de Patrick, pero respiro aliviado, al percatarse que Patrick no parecía enojado; al menos por el momento estaban salvados. Poco tiempo después, saboreando toda una rica cena preparada por Patrick en la propiedad de este.

Al terminar de cenar la deliciosa cena, pasaron a la pequeña sala donde tomaron té para platicar de lo ocurrido esa tarde en Lakewood.

— Me alegra que estén bien chicos, no recuerdo haber visto una tormenta eléctrica en Lakewood tan feroz como esta, en todo el tiempo que viví aquí. —

Los chicos lo miraron extrañados. ¿Desde cuándo Patrick conocía ese lugar? ¡Bah! era mejor no preguntar. Todos estaban cansados y lo único que querían era dormir.

— Es cierto Patrick, desde que vine a vivir aquí con mamá no recuerdo algo semejante. Es bueno que llueva, lo triste es que el granizo causó tantos destrozos; probablemente todas las rosas fueron destruidas.

Dejó escapar un melancólico suspiro cuando terminó la frase. Era verdad, de la misma manera que el granizo destruyó varios cristales, sus amadas rosas probablemente ya no estarían más de pie. Candy conmovida, le apretó la mano suavemente con apoyo.

— Te ayudaremos Anthony. —

— Todos te ayudaremos Anthony —, ambos primos le hicieron coro casi al mismo tiempo. Todos rieron alegremente. No estaba solo ya, tenía una familia, sus primos y su amada Candy.

De repente, Candy palideció…

— ¿Qué te pasa Candy?

— Yo…yo pensaba en el Hogar de Pony. No sé, si ellos estarán bien. Si sufrieron daños, yo...

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Patrick se apresuró a decir.

— Candy mañana puedo llevarte a verlos, mientras los chicos inspeccionan los daños hechos en la mansión y los alrededores. Como dueños de la propiedad, deben de hacerlo, ¿está claro?

Aunque a los tres chicos le hubiera gustado negarse para acompañar a Candy, los tres entendían sus responsabilidades.

— Sí.

— Muy bien…Anthony, puedes venir conmigo un momento a la biblioteca, tengo algunas cosas que encargarte para mañana.

Anthony sabía que nada bueno saldría de esta junta, pero tenía que disimular por Candy.

— Por supuesto Patrick.

— En un momento regresamos, están en su casa.

Los tres adolescentes se quedaron mirándolos preocupados. No eran tontos, Stear como el mayor de ellos presentía que Patrick retaría a Anthony por haber puesto en peligro a Candy. Sin embargo, en su opinión, Anthony, la protegió. Candy no se había mojado y la tenía protegida dentro del laboratorio. Queriendo disminuir la tensión, intentó dialogar de los posibles daños que encontrarían al día siguiente en los alrededores de la mansión, para así poder distraer a Candy y a Archie de la junta de Patrick y Anthony.

Dentro de la pequeña biblioteca, después de sentarse en el escritorio, le indicó que se sentara enfrente de él. El jovencito se sintió por un momento en la silla de los acusados; estaba preparándose para el peor regaño.

— Gracias Anthony —, un emocionado Patrick le dijo con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos.

Anthony abrió los ojos como plato. ¿Estaría soñando? Si probablemente era un sueño porque esto no era normal.

— ¿Gracias?

— Sí, gracias por proteger a Candy durante esta tormenta eléctrica, yo no pude hacerlo, y tú lo hiciste muy bien…aunque intuyo que también decidiste llevártela al laboratorio porque querías estar con ella a solas, ¿o me equivoco?

Anthony se ruborizó completamente, sí había sido un lapsus brutus. Esto era lo que él esperaba. Tenía que ser honesto, y pedir disculpas por su estupidez.

— No, no te equivocas. Sí quería protegerla…también quería estar un rato a solas…reconozco que fui un inconsciente. Nunca imaginé que Candy tuviera terror a las tormentas eléctricas, te pido disculpas, de la manera que le pedí disculpas a Candy. Lo siento.

Patrick se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección a las ventanas, se quedó mirando hacia afuera. Era increíble, el cielo estaba estrellado, si bien no había luna y estaba oscuro, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Estaba contento con la actitud de este insolente mozalbete, cada vez le gustaba más su carácter, era audaz y atrevido; pero era honesto y valiente. Algo que necesitaba esta familia. Volteó para encararlo nuevamente.

— Lo que no entiendo Anthony es ¿por qué no usaste el pasadizo secreto para venir a esta casa? Pudiste hacerlo.

— Por un momento lo pensé Patrick, pero Candy estaba muy asustada y no quería separarse; además no se veía nada, con suerte todo el lugar estaba limpio y ordenado y pude encontrar la esquina más alejada de las ventanas sin problema para evitar problemas con el granizo y la lluvia. Además, Patrick, esta lo del secreto, no podía aparecerme por los cuartos; mis primos sospecharían. Por otra parte, nosotros no sabemos cómo entrar a tu casa por el pasadizo secreto, tú solo nos has enseñado a entrar a los pasadizos de la mansión usando el pasadizo de la fuente.

Patrick irritado, se puso la mano en la frente al comprender las razones del chico; era verdad lo que él decía de los pasadizos secretos; se le había olvidado por completo ese detalle.

— Tienes razón Anthony, no les he enseñado, pero eso lo vamos a remediar, hoy mismo en la madrugada. Ponte de acuerdo con Candy y hoy les enseñare varios secretos que necesitan saber en caso de emergencia, hoy lo fue y no estaban preparados. ¡Qué esto nos sirva de lección!

Anthony sonríe, al menos no lo había reprendido por haberse ido con Candy solos al laboratorio.

— Sin embargo, Anthony, te recuerdo que tenemos un trato y a la menor violación de ese trato se acaban los permisos, hoy voy hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada por la emergencia, pero una más jovencito y el trato queda eliminado, ¿entendido?

— Sí Patrick.

— Muy bien, cuando salgamos en caso de que tus primos pregunten solo diles que te agradecí por cuidar de Candy, ¿está claro?

Esta vez solo le contestó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Patrick con la mano le indicó que salieran del lugar. Horas más tarde, esa madrugada un tranquilo y amigable Patrick les enseñó a unos cansados chiquillos nuevos secretos dentro de los obscuros pasadizos de la mansión. Nunca sabrían ellos cuando lo necesitarían en un futuro, pero Patrick no estaba dispuesto a adivinar. Más valía estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

El sol brillaba en un despejado cielo, era un día precioso de verano. La claridad del día, les dejo ver la realidad de la tragedia del día anterior. El jardín de las rosas estaba completamente destruido, esa mañana un mortificado y cansado Anthony casi sin dormir trataba inútilmente de levantar los tallos rotos de sus amadas rosas. Miles de pétalos yacían por doquier, el granizo había hecho destrozos en todas partes de la propiedad. Vidrios, plantas y pequeñas plantas y uno que otro techo habían sido terriblemente dañados. La mañana entera los tres mozalbetes con unos empleados, inspeccionaban los daños y ordenaban las reparaciones al por mayor. Por la mañana una preocupada chiquilla de ojos verdes había sido llevada por Patrick a su amado Hogar de Pony, con la preocupación marcada en su demacrado bello rostro llegaron para constatar con temor que su amado hogar había sido severamente golpeado por la tormenta del día anterior. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer por inspeccionar y arreglar. Probablemente pasarían todo el día en su amado lugar de Pony.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Anthony ajeno a los problemas que Candy estaba atravesando en su viejo hogar, era convocado por Elroy a una reunión con ella en la biblioteca. Un sorprendido joven miró a sus dos primos con preocupación, los otros dos lo miraron también con la misma cuestión. ¿Qué querría su tía abuela con Anthony? Desde hacía semanas que evitaba hablar con los tres, su relación con la anciana mujer era casi nula. Sin hacerla esperar, raudo y veloz el jovencito acudió al llamado de la estricta mujer, y dejó a sus primos a cargo de la limpieza del jardín de las rosas, mientras acudía a la cita con Elroy. Stear y Archie de pronto tuvieron la sensación que se avecinaba una tormenta en la mansión con esos dos; presintieron que nada bueno saldría de esa reunión.

— Siéntate, — le dijo al verlo entrar a la amplia biblioteca. El lugar estaba sombrío con las ventanas cubiertas por las gruesas cortinas, solo una pequeña lampara iluminaba el lugar, todo el ambiente le dio mala espina al mozalbete. La mujer ni siquiera le preguntó si estaba bien después de la tormenta; por sus primos supo que ella había pensado que Candy y él habían pasado la tormenta con Patrick. Con tristeza comprendió que a su tía abuela al parecer solo le importaban las apariencias y el dinero, no el bienestar de ellos. De inmediato se puso en guardia, nada saldría bien de esta cita. La mujer espero hasta que el jovencito se sentó.

— Bien te mandé llamar para decirte que este fin de semana llevaras a Eliza a la fiesta de compromiso de familia McCarthy, tengo la invitación aquí, debes poner el nombre de los Andrews en alto, es tu deber como miembro de la familia y…

Anthony ya no escuchó nada más, estaba furioso; no lo podía creer, ¿Qué se estaba pensando la tía abuela? ¿Qué podía tomar decisiones de su vida como se le daba la gana? ¿Qué pensaba, que no se daría cuenta que querían comprometerlo con Eliza? En unas cuantas semanas cumpliría 16 años, además despreciaba a los Legan con toda su alma. Estaba harto de tanta hipocresía, no más, ya no; por lo tanto, decidió hablar, así que la interrumpió rápidamente.

— Lo siento tía abuela, pero yo no iré a esa fiesta, me temo que su pariente tendrá que ir sola o con su hermano. — La mujer abrió los ojos, desmesuradamente con sorpresa, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Habría escuchado bien? Si eso era, pasó tan mala noche que escuchó todo mal.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Anthony?

— Lo que escuchó tía abuela, que yo no llevaré a su nieta, no tengo por qué, ni quiero ni me apetece llevar a una persona que no me simpatiza.

— ¿Cómo te atreves hablarme así muchachito?

— Con todo respeto tía abuela, solo estoy externando mi opinión, no iré ni llevaré a nadie a esa fiesta de compromiso. En todo caso si quisiera ir, llevaría a Candy conmigo.

— ¿A Candy? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Ella es una recogida.

— No, Candy es la hija del abuelo William, la heredera del clan Andrew por lo tanto tiene el mismo derecho que yo.

La mujer furiosa dio un manotazo al escritorio para tratar de intimidar al chico.

— Basta, esa chiquilla es una huérfana, la única heredera de los Andrew es Eliza.

— No, Eliza Legan con todo respeto tía abuela, es hija de su hijastra, ella no tiene ni tendrá nunca el apellido Andrew. Solo existen cuatro Andrew en la familia, mis primos, Candy y yo.

La anciana mujer por poco sufrió un sincope del coraje que estaba pasando, con el mozalbete; le estaba diciendo en su cara que su hijastra y sus hijos no eran miembros de los Andrew. Estaba repitiendo lo que William le había mandado decir con Patrick, eso no podía ser.

— ¡Maldito William…maldito Patrick, malditos todos! Esto me lo pagaran —, pensaba furibunda la mujer, que miraba con rabia infinita al guapo jovencito quien lucía desafiante frente a ella. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? La estaba retando en su propia cara y era solo un chiquillo. No…no esto no le podía estar pasando a ella, a Elroy Andrew, bueno ya no era Andrew había perdido el apellido cuando se casó con el padre de Sara, ahora era la viuda de Briand.

— He dicho que la llevara Anthony —, volvió a dar un manotazo al escritorio.

— No la llevaré tía abuela, haga usted lo que haga, yo no la llevaré, ya se lo dije. Si tengo que ir, llevaré a Candy como mi acompañante.

— Anthony, si no la llevas castigaré a Candy —, Anthony sonrió triunfal, eso no pasaría, Patrick lo impediría. No más chantajes con eso, no más.

— No tía abuela, usted no está a cargo de Candy, a falta del tío abuelo, el encargado es Patrick.

— Anthony Brown Andrew si no llevas a Eliza a ese compromiso te irás de esta casa inmediatamente —, Anthony se estremeció, se preocupó de inmediato. Le preocupaba eso, pero sabía que tarde que temprano Candy y él tendrían que separarse porque él tenía que preparase para poder desposarse en un futuro con Candy. Así que aparentando una calma que estaba lejos de sentir, le contestó a la mujer, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— Esta bien tía abuela, con permiso; déjeme recoger mis cosas, debo mandar un telegrama a mi padre y otro al abuelo William —. La anciana mujer palideció inmediatamente, estaba tan furiosa que se había olvidado de William, si hacia eso él se llevaría a los tres jovencitos, pondría a Patrick a cargo de los cuatro, y entonces…tal vez se darían cuenta de los manejos. No eso ella no lo podía permitir.

— Anthony Brown Andrew, quedas castigado tres meses de confinamiento en la casa del bosque, es eso o te mando con tu padre en este momento, tú decide. A menos que te decidas a llevar a Eliza a la fiesta de compromiso, y te levanto el castigo.

Con que gusto se abría largado en ese momento, estuvo a punto de decirle eso en su cara, pero los hermosos ojos esmeralda de amada princesa vinieron a su mente, al mismo tiempo no quería perder su aroma, sus besos; no quería perderla. Sabía que lo tendría que hacer en un futuro muy cercano, pero eran tres meses solamente sin ella, solo tres meses, en lo que se comunicaba con su padre y el abuelo William para explicarles la situación.

— Esta bien, aceptó tu castigo —. Elroy no lo podía creer, la estaba retando. Prefería cualquier cosa antes que estar con Eliza, ¡abrase visto tal desfachatez!

— Escúchame bien Anthony, ningún empleado te ayudará; si piensas que Patrick te va ayudar, no lo permitiré; tú aun estas bajo mi tutela. Es la fiesta con Eliza o el castigo fuera de la casa por tres…

— El castigo, nunca…escúcheme bien tía abuela, nunca estaré con su sobrina. Con permiso… — Un iracundo joven salió cerrando con fuerza la puerta de la biblioteca dejando perpleja a una Elroy que aún no había entendido que estaba pasando.

— Anthony…Anthony — gritó sin resultado, ya que él había estrellado la puerta. La mujer quedó temblando de ira. Nunca nadie la había retado de esa manera en su vida, jamás nadie había osado hacerle tamaña afrenta. Eso Anthony lo pagaría, sí lo pagaría con creces; de eso ella se aseguraría. Sino sería Candy, pero alguien pagaría tamaña afrenta hacia ella.

Él salió hecho una furia, prefería tres meses sin ella a no verla. Por un momento pensó que había cometido un error al no haberse ido de la casa, pero no quería estar lejos de Candy, sería sólo tres meses...solo tres largos meses sin verse reflejado en sus bellos ojos.

Cruzó la sala furioso, tenía que empacar, hablar con sus primos y con ella. Iba tan distraído pensando en su bella princesa de esmeralda mirada, que ni siquiera había mirado quien estaba en la sala esperando por él; hasta que escuchó su detestable y chillona voz.

— Anthony, ¿a qué hora pasaras por mí, para ir a la cena este fin de semana?

La miró con odio y furia, como detestaba a esa mujercita y a todas las personas huecas como ella.

— ¡Cuando los elefantes vuelen! —,

Se alejó furioso rumbo a su habitación, subió de dos en dos los escalones rápidamente alejándose de tan despreciable ser; dos pares de ojos habían presenciado la escena, y al escuchar la contestación…

— Jajajajaja — Stear y Archie explotaron de la risa ante semejante respuesta, frente una estupefacta Eliza, quien aún no entendía que había pasado con su perfecto plan de comprometer a Anthony.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oíste querida, "Cuando los elefantes vuelen." Stear, le puedes explicar científicamente a esta mujercita…—, lo dijo mirándola con desprecio porque intuía que algo malo había pasado con su primo por culpa de esta desagradable mujer— ¿cuándo los elefantes vuelan? Stear se acomodó sus lentes para mirarla con desprecio profundo, y en tono muy solemne indicó.

— Claro Archie con mucho gusto, le explico lo que nuestro querido primo, Anthony, le dijo con una simple palabra…nunca.

— Jajajajaja — ambos rompieron en risas nuevamente.

— Vámonos Archie.

— Si, Stear vámonos, Jajaja. Cuando los elefantes vuelen. Jajajajaja. — Así se alejaron los hermanos para ver con urgencia a su primo, dejando a una Eliza furiosa y humillada.

— Malditos, malditos —, les gritó mientras les aventó lo primero que encontró en la sala, para suerte de los hermanos, la mujercita tenía pésima puntería. La pelirroja rumiando su rabia y humillación salió de la mansión. Se fue de ahí llorando de rabia. Anthony la había rechazado de la peor manera; eso lo pagaría con sangre él y ella…eso lo juraba.

Casi eran las ocho de la noche, cuando unos sonrientes Patrick y Candy llegaron a la mansión. Patrick y Candy querían platicar con los chicos, y cuando le ordenó al mayordomo buscarlos; el pobre hombre palideció. Candy no se dio cuenta del cambio de su color, pero el siempre astuto Patrick lo observó atentamente en silencio; inmediatamente intuyó que algo terrible había pasado en su ausencia.

—¿Qué habría pasado? — Se preguntaba inquieto; mientras que una inocente Candy los esperaba sentada en la sala. Cuando los hermanos entraron, y nunca vieron llegar a Anthony; tanto Patrick y Candy se preguntaron.

— ¿Dónde está Anthony?

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

* * *

 _Nota 1: Nubes cumulonimbus son aquellas nubes bajas que causan tormentas eléctricas, los rayos, lluvias fuertes y granizo. En ocasiones se pueden transformarse en super células o tornados. Se distinguen fácilmente de otras nubes debido a su apariencia masiva y esponjosa. Normalmente, este tipo de nube produce un desagradable sistema climático, pero en la mayoría de ocasiones su duración es mínima, y el clima se torna claro después del paso de estas nubes._

 _Sin embargo, para mi fic, decidí que la tormenta durara más tiempo de lo normal para el desarrollo de la historia._

 _Nota 2: Electricidad. Thomas Alva Edison es considerado como el inventor de la lampara incandescente. La primera bombilla ilumino 48 horas ininterrumpidas un 21 de octubre de 1879. En 1882 la primera central eléctrica en Nueva York fue instalada por Edison, y llegó a proporcionar 110 voltios de corriente directa a cincuenta y nueve clientes. La invención de un transformador de energía en las redes de corriente alterna ayudó a conducir la electricidad a distancias más largas y fue gracias a esto que se pudo transmitir electricidad a negocios y hogares lejos de las plantas generadores. En 1886, Westinghouse y William Stanley instalaron su sistema de energía corriente alterna (AC) de voltaje múltiple en Great Barrington Massachusetts. Para 1914, cincuenta y cinco sistemas de transmisión proveían servicio funcionando a más de 70,000 V, y el voltaje más usado en ese tiempo era 150 kV. La transmisión de electricidad continúo modernizando y mejorando a finales del ciclo XIX y principios del ciclo XX. Para esta historia, estoy asumiendo que existía electricidad en la mansión de Lakewood, aunque es simplemente una suposición de mi parte debido al poder económico de la familia; sin embargo, es probable que para ese entonces no hubiera existido esa posibilidad en todas las áreas rurales del país._

* * *

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Les invito a leer mi otra historia, " **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

A todas las personas que ya la leyeron, muchas gracias por leer el mini fic y por sus bellos mensajes.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

.

 **Agradecimientos**

 **.**

Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve que dividir el capítulo en dos partes y como están relacionados, tuve que escribir al mismo tiempo ambas partes; la segunda parte la pondré la próxima semana. Espero que el tamaño del capítulo compense la larga espera. También, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo de la misma manera que yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han dado consejos para mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. También, le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que han comenzado a leer esta historia. Es un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que este gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer, por dejar comentarios, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas. Cada capítulo para mí es un reto porque nunca había hecho nada parecido, y me da muchísimo gusto que continúen conmigo en esta nueva aventura.

.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo en especial a mi amiga Val Rod por su tesis. Val felicidades por tus estudios. Sé que todo saldrá perfecto para ti en tu proyecto.

También, quiero darle gracias especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios en el pasado capítulo, si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa:

.

 **Rosas y Gardenias:** Primeramente, gracias por tus deseos y por preocuparte por mí. Mis mejores deseos para ti y tu bella familia. También muchísimas gracias por tus mensajes, de verdad que yo disfruto muchísimo recibir y leer cada uno de los mensajes que me escriben, es un halago de verdad. Me da gusto que te gustó, "lo de las manos en Candy y devorando a Candy," pobres chiquillos, les cortaron la inspiración. DIOS te bendiga amiga.

 **OHHCartistMarvelous:** My friend, thank you for reading and supporting the story, I really appreciate your support.

 **Lucero Santoskoy:** Amiga mía, gracias por tu apoyo y nuevamente gracias por dejarme usar tu diseño, me encanta. Adore la descripción que me diste de los pasadizos secretos, gracias fue excelente. Aprecio mucho esta amistad que se ha dado entre nosotras, y yo también me divierto mucho con nuestras platicas atreves de una pantalla.

 **Grey:** Gracias por decirme de los errores. Yo te lo agradezco porque, aunque reviso varias veces, no los puedo ver, y además uno aprende de los errores. Así que, si ves más o tienes sugerencias, me dices por favor.

 **Nayr:** Tienes toda la razón, el chaperón es necesario, con este par de adolescentes. Patrick lo sabe por eso esta tan preocupado. Gracias por tu mensaje.

 **Rosima:** Gracias por el mensaje. Espero que este capítulo te haya podido contestar alguna de tus preguntas. Como podrás descubrir en las dos partes de este capítulo, Elroy tiene intereses…personales que explican un poco su conducta condescendiente y hasta amorosa por los Legan y fría hacia sus sobrinos.

 **IQS:** Gracias por el mensaje. Eres muy buena observadora amiga, pronto se sabrá, lo único que te puedo decir por el momento que algo hay de eso.

 **Val Rod:** Gracias Val por tu mensaje. Amiga mía, yo como tú, adoro la hermandad y en los tres paladines. A pesar de que tanto Archie como Stear aman a Candy se hacen un lado por su casi hermano, Anthony. Otra vez, felicidades por tu tesis, ya sabes que desde aquí te echo porras.

 **Adoradandrew:** Gracias por poner mi historia en tu lista de favoritas, eso es un honor para mí. Me da mucho gusto que estés disfrutando mi humilde fic. Lo único que te puedo decir es que es producto de mucho amor, y que en dos capítulos más sabrás las circunstancias de ese hermoso acto que cambiara sus vidas.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Gracias Tamy por tu bello mensaje. Me da mucho gusto que hayas disfrutado esa escena. Fue difícil, es la primera que he escrito, quería que fuera algo bello y tierno entre esta pareja que adoro.

 **Maravilla 121:** Amiga mía lo único que te puedo decir es gracia. De verdad que tu ayuda y sugerencias son valiosísimas para mí. Tienes el don de decirme lo que está bien y lo que no para mejorarlo, gracias. Valoro muchísimo nuestra amistad y platicas.

 **Alexas90:** Gracias Alexas por tus mensajes. ¡Ah los tiempos! amiga eso también a mí me traen un poco de problema, estoy tratando de tener cuidado con ellos. Lo que te puedo decir es que no estoy respetando los tiempos de la historia original, estoy llevando la historia con un poco de diferencia en los tiempos de ciertos sucesos como la cacería. Por lo pronto lo que te puedo decir es que Patrick es una persona que protegerá a Candy y a los Andrew siempre. En cuanto al embarazo, ya falta muy poquito para que se descubran las circunstancias del embarazo de Candy, dos capítulos me parece.

 **Nana:** Antes que nada agradezco infinitamente cada uno de los mensajes que ustedes me regalan. Síguelo haciendo por favor. Es muy gratificante para uno recibirlos. Así que tu escribe y no te preocupes, y gracias.

 **Arleniferrreyrapacaya:** Gracias por el mensaje. Ya no tarda mucho en pasar. Así que por favor paciencia.

 **Serenitymoon20:** Gracias Serenity por el mensaje. Me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando la historia. Las dos partes de este capítulo explican un poco de los motivos de Elroy tras de su conducta tan rara con los chicos y su apego por los Legan. Espero que te guste.

 **Lacus Sheryl Nome:** Muchísimas gracias por agregar mi nombre en la lista de tus autores favoritos, eso es un honor para mí. También muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado de Patrick en este capítulo. Es cierto, Candy no la tendrá nada fácil, pero lo bueno es que tendrá gente a su alrededor que la apoyará.

 **Malinalli Coy:** Amiga mía que belleza de mensaje me has regalado. Gracias por todos tus consejos y observaciones. Aprecio mucho nuestras platicas y tu amistad. Estoy tratando de seguir cada uno de tus consejos, espero que lo esté haciendo bien. Si ves algo mal, por favor me dices.

 **Cagalli Yula:** Gracias por el mensaje. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Shaoran-li:** Gracias por el mensaje y por comenzar a leer mi fic. Me da gusto que te esté gustando. Espero que te gusten todos los capítulos.

 **Sakura-chan:** Gracias por tu mensaje, me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando mi humilde historia. Si Patrick es un amor, y siempre estará para protegerlos, aunque en ocasiones sea estricto, pero es por su bien.

 **Mikumo Guynemer:** Merci pour votre commentaire. Votre message est ma première critique en français, c'est merveilleux. Je suis très content de savoir que vous appréciez l'histoire. Je suis d'accord avec vous, Anthony est l'homme parfait pour Candy; Ils sont le couple parfait. Merci pour la lecture. J'espère que j'écris mon commentaire correctement en français.

 **AlexaPQ:** Amiga espero que todo esté mejor para ti. Gracias por el mensaje.

.

 _oO_

 _oO_

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej** , **Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Nayr, Nana** , **Cagalli Yula, Shaoran-li** , **Mikumo Guynemer** **y a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia. Gracias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

..

 **Capítulo V: ¿Dónde Estás Amor? – Parte 2**

.

oOo

.

.

Una solitaria Candy, meditaba su triste situación acostada sobre su suave y amplia cama, con sus manos debajo de su nuca, miraba el blanco techo, sin ninguna emoción en su bella cara. Pareciera que la acostumbrada alegría que todos conocían en la atolondra rubia, hubiera desaparecido de ella. Aquellos hermosos verdes ojos que tenían el don de hechizar a quien la mirara, hoy lucían tristes y ojerosos, sin brillo y sin ilusión; sin esa chispa de vida y alegría tan característica de ella. Candy tenía días luciendo así de triste, deambulando como fantasma en la gran y solitaria mansión; sólo pequeños monosílabos salían de su pequeña boca cuando llegaba la noche, esa era la parte del día cuando más sola y triste se sentía su triste corazón. Todo empezó cuando él se marchó.

Patrick preocupado por el estado de ánimo no solo de ella, pero también el de los dos tristes hermanos, había aligerado sus horarios y dedicado más tiempo a ellos para animarlos. Sin embargo, ese día en particular, había notado demasiada tristeza en la que fuera en el pasado una risueña jovencita. Preocupado por su estado de ánimo, decidió suspender las clases para que descansara; esperando inútilmente una recuperación en aquella triste chiquilla de melena rizada, pero no estando Anthony en la mansión, era prácticamente imposible esperar una pronta recuperación de esa atolondrada muchachita.

Sin ningún interés en nada, Candy seguía observando el blanco techo de su alcoba, un suspiro fuerte meció ligeramente un necio mechón que tenía en su cara, y comenzó a murmurar con voz tenue…

— ¡Anthony como te extraño! Hace días que no sé nada de ti. Es todo tan triste. Extraño tanto tu mirada, tus risas…nuestras cabalgatas —, sonrió levemente con un dejo de tristeza; al mismo tiempo que irreverentes lagrimas aparecían en sus bellos ojos esmeralda. — ¡Ah! Extraño nuestros bailes —, cerró sus ojos y recordó con alegría, su primer baile de disfraces. Ese romántico baile con su novio, en los pasadizos secretos de la mansión. Ella disfrazada de Julieta, y él de Romeo, aquella noche había sido una de las noches más felices de su joven vida.

Aunque tenía menos de cinco semanas que no lo miraba, para Candy pareciera que tenía años sin ver a su amado. No había podido hablar con Anthony desde que se marchó; lo único que sabía de él, era lo que Anthony le había escrito en una escueta carta a manera de despedida, y lo que Patrick y los chicos le había informado.

Anthony le había pedido en su carta que no se preocupara por él. ¡Que tontería! ¿Cómo le pudo pedir eso? ¿Cómo no preocuparse?, si ella lo ama con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil no preocuparse por su bienestar?

Después de que sus primos, y Patrick le explicaron que Anthony había sido castigado severamente por la tía abuela. Desde ese día, ella no dormía ni comía bien. Esta temerosa por él. Inquieta, se sentó sobre su cama, y abrazó su almohada con cariño, imaginándose por un momento que era él, su amado Anthony, eso era lo único que podía hacer, imaginar y soñar con él por el momento.

— Extraño nuestros… —, un profundo suspiro escapó de su pecho, y unas nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en sus tristes ojos — tus besos, abrazos, todo, extraño todo, Anthony. Abuelo William, ¿de qué ha servido que me adoptara? Si estoy lejos de Anthony, ¿para qué lo hizo?

Lloró sin consuelo y con un profundo dolor sobre su cama, abrazando fuertemente a su almohada. Se sentía tan sola y triste sin él, sin sus risas, sin su voz.

Después de desahogarse, Candy aun llorosa, suspirando se acerca lentamente a la puerta de su balcón, de repente observa través de los cristales, una bella paloma blanca caminar sobre el barandal del balcón graciosamente. La curiosidad como siempre gana en la traviesa chiquilla, y con sumo cuidado abre lentamente la puerta tratando de no ahuyentar la paloma con el ruido de la puerta. Sigilosamente, se acerca a la hermosa paloma blanca, que sigue indiferente a la cercanía de la rubia sobre el barandal del balcón. Candy en un par de pasos, finalmente se acerca a la blanca paloma, está en vez de huir ante su cercanía, se acerca amistosamente a ella cuando Candy le extiende su mano. Candy con sumo cuidado la levanta, y la acaricia con cariño. Está completamente impresionada por la mansedumbre del ave que tiene en sus brazos. La mira con atención.

— ¿Quién fuera tú?, y poder volar para mirar a Anthony, y ser libre…

Cuando estaba pensando en su adorado Anthony, algo le llamó la atención en la patita de la pequeña paloma. Ni tarda ni perezosa, la chiquilla inmediatamente deshizo el listón que tenía en la patita de la paloma y miró que era una pequeñita carta delicadamente enrollada en la patita de la paloma.

— ¡Una carta! … ¿para quién será? No sé si deba verla, no es correcto. ¿Qué tal si es una carta de amor? — Dice sonrientemente, pero al mirar más de cerca el blanco papel, ella se da cuenta que la pequeñita carta tiene un nombre. Curiosa revisa el nombre, y se da cuenta que la carta está dirigida a…Candy, sí, a Candy.

— ¿Es para mí? … ¿de verdad, es para mí esta carta? ¿De quién será? Sera mejor que lo lea adentro, no vaya hacer que alguien me mire y se lo cuente a ella y me rete. Bueno Patrick no la dejaría, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Mmmm…ven preciosa, tengo un poco de pan que guardé del desayuno, adentro —, y tomando con cuidado la bella paloma entró rápidamente a su recamara para leer la misteriosa carta, y evitar que alguien la pudiera ver.

Dentro de su lujosa alcoba, la curiosa jovencita, colocó con sumo cuidado a la bella paloma sobre su tocador, y le dio un poco de pan que le puso con cuidado sobre una pequeña toallita. Con alegría observa atenta como la inquieta ave devora sin demora la pequeña ofrenda.

Inmediatamente después, Candy se sienta sobre su cama para leer la carta, que esta misteriosamente dirigida a ella. Con extremo cuidado como si estuviera descubriendo un tesoro mágico, ella desenvuelve el papelito blanco que estaba enrollado y envuelto con un cordón, para saber quién se la envió. La curiosidad fluye en su sangre como lava ardiente a punto de explotar, no aguanta más.

— ¡Es de Anthony…de Anthony! —, abraza con inmenso cariño la pequeña carta al descubrir quien se la envió. Pareciera que quería transmitir en ese papel, todo ese amor y añoranza que sentía por ese guapo jovencito. Sí, ese pequeño papel lo representaba a él, a su ser amado, aquel quien le había mandado una carta de manera tan original.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _._

 _— "31 de agosto de 1912_

 _Querida Candy:_

 _Candy te presento a Bella, es una paloma mensajera de Tom que amablemente me hizo el favor de prestármela para poder comunicarme contigo; con su ayuda, he aprendido a mandar mensajes, en este tipo de aves._

 _Como no nos dejan estar juntos, necesitaba saber de ti…Candy, amor muero por verte._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Al leer esto, el hermoso rostro de la chiquilla se torna rojo carmesí, emocionada presiona la carta sobre su corazón diciendo muy suave para sí misma…

— Yo también muero por verte Anthony…Anthony si supieras como te extraño. ¡Esta casa sin ti es una cárcel! —, se limpia una solitaria lagrima que asoma en uno de sus bellos ojos. — Pero sigamos leyendo, se acomoda sobre su suave cama.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _— Te extraño Candy, me haces falta como el agua le hace falta al sediento, como el sol le hace falta al cielo. Extraño tu verde mirada…tu cara…Candy extraño tanto nuestros…tú sabes a que me refiero…recuerdas como nos divertíamos cada instante juntos. Hace más de un mes que no nos vemos…y para mí, Candy, me parece que son años sin reflejarme en tus bellos ojos. Necesito verte, muero por verte._

 _Desgraciadamente la abuela Elroy no permite que lo haga, Patrick quiso intervenir por mí, aunque tenía la autoridad por el poder que le otorgó el abuelo William, le pedí que no lo hiciera. Yo acepté el castigo, lo siento amor, pero di mi palabra, así que tengo que cumplirla. Pero ella nunca sabrá que, aunque sea de lejos y por medio de cartas, estoy siempre cerca de ti…cerca de tu corazón._

 _No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien sólo por esta vez, ella ha ganado. Nunca más lo volverá hacer Candy. No tengas miedo Patrick está contigo y no permitirá que nada te pase. Confía en él, por favor, y mantente alejada de la tía abuela y de los Legan._

 _Escríbeme una carta querida Candy…cuando estés lista, simplemente coloca la carta de nuevo sobre la patita de nuestro correo secreto, sobre nuestra paloma Bella… nuestro secreto de amor. Candy te amo, nunca lo olvides._

 _Mañana te mandare otra carta, mi querida Candy. Por favor sueña conmigo, que yo lo hago todo el tiempo._

 _Te ama,_

 _Anthony Brown Andrew_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Al terminar de leer la carta, una emocionada Candy bañada en lágrimas, sujetó la carta en su pecho y murmuró quedamente…

— Anthony, amor, yo también te extraño tanto, y te amo tanto. Esto que siento es tan, pero tan grande que siento que no cabe en mi pecho.

Lo extrañaba tanto, que le dolía su joven corazón por no tenerlo a su lado. ¿Necesitaba saber que había pasado? Su mente viajó al triste momento que tres palabras rompieron su mundo en un segundo; el momento cuando regresó aquella noche del Hogar de Pony, el día después de aquella terrible sorpresiva tormenta de verano…

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _(Flashback)_

 _._

 _— ¿Dónde está Anthony, Stear? — Preguntó un molesto Patrick_

 _— Anthony, Anthony…se fue —, fue la nerviosa respuesta que Stear les dio._

 _— ¿Qué? — Candy se levantó como si le hubieran pinchado el alma con esa noticia._

 _— ¿Cómo que se fue Stear? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Con permiso de quién?_

 _Stear y Archie fueron bombardeados con tantas preguntas sin respuestas. Solo sabían que algo tuvo que ver Eliza Legan y Elroy, pero ni tuvieron tiempo de indagar porque el mayordomo y los guardias se lo llevaron de inmediato, sin sus pertenencias, y eso fue lo que le informaron a un iracundo Patrick que los miraba impaciente e impactado conforme recibía la poca información que ellos conocían de su paradero._

 _— Toma Candy, sólo alcanzó a escribirte esto antes de que se lo llevarán casi a la fuerza —. Un pequeño sobre fue puesto en su pequeña y delgada mano._

 _Un furioso Patrick abandonó la sala rumbo a las solitarias escaleras, y en unos instantes desapareció de sus vistas. Al mismo tiempo que Patrick subía rápidamente al segundo piso de la mansión, en busca de noticias con la única persona que podía dárselas; una desesperada Candy, leía rápidamente la carta que le dejara su amor._

 _— Pero…sólo dice que no me preocupe, que…que volverá en tres meses, tres meses…es todo._

 _— No tuvo tiempo de escribir más, Candy, lo siento. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de hablar…sólo nos dijo que tuvo un problema muy fuerte con la tía abuela y lo había castigado. Creemos que Eliza tuvo que ver algo porque Anthony casi la corrió cuando la vio en la sala esperando hablar con él. Tendremos que esperar._

 _— Así es Gatita_

 _Candy, no se había dado cuenta que lloraba mares hasta que ambos chicos se acercaron preocupados._

 _— Gatita, por favor no llores, él estará bien._

 _Ella, no soporto más, y se echó a llorar en brazos de ambos hermanos quienes como ella estaban preocupados por el paradero del que consideraban como un hermano, Anthony._

 _._

 _(Fin de Flashback)_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Candy, limpió sus sonrosadas mejillas que estaban bañadas de lágrimas, al recordar esa nefasta noche. Suspiró con resignación, ya no era momento de recordar, ni de llorar; era momento de reír, por fin sabía algo de Anthony de su puño y letra. Tenía que contestarle, y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba.

La enamorada jovencita volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas, que seguían fluyendo sin cesar sobre sus níveas mejillas, y rápidamente, buscó papel y tinta para redactarle una carta breve; llena de esos sentimientos que la embargaban. ¡Ah! También necesitaba un poco de su perfume, y rogaba en silencio que la paloma pudiera soportar el aroma de su fragancia; para que él la recordara cuando leyera su carta. Quería mandarle un poco más que unas simples líneas escritas por ella. Si por ella fuera, se convertiría en ave para volar y verlo donde fuera que estuviera.

Con premura escribió la carta a su amado, luego imitó el doblaje de la carta que él le enviara, y con cuidado intentó colocarle la carta a Bella. La paloma al principio se escabulló de su agarre, pero el pan que le ofreció, sirvió para el chantaje que le hizo. Así fue como la convenció, y felizmente le colocó la pequeña carta en su patita.

Con sumo cuidado, salió al balcón y la dejó ir al cielo. Poco a poco se fue alejando hasta que se convirtió en un punto pequeño lejano, que desapareció en el azulado cielo. Candy respiró aliviada, aunque un poco temerosa. Ella solo rogaba a Dios, que la paloma volará rápidamente, y que ya fuera mañana para que tuviera la respuesta a su carta.

Sin que se diera cuenta, a lo lejos unos celestes ojos habían observado toda la escena con una sonrisa dibujada. Patrick también estaba tranquilo. Por fin, su pequeña Candy sonreía, había extrañado su sonrisa.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _(Flash back)_

 _._

 _Nadie debía de saber nada, ni siquiera Tom o su padre sospecharon algo cuando Patrick los visitó para recoger el caballo destinado para Candy. Discretamente comentó el castigo de Anthony, al mencionar que Anthony se perdería el picnic con ellos, y hasta su cumpleaños por un castigo. Patrick en la anterior visita había notado las palomas mensajeras de Tom. Solo les comentó cabizbajo a ambos…_

 _— Aunque el abuelo William me autorizó a levantarle el castigo, Anthony se niega a aceptarlo porque dio su palabra de honor. Lo peor es que no puede recibir visita de los chicos y ellos ignoran donde está. Ellos están tan tristes, y él tan sólo._

 _La indirecta surtió efecto, ya que un solidario Tom, inmediatamente fue a visitarlo, y a ponerse a sus órdenes. Tom había simpatizado con los chicos Andrew de inmediato, al ver la forma cariñosa con que trataban a su querida hermana Candy porque eso era Candy para él, su pequeña hermana._

 _Patrick No les había dicho ni a Candy ni a los chicos el paradero por petición de Anthony, no quería preocuparnos._

 _— Por favor, Patrick, sólo diles que estoy bien, que pronto volveré. — Anthony casi lo obligó a que se lo jurará, todo con tal de no mortificarlos._

 _Candy ignoro todo el tiempo, que Elroy lo había mandado a la vieja cabaña, esa cabaña donde conociera al vagabundo Albert, aquel amigo tan simpático que le había salvado la vida cuando trabajaba con los despiadados Legan._

 _Patrick de verdad no quería preocuparla, se había dado cuenta del noble corazón de la chiquilla cuando visitaron el Hogar de Pony después de la tormenta. Su pena fue tremenda al ver el estado de destrucción del lugar, y no paraba de llorar por la preocupación de pensar en que algo malo les pudiera pasar a los niños y a sus queridas madres, al estar a la intemperie; no se quedó en paz hasta que vio que las cosas mejorarían para sus seres queridos antes de regresar a la mansión, con los arreglos mandados hacer por Patrick._

 _Si ellos hubieran sabido las circunstancias en que encontró a Anthony, probablemente habrían tenido un altercado con Elroy, o hubieran escapado para verlo. No, era mejor no decir nada. Prefirió callar por él. Para tranquilizarlos, les dijo que Anthony estaba en un lugar seguro y protegido._

 _— No se preocupen, él está bien; ya me encargué de que nada le falté y esté protegido. Cuando él regrese, les contará todo —, al mirar sus caras de desilusión, solo les comentó, — lo siento…eso fue lo que él mismo me pidió._

 _Con dolor los tres adolescentes tuvieron que aceptar la información, y aunque no se resignaban a su partida, tenían que aceptarla. Los tres habían decidido ignorar a la tía Elroy sin siquiera proponérselo o hablarlo. Era casi casi la aplicación de la ley del hielo lo que le aplicaron, a la injusta mujer. No le dirigía la mirada, ni palabra cuando se topaban con ella o cuando les tocaba estar con Elroy en el comedor. A ella no le importaba en lo absoluto la falta de atención de la huérfana del demonio como ella la llamaba, pero, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, le dolía la indiferencia de los hermanos hacía ella._

 _Al parecer no solo había perdido el cariño y respeto de Anthony, sino al parecer la de estos dos también. ¡Ay! Como odiaba a esa huérfana de ese maldito lugar; maldecía una y otra vez, la estupidez de William por haber adoptado a esa chiquilla, que ella despreciaba cada día más._

 _Pero el desprecio no solo venia de los chicos hacia la terrible matriarca del clan Andrew, Patrick hubiera querido sacar de la casa a la despiadada Elroy cuando descubrió el paradero de Anthony. Estaba realmente preocupado por el muchacho, esa cabaña estaba casi destruida y con la tormenta del día anterior, probablemente la cabaña estuviera peor._

 _La guerra verbal y mental estuvo feroz cuando se enfrentaron ambos por el jovencito. aquella noche en la mansión. Cuando Patrick interrumpió su sala furioso, al saber su hazaña en contra de Anthony, ahí se hablaron sin caretas. No más diplomacia para ella, eso se acabó por parte de él. William sabría su desalmado proceder en contra de Anthony, y las consecuencias serían dadas pronto, eso Patrick se lo juró antes de marcharse de aquel sitio que lo hastiaba._

 _Estaba tan furioso con ella, que Patrick salió dando un portazo, que hizo temblar hasta la servidumbre que estaban estupefacta con su proceder. Nunca ningún empleado la había retado o enfrentado de esa manera. La verdad era que Patrick estaba harto de…ella, de aquella nefasta mujer. Ya le había aguantado muchos años su despiadado proceder, nunca debió haberlo hecho...fue injusta la vida con él, y ella se benefició de eso, pero no más. Eso se acabó._

 _Recordó con rabia las condiciones en que encontró al jovencito, solo en una cabaña casi destruida, sin comida y sin ninguna protección para el frío de la noche. Quedó impactado, no horrorizado con lo que encontró. ¿Es qué acaso se había vuelto loca Elroy con los años, que ya ni siquiera pensaba en las consecuencias de sus irracionales actos? Algo grave pudo haberle pasado al jovencito si él no hubiera llegado antes._

 _Furioso aún en contra de la voluntad de Anthony, se lo llevó a la cabaña de sus abuelos que estaba en la propiedad secreta, la que Elroy desconocía. Esa cabaña si estaba en perfectas condiciones ya que George se encargaba de pagar por su mantenimiento personalmente. Mientras que una indiferente Elroy dejaba caer a pedazos esa cabaña cerca del rio, la cabaña que tanto significaba para William, pero nada para ella. Patrick estaba harto de ella._

 _Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso en Patrick, quien aún en contra del clan defendería a esos chiquillos …de las garras de esa mujer. William sabría que a Elroy no le me importaba el bienestar de esos adolescentes; él sería informado de las injustas condiciones de como encontró al jovencito._

 _Esa noche alimentó y cuidó de Anthony como su abuelo, William o sus padres lo hubiera hecho. Al día siguiente ordenó la reconstrucción inmediata del lugar y una despensa para el pobre muchacho. A pesar de que los empleados al principio se negaron ya que tenían prohibido ayudarle o atender a Anthony por orden de Elroy, Patrick al darse cuenta de la situación, los amenazó con echarlos de la mansión inmediatamente, si no le obedecían; ellos tuvieron que obedecer. El rumor del pleito con Elroy era ya conocido por todos los empleados de la mansión quienes aún no podían creer que un simple empleado hubiera puesto en su lugar a la despida Elroy Andrew. Además, fueron informados por el mismo Patrick que eran órdenes directas del patriarca del clan, el padre de Candy quien apoyaba cien por ciento las decisiones de él._

 _Aunque William ordenó inmediatamente llevar a Anthony de vuelta a la mansión, Anthony sintió que era su deber permanecer en aquel lugar por el acuerdo que hizo con aquella mujer. Un Andrew nunca faltaba a su palabra, a pesar de que moría por ver a su preciosa princesa de verde mirada, así que rechazó la oferta. Lo único que aceptó fue las mejoras del lugar._

 _Él nunca imaginó que lo hubiese mandado a un lugar que no tenía ni una miserable cobija o alimento para él. Tampoco imaginó que el techo de la cabaña pareciera coladera, y que dentro de la cabaña había lodo y agua por doquier._

 _Al parecer, Elroy pensaba que, presionándolo, Anthony regresaría con la cola entre la patas y acataría sus órdenes, obedeciendo todo lo que ella le impusiera; eso incluía llevar a Eliza a la fiesta de compromiso. La injusta mujer solo le advirtió que no tendría ningún apoyo de los trabajadores, pero nunca le dijo de las condiciones infrahumanas del lugar._

 _Con ayuda de Tom Stevens y de Patrick fue más llevadera para el jovencito su injusto encierro. Patrick continuamente lo visitaba para asegurarse de su seguridad, y para supervisar sus estudios. Por otro lado, Tom y Anthony se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Eso tenía contento a Patrick quien la diferencia de clases le parecía absurda, y admiraba al chico quien se parecía mucho en su proceder a su difunto abuelo, también a William y a sus progenitores._

 _._

 _(Fin de Flashback)_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos, al escuchar las risueñas voces de los hermanos Cornwell que venían acercándose hacia el lugar donde estaba el sentado. Miró satisfecho hacia el balcón de Candy quien en ese preciso momento se metía lentamente a su recámara. Parecía que estaba contenta. Patrick terminó su té. Tenía otras cosas que hacer ese día. Por fin instalarían el teléfono en la mansión y en su propiedad. Necesitaba estar en contacto directo con William. Después de lo ocurrido, tuvo que esperar una noche entera para medio informarle lo ocurrido, en un telegrama mandado con extrema urgencia el día después del castigo.

Patrick se sentía finalmente complacido, por fin parecía que poco a poco las aguas volvían a su cauce después de la hecatombe causado por las injusticias de Elroy en contra de todos ellos. Ya que, al haber castigado a Anthony, había castigado indirectamente a los otros tres jovencitos. Le había roto el corazón a la hija de William, y llenado de tristeza y melancolía los jóvenes corazones de sus primos quienes extrañaba al que ellos consideraban como su hermano.

Unas carcajadas interrumpieron su plácido descanso en el jardín.

— Hola Patrick —, ambos lo saludaron alegremente.

— Hola muchachos.

— ¿Sabes algo de Anthony? —, él sólo sonrió; les indicó que se sentaran y comenzó a contarles con absoluta calma como estaba el chico de mirada celeste.

.

Septiembre llegó, y con el llegó el cumpleaños de Anthony quien aún seguía castigado en la cabaña que un día habitara Albert, el amigo de Candy.

El día de su cumpleaños, septiembre 30, Candy lloró y lloró, lo extrañó tanto y por primera vez en su vida sintió rencor por alguien: Elroy. Ella la había alejado de su lado, sin miramientos.

A pesar de que se comunicaban por medio de palomas mensajeras, la tristeza y la melancolía por su lejanía acongojaba el corazón de los jovenzuelos. Los días pasaban lentamente para ellos, sin embargo, "no hay plazo que no se cumpla, ni fecha que no se llegue," el injusto castigo llegó a su fin, para beneplácito de todos excepto de Elroy.

.

Una malhumorada Elroy miraba por la ventana, hoy era el maldito día que se vencía ese plazo. Ese mocoso se había salido con la suya, había preferido tres meses de castigo, en vez de llevar a Eliza a la fiesta de compromiso. William ya la había mandado regañar, mejor dicho, amenazar con Patrick por el castigo impuesto a él.

Esto no le gustaba nada. Si las cosas seguían así, perdería la tutela no solo de Anthony, sino de los hermanos también. Patrick tendría absoluto poder de ellos, y podría mirar algunos de los manejos que ella había hecho al desviar una considerable suma de los fondos monetarios que les correspondía a los chicos Andrew para solventar los gastos de sus nietos, Eliza y Niel.

Al principio fue poco, pero con los años, y los intereses acumulados…era una suma considerable. Sara, su hijastra y su marido, habían perdido muchísimo dinero. Maldita sea. Había tenido que usar no solo dinero de los chicos, pero también de William sin su permiso, con la excusa de que era para la educación de los chicos Andrew en todos esos años. Lo peor fue las dos propiedades que pertenecieran a la herencia de Anthony en Escocia, que tuvo que vender para pagar las deudas de los Legan. Aunque no eran importantes o muy valiosas según ella, no le pertenecían. Por eso le urgía comprometer a Eliza con él, así nadie notaría nada y los Legan resolvería sus problemas monetarios para siempre.

La mujer estaba en un lío, todo por su afán de proteger a su hijastra, se lo había prometido a su marido en su lecho de muerte. La muy tonta de Sara, se había casado con un mediocre, pensando que tenía una fortuna; su inepto marido no destacaba en nada, lo único que tenía era su ilustre apellido, que a decir verdad comparado con el de los Andrew, era insignificante.

Elroy a pesar de ser conocida como una mujer de hierro, solo tuvo un amor en su vida: el padre de Sara. Fue su loca obsesión, su pobre apariencia física la privó de pretendientes en su juventud; solo el padre de Sara se atrevió a cortejarla, fue su único pretendiente. Cuando el viudo quien era un hombre atractivo la cortejó, ella fue inmensamente feliz. No le importó que para a él, ella era simplemente un trato monetario que lo sacaría del bache económico que atravesaba en ese momento tras la muerte de la mujer que él si amó: la madre de Sara.

Era ese juramento lo que la motivaba a ayudar a Sara en sus apuros económico; al mismo tiempo veía en Sara el rostro del único hombre que ella amó con locura. No podía usar su fortuna para recuperar las propiedades que vendió sin permiso del dueño, porque estaba invertido en los negocios del clan, ni tampoco podía usar su dinero directamente para solventar los despilfarros de los Legan por lo mismo. Un paso en falso, y William lo sabría todo, sus malos manejos; gastos inventados, venta de propiedades, todo.

Haber defraudado la confianza de William, era preocupante, pero a la vez presentía que William la perdonaría ya que él le debía muchas atenciones. Pero la herencia de Anthony, ese si era un grande problema…podría, podría hasta terminar en la cárcel; el comportamiento de Anthony hacia ella, la hacía dudar de que él actuara como William si descubriera el desfalco. La cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar, sentía que le estallaría. Buscó en su escritorio, algo con que calmar ese dolor. Con que gusto sacaría de su vida a esa mugrosa ladrona. Ella y solamente ella era la causante de todas sus desgracias.

— El problema, eres tú Candice, tú —, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Esa infeliz huérfana de Pony había venido a estropear todo, todo.

Probablemente a Elroy le hubiera dado no solo un nuevo dolor de cabeza, no, tal vez le hubiera dado un síncope o le daría cuando recibiera una carta de puño y letra de William informándole que Patrick se haría responsable de los cuatro jovencitos a partir de la fiesta de presentación de Candy. Esta Patrick se la guardaba con cariño.

Esa bendita fiesta que debió de celebrarse en septiembre antes del cumpleaños de Anthony, y no a finales de octubre como sería en unos días; y todo por el famoso castigo impuesto a Anthony. Elroy de verdad que había estropeado todo. Ella había intentado hacer la presentación de Candy sin la presencia de Anthony; los Legan le aplaudieron la idea. Sin embargo, tanto Candy, como Patrick, William, Stear y Archie se opusieron ante su absurda propuesta. Bastante molestos estaban de que no pudieron celebrar el cumpleaños de Anthony, como para que quisiera hacerse la chistosita queriendo hacer una fiesta sin su querido primo.

.

Sin embargo, Elroy presentía algo, le había mencionado a Sara sus dudas, sentía que Patrick sabía algo que no quería decir. Ambas estaban preocupadas por el desfalco. Su preocupación se incrementó más cuando el día anterior, su sirvienta le informó cuando estaba reunida con Sara, que Patrick había partido a Chicago. Al parecer William lo habría llamado. Eso la tenía nerviosa e intrigada, ¿qué habría pasado?

Patrick, sólo le había dejado una carta, que después de leerla la hizo añicos con rabia y desesperación. Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

.

 _—"Importante junta con William. Regreso mañana en la noche, Anthony regresa mañana. Ten cuidado Elroy."_

 _._

En su recámara, ajena a la tormenta interna que vivía Elroy, una chiquilla peinaba con cuidado sus rizos, quería verse hermosa para él; Candy por fin estaba feliz, él regresaba a casa…

.

.

.

 **Continuará** …

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

* * *

 _Nota 1: Telégrafo. El inventor del telégrafo fue el estadounidense Samuel Finley Breese Morse en uso del telégrafo en los Estados Unidos en 1833. El primer mensaje mandado por Morse fue enviado un 24 de mayo de 1844. Su mensaje fue, "¿Que nos ha traído Dios?_

 _Era muy fácil mandar telégrafos en la época que se presenta la historia._

 _Nota 2: Teléfono. El verdadero inventor del teléfono fue el italiano Antonio Meucci en 1854 quien por falta de dinero no pudo patentar su invento en la Oficina de Patentes de Estados Unidos. El no pudo reunir los 250 dólares necesarios para la patente definitiva. Él lo bautizó "teletrófono." Sin embargo, el invento fue patentado por Alexander Graham Bell en 1876. Aunque el gobierno de los Estados Unidos intervino con acciones legales en contra de la patente de Alexander Graham Bell por el fraude en la patente, el poderío legal de Bell detuvo los litigios y el caso se cerró en 1889 cuando Meucci fallece en la pobreza. Se dice también que fue su falta de conocimiento del idioma inglés lo que lo convirtió en víctima fácil de este fraude, ya que desconocía y no entendia muchas de las leyes de este país._

 _No fue hasta el 11 de junio de 2002 que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos publicó la Resolución numero 269 donde se honra la creación del teléfono a Meucci. A la vez se menciona que Meucci demostró y publicó su invento en 1860._

 _Para 1900 la compañía de Bell contaba con casi 600,000 teléfonos en sus sistemas telefónicos, este número subió a 2.2 millones para 1905 a 5.8 millones para 1910. Fue en 1915 que se pudieron hacer llamadas de otro continente. AT &T era dueño casi absoluto de las líneas de teléfonos y los servicios de telégrafo en 1907. _

_En la historia estoy asumiendo que fue posible las instalaciones de líneas de teléfonos de acuerdo al poderío económico de esta familia. Basado en la cantidad de teléfonos o clientes, es posible asumir que esto era factible en estos años en este país._

* * *

 _._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Les invito a leer mis otras historias:

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Esta es una historia corta con capítulos cortos del Príncipe de la Colina, en un Albertfic.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

 **.**

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, espero que el tamaño del capítulo compense la larga espera, y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo de la misma manera que yo lo disfruté escribiendo.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han dado consejos para mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. También, le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que han comenzado a leer esta historia. Es un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que esté gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer, por dejar comentarios, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas. Cada capítulo para mí es un reto porque nunca había hecho nada parecido, y me da muchísimo gusto que continúen conmigo en esta nueva aventura.

Gracias especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me pasó, de antemano les pido una disculpa:

.

.

 **Val Rod:** Val como siempre echándote porras desde mi computadora para que todo salga perfecto en tu reporte. Nuevamente felicidades por tu próxima graduación.

 **NayrAdg21:** Eso todavía no ha pasado, pero…tal vez muy pronto.

 **Lucero Santoskoy:** Me da gusto amiga que te disfrutaras la escena del laboratorio. Ideal lugar para esconderse. Yo también lo disfruté imaginando a la parejita cuando lo escribí; que bueno que te gustó. Me divirtió mucho tu comentario.

 **Rosas y Gardenias:** Es muy agradable saber que disfrutas las notas que les doy. Creo que en ocasiones es necesario para situar las cosas, aunque se atrasa uno todavía más en escribir.

 **Karina** : Si desgraciadamente Habrá, pero por lo pronto todavía se respira el amor y alegría.

 **Maravilla 121:** Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por tus sugerencias y apoyo, como siempre te lo menciono, me ayudan mucho.

 **Adoradandrew:** Si falta muchísimo amiga, apenas vamos comenzando, así que paciencia.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Gracias por decirme los errores, creo que corregí todo, si ves algo que se me haya pasado, dímelo por favor.

 **Grey:** Si son largos los capítulos, me emociono tanto, que escribo y escribo y ya cuando me doy cuenta son varias páginas. Es por eso que en ocasiones hago dos partes, pero hay tanto que contar que me es difícil en ocasiones de parar.

 **Alexas90:** Si amiga, y lo que falta que hagan ese trío de hienas, están de terror, pobrecita de esta dulce pareja.

 **CeShlrE** : Gracias por decírmelo. Le estoy echando muchas ganas, creo que ya mejoré un poco con los puntos suspensivos. Gracias por el consejo, se te agradece.

 **OHHCartistMarvelous:** My friend thanks for reading this fic. I enjoyed when I ridiculed Eliza in front of Stear and Archie, I had a great time when I wrote that; she is evil.

 **Nana** : Yo pienso lo mismo amiga, es preferible cualquier cosa a estar con Eliza, es odiosa. Que bueno que te gustó.

 **RORE** : Gracias por agregar esta historia en tu lista de favoritos, y por agregar a una servidora en tu lista de autores favoritos es un honor.

 **Serenitymoon20:** No amiga, el pobre de Anthony como habrás leído por poco ni los zapatos le dejan llevarse, Elroy es una bruja.

 **Flor:** Como soy nueva en esto, soy medio lenta en mis escritos. Voy a paso de tortuga, pero primero DIOS continuaré hasta terminarla; comparto tu opinión es triste que en ocasiones estés bien emocionado y pasen los meses o años y nada de actualizaciones. Solo tenme paciencia, lento pero seguro.

 **Malinalli Coy:** Amiga aquí tratando de seguir tus consejos, espero que lo esté haciendo bien.

 **Nerckka Andrew:** Gracias por el mensaje que me mandaste.

 **AlexaPQ:** Gracias amiga por seguir la historia.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** Gracias por leer amiga se te agradece; Patrick es un tipazo. Estoy disfrutando mucho tus historias tambien.

.

.

 _oOo_

 _._

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej** , **Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a todas las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Gracias.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo VI:** **Picnic a Medianoche – Parte Uno**

.

oOo

.

.

— Candy

Un jovencito de mirada cristalina y de un azul celeste claro suspiraba enamorado al recordar la cara de la chiquilla rubia que lo traía de cabeza dentro de una rustica cabaña. Por fin hoy después de tres largos meses la vería. Hoy dejaría esta cabaña en unos momentos y partiría a la mansión.

Estaba feliz por verla, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que sus conflictos con Elroy apenas comenzaban. Patrick le había dado a entender que Elroy ya no se haría cargo de su educación después de la presentación de Candy que ocurriría este fin de semana. Unos días más y estaría libre del yugo de ella. Se sentía libre, pero una parte de él sentía nostalgia por el pasado.

A pesar de que Elroy nunca demostró ternura y amor hacia él o sus primos, ellos si la querían; era la única figura materna que tenían a su lado. Sin embargo, los últimos meses esa figura materna se había desfigurado y tal pareciera que ella era su enemiga y carcelera. Miró a través de las ventanas, apenas amanecía. Dirigió su mirada al cielo mientras a su memoria venía la imagen de su amada madre, a pesar del tiempo la seguía extrañado como el primer día.

.

— Mamá, cuánta razón tenías en tus cartas. Me pregunto, ¿qué sabías tú de la tía abuela?, que me pediste tener cuidado. Algo está raro. Se que no soporta a mi princesa, pero…todo está es tan extraño. Tengo que hablar más seriamente con Patrick, y mi padre… bueno a él ya le escribí mis temores en una carta. No quisiera irme por Candy y mis primos, pero sé que los cuatro tenemos que irnos de su lado. Algo muy serio está pasando

.

Terminó de acomodar sus pocas pertenencias y salió de la que había sido su casa. Un criado lo llevaría a la mansión. Patrick le había informado que estaría en Chicago, pero regresaría hoy por la noche. Sonrió traviesamente.

— Que lastima que regresa hoy, jajajajaja. Con lo que me hubiera gustado que se tardara un día más para poder estar a solas con Candy…mmmm…Candy. Ni modo, tendremos chaperón — volvió a reír para si mismo por su mala suerte de tener un chaperón como Patrick.

—Les gustará la sorpresa que les tengo preparada a ambos. Es hora de irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

La verdad que Anthony había madrugado ese día era apenas las cinco de la mañana, pero el criado le informaría a Elroy que lo recogería a las diez de la mañana, ya que antes de llegar a la mansión tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer.

Patrick había dado las ordenes que lo obedecieran sin chistar, Patrick no le había dicho nada a Anthony, pero los sirvientes estaban advertidos desde el incidente con Elroy, que Anthony sus primos y Candy eran unos Andrews y sus palabras eran ley, inclusive arriba de Elroy; esto la orgullosa mujer lo ignoraba. Todo había sido ordenado por William en una carta a los sirvientes mostrada por Patrick.

Sin darse cuenta, Elroy había perdido el control de la mansión, y todo pasó en sus propias narices, y fue fácil hacerlo porque Elroy solo vivía para los intereses de los Legan, así que ignoraba o no le importaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, especialmente lo que le ocurría a sus sobrinos.

.

Anthony sentía que su joven corazón reventaría de emoción por verla este día, moría por besarla, por tenerla junto a su cuerpo. No había habido noche que no soñara con ella. Se veía cabalgando hacia su lugar secreto en frente del lago. Bailando bajo la luz de la luna con su joven musa o bailando solos en los pasadizos secretos; lo único que quería era tenerla en sus brazos y besarla sin descanso. Era tanta sus ganas de estar con ella, que tuvo que auto regañarse.

— Cálmate Anthony, ya falta poco para verla, tienes que calmarte sino echarás todo a perder.

Suspiró profundamente al recordar su bello rostro, sus verdes esmeraldas que reflejaban pureza y amor, y esa boca, por Dios lo volvía loco.

—Necesito decirte cuanto te amo…Princesa, te he extrañado tanto que necesito estar más tiempo contigo y quiero que sea especial esta noche, aunque tengamos chaperón, jajajajaja. No creo que Patrick nos eche perder mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Sera un picnic perfecto, te voy a mostrar lo importante que eres para mí...

.

Esta vez no solo planeaba una salida a medianoche con ella y su chaperón, Patrick. La había extrañado tanto y había pasado su cumpleaños tan solo que quería algo diferente. Esta vez, Anthony planeaba tener un picnic a medianoche bajo la brillante luna llena que abría esta noche. Todo sería planeado sin que Candy se diera cuenta. Es más, ni Patrick sabia de esta sorpresa. Anthony se estaría celebrando su propia fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños y su regalo especial, era ella, su amada Candy.

.

El día anterior, Anthony se había despedido de Tom y de sus palomas mensajeras. Tom se había llevado a Bella, la hermosa paloma mensajera que habían usado para comunicarse con Candy. Anthony había prometido llevar a Candy a visitarlos la próxima semana. Quería llevar a Candy para que conviviera con quien ella consideraba su hermano. Tom le simpatizaba mucho, y sentía que sería muy bueno para ambos "hermanos" que convivieran más.

Lo primero que hizo cuando se despidió del lugar que fue su hogar por tres largos y solitarios meses, fue ir al pueblo a comprar varias cosas que llevaría de nuevo a esta cabaña ya que necesitaba guardarlos para que nadie descubriera lo que estaba preparando para esa noche; después de cenar en la tarde las llevaría a la cabaña de sus abuelos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Candy estaba distraída en su balcón mirando el paisaje, era un día espléndido, bastante caluroso para estar a finales de octubre; algo raro en esta época del año. Ese día se había despertado contenta y cantando. Por fin lo vería después de tres largos tres meses sin verse reflejada en sus azules ojos y sin escuchar su voz. Esa voz que la derretía como mantequilla, y esos abrazos fuertes que extrañaba tanto. Suspiraba recordando como la sostenía esos brazos en sus cabalgatas…pero tal vez lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, aunque se moría de vergüenza admitirlo…eran sus besos.

— Anthony…te necesito

Un suspiro profundo se escuchó, mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba su último beso que se habían dado. De repente el ruido de un automóvil la despertó de su ensueño. Abrió sus verdes esmeraldas y sonrió. Era el automóvil que traía a su amado príncipe. Por fin, Anthony estaba en casa. Rápidamente entró a su cuarto y peinó con cuidado su cabello nuevamente, y se volvió a perfumar de nuevo.

Era probablemente la quinta vez que lo había hecho ese día desde que madrugara ese día a las cinco de la mañana. Parecía un milagro, la dormilona de Candy había madrugado para esperar la llegada de su amado Anthony. Estuvo esperando desde esa hora a su amado Anthony, pero nunca apareció, así que cansada y desesperada por verlo, había salido al balcón a esperarlo. Después de verse en el espejo por enésima vez esa temprana mañana, y de asegurarse que se veía hermosa, salió corriendo para encontrarse con él.

Se imaginaba abrazarlo con todo su amor. Sí, él la cargaría en sus fuertes brazos y daría vueltas con ella ambos riendo de felicidad por estar nuevamente juntos.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, casi se caía, afortunadamente su agilidad le ayudó a no medio matarse por andar corriendo como una loca por toda la mansión. Le dio risa al imaginarse la cara de la momia de Elroy si la viera. Que bueno que ya no estaba a cargo de ella. Gracias a Dios Patrick no era estricto e injusto como esa mujer. Se recargó en la pared, por el susto vivido.

.

— Fiuu, Candy…por poco y no lo cuentas —, hizo un gracioso un mohín y siguió su carrera desenfrenada hasta que frenó su camino cuando llegó al cuarto de estudios. Entró con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora medio despeinada, pero cuando llegó al cuarto de estudios, solo se encontró a Stear a Archie. Después de mirar a todos lados y de casi poner a los chicos de cabeza para ver donde lo tenía escondido, finalmente se atrevió a preguntarles.

— Y Anthony… ¿Dónde está Anthony?

Ambos hermanos, estaban sorprendidos por verla con sus mejillas rojas por la carrera, con los cabellos totalmente desordenados y por estar esculcando sus cosas sin su permiso; se rieron un poco al imaginarla corriendo por toda la casa como un rayo.

.

— Salió un momento Candy —, le dice un sonriente Stear quien aún no terminaba de reír por imaginarse a Candy de esa manera.

— Si Gatita, nos dijo que tenía que comprar fertilizantes para sus rosales; al parecer se están muriendo por la falta de su atención personal. Aunque si te soy sincero Gatita, yo creo que La Dulce Candy están hermosas como siempre pero ya vez como…—, se cayó cuando Stear le dio un codazo al ver la cara de tristeza de Candy. Ambos se preocuparon y trataron de corregir la situación a su manera.

— Candy, Anthony nos dijo que regresaría pronto, que te saludáramos por él

— Ven Gatita siéntate con nosotros, es hora de estudiar. Patrick nos dejó mucha tarea.

Candy con una cara de tristeza profunda como un autómata, se sentó cerca de los hermanos. Quería ponerse a llorar, se sentía fatal en ese momento. Mirando a la nada, la triste rubia, sostenía una pluma con una mano y con la otra un papel sin hacer absolutamente nada. Ellos solo la miraban sin pestañear.

— ¿Por qué no estás aquí Anthony? Yo pensé que tú…que tú querías verme como que yo…pero te fuiste a comprar… ¿Fertilizante? —, pensaba con tanta tristeza.

.

Los hermanos se preocuparon al verla triste y mirándose entre si, trataron de entretenerla para sacarla de ese pozo de silencio.

— Mira Candy lo que dibujé esta vez —, ella volteó en dirección de Stear y miró un hermoso dibujo de ellos cuatro sobre unos caballos hermosos.

— ¿Verdad que mi hermano tiene talento Candy? Le digo que si no puede hacerse millonario como científico, por lo menos no se va a morir de hambre. Puede hacer mucho dinero dibujando.

— Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso Archie —, le dice un sarcástico Stear quien no deja de mirar a su hermano menor con una mirada inquisidora, mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

— No te enojes hermano. Es broma; eres muy talentoso —, le dice su hermano menor muerto de la risa.

Candy los miro con cariño a sus queridos paladines y tratando de distraerse de su dolor por la aparente indiferencia de Anthony, les sonrió a ambos.

— Stear, Archie tiene razón, eres muy talentoso. Son hermosos.

Se quedó mirando con atención la cara de su amado. Como amaba a ese malvado.

— ¿Por qué Anthony? ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

Pensaba tristemente mientras tocaba el rostro de su amado. Los hermanos la miraban atentos esperando alguna palabra de la chica, pero ella seguía absorta mirando al dueño absoluto de su corazón, a su Anthony.

.

Unos discretos tosidos sacaron a Candy de su ensueño, había sido ambos hermanos quienes habían simulado una pequeña tos para sacarla de su tristeza y ensueño. Ella roja de la vergüenza les sonrió.

— Stear, ¿podría quedarme con este dibujo? Me gusta mucho, por favor.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron entre si, por lo menos habían sacado una sonrisa de la hermosa chica de sus sueños.

— Claro que si Candy, mira este tonto tiene un cuadro que puedes ponerle al dibujo. ¿Verdad Archie?

— Si Gatita, déjame traértelo para que lo pongas y nos tengas contigo todo el tiempo. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Ella asintió sonriente a lo ofrecido. El chico de mirada ambarina rápidamente se paró para buscar el famoso cuadro que su hermano le prometió a la querida Gatita.

.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y los hermanos se la ingeniaron para distraer a su amada Gatita de su dolor. No entendían a su primo, pero sabían que por alguna razón él se había ausentado. No lo juzgaban porque sabían que Anthony amaba a Candy; así que su trabajo consistió en alegrar la vida de esa chiquilla mientras él no estuviera. Ya ajustarían cuentas con su primo en caso de que las cosas siguieran igual, o se dejaban de llamar Archie y Stear Cornwell Andrew.

Después de terminar sus tareas asignadas para el día, Candy se retiró con el dibujo que Stear le había regalado ya puesto en un bello cuadro que Archie había encontrado para ella. Se sentía un poco menos triste, pero aun así se sentía sola y completamente confundida.

.

Unos fríos ojos la observaron a lo lejos. Era Elroy que iba en dirección a la biblioteca. Odiaba con todo su corazón a esa chiquilla del demonio; ella era la causante de todas sus desgracias. Maldecía el momento en que William se había encaprichado en adoptar a esa huérfana del Hogar de Pony.

Anthony ni siquiera se había dignado a verla, y esta mocosa hasta un cuadro llevaba en sus manos. De seguro había sido un regalo de Anthony. Esa huérfana miserable le había ganado el cariño de esos jovenzuelos…pero pronto se le acabaría su suerte. Tal vez, solo tal vez la idea que se le ocurrió a Sara tendría éxito. Era muy arriesgado, un error y terminarían todos en la cárcel. Pero si funcionaba todo se solucionaría. Aun así, no estaba tranquila, era un plan sumamente arriesgado. Tenía que pensarlo. Con esa idea se encerró en su biblioteca.

No prendió ninguna luz en el obscuro lugar, con calma se fue acercando a las ventanas. Estaba muy nerviosa. Esa idea era descabellada. Con lentitud tomó una de las cortinas y comenzó a retirarla para mirar hacia el jardín mientras seguía pensando en el plan propuesto por su hijastra.

— Sara…Sara, no sé si funcione —, pensaba mientras se ponía una mano en la frente. Suspiró resignada mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

— ¿Y si pasa una desgracia? ¿Y si muere en vez de desmayarse o quebrarse un brazo, o peor la cabeza? No se…no se esto es peligroso. En fin, es tarde para arrepentirse. Todo está planeado —, dijo mientras volvía de nuevo hacia las ventanas y miraba de nuevo el jardín de Anthony atreves de los amplios ventanales. De pronto sonrió maliciosamente.

— Pero si funciona, Sara…Sara será todo un éxito, tus problemas serán resueltos, y lo mios tambien. William no sospechara nada, ni Patrick. Patrick…Patrick me estas causando muchos dolores de cabeza. Sara más vale que funcione tu plan.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Finalmente, Candy llego a su recamara; llevaba el dibujo abrazado, sujeto a su pecho. Así hubiera querido estar con Anthony, abrazada a él, o de perdida de la mano con él. Cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto, por fin se pudo liberar y quitar su careta. Puso con cuidado el dibujo que Stear le regalara, y se echó a llorar sobre su cama como una magdalena.

— ¿Será que Anthony ya no quiere verme? …A lo mejor ya se acostumbró a no verme. Anthony, ¿por qué…si yo te extraño tanto.

Lloró con tanto dolor por haber sido ignorada pon el jovencito de ojos celestes. No entendía que había podido pasar. Tenían tres meses, tres largos meses sin verse y a la primera oportunidad de hacerlo, él prefiere irse a comprar fertilizante.

— Se fue a comprar fertilizante, y a mí que me parta un rayo —, decía con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y la tristeza.

Sin que se diera cuenta pasaron los minutos y quedó dormida de tanto llorar. Despertó cuando Dorothy la fue a buscar para que se cambiara de ropa para la cena. Sin muchas ganas y con los ojos un poco hinchados se dejó arreglar por ella.

Al final cuando Dorothy terminó, la dejo bellísima, pero con una mirada llena de tristeza. Cuando terminó de arreglarla, un pequeño toque a la puerta les indicó que alguien está esperando por ella; sin embargo, Candy ni por enterada se dio del llamado ya que seguía perdida en su mundo, sin su adorado Anthony. Dorothy abrió la puerta y miró quien tocaba.

.

— ¡Ah! …Señorito Anthony, la señorita Candy esta lista…un momento —, la chica cerró la puerta con cuidado mientras se dirigió a la despistada Candy quien seguía sumida en su mundo de tristeza.

— Candy…Candy. Al ver que Candy seguía sin contestar, Dorothy se quedó sorprendida. Ella no entendía que pasaba con la atolondrada de Candy ese día. Debería de estar feliz porque el señorito Anthony había regresado este día. Entendía que los últimos tres meses habían sido muy duros para la parlanchina Candy, pero hoy debería ser un día feliz para ella; sin embargo, la rubia atolondrada estaba completamente muda. Dorothy la movió suavemente diciéndole…

— Señorita Candy, señorita Candy…el señorito Anthony está esperándola afuera —, esto pareció ser la palabra mágica para romper el hechizo que tenía cautiva a la despistada rubia porque Candy inmediatamente volteó a verla y sus bellos ojos esmeraldas se alegraron inmediatamente.

— ¿De verdad?

Dorothy sonriendo interiormente, se alegró al ver el alegre semblante de la chiquilla, y con un leve inclinación, le indicó que sí. Candy al principio quiso pararse como una loca y abrir la puerta ella misma, pero de pronto recordó todo, y su ceño se frunció. Candy respiró, y meditó lentamente.

— Candy respira…que no note que te mueres por verlo. Pórtate indiferente, si eso es Candy, fría; tal como él lo hizo conmigo en la mañana. Recuerda fue a comprar fertilizante en vez de venir a verte.

Lentamente se puso de pie y esperó a que Dorothy abriera la puerta, la chica estaba sorprendida por la extraña conducta de la rubia.

Al parecer Candy en la puerta, Anthony se quedó impactado por la bella jovencita que tenía enfrente de él; ella lucía fabulosa. Candy lucía un hermoso vestido negro con pequeños adornos dorados sobre el cuello, las manga y la pequeña cintura. Traía su cabello suelto con una hermosa diadema dorada. El joven embobado hizo una graciosa reverencia y le ofreció su brazo para llevarla a la cena. Candy solo se dejó llevar sin decir nada.

Ambos iban temblando por estar juntos. Anthony tenía unas enormes ganas de raptarla; meterla a su cuarto y escaparse por los pasadizos secretos antes de que Patrick llegará para tenerla solo para él por un rato. Moría por besarla, por tocar ese cabello. Quería llevarla al lago en ese instante y bailar con ella toda la noche bajo la luna, teniendo su cuerpo cerca muy cerca de él. Se sintió extraño y un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

Ella por su parte no la estaba pasando bien tampoco. Quería estar en sus brazos, solo los dos y quería besarlo, si besarlo hasta el amanecer.

Ambos de repente se miraron y se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo, una risita cómplice se escuchó en ambos; pareciera que se habían leído el pensamiento.

Cuando bajaron y llegaron al comedor, les esperaba una desagradable noticia. Había unos invitados inesperados: los Legan.

.

.

.

 **Continuará** …

.

.

.

* * *

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Les invito a leer mis otras historias:

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Esta es una historia del Príncipe de la Colina, en un Albertfic.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

 **.**

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, espero disfruten este capítulo que nuevamente fue dividido en dos partes.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han dado consejos para mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. También, le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que han comenzado a leer esta historia. Es un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que esté gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer, por dejar comentarios, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas. Cada capítulo para mí es un reto porque nunca había hecho nada parecido, y me da muchísimo gusto que continúen conmigo en esta nueva aventura.

Gracias especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me pasó, de antemano les pido una disculpa:

Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial a mi amiga Val Rod por el éxito de su tesis. Suerte Val.

.

.

 **Val Rod:** Val como siempre echándote porras desde mi computadora para que todo salga perfecto en tu reporte. Nuevamente felicidades por tu tesis.

 **Lucero Santoskoy:** Jajajajaja, me hiciste imaginar a la pobre paloma toda mojada y a Candy desesperada tratando de agarrarla, y después tratar de descifrar un pedazo de papel mojado, buenísimo. Genial amiga mía, jajajajaja. Tienes toda la razón amiga Elroy se pasa de malvada…esperemos que pague, aunque sea poquito sus maldades.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** Al parecer la presencia de Patrick está influenciando a los jovencitos positivamente y eso a Elroy no le gusta. Gracias amiga, esta vez no hay, pero la segunda parte si tendrá datos históricos. A mí también me gustan.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Así es amiga, yo también recordé el capítulo cuando mandan castigado a Anthony a una cabaña cuando encerraron a Candy en el colegio. En la serie no se vio las condiciones, pero por lo que pudimos ver cuando ella estuvo con Albert, la cabaña no estaba en buenas condiciones, así que yo exagere, pero al final, creo que Anthony no la paso muy bien que digamos en la serie original.

 **Maravilla 121:** Amiga mía como siempre gracias por ayudarme, darme sugerencias y el visto bueno. Tu apoyo como siempre te lo he dicho me ayuda muchísimo.

 **Adoradandrew:** Como se dice, se le iba el tren y por eso esta tan agradecida que sigue protegiendo a la hija del que le hizo el favor. Lo que hace el amor.

 **Karina** : Me parece que ni dormida deja de pensar en maldades amiga, Elroy es de cuidado.

 **Flor:** Agradezco tu mensaje, yo concuerdo contigo. Sabes cuándo encontré Fanfiction sentí que fue como encontrar un cofre de tesoros porque a diario nos regalan nuevos capítulos de historias de Candy con argumentos diferentes al original y es maravilloso.

 **Serenitymoon20:** Y lo que le falta a esta mujer amiga. Esperemos que pague algún día sus maldades.

 **NayrAdg21:** Concuerdo contigo amiga, dicen que cuando la gente está desesperada comenten errores. Veremos si son buenos o malos.

 **Grey:** Tienes toda la razón amiga, eres observadora, dos capítulos más y pasará.

 **Rosas y Gardenias:** Bendiciones para ti amiga, DIOS te bendiga a ti y a tu familia. Tu como Grey eres muy observadora, y ya no falta nada para ese encuentro, y si vienen lágrimas, pero también esperanzas con el bebé.

 **Kamanance:** Bienvenida y me da gusto tenerte aquí. Mira mi idea era hacerlo una vez por semana, pero como son capítulos largos es más o menos cada dos semanas o un poquito más. Soy medio lenta porque esto es nuevo para mí, y es tardado esto de editar. Eso si tarde, pero seguro.

 **Nana** : Concuerdo contigo, su correo del amor los unió más.

 **OHHCartist:** Thanks for your words.

 **Daide luct:** Gracias por agregar esta historia en tu lista de favoritos.

 **Lizbeth Haruka:** Bienvenida, me da gusto tenerte de nuevo aquí.

 **Lis69:** Gracias por tener esta historia en tu lista de alerta.

 **Lizvet Ardray-Kuran:** Lizvet que gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo y saber que estas disfrutando de la historia.

 **Lacus Sheryl Nome: Si amiga, Elroy es de temer, lo bueno es que Patrick lo protegió, es un tipazo.**

 **Nerckka Andrew:** Tienes toda la razón amiga mía, Anthony está madurando rápidamente y se debe mucho a las advertencias que encontró en las cartas de su madre y la presencia de Patrick. Como que todo tiene más sentido para él. Gracias por el mensaje que me mandaste.

 **AlexaPQ:** Gracias amiga por seguir la historia.

 **Malinalli Coy:** Amiga aquí tratando de seguir tus consejos, espero que lo esté haciendo bien.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej** , **Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, Kamanance, Lis69 a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Gracias.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo** **VI: Picnic a Medianoche – Parte Dos**

.

oOo

.

.

Tanto Candy como Anthony se miraron sorprendidos. Los Legan, ¿Qué demonios hacia esa familia en la mansión? Anthony estaba furioso por esto. Era el colmo del cinismo, había estado tres meses fuera por esta basura humana y ahora pretendían que compartiera su primera cena con ellos.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su tía abuela?, estaba equivocada si creía que podía jugar con él. Ni siquiera fiesta de cumpleaños tuvo por culpa de ella y de los Legan, y ahí estaban ellos esperando sentados para cenar con ellos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Con destreza, se llevó a Candy hacia un área opuesta al comedor antes que se dieran cuenta de su presencia; ella sólo se dejó guiar al imaginar que era por la insoportable presencia de aquella escoria humana. Ocultos detrás de una antigua vitrina, Anthony levantó tiernamente su rostro mientras la miraba fijamente.

.

— Candy, linda, yo no puedo estar con esta gente, no los soporto. ¿Me entiendes? Si ceno con ellos será como darles a entender que no pasó nada, y eso no es cierto. Yo no quiero ya nada que ver con esa familia. ¿Me perdonas si no ceno con ustedes mi primera noche?

.

Candy al principio se molestó un poco cuando escuchó lo que Anthony estaba diciendo, pero inmediatamente reflexionó, Anthony tenía razón. Era una locura y una falta de respeto de Elroy y de los Legan aparecerse sin ser invitados cuando él regresaba. Todo había sido su culpa y ahora estaban en la casa como si nada. Una hermosa sonrisa lo tranquilizó.

.

— Si Anthony, te entiendo. No hay problema. Yo entraré sola. Soy la hija de William Andrew, Patrick me lo ha dicho muchas veces y si no les parece, se tendrán que marchar.

Le dijo mientras le acaricio sin darse cuenta su cara, Anthony sintió un escalofrío ante la tierna caricia de su amada novia. Turbado por la caricia sólo atinó a decirle con esa voz que la enloquecía.

— Gracias Candy por entender —, inmediatamente le besó tiernamente sus manos y se alejó, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando se dio una media vuelta y sonriendo en silencio le dijo.

— Te amo.

.

Ella sonrió, y le repitió la misma frase. Por supuesto que estaba aún enojada, pero ya arreglarían cuentas después. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista. Estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía sin inventar algo a Elroy o simplemente hacerse la loca que no sabía dónde andaba él; después de todo ella se había pasa el día entero con los chicos.

Caminó pensativa hasta llegar al comedor. Se detuvo un momento, respiró profundamente antes de entrar a la boca del lobo. Con absoluta seguridad se dispuso a enfrentar a esas aves de rapiña con la frente en alto, como la había ensenado Patrick.

.

.

— Buenas noches —, dijo mientras entraba triunfal, sus primos se pararon en señal de respeto.

Esa era la manera correcta que cualquier hombre o caballero haría, bueno cualquiera excepto el cretino e inútil de Niel, ese siguió sentado al lado de su hermana quien moría de envidia al ver a la rica heredera. La pobre e insignificante de Eliza muy a su pesar, reconocía que su ropa y joyas no se igualaban en nada a lo que la rica heredera de los Andrew llevaba ese día, y lo peor era que ella, Eliza Legan, llevaba sus mejores joyas, y ropa para esa cena; en cambio Candy iba vestida para salir al jardín.

Elroy palideció de rabia cuando solo la miró entrar a ella sola al comedor, un sirviente de inmediato la ayudó a sentar en el lugar principal de la mesa como Patrick le había enseñado que era su lugar por ser la hija del abuelo William.

Eliza la miró con rabia y odio, si la miraras mataran, la dulce Candy hubiera caído fulminada por sus miradas cargadas de odio. Candy no tomó en cuenta a los Legan, y solo se dirigió hacia sus primos con cariño.

.

— ¿Dónde está Anthony Candy?

Ella la miró a los ojos e indiferente comentó.

— No tengo la menor idea tia abuela, no lo he visto en todo el día. Me imaginó que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Los chicos la miraron interrogantes, pero ella sólo les guiñó el ojo sutilmente en complicidad.

— Ustedes saben ¿dónde está Anthony?

Ambos chicos habían entendido el juego de Candy y se dispusieron a seguirlo.

— No lo sabemos tia abuela, pero creo que estaba cuidando las Dulce Candy —, comentó Archie mientras tomaba agua de una copa de cristal.

— No es posible tía que Anthony haya preferido estar cuidado esas rosas en vez de estar aquí —, se escuchó la voz fastidiosa de Eliza reprocharle, mientras miraba iracunda a Candy.

— Es cierto tía, deberían buscarlo y traerlo —, dijo por otra parte la voz chillona de una Sara que estaba verde de coraje por el plantón que Anthony les hiciera

..

Habían ido a la mansión solamente para verlo y hacer que su hijita lo enamorara. Al parecer tanto Elroy como Sara sufrían de algunas mentales porque ya se les había olvidado que fue por ellas que él había sido castigado.

Tanto Candy como los chicos Cornwell estaban que echaban chispas por la plática de las arpías. Elroy tomó la campaña y se disponía a tocarla cuando Candy la interrumpió.

.

— Con todo respeto, no lo va a encontrar aquí tía abuela, pierde su tiempo.

— La anciana volteó a mirarla con los ojos desorbitados por la rabia.

— Es cierto tía abuela, Anthony aún está molesto por lo que pasó, le dijo Stear.

— Así es tía, fueron varios meses de castigo, y le tomará tiempo, le dijo Archie mientras la miraba serio.

Elroy apretó la servilleta con una rabia infinita, ese mozalbete estaba retándola nuevamente y estos chiquillos lo estaban apoyando.

—¿Saben o no saben dónde está Anthony?

— No, dijeron los tres

Tocó la campana, los tres jóvenes sólo movieron las cabezas molestos por la actitud de la anciana. El viejo mayordomo llegó de inmediato.

— Steven busca a Anthony y traerlo inmediatamente.

El hombre palideció al escuchar lo que quería.

— Lo siento Madame, el señorito no está en la mansión, se fue hace unos momentos. Me dijo que, si preguntaba por él, le dijera…le dijera…

Al ver que el buen hombre callaba, ella le gritó

—¿Qué?

— El señorito dijo…dijo que…que no compartiría una mesa con…con la familia Legan.

.

Elroy abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo, Sara y sus hijos se quedaron helados ante el notorio desprecio de Anthony hacia ellos. Elroy bajó la vista. Esto se estaba ya saliendo de control. Anthony…Anthony probablemente se pondría en contacto con su padre…William…se podría dar cuenta de todo…todo y Patrick por su lado también…no esto era una pesadilla. Debía llevar la fiesta en paz.

.

— Tía, usted no puede permitir que An...

— Silencio Sara…Steven que sirvan la cena.

.

Los tres herederos Andrew sonrieron ante la acción, la había callado enfrente de ellos, la verdad que eso merecía esa víbora, se miraron en complicidad.

La atmosfera de la cena fue extremadamente pesada, se sentía el conflicto y la incomodidad de todos; especialmente de Candy, Archie y Stear que no entendían que hacía todavía esa gentuza sentada con ellos después de saber que Anthony no los quería ver; al parecer seguían ignorando el deprecio de Anthony. Si hubieran tenido dignidad se hubieran marchado en el acto. ¿Dignidad? ¡Bah! Los Legan no sabían el significado de la palabra; ellos solo sabían el significado de las palabras envidia, despilfarro, desfalco, traición y trampa.

Para desquitar su rabia y frustración del desprecio de Anthony, a cada rato Eliza le tiraba múltiples indirectas a Candy tratando de humillarla por ser una huérfana; quería vengarse con la guapa rubia el desprecio hecho por Anthony hacia su familia. Ella y solo ella había sido la causante del cambio de Anthony hacia ella. Desde que ese demonio de ojos verdes apareciera en su casa, todo había cambiado para mal en su vida. De la noche a la mañana, esa huérfana del demonio se convirtió en el centro de atracción de Anthony, si antes apenas la toleraba, cuando Candy apareció, todo se empeoro con su llegada.

Lo gracioso es que, en cada intento, la que salió humillada era la propia Eliza debido a las ideas ingeniosas de los hermanos Cornwell quienes defendieron a capa y espada a su amada Gatita de cada velado insulto en su contra. No una, sino varias veces, ambos jovenzuelos, le hicieron ver que la única Andrew sentada en esa mesa, era ella, Candy White Andrew, la hija del honorable patriarca del clan, William Andrew. No se dejaron intimidar ante la mirada amenazante que Elroy les dirigía. No le perdonaban que por culpa de la intransigencia de Elroy y de los Legan, su primo, su casi hermano Anthony, fue castigado injustamente y hasta su cumpleaños no fue celebrado por tal castigo. Harto de sus ataques en contra de su amada Gatita, Archie dio por terminada la cena con su aclaración.

.

— Eliza, Eliza cuando entenderás que la única Andrew en la familia es Candy, ella es la única heredera del abuelo William.

— Archie —, gritó indignada Elroy, mientras Candy la miraba fijamente sin miedo.

Patrick la había enseñado a no bajar la mirada nunca más. Stear ya estaba harto también y quería terminar esa interminable cena. La presencia de Patrick en la mansión había cambiado la actitud de los jóvenes ante las injusticias; les había dado más valor a su voz y pensamientos. La injusticia hacia Anthony los había hecho madurar y cambiar sus opiniones hacia la tía abuela.

— Lo siento tía abuela, pero es verdad, los únicos Andrew en la familia somos Candy, Anthony, Archie y yo. Siento mucho que ustedes no les hayan informado a sus nietos, ya es tiempo que entiendan que deben de respetar a Candy.

— Stear —, la mujer no lo podía creer, era el colmo.

Ya le había perdido hasta el respeto de estos dos. Sara y sus hijos estaban rojos de la rabia y la vergüenza. Elroy iba a gritarles, pero la discusión fue interrumpida oportunamente cuando un mayordomo llegó a buscar a Candy.

— Señorita, tiene una llamada urgente.

.

Ella se excusó y se despidió de sus primos afectuosamente saliendo inmediatamente del lugar; que oportuna había sido esa llamada, ya no soportaba más a esa gentuza. Le dolía sus mandíbulas de aparentar muecas de risas en toda la velada. Eso si, por dentro se carcajeó de lo que sus primos le hicieron a los Legan. ¡Cielos se había divertido de lo lindo! Ellos quisieron humillar y sus paladines los pusieron en su lugar. Sus primos la siguieron de inmediato argumentando dolor de cabeza, Elroy se quedó muda de la impresión; sin embargo, intercambio una mirada llena de preguntas con Sara. Sara solo asentó levemente la cabeza sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

.

Candy llegó casi corriendo a la biblioteca, agarró el teléfono y se dio cuenta que era Patrick.

Lo que escuchó del otro lado de la bocina, la dejó sorprendida, preocupada y triste.

— Patrick, no… ¿Qué? No puede ser. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estás bien? Me alegro mucho, gracias a Dios. Sí…sí, entiendo. No, no te preocupes. Sí, estamos bien. ¿Anthony? Aja, sí…sí él llegó con bien. Todo está bien Patrick, no te preocupes. Está bien. Cuídate y te espero verte pronto, Patrick…te extrañamos. Sí, el chofer irá por ti. En este momento le diré. Aja, está bien. Hasta pronto.

Ella colgó el teléfono, tenía que informar al chofer que tendría que recoger a Patrick en la estación del tren, llamó al mayordomo para darle instrucciones.

.

Cuando Anthony se retiró al ver a los Legan, salió de la mansión, pero antes de salir, dejó instrucciones al mayordomo en caso de que Elroy preguntara por él. El pobre hombre escuchó lo que tenía que informar, casi se desmayó de la impresión; cuando el pobre hombre se descuidó, este entró al laboratorio de Stear para ir a su recámara por cosas que necesitaba usando el pasadizo secreto. Después de tomar lo que necesitaba para esa noche, un feliz Anthony salió de la mansión usando nuevamente los pasadizos secretos sin que nadie lo notara. Aunque le molestó sobremanera verlos, su inoportuna visita le dio más tiempo para terminar de arreglar la sorpresa. Sonrío maliciosamente, por fin algo bueno habían hecho esa familia de hienas, a lo mejor debía de darles las gracias por su inoportuna visita; se carcajeó de su ocurrencia.

Ya quería ver la cara de sorpresa de Candy y de Patrick. Después de llevar y sacar todas las cosas que había comprado y guardado para este día, quedó contento de cómo quedó todo cuando terminó de arreglar el lugar. Moria por ver su cara, y también la de Patrick, el eterno chaperón de ambos.

.

Después de que se retiraran los inoportunos visitantes, Elroy se encerró en la biblioteca, estaba furiosa por lo que había pasado en la cena. Habían pensado que era un buen momento para acercar a Eliza con Anthony, pero todos les salió al revés. No solo Anthony no se dignó a cenar con ellos, sino que Stear y Archie les dijeron en su cara que ellos no eran parte de los Andrew. Era humillante que esos jovenzuelos en su cara se hubieran atrevido hacer tal cosa. Aparte la huérfana ya hasta recibía llamadas por teléfono, habrase visto. ¿Quién demonios se cree esa huérfana?

Dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre el escritorio y buscó en uno de los cajones una aspirina para el terrible dolor de cabeza que la estaba atacando. Ya no podía más con esos chiquillos. Sino dependiera del dinero de ellos para ayudar a Sara, se los mandaría de regreso a sus padres. Cuando las encontró, tomó tres sin ponerse a pensar si estaba bien o mal la cantidad, solo quería detener el dolor. Después de un rato de descanso, una cara vino a su mente.

— Patrick, esto tiene que ser obra de ese. Claro de seguro William y él se han puesto de acuerdo de quitarme autoridad con ellos.

Se paró del sillón y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sin descanso, pensando cual era la mejor manera de atacar a esos chiquillos. Se sentó y tocó una campana pequeña para llamar al mayordomo.

.

Los hermanos enfadados por lo ocurrido en la cena optaron por salir al jardín, al menos ahí se podía respirar tranquilos sin la odiosa presencia de esa gente. Se pusieron a jugar ajedrez para distraerse, en eso estaban cuando uno de los sirvientes les avisó que los esperaban en la biblioteca; ambos se miraron y entendieron de inmediato quien los esperaba.

.

Elroy no se quedó con las ganas de llamar a sus sobrinos a su despacho, ambos hermanos entraron de mala gana, eso si con respeto.

— ¿Cómo se han atrevido a faltarme el respeto enfrente de invitados?

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, hasta donde ellos recordaban solo habían puesto en su lugar a Eliza quien le había faltado el respeto a Candy. Stear tomó la palabra al ser el mayor.

— Con todo respeto tía abuela, nosotros nunca le hemos faltado el respeto de ninguna manera. Nosotros solo informamos a los Legan la posición de Candy en la fam…

Elroy dio un golpe en el escritorio.

— No les voy a permitir sus groserías, ella es una huérfana, una miserable huérfana.

— Con todo respeto tía abuela, se equivoca, Candy es la hija del abuelo William, y nosotros como herederos de los Andrew tenemos la obligación moral y familiar de defenderla de quien la ataque. — Es verdad lo que Archie dice, si quiere castigarnos, está usted en todo su derecho. Ya lo hizo antes injustamente con Anthony. Así que no nos sorprende ya nada de usted. Pero antes déjeme decirle que hablaré por teléfono con mis padres, con el abuelo William y con Patrick de lo que está pasando con los Legan y Candy.

Elroy palideció, no quería problemas por el momento con William ni con Patrick.

— Retírense

Ambos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos y se levantaron inmediatamente mientras se miraron en complicidad.

Elroy espero para que salieran y marcó el teléfono.

— Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente.

.

.

Había una hermosa luna llena que presagiaba amor esa noche. Anthony absorto la miraba desde la ventana de su alcoba. Todos se habían retirado a dormir. Había esperado paciente a que Elroy lo mandara a buscar, cuando el viejo mayordomo lo miró regresar. Esta vez no se marcharía de la mansión sin pelear y sin la presencia de Patrick. Si era necesario, lo buscaría. Sin embargo, nada pasó, sorprendentemente Elroy optó por llevar la fiesta en paz con Anthony…por el momento.

Anthony esperaba impaciente que el tiempo pasara para que Candy llegara como siempre a su recámara; después irían por Patrick para celebrar su cumpleaños con ese picnic a media noche.

.

Las horas pasaban lentamente para un enamorado Anthony, mientras en la alcoba de Candy, ella vestida con su bata dormía profundamente. Después de haber hablado con Patrick, salió un momento al jardín deseando ver a Anthony, pero él ni sus luces, sus queridos primos después la alcanzaron y le hicieron compañía como todas las noches hasta que fue la hora de dormir.

Subió triste a su recamara y se despojó de su ropa sola ya que no quiso que Dorothy la auxiliara esa noche, y se puso su bata lentamente y sin ganas. Estaba triste, esa mañana ella tenía tanta ilusión y todo había terminado en un completo fiasco. Se acercó lentamente a las ventanas y miró la hermosa luna que iluminaba la noche, era tan hermosa. Lástima que no saldrían, Anthony estaba tan ocupado con otras cosas que al parecer ya no le importaba sus cabalgatas juntos.

Lo único bueno fue que todavía la amaba, bueno al menos eso le dijo. Tal vez no quería más problemas o tal vez Patrick se lo había prohibido. ¡Oh! Patrick se le había olvidado, sí probablemente él sabía.

Cerró resignada las cortinas de sus ventanas mientras dejó escapar un largo suspiro; quitó las cobijas para meterse debajo de las sabanas de su cama. No tenía caso esperar, era hora de dormir. Mañana sería otro día…apagó la lampara y todo quedo en penumbras…

.

Pasaban quince minutos después de la media noche y Candy no aparecía. Anthony estaba desesperado. Salió con cuidado a su balcón y miró el balcón de Candy; todo estaba a obscuras. Algo tenía que hacer. Sabía que todos dormían, así que con cuidado empezó a escalar los muros de la mansión para pasarse de su balcón al balcón de Candy; poco a poco trepando las estructuras que lo separaban de su objetivo escondiéndose su cuerpo en la penumbra de los arbustos y las paredes para no ser detectado por ninguno de los guardias. El guapo jovencito avanzó sin temor alguno porque lo único que quería era verla cuanto antes; había esperado demasiado tiempo.

El tiempo que había vivido en el bosque había hecho que el joven tuviera más acceso a ejercicio físico y su cuerpo había embarnecido considerablemente haciéndolo más fuerte y más ágil.

Ágilmente el jovencito logró llegar al balcón de Candy. Al llegar a la puerta de su balcón, Anthony se deslizó con cuidado, y antes de tocar, miró a su alrededor por si alguien lo observaba; después de asegurarse que estaba seguro, optó por tocar levemente los vidrios de la puerta del balcón.

Candy quien solo dormitaba a esa hora debido a que había despertado varias veces en su sueño por una terrible pesadilla que había tenido donde la separaban de su adorado Anthony, al escuchar unos golpes leves en la puerta de cristal se incorporó; medio dormida y toda despeinada; se puso una bata encima y se levantó de su cama completamente desorientada.

Como los toquidos no dejaban de sonar, se dirigió un poco temerosa en busca de la dirección del ruido. Al mover las cortinas, quedó anonadada al ver al guapo visitante nocturno que tenía enfrente de ella tras del cristal de su ventana. Se dio cuenta que llevaba una capa negra que la hizo suspirar sin darse cuenta; se veía espectacularmente atractivo en ese momento.

Ruborizada por su acción, inmediatamente le abrió la puerta, antes de que alguien los escuchará y se metieran en problemas. Al entrar Anthony a la habitación, la guapa chiquilla estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza al tenerlo en su recamara a esas horas de las noches. Sin embargo, resentida con la ausencia de Anthony en todo el día, le dio la espalda. No le perdonaba que solo lo había visto por unos minutos en todo el día. Anthony quien no entendía cuál era el problema…empezó diciendo.

.

— Candy, ¿te sientes bien? He estado preocupado por ti.

.

Candy quien moría por reclamar y hablarle, solo levantó los hombros tratando de ser fuerte ante el gallardo joven. Él se acercó y tomándola de los brazos la giró suavemente para verla de frente. Ella solo se dejó llevar, pero seguía sin mirarlo. Preocupado ante tal rechazo, pregunto nervioso, mientras le levantaba su barbilla con cariño para que lo mirara a los ojos…

— Candy preciosa, ¿porque no quieres hablarme? —, ella hizo un gracioso mohín molesta, y se volteó de nuevo.

— Estoy ocupada,

—¿Ocupada? Pero…Candy es casi media noche; mejor dicho, es casi la una de la mañana… ¿Qué acaso no quedamos en salir? ¿No lo recuerdas Candy? Todas las noches salimos juntos. ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? Tengo tres meses que no nos vemos —, ella se giró al escucharlo; lo miró sorprendida ante el reclamo.

— ¿Salir? ¿Hoy? ¿Cuándo, nunca mencionaste nada? Solo te fuiste todo el día a no sé dónde, y no he sabido nada de ti. ¡Ah!, no sí sé a dónde te fuiste todo el día. Te fuiste a comprar fertilizante —, le dice a punto de llorar mientras le daba la espalda de lo enojada que estaba con él.

Al escuchar los reproches, Anthony por fin entendió el enojo de su amada. Ella estaba enojada con él, por no haber estado ese día como lo hacían antes del castigo. Ella no tenía idea que él estaba preparando una sorpresa. Sonrió pícaramente, Candy lo miró de lado, y tragó saliva. Que guapo se veía el condenado, pero ella seguía molesta. Anthony seguía riéndose, y acercándose peligrosamente muy cerca de ella, la abrazó por detrás mientras le susurró a sus oídos tiernamente, haciéndola que ella se estremeciera.

— Así que mi Candy está enojada, y yo que tengo una sorpresa para ella —, ella inmediatamente se volteó.

— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Cuál sorpresa?

Dándose la vuelta y fingiendo indiferencia; Anthony se dirigió lentamente a la puerta del balcón, con las manos metidas en el pantalón; Anthony volteó a verla, y sonriendo coquetamente le dijo a la rubia.

— Si quieres saberla, te espero en mi recamará en 10 minutos…digo si te interesa, la puerta estará abierta.

.

Sin que le diera tiempo a Candy de decir algo salió por el balcón. Ella se quedó sorprendida y anonadada, pero inmediatamente buscó ropa para salir, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Con cuidado la chiquilla llegó al cuarto de Anthony, antes de abrir la puerta, miró a todos lados, y entró con cuidado. Apenas entró, una mano la jaló hacía adentro. Anthony la atrapó en sus fuertes brazos y antes que ella protestará calló sus protestas con un beso desesperado y voraz; mientras cerraba la puerta con llave. Tenían tres largos meses que no se veían y este momento lo habían deseado con todas las células de sus cuerpos. Se separaron hasta que les faltó el aire, y Anthony la abrazó tiernamente mientras le susurraba apasionado.

.

— Te extrañé

Profundos suspiros se escucharon en la oscuro habitación

— Yo también te extrañe

Un nuevo beso apasionado beso detuvo el tiempo en la recamara.

Anthony sentía que se perdía en una vorágine de deseos nuevos que lo estaban volviendo loco de pasión. Por lo mismo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme, y se separó de ella con todo el dolor de su corazón. Debían de salir de esa habitación cuanto antes, antes de que las cosas rebasaran los límites permitidos. La cara de su chaperón, Patrick, se apareció en su mente.

Con la voz entrecortada por la pasión le dijo en oído mientras la tomaba de la mano.

— Vámonos.

Ella estaba totalmente pérdida en una marejada de pasión que sólo se dejó guiar por él. Lo amaba tanto, que en ese momento no sabía ni quien era ella, sólo quería que la siguiera besando con la misma pasión que lo había hecho hacia unos momentos.

.

Entraron al pasadizo secreto y un nuevo beso los unió nuevamente por un rato, y así fueron haciendo varias paradas en esos pasadizos secretos que parecían calderas de pasión a punto de explotar. Habían estado separados por tres meses y querían recuperar todo lo perdido. Anthony también quería aprovechar su tiempo solos sin la presencia de su chaperón oficial, Patrick.

Entre beso y beso por fin llegaron a la puerta de la propiedad de Patrick. Anthony comenzó a tocar la puerta varias veces, mientras besaba la mano de Candy. Después de varias veces de tocar. Anthony sorprendido dijo.

— Candy, ¿tú crees que Patrick este dormido?

Candy lo miró a los ojos sorprendida, hasta que se puso las manos en la cara.

— Anthony, Patrick no está.

—¿Cómo que no está?

Ella toda preocupada y roja de la vergüenza apenas recordó lo de Patrick.

— Anthony, Patrick está en Chicago.

—¿Qué?

— Si, él no llegará hasta mañana por la noche. Lo siento se me olvidó decirte cuando fuiste a buscarme. Tendremos que regresamos.

Anthony sintió como si se le hubiera dado un golpe. No lo podía creer. Que suerte la suya, de verdad. Tres meses castigados sin su amor, sin celebrar su cumpleaños y ahora con todo listo para celebrar su cumpleaños. Tenía que posponer su fiesta porque su chaperón no estaba. No, y no, esto no era justo

— No Candy

— Anthony, Patrick no está, y se supone que no debemos…

Antes de que hablara la besó con todas sus fuerzas, no la iba a dejar ir, esa era su noche. Ella era su regalo de cumpleaños.

Ella se dejó besar, lo amaba tanto.

— Candy, princesa, por favor tengo tres meses que no te veo, estuve sólo en mi cumpleaños…amor, por favor…regálame está noche.

— Pero Anthony…Patrick se va…

Un nuevo y apasionado beso volvió a silenciar sus débiles protestas.

La miró a los ojos y le susurró al oído con esa varonil voz que la derritió sin remedio.

— Candy…amor, por favor regalarme está noche…dime que sí …sólo una noche te pido… sí.

Ella lo miró a los ojos fijamente, y aceptó finalmente.

¿Qué podía pasar? Nada pensaba ella, era una noche como las que ellos antes habían pasado juntos. Una noche cualquiera …

— Esta bien Anthony, pero y si Patrick pregunta, ¿que diremos?

Anthony se sintió feliz,

— En caso de que pregunte, le diré que yo te convencí y te llevé a fuerzas. ¿Estamos?

Candy se debatía entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, pero nuevamente los pequeños besos de Anthony en su cara fueron derritiendo todas sus barreras y terminó por convencerse.

— Esta bien, Anthony, aceptó.

.

.

Sin perder el tiempo, el guapo jovencito la tomó de la mano y siguieron por los túneles hasta que salieron por la puerta secreta.

Tiempo después usando la noche como escudo en su escape, ambos jovenzuelos subían nuevamente en el caballo de Anthony, y comenzaban su habitual cabalgata nocturna.

Anthony la sujetó de la cintura firmemente, haciéndola que ella quedara pegada a su cuerpo, ella como siempre se dejó guiar, confiaba en él ciegamente; sus jóvenes latidos se podían escuchar claramente; ambos jovencitos estaban felices porque por fin estaban nuevamente juntos.

Bajo la Luz de la hermosa luna llena, los jovencitos recorrieron el camino habitual, habían extrañado tanto esas cabalgatas nocturnas. Anthony iba feliz aspirando el perfume de su amada, la había extrañado tanto.

La había visto más alta y más bella que la última vez. Candy iba con los ojos cerrados también gozando el momento, lo encontraba más maduro, más guapo que antes. Mucho más alto y fuerte; al parecer la vida en el bosque lo había fortalecido. Si antes se sentía protegida, ahora se sentía más, estaba completamente enamorada de él.

.

Pronto llegaron a la puerta secreta y Anthony en un instante la abrió. Cerró con cuidado, esa noche estarían solos, debería asegurarse que nadie los siguiera, ni los viera.

Continuaron su paso hasta que llegaron a la cascada. Ahí Anthony desmontó y con cuidado bajó a su preciado tesoro, Candy, del caballo sujetándola tiernamente y firmemente de su breve cintura. Cuando la puso sobre el césped silvestre, la beso tiernamente, teniendo el lago, las estrellas y la luna de testigos de su tierno romance. Poco a poco ese beso tierno se fue tornando más y más apasionado hasta que nuevamente Anthony tuvo que poner alto a ese fuego que sentía ese día. Se sentía extraño; como sediento de algo mágico. No sabía de que, pero su cuerpo y su alma necesitaban a gritos la dulzura y amor de Candy. Más calmado, le dio fugaz beso en la frente, y la llevó de la mano hasta un hermoso roble.

A pesar de estar en el mes de octubre, esa noche era cálida y la luna iluminaba el cielo bellamente. A pesar de las horas, era fácil mirar el lugar con la luz de una hermosa luna llena y con una la lámpara de mano que llevaba Anthony, el jovencito le mostró su sorpresa a Candy. Detrás del viejo roble, había unas cajas grandes.

— Candy quiero que esta noche sea especial. No solo quería que viniéramos a nuestro lugar favorito, pero quería celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo y con Patrick…se me ocurrió que podíamos hacer un picnic a media noche.

—¿Un picnic a media noche…de verdad…solo para Patrick, para ti y para mí?

Su cara se llenó de alegría y melancolía cuando recordó el único picnic que había tenido en su vida con su amiga Annie en un pasado lejano, pero no dijo nada; no valía la pena recordar a quienes no te quieren. Anthony no se dio cuenta de su melancolía.

— Sí, un picnic, pero ahora es de nosotros dos, nuestro chaperón no está —, ambos temblaron de emoción y sonrieron al darse cuenta de su realidad. — Solo estamos tú y yo bajo la luz de la luna. Quería estar a solas contigo al menos por unas horas, y creo que la vida me concedió ese deseo cuando se lo pedí el día que cumplí años. Le pedí a Dios que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos en este hermoso lugar donde aceptaste ser mi novia. Te extrañe tanto estos meses que se me hicieron una eternidad.

— Anthony…

Le dijo quedamente mientras lo miraba enamorada, y siguiendo un impulso le acaricio con amor su cara; aunque al darse cuenta de su acción se puso roja como un tomate. Él le sonrió enamorado, le tomó su mano y la besó tiernamente.

— Sí Candy, no tienes idea las horas que pasé en este lugar, extrañando y queriendo ver tus hermosos ojos todas las noches.

Ambos se dieron un beso tierno, y juntaron sus frentes; sus corazones latían rápidamente.

— …pero ven vamos que se hace tarde.

Anthony comenzó hacer una fogata, mientras Candy iba colocando un mantel fino sobre la grama, que sacó de las cajas que tenía escondidas tras del frondoso árbol, y comenzó a acomodar los hermosos cojines que usaría de asientos. Candy miró sorprendida que dentro de una caja había también unos bellos gruesos y suaves cobertores; curiosa le pregunto.

— ¿Y esto?

— Por si hacía frío amor, nunca se sabe con el clima. - Un coqueto Anthony le dice a lo lejos mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella simplemente le sonrió. Anthony tenía razón estaban en el mes de octubre, al parecer Anthony estaba preparado en caso de que la temperatura fuera más fría; había pensado en todo. Ella lo miró enamorada, mientras Anthony seguía preparando la fogata, sin que se diera cuenta que lo observaba con atención. Se veía guapísimo con ese perfil griego perfecto que adoraba; además esa capa negra lo hacía ver aún más atractivo esa noche…lo amaba y necesitaba tanto. Siempre preocupado por ella. Suspiró profundamente y sonrojada por sus pensamientos siguió acomodando las cosas sobre el mantel. Conforme iba sacando todas las cosas, se dio cuenta que todo era para tres personas; extrañarían a Patrick esa noche.

—Pobre Patrick de lo que se perdió —, pensaba divertida Candy, pero a la vez se sentía un poco apenada con él porque lo estaba desobedeciendo. Solo esperaba que no los descubriera.

.

Al finalizar con la fogata; ambos tomándola de la mano se dirigieron hacia el interior de la cabaña donde Anthony tenía guardado la comida para el picnic a media noche. Ella contenta y temblando de emoción se deja dirigir por su amado novio, y comenzaron a sacar la comida de la cabaña.

Candy sonríe mientras van acomodando la comida sobre su improvisada mesa sobre la grama silvestre. Su corazón late de alegría y amor…pero se siente un poco avergonzada por haber pensado mal de su novio.

Que equivocada había estado, ella pensando que Anthony no quería estar con ella, y él preparando esta sorpresa para ella. Volteó a mirarlo embelesada y pensó.

— Anthony…gracias…por la sorpresa y por tenerte conmigo…otra vez.

.

 _Así, ambos jovenzuelos sin saber comenzaban una ventura que marcaría la vida de ambos por siempre._

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Nota 1: Se dice que la aspirina fue inventada por el alemán Feliz Hoffmann por encargo de la compañía Bayer. Esto se debió a que buscaban un medicamente que fuera una alternativa menos tóxica y con menos efectos secundarios del ácido salicílico que el químico Charles Frédéric Gerhardt había descubierto en 1853. El 10 de agosto de 1897 anotó en un reporte de laboratorio que había logrado producir ácido acetilsalicílico puro que llevaría el nombre de aspirina en 1899. La producción de la aspirina comenzó en 1899 por la compañía Bayer. Al principio envió pequeños paquetes de la pastilla a doctores, hospitales y farmacias indicándoles su administración._

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Les invito a leer mis otras historias:

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Esta es una historia del Príncipe de la Colina, en un Albertfic.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

 **.**

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, espero disfruten la segunda parte del capítulo VI.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han dado consejos para mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. También, le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que han comenzado a leer esta historia. Es un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que este gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer, por dejar comentarios, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas. Cada capítulo para mí es un reto porque nunca había hecho nada parecido, y me da muchísimo gusto que continúen conmigo en esta nueva aventura.

Gracias especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa:

.

Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial a mis amigas Nerckka Andrew y a Val Rod. Nerckka, espero que te recuperes pronto de tu problema médico. Val, toda la suerte del mundo en tu tesis.

.

 **Pinwy Love:** Me da mucho gusto saber que sigues disfrutando del amor de esta parejita. Gracias.

 **Guest:** Por lo pronto la sorpresa sigue amiga. Veremos que más trae esas sorpresas. Gracias.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** El picnic promete, promete mucho, amiga, gracias.

 **Mitsuki Kazumi:** La introducción es la invitación perfecta del drama y romance que veras, espero que sigas gozando el resto de la historia.

 **Rosas y Gardenias:** Gracias por tus hermosos deseos. Igualmente, amiga deseando que DIOS te bendiga a ti y a tu hermosa familia. Jajajajaja, me hiciste reír con lo de Albert y el recuerdo, buenísimo. Tenías razón, no llegó Patrick. Ahora esperar en que acaba todo esto. Gracias

 **Kamanance:** Esta vez me atrasé un poco, espero que el capítulo compense la larga espera.

 **Flor M:** Gracias es muy bonito saber que mi historia te invita a imaginar que pasará. Yo también hago eso con las historias que me gustan. De verdad que es un halago saberlo. Me gusta tratar de mantener un contacto con ustedes, y me encantaría poder mandar mensajes privados (PM) a todas para agradecerles por su apoyo, pero desgraciadamente sólo se puede mandar PM a quienes están registradas en Fanfiction. Pero, aunque sea de esta manera te doy las gracias por tu apoyo.

 **maravilla121:** Como siempre amiga, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y ayuda que me das amiga.

 **Cagalli Yula:** Gracias por tu mensaje y apoyo, de verdad significa muchísimo para mí.

 **Nana:** Es verdad Nana el amor hace milagros, nuestra dormilona madrugo y fue el amor lo que la despertó, gracias.

 **HaniR:** Si, amiga desgraciadamente muchas cosas de las que me preguntas pasaran, pero todo al final se resolverá. Gracias.

 **Sandy Sanchez (antes Lucero Santoskoy):** Jajajajaja, yo creo amiga que las moscas panteoneras son más agradables que los buitres de los Legan parecen santígüelas que no te los puedes quitar. Gracias.

 **Rosima:** Elroy está en el lado equivocado, en el pecado lleva la penitencia, gracias.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** Así es amiga Elroy como antagónica es genial, es más mala que la bruja de Blanca Nieves, gracias.

 **AlexaPQ:** Aquí me di vuelo en fastidiar a Eliza, con lo que yo hubiera querido que en la serie original la humillaran y botaran así, gracias amiga.

 **Mitsuki Kazumi:** Me encanto el nombre, gracias. También mi hija lo adoró, por favor dale las gracias a tu hermano de mi parte.

 **Adoradandrew:** El amor amiga, y las hormonas están haciendo estragos en este guapo jovencito, gracias.

 **Val rod:** Amiga yo como siempre echando porras desde mi computadora. Espero que todo vaya excelente con tu reporte y tu tesis.

 **serenitymoon20:** Los Legan amiga siempre están para fastidiar y para tramar algo, gracias.

 **OHHCartist:** Thank you for your message and support.

 **Clint Andrew:** En relación a Patrick, pronto se sabrá sus secretos, gracias.

 **Grey:** Así es amiga, ella en la luna y él todo apurado por ella. Esperemos que la sorpresa le gusten a nuestra atolondrada. Gracias.

 **Nerckka Andrew:** Nerckka querida concuerdo contigo, la maldad y ambición no tienen limite. Espero que te estés recuperando amiga. Gracias.

 **lore campos:** Poco a poco se descubrirá más de sus intrigas. Me da gusto saber que estás disfrutando la historia. Gracias.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej** , **Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, Kamanance, Lis69 a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Gracias.**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias._ _Cuídense_


	11. Chapter 11

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo V** **II: Nuestra Primera Vez**

.

oOo

.

.

La noche era tranquila, se respiraba un aire de paz y magia; era un picnic a medianoche bajo la claridad de la hermosa, brillante, y gigantesca luna llena que iluminaba esa noche especial para aquellos jovencitos enamorados esa madrugada de octubre.

Entre risas, coqueteos y nerviosismos, los rubios jovencitos seguían colocando todo el menú que Anthony había traído para su romántico picnic bajo esa brillante y seductora luna llena. El nerviosismo era palpable en sus corazones, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y hacía mucho tiempo más que no estaban completamente solos; la última vez que estuvieron solos en ese lugar, fue cuando Anthony le declaró su amor y le pidió que fuera su novia bajo la luz de una brillante luna llena.

La soledad de la madrugada y la culpabilidad de que estaban haciendo algo prohibido por su tutor de Candy, los tenía con la adrenalina al cien por ciento especialmente a ella. Candy no podía evitarlo, pero se sentía culpable al estar ahí con Anthony, solos, desobedeciendo las instrucciones de Patrick.

Cualquier mínimo ruido la tenía alerta, no quería ser descubierta como aquella madrugada donde Patrick los había encontrado besándose. La verdad es que no quería fallarle a su tutor, pero al mismo tiempo no quería decirle nada a Anthony de sus miedos porque no quería estropearle sus planes; suficiente había tenido él con haber estado fuera de la vida de su familia por tres largos meses.

— Candy, ¿quién te entiende? —, se recriminó molesta, ella misma.

Volteó a verlo disimuladamente, mientras ella terminaba de colocar el queso y los panecillos sobre el plato y una cesta para el pan; él mientras tanto estaba enfocado en su tarea, acaba de terminar de colocar toda la fruta sobre el frutero que había colocado en el centro del fino mantel que tenían sobre la grama; él se miraba tan alegre, tan despreocupado, y ¡ah tan gallardo! Un suspiro profundo salió de su ser.

— Se ve tan guapo, mucho más que antes…mi Anthony. Está más alto, sí…mucho más alto, y esa capa negra, Dios se ve tan pero tan…

Metida en su mundo estaba cuando de repente escucharon un ruido fuerte proveniente de la dirección donde estaba la cabaña, ella se aterró al escucharlo. Sin pensarlo, se arrojó a los brazos de su amado Anthony buscando su protección con tanta fuerza, que lo tiró al suelo. Él estaba tan distraído pensando donde poner la canasta de las frutas que llevaba en la mano cuando se escuchó el fuerte ruido en el bosque, que no miró venir a la atolondrada rubia hacia él, y perdió el balance con el sorpresivo embate de su guapa novia; ambos cayeron estrepitosamente sobre la grama silvestre.

—¿Qué tal si era Patrick? Se preguntaba aterrada. Estaba tan asustada, que no se dio cuenta que, por su violento movimiento, había terminado…encima del cuerpo de su guapo novio.

Anthony estaba en el paraíso sorprendido; sin provocarlo y sin pensarlo, tenía a Candy sobre su cuerpo, abrazada a él, no, mejor dicho, pegada a su atlético cuerpo como santígüela y temblando como gelatina. Él sólo atinó a abrazarla fuertemente, protegiéndola con sus brazos de cualquier ruido. La verdad es que él no se había espantado para nada por los ruidos extraños nocturnos que se escucharon unos momentos antes; se había acostumbrado a escucharlos cuando había vivido solo en la cabaña; probablemente eran unos animales que buscaban comida, pensaba él tranquilamente.

Se sentía en los cuernos de la luna al tenerla en sus brazos de esa manera, podía besar sus cabellos y aspirar el perfume de ellos con calma. Con amor y sonriendo disfrutó la cercanía del cuerpo de su amada novia por unos momentos. Sin darse cuenta, Candy le había regalado uno de sus deseos, tenerla en sus brazos, juntos, muy juntos sin ningún espacio entre ambos; todo había sido obra del terror mal infundado de Candy. Ella aterrada aún no se daba cuenta que estaban sobre el silvestre césped; sólo cerraba los ojos aterrada pensando en las consecuencias de su escapada sin permiso.

Con calma trató de tranquilizar a la aterrada jovencita, mientras le peinaba su dorada cabellera con sus largos dedos y platicaba con ella calmadamente con esa varonil voz que Candy amaba tanto, palabras de amor.

— No tengas miedo princesa, no pasada nada. ¿Estás bien amor?

— Sssí …creo que sí-, le dijo temblando, lo que provocó que el jovencito la abrazada más fuerte, y siguiera tratando de calmarla.

— ¡Shh! ...todo está bien Candy, no tienes porque estar asustada-, pero ella no dejaba de preocuparse; mortificada, le expresó sus miedos.

—Pero Anthony… ¿qué tal si es Patrick? —, él se rió alegremente, y besó con ternura su cabellera.

— Preciosa Patrick esta en Chicago, ¿recuerdas? Tú misma me lo dijiste hace unas horas atrás.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato, y la luz se hizo claridad en su mente; balbuceó avergonzada y roja como un tomate, mientras seguía con su cabeza sobre su pecho.

— Tienes razón Anthony…pero entonces, ¿el ruido? ¿Qué causo el ruido?

Él le acomodo unos mechones de sus alocados rizos detrás de sus oídos y con una hermosa sonrisa él contestó.

— Probablemente amor fue un animal que tiene hambre.

— ¿Un animal? —, contestó aterrada e inmediatamente en su cabecita rubia, llegó la imagen de un hambriento oso queriéndolos devorar. Temerosa, susurró … — ¿Acaso…acaso un oso? —, él al escuchar lo que le decía su guapa novia, casi casi se moría de la risa, pero no la quiso incomodar y trató de ahogar su risa, mientras depositaba más besos en su rizada cabellera.

— No amor, aquí no hay osos, no tengas miedo, todo está bien. En Lakewood, sólo tenemos zorros, conejos, venados y otro tipo de animales y una variedad extensa de aves. No tienes porque preocuparte —, le decía mientras besaba con cariño nuevamente su cabello, y la seguía abrazando con todo su amor.

Candy, cuando escuchó la lista de las posibles "feroces fieras" que habitan el bosque, fue dibujando una hermosa sonrisa al ir recordando todos los animales de su amigo Albert, el vagabundo, entre ellos el juguetón Puppet, que ella llegara a mirar en la vieja cabaña del bosque que un día le sirvió de refugio. No muy convencida de sus palabras, comentó dudosa mientras se ponía su dedo en la boca.

— ¿También _mofeta_ s?

Al él le llamo la atención el animalito mencionado; sin embargo, sonriendo divertido sin dejar de acariciar su cabello y de abrazarla contestó.

— Sí, también mofetas, sólo espero que no tengamos ese tipo de invitados en nuestro picnic, odiaría tener que bañarnos en el lago a esta hora de la madrugada

Al escuchar eso Candy se incorporó un poco mirándolo extrañada, hasta que entendió el porqué de sus palabras, al mirarse a los ojos ambos soltaron las carcajadas al imaginarse siendo atacados por mofetas; eso le sirvió a la preciosa rubia para no sentir más miedo. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de su singular posición, ruborizada hasta la raíz de sus rizados cabellos intentó levantarse, pero él no la dejó.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Ella cohibida y roja como un tomate, contestó nerviosa.

— Es...que, es que

— Él intuyendo su turbación, preguntó sonriente.

— ¿Es que qué amor?

Un suspiro de frustración se dejó escuchar de la rubia antes de responderle.

—...es que no está bien que estemos así.

Anthony haciéndose el inocente siguió acariciando su cabello y le contestó dulcemente.

— ¿Así...así cómo? No te entiendo.

Ella con su cara aún sobre su pecho, le contestó ruborizada.

— Tú sabes Anthony...

Él aguantando la risa al confirmar sus sospechas, contestó alegremente.

— Si te refieres a que te tengo en mis brazos, no le veo nada de malo, al contrario —, un suspiro profundo se escuchó antes de proseguir. — Candy es maravilloso estar bajo la luz de la luna, poder ver el firmamento en este momento y tenerte en mis brazos...sin saberlo, me estás dando uno de mis deseos que pedí el día de cumpleaños.

— ¿Cómo? — Le contestó sorprendida queriéndose parar...él la abrazó con más fuerza.

— No te pares Candy por favor, en este momento estoy haciendo realidad uno de mis deseos.

— Pero Anthony no está bien, si Patrick nos mira...

— ¡Shh! ...Patrick no está, y no tiene porque enterarse de nuestras cosas...por favor no te alejes.

Ella con el dedo en la boca, se quedó pensando un momento. Claro que ella estaba feliz en sus brazos, pero en un rincón de su mente, se escuchó una débil voz que le gritaba, "peligro." Al mismo tiempo su corazón le gritaba "tonta estas en la gloria." Era como estar entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal...pero el acompasado ritmo del corazón de su amado decidió su debate interno

— ...está bien...pero yo, es decir a mí también me gustaría...

— ¿Que te gustaría Candy? Le contesta un alegre Anthony

—...a mí también me gustaría ver el cielo así, pero a tu lado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el joven

— Está bien

La incorporó con cuidado llevándola en sus brazos.

— Espera —, se quitó la capa poniéndola sobre el césped mientas Candy de rodillas lo miraba extrañada; agarró un cojín de los que tenían para sentarse, y lo puso sobre el césped arriba de la capa, después se quitó el saco, haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara...y lo acomodó sobre la capa. Volteó a mirarla, y sonriendo le dijo

— Listo

— ¿Listo, listo qué?

Sin decir nada la tomó en sus brazos y sin hacer caso a sus protestas la puso sobre la capa y colocó su cabeza con cuidado sobre el cojín. Ella lo miraba estupefacta, y él se recostó tranquilamente a su lado

— Digo que listo...ya podemos ver juntos el firmamento.

Ella lo miraba aún asombrada, por un momento pensó...pensó otras cosas. Se cacheteó mentalmente por mal pensada, y también se dio un zape en su mente por pensar mal de ese adorable hombre que tenía en frente. Él sólo quería ver las estrellas, la luna llena, y ella pensando…pensando en cosas prohibidas, era una mal pensada.

Ambos se quedaron mirando relajados el estrellado y brillante firmamento; era un espectáculo imponente. La bóveda celeste lucía magistral a esa hora de la madrugada, con su imponente brillante y gigantesca luna llena cubriendo el negro cielo, y los luceros brillantes parecían saludar a los enamorados jovenzuelos que maravillados disfrutaban de tan maravillosa vista; ahí recostados ambos juntos sobre el silvestre césped de ese bosque cercado.

Ambos estaban felices, juntos después de tantos meses sin verse, él le tomo la tersa mano que estaba a su lado, y con cariño se la llevó a su boca y la besó con pasión; ambos voltearon a verse enamorados. Anthony deseoso de un contacto más íntimo, se incorporó un poco, y sin poder resistirse se acercó ágilmente como un predador a su adorada y deliciosa presa que lo miraba con sus brillantes verdes esmeraldas; un poco asustada y nerviosa por la mirada tan peculiar que le estaba dando en ese momento.

Ella quiso levantarse, pero él no la dejó; así mirándola fijamente a sus ojos, le quitó unos rebeldes rizos que tenía sobre su hermoso rostro, y se los colocó detrás de sus oídos, y comenzó acariciar su cabello con dulzura. Sólo se escuchaba sus respiraciones agitadas en el silencioso y encantado lugar.

— Te amo Candy con todo mi corazón —, le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella emocionada, débilmente le contestó.

— Yo también te amo, eres todo para mí.

Él sonrió al escucharla mientras ella lo miraba y respiraba nerviosa, ella estaba deseando algo más de él, no sabía que era, pero su cuerpo lo clamaba a gritos. Sin saberlo él sentía por ella lo mismo en ese preciso instante. Sus hermosos rojos labios lo tenían embrujado, quería seguir degustando las mieles de su encantadora boca. Anthony acarició con cuidado su cara, y comenzó a delinear sus labios con uno de sus largos dedos lentamente; Candy se estremeció de emoción al contacto, y fue cerrando los ojos en señal de satisfacción mientras él seguía acariciando el contorno de sus rojos labios de esta manera suavemente.

Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro hasta que la besó primero con dulzura, pero en segundos se convirtió en un intenso y largo beso que contenía toda la pasión que corría en sus venas. Fue el primero de muchos besos que siguieron aumentando de pasión; cuando acordaron el joven estaba sobre ella devorándola besos y prodigándole caricias a su cuerpo. Ella sucumbió a sus reclamos, y respondió a cada una de sus demandas amorosas; dejándolo libremente hacer de ella, lo que él quería de su cuerpo.

Los gemidos de placer que sus apasionados besos provocaron en su ella, aceleraron el pulso del jovencito. Enajenado por la pasión del momento, dejó su dulce boca para depositar pequeños besos en sus sonrojadas mejillas haciéndola vibrar de emoción a la joven rubia. Lentamente, sus ardientes besos fueron bajando de dirección a su níveo y largo cuello; con locura y embriagado de amor por su musa rubia, él continúo devorando sin cesar su cuello. Lo llenó de pequeños y profundos besos que le mandaron descargas eléctricas de placer y pasión por todo su cuerpo provocando gemidos de absoluto placer.

La cordura y las promesas hechas a Patrick tenía rato que había escapado de la mente de ambos adolescentes jovencitos; sus besos eran como ardientes llamaradas que los estaban quemando de pasión a ambos. Su hambre por ella, lo llevó a seguir con su camino de besos hasta al del borde de su escote. Embriagado por la llama deseo que lo tenía ardiendo de amor y pasión por ella, sin pensarlo y sin razonarlo, sólo siguiendo su instinto, empezó poco a poco y con cuidado a deslizar el vestido del hombro de su amada, mientras depositas ardientes besos sobre la tierna y sedosa piel de su desnudo hombro.

Ella con los ojos cerrados y pérdida en un intenso torbellino de pasión y deseo, no puso ninguna resistencia a su ardiente embate de caricias atrevidas. Giró su cabeza de lado para darle más acceso a su cuello y hombro, ella era una masa maleable en sus manos; los únicos testigos de esa locura y desenfreno de hormonas juveniles era la brillante luna que en ese momento era cubierta por una pequeña nube. Parecía que está un poco avergonzada por la demostración apasionada de los chicos. El vestido fue bajando lentamente del hombro, y la boca de Anthony fue llenado de besos el escote, mientras con la voz enronquecida por el deseo le decía que la amaba con locura. Sus ardientes besos empezaban a dejar ver poco a poco más el camino a esos montes que lo tenían enloquecido.

.

¡Pum Pam! ¡Crack! ¡Bam! Unos fuertes sonidos se escucharon

.

Ambos detuvieron sus caricias y voltearon sorprendidos en dirección al lugar donde se escuchó el sonido; ambos se incorporaron de inmediato con los labios inflamados por sus atrevidos besos, y sus cabelleras completamente desordenadas. Lo que descubrieron los dejó totalmente sorprendidos…los causantes de tamaño ruido, eran dos pequeñitos conejitos que atraídos por el aroma de la comida se habían acercado y habían tirado unas canastas de verduras que Anthony había dejado cerca de su mesa de picnic.

Ambos se miraron completamente avergonzados, y comenzaron a reírse nerviosos por lo sucedido. Candy roja de vergüenza discretamente comenzó arreglarse su vestido que él había comenzado a bajar del hombro. Él había perdido un botón de su camisa a manos de ella, pero él, no hizo nada para acomodarla; sólo la miró de reojo acomodarse tímidamente, lo que él había desacomodado.

Él solamente suspiró profundamente, y meneó su cabeza mirando enojado a los culpables de la interrupción de su idilio. Respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse. Habían estado en el paraíso y estos dos bribones lo habían echado todo a perder. Aunque la verdad es que ambos jovenzuelos no sabían si agradecerle a esos bribones la interrupción o enojarse con ellos.

Lo que estuvieron haciendo unos minutos, antes habían pasado todas las normas de decoro establecido en la sociedad. Ambos lo sabían y no querían hablar de eso. Candy se sentía avergonzada y Anthony a la vez se sentía, él se sentía… frustrado.

Sí, esa era la palabra frustrado y la verdad era que no sabía por que se sentía así. Al mismo tiempo se sentía sediento de Candy. Si antes la necesitaba, después de lo había pasado entre ellos hacia apenas unos momentos, le dejaba claro que después de esto, él la necesitaba más que nunca. No quería estar lejos de ella nunca más. La amaba con toda su alma; estaba completamente loco por ella.

Anthony levantó lo que los pequeños bribones habían tirado de las canastas, y les obsequio varias verduras, y los llevo a otro lugar; lejos, muy lejos de ellos. Candy lo miró caminar con ellos en sus manos, y suspiró al verlo, se veía guapo, y con la camisa entreabierta se veía aún más. Se cacheteó mentalmente por ese comentario.

—¿Qué estás pensando Candy? Si Patrick, la señorita Pony o la hermana María supieran lo que hice. Dios mío…no quiero pensar que me dirían, pero… ¡ah!, se ve guapísimo él muy malvado —, discretamente, volvió a acomodarse el vestido y el cabello.

Anthony la veía a lo lejos disimuladamente también, mientras alimentaba a los animalitos; la verdad es que no quería más interrupciones. La quería solamente y exclusivamente para él. Esa noche era la celebración de su cumpleaños y no quería que nada lo echara a perder.

— Candy, hoy te ves más guapa que nunca —, pensaba el jovencito mientras se la comía con la mirada a lo lejos y analizaba con calma lo que había sucedido entre ellos. — ¡Dios!, no sé que hubiera pasado, si estos dos bribones no hubieran aparecido. Me tienes embrujado, Candy. No sé que voy hacer para resistirte Candy. Necesito hablar con mi padre y el Tío Abuelo. Te amo Candy, quiero que seas mi esposa —, suspiró profundamente y se concentró en los dos intrusos de la noche; los dos conejitos comían despreocupadamente toda la comida que les había dado. —Listo, creo que con esto no nos darán más lata; están muy bonitos, por cierto —, pensó alegremente con una sonrisa.

Más sereno y relajado regresó al lado de Candy quien lo esperaba sentada cerca de la hoguera. La necesidad que tenían uno al otro se había incrementado con esa experiencia tan íntima que habían tenido. Ambos estaban rojos de vergüenza y cohibidos. Anthony rompió el silencio, avergonzado por su conducta poco caballerosa con la chica de sus sueños; comenzó pidiéndole perdón.

— Candy...perdóname, por favor.

Ella que hasta ese momento tenía la mirada baja, la levantó y lo miró a los ojos

— ¿Cómo?

Él le tomó la cara con cariño para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— …yo me aproveché de la situación, sin querer. Te amo con todo mi corazón, te he extrañado tanto estos meses, tu cercanía, …tu cercanía me volvió loco. Perdóname Candy; por favor perdóname por faltarte el respeto. Perdóname por perder la cordura, y querer...querer más de ti.

Ella enrojeció al entender lo que él quería decirle. Bajó los ojos avergonzada antes de contestarle.

— No, yo soy la que debió detenerte, yo…

— No Candy fue mi culpa...el adulto soy yo. Patrick me lo dijo, me lo advirtió. ¿Me perdonas? —, le dijo vehemente mientras le tomaba su cara con cariño y la miraba directamente a los ojos. — Nunca bajes tu vista ante nadie; mucho menos ante mí, por favor. Tú no tienes la culpa fui yo el único culpable. ¿Me perdonas?

— Yo…yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…fui…fuimos los dos.

— Te amo Candy.

— Yo también te amo Anthony.

Él se acercó lentamente a su bello rostro, y un suave beso, selló sus disculpas; sin embargo, Anthony tenía que ser honesto con ella. Después del breve beso, la miró muy serio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Con una sonrisa traviesa, y dándole primero un beso en su nariz, le susurro después al oído.

— Que no puedo prometerte que no pasará de nuevo, te amo Candy, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Ella se retiró y lo miró sorprendida.

— Anthony, ¿qué dices?

— La verdad, que te amo y me vuelves loco, loco de amor y de pasión. Candy, te amo.

Ella iba a decirle algo, pero la beso nuevamente, pero este beso fue un beso apasionado que le demostraba todo su amor y pasión por ella. El tiempo se detuvo un instante para ellos, después de ese apasionado momento; la tomó de la mano, y le dijo

— Ven vamos, se nos hace tarde para nuestro picnic.

Ella completamente turbada por sus palabras y apasionado beso, se dejó guiar nerviosa, recordando los consejos que le diera años atrás la señorita Pony.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _(Flash Back)_

 _._

— _Candy, estas creciendo...eres casi una señorita._

 _Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de tapar la risa que tenía al escuchar decir eso._

 _La hermana María, con la ceja elevada, le indicó que estaba molesta por su conducta._

— _S_ í _Candy, aunque no lo creas y te burles, pronto serás una señorita, y tienes que cuidarte._

— _¿Cuidarme?_

— _S_ í

— _¿De qu_ é _?_

 _La hermana María se ruborizó, y conquistó vacilante._

— _Simplemente cuidarte._

 _La señorita Pony quien las miraba desde el quicio de la puerta, suspiró profundamente, meneó su cabeza y sonriendo se acercó a ellas._

— _Hermana María, yo le explicó._

 _La hermana María la miró agradecida, y salió despavorida. Ella entró y sentó en uno de los viejos sillones._

— _Ven Candy siéntate cerca de mí._

 _Ella la obedeció, inmediatamente._

— _Candy, tú estás cambiando y pronto te convertirás en una señorita, tal como te lo dijo la hermana María. Los hombres y mujeres son diferentes Candy, no sólo físicamente como podrás haberte dado cuenta en los bebes._

 _Candy se ruborizó, y asistió levemente._

— _Bueno, también son diferentes en su forma de comportarse. Una mujer tiene que ser siempre decente y fuerte._

— _¿Fuerte?_

— _S_ í _Candy, debes ser fuerte a las tentaciones._

— _¿Tentaciones?_

— _Sí, una mujer tiene que restringir sus emociones y comportarse decentemente. El hombre llega hasta donde la mujer lo permite, nunca olvides eso..._

 _Candy la miró como si tuviera cinco cabezas; comportarse, restringir sus emociones, ¿de qu_ é _hablaba la señorita Pony? No le entendió nada, ella lo único que quería hacer era irse, pero dijo s_ í _a todo, porque desde la ventana veía a los niños jugando alegremente, así que le sonrió angelicalmente, y con una mano elevada le hizo un rápido juramento..._

 _—_ _Entiendo señorita Pony, lo prometo._

 _En ese momento, la pequeña rubia prometía hasta ser monja, todo con tal de correr afuera y jugar con los niños. Que lejos estaba de imaginar el significado de sus palabras._

 _._

 _(Fin de Flash Back)_

 _._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Anthony delicadamente la colocó en su lugar sobre los cojines que había traído para esa noche tan especial, pero ella ni cuenta se dio, su mente repetía esas palabras que hasta este momento tenían sentido en su vida.

— "El hombre llega hasta donde la mujer lo permite...permite —, repetía una y otra vez esa frase mortificada en su cabeza.

Se ruborizó, y con vergüenza aceptó que Anthony había llegado hasta donde él quiso, porque ella sencillamente se lo permitió. Ella nunca le puso un alto, o dijo no. Se mordió el labio nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos; estaba en problemas. Con horror descubrió que no tenía fuerzas para decirle que no, a nada de lo que él le pedía o le hacía.

Anthony a su lado ignoraba el descubrimiento que Candy había hecho en su vida, él aún estaba absorto mirando lo bella y provocativa que se veía mordiéndose el labio. A su mente vinieron los deliciosos besos que se había dado hacía apenas unos minutos antes, y trago saliva. Tratando de serenarse y de calmarse, empezó a acomodar la fruta que había volado cuando él había caído, para serenarse; mientras Candy seguía en su tortura interior.

— Dios...y ¿si quiere algo más?... ¿qué voy hacer? Soy una tonta, ¿si la señorita Pony y la hermana María, o Patrick hubieran visto lo que paso entre nosotros? Con toda la razón dirían que soy una desvergonzada, una descarada, y que soy la vergüenza total del Hogar de Pony y de la familia Andrew —, con absoluta tristeza meneó su cabeza.

Ambos se habían extrañado intensamente durante los tres meses que estuvieron separados, pero después de lo ocurrido esa madrugada, todo había cambiado para siempre. Era tan palpable la necesidad del uno por el otro que ambos temían mirarse a los ojos por lo mismo. Era algo que ninguno entendía ni quería decírselo al otro, pero cada rose de mano entre ellos, aumentaba el nerviosismo en ambos. Tal vez era la felicidad de estar juntos de nuevo después de haber sido separados por varios meses, o simplemente fueron esas caricias intimas vividas unos momentos antes que los tenían tan inquietos.

Ninguno habló por un largo rato, solo se dedicaron admirar por un buen rato y en silencio como les había quedado su improvisada "mesa" de picnic. A los lejos, los ruidos de los dos conejitos nuevamente llamaron su atención haciéndoles reír; eso hiso que rompieran el silencio que reinaba unos momentos antes entre ellos. Anthony presintiendo que ella se sentía apenada por lo vivido, trato de distraerla hablándole de su picnic, pero era tan difícil hablar en ese momento después de lo ocurrido entre ambos.

— Sabes princesa, ya solo faltan unas cosas para que nuestra mesa está completamente lista.

Ella lo miró extrañada, y se puso a pensar, colocando sus dedos en la boca mientras miraba con atención la "mesa" de picnic; a su lado Anthony la miraba embelesado. Ella había sacado todas las cosas de las cajas que encontró detrás del roble. En ellas venían los manteles, cojines, y edredones. Juntos habían sacado la comida de la cabaña. Inclusive, Anthony había traído copas de cristal, vasos, platos, cucharas, tenedores, tazas para tomar té, agua y hasta vino. Sí, el muy malvado había tomado sin permiso de Elroy, una botella de vino de la bodega de la familia sin que nadie lo mirara; pero para ser justos con el chico, el vino lo había traído exclusivamente para el bueno de Patrick. Sin embargo, su ausencia cambiaba todo, tal vez ahora ellos podrían tomar algo del vino.

En su opinión, todo estaba listo para empezar a cenar; la cena que había traído se veía deliciosa, había queso pan, verduras, fruta, bueno todo era perfecto. Ella ya quería comer; la verdad es que ella como siempre tenía hambre, pero hoy más debido a que los nefastos Legan le habían espantado el hambre en la cena; además, ella no había comido nada ese día por la mañana porque se dedicó a esperar a Anthony todo el día. Su estómago ya empezaba a gruñir levemente como siempre.

Hambrienta, sedienta, y completamente extrañada lo mira a los ojos y le dice frustrada después de haber revisado toda la "mesa."

— Anthony, amor, no sé que falta, pensé que había puesto todo.

Él sonrió y le dio un beso tierno en la boca.

— Lo sé, esa es otra de las sorpresas que tengo para ti. En un momento vuelto.

Antes que Candy dijera algo, él se levantó y se encaminó en dirección a la cabaña. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero en dirección opuesta; ella se dirigió a la orilla del lago. Le fascinaba observar el reflejo de la luna en el centro del lago, parecía que la luna estaba ahí, entre las aguas cristalinas de ese lago encantado. El viento soplaba levemente las ramas de los inmensos arboles del lugar; las hojas de los frondosos robles blancos que rodeaban el lago empezaban a cambiar su brillante color verde a tonalidades de típicas de la estación de otoño: rojizos y dorados. Aquellos robles que empezaban a sucumbir ante la inclemencia del tiempo causados por el otoño; tenían a los pies de sus frondosos troncos alfombras de hojas de multicolores que iban desde amarillentas, morrones, doradas, rojas y unas aún conservaban su verde color. Candy estaba maravillada ante impresionante espectáculo.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus observaciones, que no se dio cuenta que Anthony se había acercado a ella, hasta que le tocó el hombro; ella brincó parejita de la sorpresa. El guapo jovencito no le dio tiempo de hacer nada y la envolvió en un amoroso y apretado abrazo, cuando la tuvo quieta, le preguntó seductoramente al oído mientras ella se estremecía al sentirlo tan pegado a su cuerpo.

— ¿Te asusté amor? —, ella volteó a verlo, sonriéndole nerviosa y perturbada por su cercanía susurro levemente.

— Un poco —, ella estaba esa noche demasiado nerviosa. No era la primera vez que él la abrazaba de esa manera, pero por alguna razón extraña sentir su fuerte pecho en su espalda en ese momento la tenía casi sudando; aunque aparentó una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Probablemente era por las caricias intimas que habían compartido antes.

— ¿Qué miras con tanto interés, Candy? — le susurró nuevamente al oído

— …yo…yo miraba el reflejo de la luna, me encanta verla. Se ve maravillo su reflejo pareciera que la luna está dentro del lago. Me encanta este lugar, sabes. ¡Ah extrañé tanto esta vista! ¿Tú no?

Él colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro cariñosamente. Aspirar el perfume de su cuerpo y rizado cabello era un regalo para Anthony. La mantuvo abrazada así por un rato, mientras ambos disfrutaban del espectacular reflejo de la luna llena sobre las cristalinas aguas, pero toda su atención se empezó a enfocar en ella, en la maravilla de tenerla así de nuevo entre sus brazos. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de contestarle…

— Mmmm...tienes razón es un cuadro maravilloso, es el perfecto escenario para ser pintado por el mejor pintor de este momento. Sí, yo también lo extrañe muchísimo Candy, pero sabes hubo otra cosa que extrañe más —, le dijo mientras la giraba lentamente

Ella con la sorpresa en su cara preguntó inmediatamente

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Esto.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la besó con pasión y con amor. Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, le puso sus brazos al cuello. Se separaron hasta que les faltó el aire.

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Ella extrañada preguntó

— ¿No?

— Estamos parados en el mismo lugar donde me hiciste el hombre más feliz, en el lugar donde aceptaste ser mi novia hace unos meses.

Ella emocionada hasta las lágrimas solo pudo decir…

— Anthony, te accor…

Un beso rápido y tierno no la dejó terminar la frase, Anthony la tomó de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra le acaricio la cara para después posar su frente sobre la de ella y sostenerla de su breve cintura.

— Claro que me acuerdo y me acordaré toda mi vida de que en este lugar me hiciste el hombre más feliz. Candy —, la besa brevemente. — Quiero que siempre vengamos a celebrar nuestro comienzo aquí, en este maravilloso lugar que tanto amaron mis abuelos. Ahora es nuestro, es nuestro rincón de amor. Siempre…siempre será nuestro lugar; donde nuestra historia de amor comenzó su…

Ahora fue Candy quien no lo dejó terminar, se puso de puntitas y lo besó con toda la pasión de su joven corazón poniéndole los brazos al cuello. Él la sujetó con amor, era el marco era perfecto para celebrar su reencuentro amoroso con la luna llena brillando en el firmamento y su reflejo a los pies de ellos. El amor y su pasión volvió a cegarlos de nuevo, poco a poco Anthony comenzó a llenar su cuello y cara de pequeños besos; la respiración de ambos se empezó a acelerar nuevamente. Nuevamente como lo fue hace meses atrás, los mudos testigos de sus candentes caricias fueron los frondosos robles y ese hermoso lago.

Sin embargo, esta vez no habría intrusos que detuvieran sus besos. No, esta vez Patrick no llegaría a estropearles su noche. Hoy era su momento, su reencuentro, un rencuentro que cada vez se tornaba más intenso e íntimo. Ambos estaban perdidos en una hoguera de pasión y de deseo.

Las caricias se empezaban a tornar nuevamente más atrevidas por parte del jovenzuelo; sus manos lentamente abandonaron la cintura para dirigirse rumbo al norte de su musa; él quería seguir explorando esas tierras vírgenes de su amada; aunque, una voz interna le decía que no era correcto, su deseo acallaba cualquier momento de cordura en él.

Nada podía detenerlos esta vez, ellos se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión nuevamente…cuando un extraño ruido los distrajo nuevamente. Anthony miraba a todos lados buscando a los intrusos; sin embargo, Candy roja de vergüenza se cubrió la cara y susurró completamente avergonzada…

— Perdón… tengo hambre

Era su estómago quien estaba protestando y le exigía a gritos atención. Anthony estalló en risas, esto le ocasionó un golpe en el hombro por parte de su amada.

— ¡Ouch!

— Tonto — le dijo una ruborizada y molesta Candy quien le dio la espalda.

El meneó la cabeza sonriendo y la abrazó con amor.

— Preciosa, no te enojes, por favor, solo estoy jugando — le dijo al oído mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

Ella sorprendida se volteó a mirarlo, y él aprovechó el momento para abrazarla con cariño.

— Lo siento Anthony —, le dijo casi llorando.

Él le levantó la barbilla y le dio un fugaz beso. Él estaba agradecido a Dios por la interrupción, era la segunda vez que sus besos lo estaban volviendo loco.

— Ven amor, estoy muerto de hambre.

Candy nerviosa y ruborizada por esos momentos tan íntimos vividos con Anthony y sintiendo aún en su cuerpo las sensaciones producidas por las caricias atrevidas de Anthony, como era su costumbre últimamente con Anthony, sólo se dejó llevar sin poner resistencia.

En pocos minutos ambos se sentaron para comenzar cena. Anthony se había lucido, le había llevado todo un manjar. De pronto Candy lo mira sorprendida y pregunta mientras tomaba unas uvas y antes de llevarse unas a la boca, le preguntó.

—¿Y las sorpresas amor? ¿Cuáles eran?

— Es verdad se me había olvidado, cierra los ojos por favor.

Ella obediente a las instrucciones de su amado como siempre, le siguió la corriente. Ella sintió como él se levantó de su lado, lo escuchó alejarse de ella por unos momentos, y escuchó cuando regreso a su lado. Ella inquieta por todo el ruido que él estaba haciendo a su alrededor preguntó

— ¿Ya los puedo abrir?

— No, todavía no

— ¿Ya?

— No

— ¿Ya? —, él la miró sonriendo, y solo meneó la cabeza mientras terminaba rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo.

— Ahora si ya los puedes abrir.

Cuando abrió sus preciosas esmeraldas verdes, se encontró con una escena muy romántica; había un gran ramo de rosas Dulce Candy, velas encendidas y muchos postres, entre ellos destacaba un pastel de chocolate de fresas y crema.

— Toma amor estas flores son para ti con todo mi corazón —, ella las tomó sorprendida y emocionada a la vez.

— Anthony, pero esto es para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

— Y lo estamos celebrando —, dejó escapar un suspiro recordando sus apasionados besos

Ella solo se ruborizó.

— Yo también tengo algo para ti —, y sacó de una bolsa de su vestido una bolsita de terciopelo.

— Es por tu cumpleaños, toma. Patrick me hizo el favor de llevarme a la joyería del pueblo para comprarlo.

Él curioso lo tomó y abrió la bolsita dejando caer el contenido en su mano. Sorprendido por el hallazgo, exclamó contento.

— ¡Es una medalla con la imagen de San Andrés de oro! (el patrono de Escocia)

— Es para que te cuide cuando no estamos cerca.

Él le sonrió dulcemente y la besó tiernamente nuevamente

— Gracias, te amo —. Aunque hubiera querido decirle que no separaría, sabía que tal vez tendrían que hacerlo, si quería hacerla su esposa cuanto antes. La única manera de independizarse del yugo de los Andrew y ser libre con su amada, era demostrándoles su capacidad en los negocios. Tomaría las riendas de su fortuna y Elroy nunca volvería a tratar de controlar su vida nunca más, necesitaba trabajar en los negocios de la familia, cuanto antes.

Un nuevo rugido del estómago de su amada les indicó que era hora de comer; ambos rieron esta vez, muerta de vergüenza Candy comenzó a comer unas fresas rápidamente. De entre todas las cosas que Anthony le había llevado como sorpresa, una le parecía la más deliciosa: el pastel de chocolate decorado con fresas y crema.

Candy sonríe al verlo, y sin pensarlo comienza hablar en voz alta.

— Mmmm, delicioso.

— ¿Qué dices Candy?

— ¡Ah! ...decía que, …que estoy muy contenta. Mintió queriendo omitir su gusto exagerado por el pastel.

— ¡Oh!, yo pensé que te había gustado la sorpresa del pastel…

Roja de la pena por haber mentido y ser descubierta, sólo le sonrió nerviosamente, y haciendo un precioso mohín y jugando con sus dedos, le dijo.

— Me descubriste Anthony, lo siento…creo que me conoces bastante, y sabes que me gustan mucho los dulces—, lo mira dulcemente a los ojos. — Gracias es un hermoso detalle.

Se miraron intensamente sin titubear hasta que…el estómago de Candy quien no había cenado por la pena y tristeza de no haber visto a Anthony durante todo el día comenzó nuevamente a sonar extrañamente. Haciendo que la jovencita se ruborizara otra vez intensamente, ante la mirada picara e intensa de un sonriente Anthony

— Es…es que no desayuné ni cené bien, sabes —, ya no sabía que decirle. Si tuviera a su estómago de frente de seguro lo patearía por tanta vergüenza que le había hecho pasar esa noche.

— Jajajajaja

— Malo, y haciendo un gracioso puchero cruzo las manos y se volteó molesta.

— Tontita, no te enojes Candy, no me gusta verte enojada conmigo. Suficiente tuve cuando me metí a tu cuarto y no querías ni mirarme o hablarme por lo furiosa que estabas.

Volteó y lo miró

— Lo siento Anthony, pensé…pensé que ya no querías verme o estar conmigo.

Se acercó a ella, y acariciando su cara con cuidado, le dijo al oído

— Candy recuerda siempre que tú eres y serás siempre la persona más importante en mi vida y la única, por favor recuérdalo siempre. Una ruborizada y feliz Candy le contestó.

— Gracias Anthony, yo, … yo también siento lo mismo por ti.

De nuevo se miraron intensamente, y comenzaron a comer. El tiempo paso lentamente, y platicaron del tiempo que estuvieron sin verse mientras comían alegremente la cena que Anthony había traído. Finalmente, llegaron a la parte favorita de Candy: el postre. Pero primero retiraron todo lo demás del mantel para dejar solamente el pastel, dos platos y dos copas de vino que se atrevieron a servirse sobre el mantel. Aunque el vino era únicamente y exclusivamente de Patrick, al no estar él, a Candy se le ocurrió que era una buena ocasión para celebrar que estaban juntos. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron cuando Anthony le cortó una rebanada muy grande de pastel con muchas fresas y crema sobre él.

La jovencita con lo glotona que es no pierde un momento, y sonriéndole coquetamente a Anthony empieza a devorar el pedazo de pastel que Anthony le sirviera. Ella ajena a que Anthony la mira fijamente, devora su postre en segundos. Todo era silencio en ese momento, bueno el único ruido provenía de la boca de Candy de satisfacción cuando degustaba su adorado pastel de chocolate con fresas. De pronto se escuchó una sonora carcajada.

— Jajajajaja

Candy se sorprende al verlo reír así, y no comprende el por qué.

— ¿Pasa algo Anthony?

Anthony suspira, y mirándola embelesado se acerca peligrosamente a ella, y le dice al oído seductoramente

— Te ve preciosa con bigote de chocolate y crema… ¿me regalas un poco de tu chocolate?

— ¡Qué!…

Se toca a su cara, y se da cuenta que en verdad tiene chocolate y crema en la cara. Llena de vergüenza, se molesta un poco, y se voltea molesta cruzando sus brazos.

— Jajajajaja…Candy te ves preciosa así, pero mira yo te lo quitaré…no te enojes otra vez. Para contentarla, Anthony se acerca a la jovencita con cuidado; hincado ante ella, empieza a limpiarle su bello rostro con una servilleta…pero la cercanía de su perfume, su rostro, y esa deliciosa boca lo tienen en un estado de trance que nubla su pensamiento y hacen que tiemble al tenerla tan cerca de él…a mitad de su trabajo, cambia de opinión, y le da un tierno bezo en la comisura de los labios para quitarle la crema y el chocolate.

— mmm...delicioso.

Le dice seductoramente al oído. Ambos se ven a los ojos embelesados, la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el roce de sus bocas hacen que sus corazones latan violentamente. Antony la toma tiernamente de su cara…se olvidan del chocolate y de la crema…y ambos cierran sus ojos y poco a poco Anthony se acerca a Candy y le da un tierno beso que se torna en uno apasionado que dura para ellos una eternidad. Ambos adolescentes suspiran profundamente y se miran a los ojos, mientras Anthony con el delicioso sabor de chocolate, crema y el sabor natural de Candy le habla mientras la besa nuevamente en la comisura de los labios y lentamente da besos a su cuello.

— Candy, te amo…te amo.

— Anthony…yo te…

La calla uniendo sus bocas en un nuevo beso, mientras la acerca más a su cuerpo. Poco a poco la va recostando sobre el mantel mientras la llena de besos, y con audacia poco a poco va bajando nuevamente el vestido del hombro de Candy mientras va besando y mordiendo con dulzura su hombro. Ella ya perdida en el torbellino de nuevas sensaciones, no lo detiene, simplemente se deja llevar nuevamente por el deseo que la quema esa madrugada. Ella sin darse cuenta comienza a desbrochar los botones de su amado cuando está acariciando su pecho.

El vestido va cayendo, y sus besos llegan al destino que él ha estado buscando con desesperación toda la madrugada. Como un niño desesperado, prueba por primera vez las delicias que esos dos hermosos capullos que se le ofrecen con miedo; su cuerpo se estremece hasta la última célula de su cuerpo cuando por primera vez los labios de él tocan el primer capullo de su cuerpo, el segundo la hace exhalar un grito de satisfacción. Después de besar por primera vez los capullos de su amada, la besa con toda la pasión que lo ha consumido toda la noche.

Sus manos siguen sin detenerse con caricias y quitando las hojas a esa rosa que él está degustando con calma, y ansiedad esa madrugada. Ambos adolescentes dan rienda suelta a esa pasión que los tiene en completa erupción; sus ropas desaparecen y sus toques son electrizantes para ambos. Su cuerpo sufre convulsiones de un placer infinito y desconocido cuando su boca toca y toma poco a poco las mieles de su fruto prohibido. Anthony la tortura de amor con esos besos prohibidos. Esta vez ya no hay interrupciones que los detengan, esta vez no hay un Patrick que interrumpa su beso. El baile de la danza del amor ha comenzado, y ambos comienza a demostrar dotes de ser unos excelentes bailarines en esa danza hasta entonces prohibida para ellos. Ella se deja guiar por su amante compañero quien solo la quiere amar, y adorar de pies a cabeza hasta hacerla explotar de felicidad.

La cordura e inocencia en ambos se ha esfumado esa madrugada y para siempre en sus vidas. El ritual del amor está en su pleno apogeo. Él va colocándose con cuidado en esa danza nueva y disfrutada por todas las parejas del mundo. Es la primera vez de ambos, pero la inexperiencia de él ha sido guiada por su instinto y curiosidad. Un destino le espera y a pesar de no saber cómo tendrá que llegar; comienza su camino con un placentero juego de caricias en esa zona amada que comienza a liberarla a ella de todo perjuicio y pensamiento de culpas. Sin darse cuenta los adolescentes comienzan a fundir sus cuerpos llevados por ese intenso amor que late en sus tiernos corazones y en esa nueva necesidad de unirse íntimamente que sus cuerpos a gritos reclaman de ambos.

Quizás fue esa inmensa necesidad de estar juntos después de haber estado tanto tiempo separado…los que llevo a una unión sin retorno para ambos; una unión que cambiaría el resto de sus vidas.

El comienzo es doloroso e intenso y su grito de dolor, es callado con un apasionado beso que la va calmando mientras se acostumbra a ese nuevo y extraña intromisión. Con calma el joven amante continuó su camino por el virgen camino de ese canal de amor con suaves y pausadas oleadas, que poco a poco la hacen sentir un nuevo placer indescriptible, que la hacer estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Él sumergido y perdido en un interno intenso huracán de profundo deseo, va dejando besos intenso y cariños en sus tiernos capullos que hace que ese viaje nuevo sea más intenso y más placentero.

Las intensidades del oleaje de su amor son tan gratificantes para ella, que su cuerpo reacciona a tan extraño y nuevo placer con intensos gemidos y gritos que lo hacen a él sentir más amor por su princesa y más excitado por ella. Él continúa navegando en el canal del amor con una intensidad frenética por más tiempo; sin aminorar su velocidad y camino llega por fin a la cumbre de ese destino desconocido. Ambos explotan al mismo tiempo al llegar juntos al clímax de esa entrega amorosa.

Fue…su primera vez para ambos…llena de amor, ternura y pasión. Las culpas, los remordimientos, y la realidad…llegaron después, pero su amor, su entrega fue pura sin malicia, sin premeditación…Fue tal vez la separación, o quizás la bella luna llena que nubló sus pensamientos y erradicó su cordura. Solo tenían 14 y 16 años. Un te amo…quieres ser mi esposa…y…un…sí acepto…fueron la promesa de esa unión bajo la luz de la luna llena.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

 _Nota 1: San Andrés es el patrono de Escocia; es uno de los doce apóstoles de Jesucristo. De acuerdo aún a leyenda, un monje llamado Regulo llevo las reliquias de San Andrews a Escocia, donde se le concedió un espacio para construir una iglesia. Ese lugar es conocido como la ciudad de St. Andrews que recibe el nombre en honor de este santo. Se celebra cada año el 30 de noviembre y es el Dia Nacional de Escocia. La bandera de Escocia es conocida como la bandera de San Andrew o Saint Andrew's flag desde tiempos medievales. El aspa blanca de la bandera representa la cruz en la que San Andrew fue crucificado el 30 de noviembre 60 DC. San Andrés es también patrono de Grecia y Rusia._

 _Decidí que la medalla que le regaló Candy fuera de San Andrés por ser el patrono del país de su abuelo, Escocia, y debido a la separación que tuvieron pensé que era un buen regalo para el amor de su vida._

 _._

 _Nota 2: El pastel chocolate es un delicioso postre que se popularizó a finales del siglo XIX. Sus ingredientes varían dependiendo de la receta, pero por lo general sus ingredientes básicos son huevos, mantequilla, azúcar, harina, vainilla, leche, bicarbonato de sodio, polvo de cacao y chocolate. En 1828, el químico holandés Casparus Van Houten fue quien inventó un método para extraer la grasa del licor de cacao, esto permitió la comercialización del cacao en polvo. Rodolphe Lindt en 1879 fue quien creo un nuevo proceso en Suiza para producir el chocolate más homogéneo y sedoso, haciendo posible que el proceso de hornear con chocolate fuera más fácil, el procedimiento se llamó concheado. Las primeras recetas de este postre consistían en pastel blanco o amarillo cubierto de chocolate. El primer chocolate que se considera de chocolate fue preparado hasta consisto en un pastel blanco o amarillo cubierto de chocolate el primer pastel que se considera de chocolate fue preparado en 1900 y es el famoso Devil's food, su nombre peculiar fue dado ya que se consideraba que tan delicioso postre debería de ser un pecado._

 _Como Candy es adicta a los postres, se me ocurrió un delicioso postre de chocolate con fresas y crema para esta escena entre ellos; el postre perfecto para la noche perfecta de ambos. Es interesante ver cómo la gente en el pasado hizo posible el uso del chocolate en la repostería, algo que nosotros en ocasiones no valoramos. No fue fácil hacerlo, pero gracias a gente ingeniosa como Lindt, nosotros hoy en día podemos disfrutar sin problema alguno de las delicias del chocolate en nuestros postres; el chocolate fue considerado por mucho tiempo como un afrodisiaco._

 _,_

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Les invito a leer mis otras historias:

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Esta es una historia del Príncipe de la Colina, en un Albertfic.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

 **.**

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza; la única excusa que tengo esta vez es que fue un difícil capitulo para mí. Es la primera vez que escribo una escena romántica, fue muy difícil hacerla; así que espero haya sido de su agrado. Lo escribí y reescribí varias veces con el único propósito de hacerlo romántico y de que les gusté. También espero no haya ofendido a nadie con lo que sucedió en este capítulo._

 _Tal vez se pueda cuestionar como una jovencita de apenas 14 y un joven de 16 años puedan tener este tipo de relación, pero desgraciadamente sí pasa y más seguido de lo que deberían aún en nuestros tiempos, y las consecuencias son las mismas del siglo pasado a pesar de existir métodos anticonceptivos. No fue fácil tomar la decisión de hacer esto en una historia, por las edades, pero es el tema central del argumento; sin este encuentro intimo no habría historia. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia como lo han hecho hasta este momento._

 _._

Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han dado consejos para mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. También, le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que han comenzado a leer esta historia. Es un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que este gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer, por dejar comentarios, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas. Cada capítulo para mí es un reto porque nunca había hecho nada parecido, y me da muchísimo gusto que continúen conmigo en esta nueva aventura.

Gracias especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial a mis amigas Nerckka Andrew, Val Rod, Maravilla121, Sandy Sanchez, y Malinalli Coy.

.

 **Nerckka Andrew:** Nerckka, espero que continúes con tu recuperación de tu problema médico. Espero que este capítulo sea suficientemente largo amiga; fue toda una odisea hacerlo, a ver si le atine. Que te mejores.

 **Sandy Sanchez** : Sandy deseando que todo se mejore para ti. Así es amiga, ambos se ven guapísimos con capas, el romance estuvo presente en el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes.

 **maravilla121:** Maravilla gracias por hacerme el favor de leer el borrador del capítulo y darme tu opinión, me ayudó muchísimo. No Patrick, no gendarme que los cuide, tienes toda la razón amiga. Como siempre gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Rosas y Gardenias:** Como siempre amiga, deseando que DIOS te bendiga a ti y a tu hermosa familia y muchísimas gracias por tus deseos. Siempre quise que pudieran enfrentarse a Elroy sin miedo, pero solo esos tres chicos casi huérfanos, de verdad que no tenían ningún apoyo, por lo menos en esta historia si lo tienen. Gracias.

 **serenitymoon20:** Si querida amiga…paso lo que tenías en mente, bueno espero que haya podido recrearlo de una manera romántica e interesante. La verdad es que lo escribí varias veces porque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo correctamente. Espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Grey:** Tenias toda la razón amiga, este capítulo lo demuestra cien por ciento. Gracias.

 **Val rod:** Val, toda la suerte del mundo en tu tesis y en tu posgrado. Estas en lo correcto amiga, estos chiquillos se quemaron completitos en su hoguera de pasión y amor.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Me parece Tamy que Candy no volverá a dudar de su amor después de esta noche. Amiga ya estamos en el mes de su cumpleaños. Gracias.

 **Adoradandrew:** Jajajajaja me mataste de la risa, pero tenías toda la razón. Anthony ganó el premio mayor de la noche, gracias.

 **Nana:** Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, como siempre gracias.

 **Cagalli Yula:** Muchísimas gracias por tus bendiciones, DIOS te bendiga a ti y a tu hermosa familia también amiga. Tenías toda razón, paso de todo.

 **Sakura-chan:** Amiga concuerdo contigo en todo, fue una pena terrible lo de Anthony, la pareja ideal de Candy, gracias.

 **Saori Atena:** De verdad que muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, son un halago. Espero que sigas disfrutando esa humilde historia.

 **Angdt:** Gracias por agregar mi nombre a la lista de alerta de autores y de historias.

 **Lyn Minmei:** Disculpa la tardanza, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, gracias.

 **Kanade Tachibana:** Tarde amiga pero segura, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Gracias.

 **Loreley Ardlay:** Algunas de las cosas que mencionaste pasaran, pero otras no. Poco a poco descubrirás más; este capítulo te contesta una de las preguntas, si paso, gracias.

 **Chibiely:** Gracias por agregar mi historia en tu lista de favoritas, se te agradece.

 **Ranka lee:** Espero que esta continuación te haya gustado también.

 **Meer Campbell:** Tal como lo comentaste, los limites se rebasaron sin supervisión; estos chicos necesitaban supervisión las veinticuatro horas.

 **Lacus Sheryl Nome:** Espero que haya podido presentar lo que te imaginaste; fue un capitulo

Diferente y complicado.

 **Lacus Sheryl Nome:** That's what I have been trying my friend, to show their eternal and unconditional love; hopefully, I achieved my purpose.

 **OHHCartist:** Their eternal and unconditional love is unique, glad you like it.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** Así es amiga, todo se mejoró para ellos sin Patrick, aunque las consecuencias serán inmensas para ella especialmente.

 **AlexaPQ:** Como siempre gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Malinalli Coy:** Malinalli felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo. Un gusto enorme saber de ti, sigo tus recomendaciones..

.

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej** , **Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, Kamanance, Lis69 Meer Campbell, Ranka lee, Grey, Chibiely, Saori Atena, Angdt, Lyn Minmei, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-chan a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Gracias.**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias. Cuídense_

.

oOo


	12. Chapter 12

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo V** **I** **II: Las Culpas – Parte 1**

.

oOo

.

.

 _._

 _Este capítulo es dedicado al querido Príncipe de las Rosas, Anthony, en su cumpleaños, hoy septiembre 30. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo en su día._

 _._

 _._

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, aún se podía ver la inmensa luna llena, pero no tardaría en ser desplazada por el astro rey, la noche moría y un nuevo día se vislumbraba.

.

Un nuevo comienzo empezaba para la pareja de jovencitos y ellos lo ignoraban, un comienzo donde ya no serían ellos dos solos, sino tres...

Esa madrugada dos seres ilusionados y felices por estar juntos llegaron ilusionados a su rincón de amor; después de haber sido separados cruelmente por varios meses por las intrigas y necedades de Elroy Andrew. Horas después, esas dos almas enamoradas regresaban juntos cabalgando en medio del obscuro bosque, solo se escuchaba los cascos del caballo, y sus respiraciones agitadas, la tenue luz de la luna se filtraba bajo los inmensos frondosos robles que iban llenando de camino de hojas de multi colores; otoño estaba en pleno apogeo dentro de ese magnífico bosque.

.

Llevaban en sus jóvenes cuerpos tatuados los recuerdos de aquellas danzas de caricias intimas y prohibidas ante la sociedad que los unieran por primera vez como pareja. En sus cuerpos y ropas llevaban impregnados los perfumes del ser amado; aquella noche habían compartido el momento más mágico entre ambos, fue el momento más sublime de su vida para ambos.

Sin embargo, sin que ellos lo supieran en ese momento, junto con ellos viajaba también de regreso a su morada, el producto de ese amor intenso y profundo que la pareja procreara bajo la mágica luz de la luna llena que había iluminado su improvisada cama nupcial a la orilla de su amado lago encantado; sus únicos testigos fueron la naturaleza y aquella bóveda celeste que los cubrió con su manto su primera entrega, su primera vez. Ese torrente de emociones y caricias mostrado a la orilla del lago que se había desatado sin control dejo huellas imborrables, huellas que cambiarían sus destinos para siempre.

.

Despacio y en silencio después de vivir el momento más íntimo entre ambos; el par de jovenzuelos regresaban cabalgando lentamente a la mansión; su corazón aún latía a mil por hora después de haber vivido el momento más íntimo e intenso entre ambos. Sujetando con firmeza las riendas de su fiel corcel, Anthony llevaba acurrucada a su pecho, su tesoro más preciado: su amada Candy.

Ella abrazaba su fuete pecho, llevaba los ojos cerrados, tratando de callar sus nervios y consciencia con el acompasado ritmo de su joven amante. Hacia un poco de frio a esta hora de la madrugada; él la tenía sujeta a su cuerpo por su breve cintura, y la cubría con su capa y uno de esos cobertores que llevara para su picnic. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y él trataba de darle calor con su cuerpo acercándola más a su cuerpo, pero no era el frio lo que la tenia de esa manera; no, lo que la tenía temblando de pies a cabeza era darse cuenta hasta ese momento de la magnitud de todo lo que había hecho esa madrugada con Anthony, estaban metidos en un lio gigantesco.

La borrachera de pasión había desaparecido poco a poco con el lento trote del blanco pura sangre, lentamente a su mente y consciencia caían como diluvio brutalmente todas las consecuencias de esos momentos vividos llenos de amor y pasión desenfrena. Los jovencitos con los ojos cerrados se habían perdido en una vorágine de pasión que los había hundido en sus turbulentas aguas hasta que explotaron en su clímax; la tormenta había pasado y ahora quedaban solamente las culpas que la atormentaban.

Lo abrazó con desesperación, el viento mecías los traviesos risos de la guapa chica, sus ropas y cabellos maltratados mostraban rastros de esa madrugada romántica. Con su mano en la boca trataba de callar sus gritos de consciencia que amenazaban con explotar, sus verdes pupilas comenzaron a empanarse de lágrimas. Estaba aterrada, había estado íntimamente con él…ahora ¿qué pasaría con ella?

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _(Comienzo de Flash Back)_

 _._

 _Él la besó dulcemente en su pequeña boca mientas acariciaba con cariño su dorado cabello, después del momento más mágico vivido entre ellos. La atrajo hacia él mientras la abrazaba con posesión y delicadeza; ella se dejó cobijar en sus fuertes brazos. Mientras él jugaba con sus cabellos sueltos sobre su pecho desnudo, ella descansaba sobre su cuerpo. Su desnudez era cubierta por uno de los cobertores que llevaran, por un momento Anthony sonrió mientras miraba a la luna y seguía jugando con el cabello de su amada, jamás en su vida, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que al llevar ese cobertor ese día, terminaría usándolo de esa manera._

 _Respiró profundamente, estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Ambos yacían sobre el mantel usado para su picnic, ella intranquila recostada sobre su pecho, comenzó a jugar con sus rubios vellos que encontrara sobre su pecho; sin darse cuenta comenzó a mandarle choques eléctricos de pasión al cuerpo de su amado, cuando comenzó a delinear círculos con sus delicados dedos sobre su desnudo pecho._

 _Ya no había nerviosismo entre ambos, la unión de amor se había consumado. y aún estaban embriagados por el deseo y placer conocido apenas unos minutos antes. Ella con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, nerviosa preguntó mientras besaba su pecho haciéndolo estremecerse de un placer infinito._

 _._

 _— Anthony...es esto, quiero decir, lo que pasó fue…fue —, un suspiro se dejó escuchar, aún le daba miedo ponerle nombre a lo hecho por ambos. — ¿Era esto, uno de los deseos que pediste en tu cumpleaños?_

 _._

 _Él sonrió al escuchar su tímida pregunta, y como respuesta se incorporó mientras la recostaba suavemente sobre el mantel, la vio directamente a los ojos, y la besó apasionadamente haciéndola estremecerse nuevamente entre sus brazos. Se separaron cuando les falto el aire, con la voz enriquecida por la pasión y mirándola a los ojos le dijo._

 _._

 _— ¿Te refieres hacer el amor…Candy? — Ella tímidamente asintió con un leve movimiento mientras su rostro enrojecía ante las palabras "prohibidas."_

 _._

 _Él volvió a besarla con todo el amor y toda la pasión que su joven corazón tenía por ella, después de beber las mieles de esa boca amada, con las pupilas dilatas por la pasión que hervía como lava en su sangre, perdido nuevamente en un huracán de deseo y pasión, continuó dándole pequeños besos en toda su cara al mismo tiempo que sus traviesas manos comenzaban a acariciar suavemente y audazmente todo su cuerpo haciéndola enloquecer de deseo. Un poco más calmado, el jovencito comenzó a hablarle con su voz enronquecida por aquella pasión que hervía en sus venas mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y acariciaba su rubia cabellera._

 _._

 _— Nunca lo imaginé amor mío, ni lo deseé preciosa porque no quería estropear mi sueño más preciado, que era tenerte a mi lado. Quiero que seas mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, te amo más que mi vida —. La besó fugazmente, después comenzó a besar y a mordisquear su oído mientras le seguía confesando sus íntimos secretos con una voz cargada de amor y pasión desenfrenada, al mismo tiempo que sus manos seguían acariciando los puntos sensibles de la bella chica._

 _._

 _— Hacer el amor…con el amor de mi vida, Candy —, la vuelve a besar fugazmente y la acaricia con todo el amor que puede transmitir en sus manos mientras la mira con devoción, — es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado. Creo amor que internamente sin darme cuenta es lo que siempre deseé, pero nunca lo dije en voz alta, ni lo pensé porque no quería estropear esto —, un suspiro largo escapó de la garganta de Anthony, y sonriéndole le dijo con ternura, — Mmmm…si amor hacer el amor contigo, ese fue mi sueño privado y prohibido —, calló un poco mientras empezó a llenar de besos su cuello mientras seguía diciéndole..._

 _— Hacer el amor contigo es...indescriptible, fundirme con el amor de mi vida…Candy, vida mía ha sido sublime, soy el hombre más bendecido del mundo por tenerte. Te amo, te amo._

 _Siguió llevándola de besos en su cuello haciéndola suspirar, ambos perdieron nuevamente la cordura y se perdieron en esa vorágine de amor y pasión que sus corazones les exigían. Habían probado las mieles del amor y estaban enviciados de esa miel, y ya no estaban dispuestos a detenerse, la cordura hacia horas que los había abandonado en ese lugar encantado._

 _._

 _._

 _(Fin de Flash Back_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _._

Sus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente al recordar su segunda entrega. Se sentía plena…pero tan culpable. Tragó seco…se sentía indigna, lo único que la reconfortaba era esa pregunta hecha en la cúspide de su entrega…

.

 _— Candy te amo, te amo… ¿quieres ser mi esposa? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Candy?_

.

Esas palabras seguían haciendo eco en su mente y corazón, cada beso y caricia recordada, la llevaba sin remedio a ese momento de la entrega y a la petición de matrimonio. Juntos habían tocado el cielo en su entrega y esas palabras coronaron su entrega y sus recuerdos. Ella mordía sus labios angustiada, cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume de su amado para recordarlo y llevarlo tatuado siempre en su alma y memoria. Ella lo amaba tanto que se dejó arrastrar sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia toda esa madrugada.

Aunque era muy joven, sabía que sus actos de amor tendrían serías consecuencias si fueran descubiertos. La cara de Elroy despreciándola, la atormentaba, pero lo que más le dolía era pensar en los ojos celestes de Patrick…ella le había fallado horriblemente; a la persona quien siempre la había consentido y protegido. Había cometido algo imperdonable, pero lo peor era pensar en su padre adoptivo…el bondadoso anciano, el Abuelo William, a esa edad tan avanzada moriría de vergüenza si descubriera lo que ellos dos hicieron esa madrugada, era una descarada y no merecía que la hubieran adoptado.

Apretó más su agarre a él, y gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, su llanto era lento y silencioso; lloraba al imaginar la desilusión y la vergüenza de Patrick y del Abuelo William, quería morirse, los ojos celestes y bondadosos de Patrick empezaron a martirizarla. Se quería morir de la vergüenza, su llanto aumento lentamente; la pobre chiquilla se sentía fatal, y eso que no había pensado en la señorita Pony y en la hermana María, esas dos bondadosas mujeres, de seguro caerían fulminadas si supieran lo que había hecho esa madrugada en nombre del amor, ¡no sólo una vez, dos veces bajo la luz de la luna!

Al sentir su pecho empapado de lágrimas, el galante jovencito, detuvo el hermoso corcel para atender a su amada. Se inclinó y comenzó a limpiar su bello rostro bañado en lágrimas con pequeños besos que le supieron salados. Tomó su cara con sus manos y junto sus rostros mientras le daba un beso tierno; después la abrazo para consolarla.

.

— No llores, por favor Candy...mi amor, recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

.

Candy se sentía culpable...por lo que había sucedido entre ambos...el miedo a las normas sociales y a las futuras reacciones la aterrorizaban; aunque ella sabía que ya era tarde para arrepentirse...de algo que no se arrepentía, porque estaba enamorada. Era su pecado de amor y si el tiempo se volviera a repetir, lo volvería hacer con los ojos cerrados porque simplemente lo amaba con toda su alma.

Sin embargo, los estrictos principios morales que le habían inculcado desde su temprana niñez en el Hogar de Pony retumbaban en su mente y en su consciencia sobre todo no podía dejar de pensar en Patrick y en la imagen que su padre adoptivo secreto, el bondadoso abuelo William.

Ella atormentada comenzó a hablar mientras tenía sus manos en su boca.

.

— Es...es que tengo miedo Anthony.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

— No…no, te amo.

Anthony, sintió su corazón hinchado de alegría y amor, al escuchar su apasionada respuesta.

— Te amo Candy

Un beso apasionado selló la dulce confesión, ambos sonrieron enamorados, le levantó su mentón con cariño.

—¿Entonces, amor...porque lloras?

Un profundo suspiro salió de su cuerpo, sus ojos volvieron a nublarse con lágrimas y mirando fijamente a esos ojos amados le contestó con una voz llorosa.

— Tengo miedo… de que nos separen, tengo miedo de que nos descubran y no pueda estar contigo. Anthony...yo...yo no lo soportaría, yo...yo —, su dolor la impidió continuar y se hundió en sus brazos dejando escapar fuertes sollozos, estaba completamente aterrada. Anthony tratando de calmarla, acaricia con todo su amor su cabello.

— ¡Shh! ...no temas, nadie nos separa, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo; eres mi mujer, mi señora, la dueña de este corazón —, le toma la mano y se la lleva a su corazón. — Candy ya nada ni nadie podrá separarnos…incluyendo los Andrew, eres mía, mi mujer, mi futura esposa.

Ella con su rostro bañado en lágrimas preguntó temerosa.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

El la abrazó y le dijo con todo su amor.

— Te lo juro amor mío, siempre estarás conmigo, sólo me podrían separarme de ti si yo estuviera…

Ella lo abrazo más fuerte y no lo dejo terminar.

— No.…no digas eso por favor, me moriría si algo te pasara.

El trato de calmarla, él también estaba preocupado por sus acciones, pero nunca le diría nada; trató de aligerar y quitarle presión a su mujer porque ella era eso para él desde el momento de su unión, ella ya era su responsabilidad y no dejaría que los separaran.

— Jajajajaja, preciosa nada va a pasar; por favor amor quiero que estés tranquila. Lo que pasó es responsabilidad mía, yo soy el hombre, yo lo provoque, yo te traje, yo fui el que te seduje preciosa; aunque trate no pude resistirme. Candy te amo demasiado, me tienes embrujado adicto a tu amor; te tengo metida en mi sangre, eres mía, mía —, le dio un beso apasionado para decirle cuanto la amaba. — Patrick me lo dijo preciosa, él me lo advirtió, tú eres mi responsabilidad…mmmm… yo debí respetarte, perdí la cordura. Perdóname Candy por haberlo provocado, pero amor mío te amo demasiado, yo solo quiero amarte, quiero que seas mía y ser tuyo, solo eso. Te amo.

— Anthony yo también soy culpable...yo debí haber parado, la señorita Pony decía que…que "el hombre llega hasta donde la…

Anthony no la dejo terminar y la volvió a besarla apasionadamente...después unieron sus frentes mientras suspiraban profundamente.

— Candy amor mío, no digas eso, yo soy el único responsable, yo soy el hombre, yo fui el que te sedujo, si ya sé que me vas a decir que es un acto de amor de los dos, pero fui yo quien provocó todo, yo te traje, yo soy el único responsable. Por favor no quiero que te culpes, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.

Ella solo lo miro con sus ojos llorosos y lo abrazo; se sintió más protegida en ese momento.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella no contestó solo dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente aún tenía miedo a pesar de las palabras de su amado.

—Candy, amor…lo que paso…ha sido lo más maravilloso de mi vida y quiero que sepas que hoy más que nunca quiero estar contigo. No dejare que nos separen nunca más. No tengas miedo vida mía; nos casaremos con o sin permiso de mi padre y del abuelo William. De la tía abuela ni siquiera pienso preguntarle. Sé que mi padre nos apoyara, pero aun así pase lo que pase, tu eres mi mujer, y te amo. Eres mía, y nadie te va alejar de mí. ¿Me entiendes?

— …pero ¿si tratan de evitarlo? ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Le dio un beso en la frente y la miró a los ojos.

— Entonces te robo — le besó su nariz con cariño.

— ¡Anthony!

— Sí Candy, nos escapamos, dime Candy White Andrew futura esposa de Anthony Brown Andrew, ¿te irías conmigo si no nos dejan estar juntos? ¿Te escaparías conmigo?

— Sí —, le contesto sin pensarlo. — Sí Anthony me iría contigo al fin del mundo.

— Te amo Candy

— Te amo Anthony

Unieron sus bocas en un beso dulce y sonrieron, él la abrazo con todo su amor.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí

— Entonces vámonos preciosa.

Así fue como la parejita de enamorados comenzó nuevamente su camino hacia su hogar. Aun había miedo, pero las dudas se habían disipado para la rubia. No importaba lo que pasara, Anthony estaría con ella para siempre amándola y protegiéndola.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Les invito a leer mis otras historias:

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Esta es una historia del Príncipe de la Colina, en un Albertfic.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

 **.**

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza; la única excusa que tengo esta vez las musas estuvo en huelga, pero trate de escribir este capítulo para su cumpleaños. Espero les guste._

 _Nuevamente disculpas por el romance intenso de los jovencitos, pero como les explique en el capítulo anterior, desgraciadamente en la vida real ese tipo de relaciones existen a esas edades. Espero no haber ofendido a ninguna persona, y sigan disfrutando de la historia como lo han hecho hasta este momento._

 _._

 _…Este capítulo fue escrito en especial por el cumpleaños de Anthony…_

 _._

 _Le dedico este capítulo en especial a Maravilla121, Serenity Usagi, Nerckka, espero se recuperen y se sientan mejor de salud. También quiero dedicar este capítulo en especial a todas las compañeras que han sido víctimas de estas desgracias naturales, en especial a mis compatriotas mexicanas y a nuestras hermanas las puertorriqueñas que están pasando por un momento crítico en su hermoso país._

 _Animo amigas, desde California las acompaño con mis oraciones._

 _._

Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han dado consejos para mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. También, le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que han comenzado a leer esta historia. Es un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que este gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer, por dejar comentarios, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas. Gracias especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. A cada una de ustedes, gracias por su apoyo, tiempo y mensajes de verdad les agradezco que sigan apoyando esta humilde historia. Gracias.

.

.

 **maravilla121:** Amiga espero que te recuperes pronto y te sientas mejor. Gracias por leer el borrador de mi capitulo y darme tu punto de vista, te lo agradezco.

 **Nerckka:** Amiga espero que te estés recuperando y todo este bien para ti.

 **Val rod:** Como siempre mis mejores deseos para ti, espero que todo este saliendo perfecto con tu tesis y tu posgrado. También me da un gusto enorme que estés bien y no te haya pasado nada a ti y a tu hermosa familia. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, fue escrito con todo el cariño del mundo para nuestro adorado príncipe.

 **Nerckka:** Amiga espero que te estés recuperando y todo este bien para ti.

 **ROS: MadelRos:** Amiga mía gracias por el mensaje. Creo que, si Anthony no hubiera muerto, él hubiera sido su amor eterno, me parece que por eso la escritora lo mató porque si lo hubiera dejado vivo nadie hubiera podido igualar el amor de ella hacia él. Anthony era maravilloso pero la escritora tenía otro destino para la querida rubia y por eso tenía al guapísimo Albert y a Terry para ella. De verdad te agradezco tus mensajes, los adoro. Gracias.

 **Sandy Sanchez** : Jajajajaja me hiciste reír con lo de los conejos, yo creo que Anthony estaba más enojado amiga, jajajajaja. Adore tu mensaje, muchísimas gracias amiga mía por tu apoyo.

 **Adoradandrew:** Sabes que amiga, mi hija me regaño por no advertirles la escena, este capítulo ella no lo leyó, pero me dijo, "mami como escribes eso y no les adviertes." Yo me morí de la risa por la indignación de mi pequeña cuando me lo dijo, pero tenía razón, así que mil disculpas amiga. Aunque trate de hacerlo lo más romántico que pude sin pasarme de la raya y ofender a nadie. Espero lo haya logrado. Es cierto amiga, Sandy me mató de la risa a mí también, estuvo excelente su comentario. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Agradezco muchísimo tu mensaje, me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado, espero este te haya gustado este que prepare para su cumpleaños, y lo disfrutes como yo disfrute los tuyos. Gracias.

 **Locadeamor:** Querida amiga sí viene un bebé que pondrá de cabeza la vida de Candy, de Anthony, Patrick, de Albert y del padre de Anthony. Desgraciadamente para la parejita abra momentos difíciles…lo bueno es que tendrá apoyo la rubia. Gracias por tu apoyo, te lo agradezco.

 **Grey:** Muchísimas gracias amiga, adoro tu mensaje; me da un gusto enorme poder haber logrado esa reacción en ti. Gracias por tus bellas palabras.

 **Loreley Ardlay:** Me encanto tu mensaje, gracias. Me da gusto que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de la misma manera que lo disfruté yo cuando lo escribí. Gracias.

 **Amuletodragon:** Gracias por agregar mi nombre a la lista de alerta de autores y de historias.

 **serenitymoon20:** Amiga me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero hayas disfrutado este. Abra cosas tristes, pero abra mucho amor también, Anthony mi adorado Anthony se las verá duras…veremos que pasa, no falta mucho para saberlo. Gracias.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** Gracias Gissa, la escena fue difícil por la edad de los personajes, por eso en este capítulo fue todo más leve. Traté de que su primera vez fuera lo más romántica posible sin llegar a la vulgaridad, espero que lo haya logrado. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **AlexaPQ:** Alexa gracias por tu hermoso mensaje. Tal como lo dices traté de reflejar sus miedos, dudas, pero también las ganas de consumar su amor. Es un amor juvenil lleno de romance, dudas, inocencia y culpas por las normas establecidas en una añeja sociedad.

 **Rosas y Gardenias:** Muchas gracias por tus bendiciones. DIOS te bendiga a ti y a tu hermosa familia. Es verdad amiga, siempre culpan a la mujer de todo, somos culpables hasta del pecado original, y es eso lo que traté de reflejar en la historia al mostrar los miedos y culpas de Candy porque eso era lo que la sociedad en el pasado dictaba. Afortunadamente, hoy en día contamos con más apoyo y podemos decir que no es verdad, se necesitan dos para bailar el tango. Todo depende de lo que suceda en la relación de la pareja, nadie es culpable por llevar la relación a otro terreno, puede ser, la curiosidad, el interés o simplemente el amor, lo importante es no culpar a nadie y dar las responsabilidades a ambas partes.

 **Annette celesttle:** Gracias por agregar mi nombre a la lista de alerta de autores y de historias.

 **Patty Castillo:** Gracias Patty por tu mensaje te lo agradezco. Si aparecerá Albert en la historia, ya no falta mucho.

 **CeShlrE:** Gracias por tu mensaje, me da gusto que estés disfrutando la historia.

 **Shaoran-li:** Me hiciste reír con tu comentario, muchísimas gracias por él. Te lo agradezco, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **Guest:** Disculpa la tardanza. Elroy está preparando el arsenal de intrigas en contra de la pareja desgraciadamente, veremos que pasa. Gracias por seguir la historia.

 **Lucy Brower:** Gracias amiga por tu comentario, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **OHHCartist:** Thanks my friend for your comment, support and time.

 **Malinalli Coy:** Me dio un enorme gusto que todo esté bien contigo. Gracias por el apoyo.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej** , **Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, Kamanance, Lis69 Meer Campbell, Ranka lee, Grey, Chibiely, Saori Atena, Angdt, Lyn Minmei, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-chan, Amuletodragon, Annette celesttle, Shaoran-li, Lucy Brower, a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Gracias.**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias. Cuídense_


	13. Chapter 13

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo** **VIII: Las Culpas – Parte 2**

.

oOo

.

.

Los jovencitos siguieron cabalgando en silencio, solo sus respiraciones se escuchaban. Al llegar al establo, la ayudó a bajar con cuidado como si fuera de cristal; si antes la amaba, después de esa entrega, Candy era para Antony lo más importante del mundo.

— Ven preciosa ya casi llegamos, tenemos que tener cuidado, pronto amanecerá y nos podrían ver los guardias —, le acaricio su cara con cariño. — Aunque en este momento no me importaría si nos descubrieran.

— ¡Anthony! —, le gritó escandalizada.

El besó con pasión esos labios amados por un largo rato, todo a su alrededor desapareció, detuvieron su beso cuando les faltó el aire para respirar, el apuesto muchacho le dijo con la voz cargada de pasión mientras la tenía pegada a su cuerpo.

— Es verdad amor, tendrían que casarnos de inmediato para evitar un escándalo, y eso es lo que quisiera hacer en este instante, casarme contigo.

Ella lo abrazó mortificada y ocultó su rostro en su pecho; estaba tan asustada, eso era lo que ella quisiera que se pudiera hacer en ese momento, para que así nadie los pudiera separar; la cara de Elroy y Sara Legan vinieron como un torbellino a su mente, desgraciadamente sabía que esa no era la manera.

Él la separo de su pecho para darle un beso en sus manos; ambos se miraron con amor. Después de eso, continuaron su camino de la mano en absoluto silencio, ocultándose tras los arbustos y las sombras de esa madrugada. fue así como llegaron a la puerta de su pasadizo secreto. Cuidando que nadie los miraba, Anthony la ayudó a entrar con cuidado mientras vigilaba a su alrededor; era la primera vez que estaban tan tarde fuera de casa; el miedo a ser descubiertos los tenía con la adrenalina elevada.

Sus nervios se relajaron hasta que se sintieron seguros en el interior del pasadizo; fue cuando por fin pudieron respirar aliviados y sin miedo de que los descubrieran juntos a esas horas de la madrugada fuera de sus dormitorios. De la mano siguieron su camino en el viejo pasadizo.

Las lamparas continuaban iluminando el interior del túnel haciéndoles a ambo visible su camino, fue hasta ese momento que la abrazó y la pegó a su cuerpo mientras recorrían un poco taciturnos aquellos pasadizos secretos que tanto habían extrañado esos tres largos meses que estuvieron separados; era extraño para ellos caminar en absoluto silencio. Normalmente se comían a besos dentro de los inmensos y largos pasadizos mientras corrían felices entre ellos después de dejar a Patrick, su chaperón, en su casa; sin embargo, esta madrugada todo era distinto, ambos estaban preocupados por lo ocurrido.

Ninguno de los dos imaginó que esa escapada nocturna traería tantos cambios en su vida. El amor era intenso entre ellos y la entrega lo demostró; sin embargo, había tantas cosas que atormentaba a ambos jóvenes. La joven rubia seguía nerviosa y temerosa por lo vivido; en todo el camino dentro del pasadizo se fue mordiendo las uñas de los nervios. De pronto no pudo más y ella detuvo su lento andar, temerosa volteó a ver a su guapo amante; necesitaba desahogar su pena con su amado porque si no lo hacía, se pondría a llorar como una Magdalena. Con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar en cualquier momento, le habló mirándole a los ojos.

— Anthony…tengo miedo —, él la miró con ternura y le acarició su cara, mientras le ponía uno de sus rebeldes rizos tras de su oído. Anthony no quería preocuparla, pero el mismo estaba preocupado por lo que habían hecho, pero no por él sino por su amada rubia. Necesitaba protegerla de todos; aparentó una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir para tranquilizarla.

— Candy no tienes que preocuparte, yo te protegeré de todos, así me tenga que enfrentar contra el mundo entero, eres mi mujer, mía solo mía.

A pesar de escuchar emocionada las palabras de su joven amante, Candy seguía sintiendo angustias, algo dentro de ella le decía que no se separa ningún ínstate de él…presentía que algo grave pasaría. Ahora más que nunca sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar a su lado, temía que alguien o algo los separará.

.

— ¿Y Patrick Anthony? —, preguntó temerosa.

— Patrick? No entiendo preciosa

— ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando me pregunté donde estuvimos? ¿Qué le voy a decir si me pregunta que hicimos? ¿Qué voy hacer amor?

.

Anthony sonrió, la abrazó con todo su amor, su amada era una niña encantadora, pero tenía razón, lo más probable era que Patrick preguntaría que habían hecho esa madrugada. Candy no sabía mentir, y él tampoco quería que ella lo hiciera, ni él lo haría. No sería de caballeros, pero también si hablaba antes de arreglar la boda, pondría entre dicho el honor de su amada. Tenía que pensar en la mejor manera de tranquilizar a su amada sin obligarla a mentir, ni mentir el mismo.

.

— Candy…creo que tenemos que ser honestos, pero no tenemos que dar tanta información, no quiero que mientas, ni yo quiero mentir.

.

Sus ojos verdes se veían brillantes ante la luz de los candelabros que iluminaban el interior del pasadizo secreto, en ese momento brillaron aún más; estaba confundida.

.

— No te entiendo Anthony, ¿decir la verdad sin decirla, mentir sin mentir?, ¿Cómo?

El suspiró profundamente y la acarició su cabellera rubia

— Lo que quiero decir preciosa es que si Patrick pregunta que hicimos esta madrugada, simplemente digamos la verdad; que fuimos al lago a celebrar mi cumpleaños. Le decimos que preparé un picnic a media noche para mi cumpleaños; que yo no sabía que él no estaría y la comida se echaría a perder. Yo te obligué a ir, eso es verdad, ¿no?

— Bueno sí, pero…—, él la besó brevemente, y mirándola a los ojos continuó.

— Lo demás es nuestra intimidad Candy, no tenemos por qué contarle lo que hicimos cada instante que estuvimos afuera, ni tenemos que decirle a qué hora regresamos. Sólo diremos que regresamos y ya.

— ¿Y si pregunta…si nos besamos o…?

Él le dio un beso en su nariz,

— No preciosa, no preguntará eso, Patrick es un hombre prudente. Lo más probable es que se enojé mucho conmigo, me regañará a mí, pero a ti no. Tu eres una chica inocente Candy, yo no debí…perdóname Candy por…

Ella no lo dejo hablar y lo besó tiernamente.

— Anthony te amo y tú no me forzaste…fuimos los dos.

— Sí Candy, pero el adulto soy yo.

— Así es amor, pero…ya no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo.

.

Anthony la miró enternecido por su reacción y a la vez embelesado, amaba tanto a Candy. De pronto un miedo intenso lo invadió, la abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana.

Candy se sorprendió, pero ella también necesitaba de su calor, permanecieron un rato así dentro del pasadizo secreto, sus respiraciones eran más calmadas; ambos aspiraban el perfume del ser amado. Él le levantó su barbilla y mirándola a los ojos tratándole de infundir valor, comenzó a decirle...

.

— Candy le escribiré a mi padre tan pronto llegue a mi cuarto y le diré que queremos casarnos inmediatamente...—, calló un momento, antes de continuar; él sabía que lo que le diría la pondría nerviosa, pero tenía que hacerlo para asegurarse de tener el apoyo de su padre. — Preciosa tendré que decirle parte de nuestra verdad…de lo que tenemos entre nosotros, ¿me entiendes?

— ¡Anthony! —, ella se puso las manos en la cara horrorizada al saber que el padre de su amado se daría cuenta de lo que ellos dos habían hecho esa madrugada. Temerosa balbuceó. — Pero no Anthony, no, ¿cómo le vas a decir a él? No Dios que vergüenza, él va...

.

— Ella se abrazó a él, y comenzó a llorar en su pecho. Anthony se sintió fatal, odiaba verla así, pero tenía que ser sincero con ella; ambos tenían que estar juntos en esto. Inmediatamente trató de calmarla mientras la abrazaba, dejó que se desahogara y luego le volvió a levantar su barbilla mientras le plantaba un beso tierno. Después le comenzó a hablar de una mantera pausada y tranquila tratando de que ella lo mirara para infundirle valor.

.

— Mírame Candy, por favor; él sabe que te amo. Nada ni nadie nos separa, pero quiero que venga lo más pronto posible y debo decirlo lo urgente que es nuestra necesidad de casarnos. Además, Candy, si algo me pasará y yo…

Inmediatamente Candy lo interrumpe.

— Por favor, no digas eso, nada te va a pasar, me asustas cuando dices eso —, Anthony entendía sus miedos, pero él también tenía que ser realista y tenía que protegerla.

— Candy entiendo lo que dices, pero entiéndeme tú a mí, yo debo protégete, tu eres mi mujer. Si algo me pasara, tú serás la única dueña de todo lo que yo poseo y he heredado de mis padres. Mi padre, él te protegerá, si yo faltara; por favor confía en él y en mi —, ella ya no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó llorando. El la envolvió en sus brazos y continuó hablándole mientras le acariciaba el cabello para calmarla.

—Mira Candy, pensando lo mejor …creo que debo hablar con Patrick de hombre a hombre, sé que me querrá matar —, una nerviosa sonrisa apareció en su cara, ella asustada lo miró a los ojos, él simplemente la acarició. — y Patrick está en todo su derecho de querer matarme, pero debo cuidarte y protegerte…

— No eso no Anthony, todo menos eso, prométemelo, por favor —, gritó aterrorizada.

— Candy, por Dios amor; tengo que hablar con Patrick.

Ella comenzó a llorar y a gritar.

— Prométeme que no lo harás, sino me marcho y nunca me veras.

— Candy, entiende.

— No, he dicho que no, me moriría de la vergüenza. Acepto que le digas a tu padre, Dios que vergüenza, pero no a Patrick, por favor, prométeme que no lo harás.

Anthony la miró preocupado; tampoco quería espantarla más.

— Esta bien Candy, ya veré que le invento para que me ayude a convencer al tío abuelo que me urge hablar con él; eso sí Candy le mandaré una carta al tío abuelo.

— Anthony, no por favor.

Anthony la observó fijamente, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería preocuparla.

Si que se diera cuenta cruzo los dedos y le dijo

— Candy…calmante, no le diré lo que paso, te lo juro, pero le diré que quiero casarme cuanto antes, ya veré como me las ingenio para hacerlo, por favor cálmate. Pero prométeme que si —algo me pasara, confiaras en mi padre y también en Patrick, mi madre me pidió que lo hiciera en caso de que mi padre no estuviera, hoy más que nunca debemos hacerlo, ¿lo harás Candy? Por favor prométemelo.

Candy lo miro angustiada.

— Pero Anthony y si... ¿si quiere separarnos?

— No preciosa ya no podrán, así que por favor confía en mi —, él la abrazó para calmarla.

— Solo diré lo que crea que es necesario para protegerte por si algo me pasará —, pensó tristemente. Por alguna razón, Anthony tenía miedo; miedo a que él no pudiera está ahí para protegerla.

— Entonces Candy, me lo prometes.

Ella lo miró angustiada, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

— Sí Anthony, te prometo que confiaré en tu padre y en Patrick.

Poco a poco Anthony pudo calmar a Candy, y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la recámara del apuesto joven. Antes de abrir la puerta para llevarla a su habitación, Anthony no resistió más, y la acorraló en la pared para besarla largamente por todas partes. La necesitaba, necesitaba sus besos, su aroma, hubiera querido entrar en ese camino encantado nuevamente, pero se contuvo haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano.

Sudorosos y agitados, se separaron, y ambos se acomodaron las ropas sonrojados. No se podían ver el rubor marcado en sus caras, pero no sólo ardían de vergüenza por el desenfreno pasional que tuvieron en ese momento, sino por el deseo de continuar con su danza amorosa.

Respirando hondo para apaciguar el acelerado camino de su joven corazón, Anthony abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta. Aún no amanecía, por lo mismo sabía que no tendrían problemas ya que todos los sirvientes seguían durmiendo; sin embargo, era mejor estar preparados y tener cuidado.

.

Tal vez hubiera sido bueno que Patrick les hubiera dicho que había una puerta secreta para cada habitación de la mansión y se podía comunicar o entrar a ellos usando el pasadizo secreto principal. Sí eso hubiera sido ideal, así ambos adolescentes no habrían tenido que estar arriesgándose a ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, el astuto Patrick, el tutor y chaperón de Candy, no quiso darles la llave a la gloria a ese par porque quiso evitar tentaciones, y él buen hombre estaba en lo cierto. Ese par de jovencitos sin esa información se las habían arreglado para rebasar los límites establecidos de la sociedad de aquellos tiempos.

.

La jaló consigo al asegurarse que no había nadie y en absoluto silencio y de puntitas caminaron hasta la recamara de Candy, la obscuridad era su mejor aliado; al llegar a la habitación de Candy, abrió la puerta de la recámara de ella con cuidado, la chica entró rápidamente a su habitación, pero se volteó para regalarle un beso fugaz como despedida que les supo a gloria en la puerta. El tierno beso fue subiendo de intensidad. Se separaron con dificultad cuando les falto el aire, el joven tragó en seco cuando la dejó de besar; quería darse la vuelta y marcharse rápidamente antes de seguir cometiendo indiscreciones, pero las tiernas palabras de Candy diciéndole que lo amaba con toda su alma, fue para él apuesto joven, como una invitación a seguir besándola.

En vez de darse la vuelta y marcharse, él joven no pudo evitarlo y entró con ella a su habitación para seguir devorándola a besos; hábilmente cerró con llave la puerta ante la mirada de una sorprendida Candy. La pobre rubia no pudo protestar al audaz movimiento porque antes de que abriera la boca y protestará, Anthony ya estaba encima de ella besándola con toda su pasión por todas partes, las caricias fueron subiendo de intensidad.

Poco a poco en la penumbra de esa recámara, el jovencito la fue llevando entre beso y beso a la amplia cama, la cordura había vuelto a desaparecer en ambos por tercera vez esa madrugada, en ese momento sólo quedaba el desenfreno juvenil de sus íntimos deseos.

.

Un desvelado jovencito comenzó a despertar tiempo más tarde, un poco desorientado por el cansancio no alcanzaba a reconocer el lugar donde estaba, hasta que sintió el cuerpo tibio de su amada rubia entre sus brazos, en ese momento recordó todo; sonrió al verla a su lado. Se incorporó un poco y la observó embelesado, ella estaba profundamente dormida a su lado. Con cuidado para no despertarla, Anthony se paró del lecho compartido con su joven amante, no sin antes darle un beso tierno en su mejilla, arropó el cuerpo desnudo de la jovencita con cariño.

La observó con cuidado, nuevamente había cometido una locura de amor, era inconcebible lo que le había hecho a su amada, estaba irreconocible. El quien juró siempre proteger a su amada de todos los peligros, la había puesto en el peor de los peligros. Había robado su virtud, y además estaba arriesgándola, ¡al haber hecho el amor con ella en su recamara!

De nada valía arrepentirse, toda la madrugada lo había hecho una y otra vez, y lo había vuelto hacer de nuevo. La verdad es que se sentía como un miserable canalla. En silencio comenzó a vestirse rápidamente mientras miraba el reloj que marcaba las 5:30 de la madrugada, sin darse cuenta había dormido un poco después de haber tocado el paraíso con su amada Candy dentro de las paredes de la habitación de la guapa jovencita.

Sus ojos celestes recorrieron con agrado la hermosa chica rubia que dormía sobre la mullida cama; sus cabellos esparcidos sobre la cama, bella sensual, lo atraían como una abeja a un panal, sólo una delgada sabana cubría ese cuerpo que había adorado toda esa madrugada.

Anthony meneó la cabeza con coraje hacia el mismo por no haberse podido contener, Candy se había convertido en una droga para él. Se había jurado a si mismo que no volvería hacer el amor con ella hasta que se casaran porque no quería exponerla a un escándalo mientras venían caminando dentro del pasadizo; sin embargo, todas sus buenas intenciones salieron nuevamente volando por el balcón al probar sus besos mientras se despedían

.

— Anthony eres un estúpido, juraste que la respetarías...Dios es tan difícil resistirme Candy, perdóname, pero te amo tanto y ahora te deseo de la misma manera. Tengo que hablar con mi padre cuanto antes —. Se recriminó a él mismo mientras seguía mirándola embelesado.

.

Al terminar de vestirse, se acercó a la puerta de puntitas, su corazón latía a mil por hora; tragó en seco antes de abrir con mucho cuidado la puerta, con sigilo inspeccionó el pasadizo del segundo piso antes de salir del cuarto. Rogaba al cielo para qué no lo viera, no por él sino por ella, no quería meterla en más problemas. Con alegría observó que no había "Moros en la costa," y caminó con absoluto silencio de puntitas descalzo hacia su recamara.

.

Que lejos estaba de imaginar que unos ojos grandes lo habían visto, del susto había dejado caer lo que llevaba.

Anthony había escuchado un pequeño ruido y detuvo un momento su andar, nervioso espero para ver quién o qué había provocado ese ruido, pero al no escuchar más ruidos, él audaz jovencito llegó rápidamente a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar miró a todas partes para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie, con cuidado entró y cerró su puerta.

La dueña de esos aterrados ojos estaba oculta detrás de una pared y de una enorme planta.

.

— Dios es el joven Anthony, no puede ser —, repetía una y otra vez la fiel Dorothy en su cabeza.

Su corazón latía aprisa por lo que había sido testigo, no sabía qué hacer. Aterrada se quedó temblando pegada a la pared como sanguijuela, con las toallas que ella llevaba a la recamara de Candy, regadas en el suelo.

.

Esa madrugada, una desvelada y medio mal humorado Dorothy venía con un manojo de toallas en sus brazos caminando sin hacer el menor ruido, lo menos que quería era ser descubierta por un empleado o peor por uno de los dueños; podría perder su trabajo si descubrían que había olvidado hacer parte de la limpieza en el cuarto de la hija del patriarca. El día anterior había pedido permiso para salir a ver a un pariente que la había venido a ver de emergencia, uno de sus pequeños hermanitos estaba enfermito, por las prisas había olvidado poner toallas limpias en el cuarto de Candy, no era cosa del otro mundo, así que no le dio importancia cuando a mitad del camino rumbo a la casa de sus parientes descubrió su olvido.

Con una risa socarrona recordó lo dormilona que era Candy, esa chica ni porque el cuarto callera se podía despertar sin su ayuda. De pronto se preocupó, pero ¿qué pasaría si aquella atolondra chica necesitaba toallas a mitad de la noche, y no tenía? No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad, además ya no tenía tiempo para regresar. Sabía que Candy era noble pero no quería tener problemas, así que decidió hacerlo a primeras horas del día.

Nunca imaginó que al pararse de madrugada esa mañana sería testigo de…eso. ¿Pero qué demonios hacia el señorito Anthony en el cuarto de Candy a estas horas?

Dorothy se dio mentalmente una cachetada.

— No seas tonta Dorothy, obvio no estaban rezando ni estudiando a esta hora —-, se recriminó mentalmente. De pronto la gravedad del asunto la golpeó y comenzó a temblar.

— Candy en que lío te metiste está vez...Dios mío, esto no es un lio, es la hecatombe. Virgencita mía que no sea lo que estoy pensando. No por favor, pero sí fue, por favor Virgen mía, que no haya quedado no —, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, estaba aterrada al imaginarse las terribles consecuencias. — Por Dios no, no, embarazada, no por favor—, de solo imaginarse esa posibilidad una palidez profunda cubrió su bello rostro, sólo meneó con tristeza y zozobra su cabeza; estaba aterrada por su pequeña amiga y por ella porque ahora sin querer se había convertido en su cómplice al ser testigo de…eso. En que lio se había metido y todo por haber olvidado unas toallas.

.

Que lejos estaba de imaginar Dorothy que lo que había presenciado era solo el resultado del encuentro amoroso que había sucedido entre su pequeña amiga y el guapo señorito Anthony bajo la luz de la luna. Mucho menos imaginaba, que fue en ese primer encuentro intimo a medianoche en la naturaleza, que el producto de ese amor tan profundo se había creado.

.

Aun temblando por lo presenciado, levantó las toallas, y regresó de inmediato al cuarto de lavados; de forma mecánica dejó las toallas que habían caído en el suelo. Sólo atinó a agarrar unas limpias del cuarto, parecía ausente.

Caminó despacio y en silencio con su nueva carga de vuelta a la habitación de la rubia, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día por su retraso del día anterior. Con cuidado abrió el cuarto de la jovencita, tenía razón, Candy no la escuchó; era una dormilona, aunque explorará un puñado de cohetes no despertaría con su presencia. Con cuidado entró al cuarto de baño de la chica, los primeros rayos solares entraban por las ventanas, eran apenas las seis de la mañana. Aun temblaba por lo que había visto al entrar al cuarto.

Sus bellos ojos cafés se habían acostumbrado a la semi obscuridad del cuarto casi de inmediato, al entrar por poco cae, ya que su pie se enredó con una prenda que estaba tirada en el suelo. Tragó seco del susto, no solo miró ropa de Candy en el suelo, entre sus ropas estaba…demonios estaba una corbata del joven Anthony, esto no pintaba nada bien. Después de dejar las toallas, con cuidado se acercó a la cama y con la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas pudo observar a la joven que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama; la chica solo estaba envuelta con una ligera sabana, volvió a tragar seco. ¡Candy no traía pijama!, Dios, se llevó las manos a la boca del susto, y giró lentamente su cabeza hacia el vestidor que estaba abierto y con terror miró sus batas, todas estaba dobladas o colgadas donde siempre las ponía, otra pista más.

Estaba helada, con cuidado comenzó a levantar la ropa regada en el suelo, tragó seco al ver esa pieza de ropa, nuevamente más pruebas...ahora sí estaba segura, su pequeña amiga había...sí se había entregado a su amado novio. Ella llevaba cuenta de sus visitas mensuales por ser su dama de compañía y por llevar la misma fecha, y esta prueba…no tenía que estar ahí. Dios Candy estaba en un lío, su ciclo menstrual comenzaría en dos semanas más. Su madre era comadrona y sabía mucho de eso por ella. Tragó seco nuevamente, rogaba al cielo que estuviera equivocada, pero sólo el tiempo le daría la razón o no.

Con sumo cuidado guardo la corbata del joven Anthony en su mandil, por nada del mundo podían darse cuenta de que venía del cuarto de la señorita Candy. Meneó su cabeza y siguió en silencio recogiendo todo lo que encontró regado, cuando terminó se acercó y miró con tristeza y cariño a su pequeña amiga, quien respiraba tranquila y sonreía en sus sueños. Ella la estimaba y la quería como si fuera una pequeña hermana por todo lo que aquella chiquilla rubia había sufrido. Le dolía en el alma verla metida en semejante lío. En ese momento, se juró ayudarla en lo que necesitará porque presentía que algo negro venía en el futuro de esa chiquilla tierna.

Candy ignoraba que era observada por su amiga, ella seguía perdida en los brazos de su amado Anthony en sus sueños repitiendo con detalle cada una de sus entregas de esa madrugada.

.

Cuando entró en su habitación, Anthony recargó su espalda sobre la puerta, cerró los ojos mirando al techo, se llevó su mano a su cara. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, aún no salía de su sorpresa, había hecho suya nuevamente a su amada Candy a pesar de que se había jurado respetarla hasta que se casaran cuando ambos iban caminaban dentro del pasadizo. Fue un bruto, no pudo resistirse a sus encantos; su sangre hervía por ella, era como una droga para él.

Sabía que al llegar Patrick todo acabaría, tal vez, fue eso que lo motivó a esa nueva locura en la habitación de la rubia. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los hubieran encontrado? De verdad que no se reconocía, él quien siempre había sido precavido y metódico en su comportamiento había puesto de cabeza la vida de Candy. Él no importaba, pero ella sí, ella era lo más importante en su vida.

Se sentía molestó con él mismo por haber sido tan débil y haber puesto a Candy en esos predicamentos…ella ahora podría estar, Dios, si embarazada, se llevó la mano a la frente. Fue hasta ese momento en su recamara que la verdad lo golpeó de frente; sus irresponsabilidades podían tener consecuencias y la única víctima aparte de la criatura seria Candy, era un idiota. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto,

.

Se quitó el saco y lo aventó a su cama, se llevó su mano a su cabello y llegó hasta su escritorio, se sentó y buscó varias hojas de papel y tinta. Era alrededor de las seis de la mañana, la luz de astro rey comenzaba a filtrarse en las cortinas, pero el prefirió prender una lámpara para comenzar a escribir. Estaba tan preocupado por el bienestar de Candy que el sueño había escapado de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo aún guardaba el aroma amado de su chica, si antes la adoraba, ahora si moría de amor por ella. Introdujo la pluma en la negra tinta, y con una débil sonrisa comenzó a escribir, tenía que ser cauto con su padre, pero eficiente para convencerlo de ayudarlo; esta sería la primera vez en su vida que le pidiera algo. Antes de escribir miró al techo elevó una plegaria, y cerró los ojos, la imagen de su adorada madre vino a su mente en esos momentos.

.

— Mamá…ayúdame a convencerlo. Que encuentre las palabras correctas para poder hacer que me ayude. Es mi padre, pero en ocasiones lo siento como si fuera un extrañó, casi no lo conozco, donde quiera que estés mamá ayúdame, por favor.

Un profundo suspiro se escuchó en el amplio cuarto, la luz del astro rey continuaba filtrándose libremente por las delgadas telas…

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

./

 _28 de octubre 1912_

 _._

 _._

 _Querido papá:_

 _._

 _Necesito tu ayuda, hoy más que nunca te necesito padre._

 _No sé ni como empezar a decirte lo que me pasa…pero lo primero quiero que sepas de mí, es que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo._

 _Estoy enamorado de Candy White Andrew, la hija adoptiva del tío abuelo William. Tú ya la conoces por mis cartas, sabes que es mi novia y sabes que la amé desde el primer instante que la miré. Sus hermosos ojos verdes me cautivaron en ese mismo instante, su bondad y ternura me robaron el corazón de inmediato._

 _Sí papá, estoy enamorado del ángel más bello que haya pisado la tierra...mi corazón ya no me pertenece, le pertenece ella, sólo a ella._

 _Papá necesito tu ayuda, he cometido...una locura de amor de la cual no estoy arrepentido y volvería hacerlo una y otra vez, pero tengo que poner un remedio a mi insensatez de inmediato. Padre yo tengo que proteger a Candy._

 _Lo siento padre...sé que esto que esto que cometí no es de caballeros y no han sido los principios que tú y mamá me enseñaron, pero...ustedes me enseñaron amar, y eso ha sido lo que he hecho, amar profundamente._

 _Amar a Candy padre es lo único que he hecho desde que la conozco y ese amor profundo…me ha hecho hacer una locura de amor._

 _Quiero casarme con ella cuanto antes papá, yo tengo que casarme cuanto antes con Candy._

 _Cometí una locura de amor, del cual no estoy arrepentido, pero estoy preocupado por el bienestar de ella. Papá Candy no tiene por qué pagar mis locuras y mis arrebatos de amor._

 _Perdóname papá, soy un canalla…seduje a Candy; ella es mi mujer, mi señora. Sé que no debía padre, pero no pude evitarlo, y me dejé guiar por mis sentimientos...la convertí en mi mujer, en un arrebato pasional. No miento padre, no fue arrebato, fue un acto de amor, un acto de amor profundo por la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. La mujer que robó mi corazón desde el primer instante que la miré por primera vez en el Jardín de las Rosas, fue como si mamá misma, la hubiera llevado a ese lugar para que yo la conociera._

 _Papá puedes decirme todo lo que tú quieras, merezco todos los insultos y regaños del mundo, pero lo importante en este momento es hacer lo correcto papá. Yo quiero y tengo que casarme inmediatamente con Candy._

 _Es lo que quiero y es lo que debo de hacer cuanto antes._

 _Papá, yo nunca te he pedido nada...ni cuando me abandonaste con la tía abuela. Nunca cuestioné tu abandono, callé mi dolor y soledad y soporté todo en silencio. Así como tú sufrías la muerte de mi madre, yo sufría por su perdida, pero a la vez sufría también por haberme quedado solo, fue como si los hubiera perdido a ambos. Papá te necesito._

 _Hoy por primera vez en mi vida te estoy pidiendo ayuda, por favor papá, ayúdame a ser feliz con el amor de mi vida, ayúdame hacer lo correcto y a casarme con ella cuanto antes._

 _Sabes que la amo con todo mi corazón porque te lo he dicho en cartas y no necesito ser más grande de edad ni de estatura para amarla más; además, papá yo ya no puedo esperar más tiempo._

 _Quiero y debo casarme con Candy._

 _Papá si tú no me ayudas, yo raptaré a Candy y nos iremos de aquí, como la pareja que somos, y nunca volverás a saber de mí, eso te lo juro papá._

 _Ella es mi única responsabilidad, es lo único que yo tengo en la vida._

 _Por favor papá te necesito, nunca te he pedido nada, ayúdame._

 _Necesito que convenza al tío abuelo que autorice su permiso para que nos casemos cuanto antes._

 _Papá...Candy puede haber quedado...embarazada. Sí papá, ella puede estar esperando un hijo mío, tu primer nieto, el heredero de los Brown Andrew._

 _Te imaginas papá, ¿lo contenta que estaría mi madre con un nieto.?_

 _Sé que no tengo disculpa, no lo pensé, fue una locura de amor, pero no estoy arrepentido, lo único que estoy es preocupado por el bienestar de Candy; yo he alterado la vida de Candy para siempre. Por favor papá ayúdame._

 _._

 _Papá, Candy es lo más importante en mi vida. Todo lo que me pertenece por herencia de mi madre, le pertenece a ella también._

 _Quiero pedirte otro favor papá, si algo me pasará, por favor protégela y cuídala sobre todo de Elroy Andrew, ella la aborrece, también por eso quiero llevársela lejos de ella y de la familia Legan, aunque Patrick la protege, yo no la quiero ya cerca de esa gente; ellos han provocado mucho dolor en mi princesa. Recuerda, ella puede estar esperando tu primer nieto._

 _Estaré esperando tu respuesta, no tardes por favor._

 _._

 _Se despide tu hijo,_

 _._

 _Anthony Brown Andrew_

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

Anthony leyó una y otra vez la carta, se sentía satisfecho con lo que había escrito. Era verdad, era la primera vez en su corta vida, que le pedía algo a su padre, solo esperaba que él reaccionara y lo ayudará. El guapo joven miró con detenimiento la carta después de haberla leído, era imperativo que la información de esa carta fuera solamente leída por su padre, no podía darse el lujo de ninguna indiscreción con la información tan privada que había contado a su padre.

Debía de proteger esa información a como diera lugar, respiró profundamente y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a su vestidor. Dentro de su inmenso vestidor, se acercó a una de las paredes y presionó una pequeña figura de adorno que permitió abrir una pared falsa, detrás de esa pared falsa, se encontraba una caja fuerte oculta. Inmediatamente, el joven la abrió con cuidado, y de la caja fuerte, el joven extrajo una caja de caoba que fue abierta con una pequeña llave que traía en uno de sus bolsillos, dentro de ella, se encontraban dos sellos, uno era del de la familia Andrew y otro de la familia de su padre. Tomó la de su madre y puso de nuevo la pequeña caja en su lugar. Antes de cerrar la caja fuerte, sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo color negro, sonrió con nostalgia, era un hermoso anillo de diamantes y esmeraldas de su madre; esa era una joya valiosísima que había sido usada por varios de sus antepasados. Por un momento se distrajo recordando a su madre con el anillo; con cuidado cerró todo, y regresó a su escritorio llevando en sus manos el sello y el anillo.

Con el sello familiar a un lado, de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacó una larga cera de un color rojo intenso y comenzó a quemarla con cuidado para usarla sobre el sobre. Finalmente había llegado la hora de usar el sello familiar de su madre; había optado por el de su familia materna porque siempre había visto a su madre usarlo; tal vez su padre apreciaría eso y a la vez con el sello se aseguraba que solamente su padre conociera la información tan privada que llevaba el sobre.

Después de haber puesto la carta con cuidado dentro del sobre, el apuesto rubio, comenzó a usar la cera roja sobre el blanco papel, y con mucho cuidado presionó el emblema de su ilustre apellido Andrew sobre la cera derretida sobre el sobre; sonrió complacido y nostálgico al ver el trabajo terminado. Cuando era niño adoraba ver a su madre hacer esa curiosa actividad con todas las cartas dirigidas a su padre, se escribían tanto; suspiró profundamente, sólo esperaba que aquel emblema le trajera suerte a su carta.

De pronto tuvo una idea...decidió escribir otra carta igual, sólo que está la mandaría a Australia y la otra a Francia. Tenía que mandarlas de inmediato, no sabía dónde estaba su padre, así que también mandaría un telegrama indicándole su necesidad de verlo a las dos direcciones que le conocía. Desgraciadamente en el telegrama no podía decirle nada de Candy y de la boda, pero le indicaría de la urgencia de verlo y de la carta.

Aunque ya había cerrado la carta, su mente privilegiada le dictaría la carta. Con un poco de cansancio miró a la pared, el elegante reloj anunciaba que era alrededor de las siete de la mañana cuando terminó de redactar ambas cartas. Ahora venía lo más difícil de su misión, tenía que empezar a escribirle a "su suegro," una risa traviesa iluminó su guapo y desvelado rostro. Esta carta era aún más delicada que la que había escrito a su padre, porque no podía decirle la verdad. Respiró profundamente antes de comenzar. Tomó más papel y comenzó su difícil tarea.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _28 de octubre 1912_

 _._

 _._

 _Querido tío abuelo William_

 _._

 _Tal vez te sorprenda mi carta, la última vez que te escribí fue para darte las gracias por haber adoptado a Candy. Me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo tío abuelo, Candy es un ángel y yo tío abuelo estoy enamorado de este ángel terrenal._

 _Mi carta es para pedirte formalmente la mano de Candy...sí tío abuelo estas leyendo bien, quiero casarme con Candy, nosotros queremos casarnos y te suplico con el corazón en la mano que me conceda la mano de Candy. Por favor tío abuelo quiero ser feliz con el amor de mi vida._

 _Estoy seguro de que en estos momentos pondrás el grito en el cielo por nuestras edades, pero tío abuelo no necesitamos más tiempo para saber que nos amamos. Los meses que estuvimos separados nos sirvieron para mostrarnos que tan profundo es nuestro amor._

 _Tío abuelo tú sabes que la vida es frágil, mi hermosa madre es el claro ejemplo de ella, y en nombre de mi madre, te suplico me conceda la mano de, Candy para casarnos._

 _Por favor permíteme una audiencia contigo para exponerse todas nuestras razones y también para decidir mi futuro con los negocios de la familia. Estoy listo para hacerme cargo de mis obligaciones con la familia pero teniendo a mi lado a Candy como mi esposa._

 _También te aviso que le he informado a mi padre de mi deseo de casarme con Candy. Espero tío abuelo que aceptes mi petición._

 _Estaré esperando tu respuesta._

 _Gracias._

 _._

 _Atentamente._

 _._

 _._

 _Anthony Brown Andrew_

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

Con el mismo cuidado que tuvo con las cartas para su padre, el joven puso el selló de la familia en la carta para el patriarca. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tomó su saco y salió. Necesitaba cabalgar, tomaría un baño después. En este momento tenía que sacar todo el nerviosismo que contenía su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo guardo las cartas. El mismo las llevaría al pueblo después de tomar un baño. No confiaba en nadie en ese momento.

El joven abrió la puerta y miró hacia la alcoba de su amada, con que gusto iría y volvería hacerle el amor una y otra vez, pero ya había cometido muchas locuras y debía tener los pies en la tierra a partir de ese momento. Por lo que recordaba, Patrick llegaría ese día en la noche; su joven novia se lo había comunicado.

Eso si sería todo un lio, haberle hablado a su padre y a su tío abuelo había sido fácil ya que había sido solo por carta, pero hablar con Patrick en personal, eso sí sería extremadamente difícil. Patrick parecía que leía el pensamiento, y no sabía cómo le iba poder guardar el secreto a Candy. Patrick era un hueso muy duro de roer.

Meneó su cabeza preocupado y se retiró, necesitaba cabalgar.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

 _Notas 1: Los primeros sellos cilíndricos se usaron en Mesopotamia aproximadamente en 4000 a. C. Eran impresos en arcilla fresca.; también en el Antiguo Egipto se usaban los sellos sobre arcilla sobre papiros o en las tumbas. En los tiempos de la Edad Media usar el sello no solo garantizaba la confidencialidad de una carta, sino que era una manera de darle autenticidad al mensaje enviado. El sello era impreso usando cera. En el siglo XIX, los sellos se utilizaron para asegurarse las cargas y mercancías usando como sellos alambres de hierro. El material empleado para la fabricación de sellos dependía de quienes lo usaban, podía ser de oro, plata, bronce, o de plomo, y se usaba cera, de maltha, de creta asiática, lacre o cera hispánica. El color de la cera también variaba dependiendo de la persona o lugar de donde su usaba. Por ejemplo, los reyes de España usaban cera roja o blanca, los reyes de Francia desde el siglo XIII usaban cera verde, los emperadores del Oriente y algunos de Alemania usaban cera roja._

 _Para mi historia decidí usar esta idea debido a una película que me inspiró se me hizo interesante porque da un toque de privacidad y elegancia al mensaje enviado._

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza; la única excusa que tengo esta vez las musas continuó en huelga, fue un capitulo difícil, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero que el tamaño del capítulo dispense un poco mi tardanza._

 _Nuevamente disculpas por el romance intenso de los jovencitos, pero como les expliqué en el capítulo anterior, desgraciadamente en la vida real ese tipo de relaciones existen a esas edades. Espero no haber ofendido a ninguna persona, y sigan disfrutando de la historia como lo han hecho hasta este momento._

 _._

 _Le dedico este capítulo en especial a todas las personas que hacen el enorme favor de leer esta humilde historia. También quiero dedicárselo a todas aquellas personas que continúan siendo sido víctimas de estas desgracias naturales, como huracanes, incendios y terremotos, y a las compañeras que están enfermas y se están recuperando de una enfermedad, Nerckka, y Serenity Usagi. Animo amigas, mis oraciones están con ustedes. También a todas las compañeras que están estudiando, Val suerte en tus estudios universitarios, y Maravilla 121 gracias por leer mi borrador, es un apoyo enorme. Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _._

Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han dado consejos para mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. También, le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que han comenzado a leer esta historia. Es un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que este gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer, por dejar comentarios, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas.

Gracias especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. A cada una de ustedes, gracias por su apoyo, tiempo y mensajes de verdad les agradezco que sigan apoyando esta humilde historia. Gracias.

.

.

 **maravilla121:** Amiga mía como siempre muchísimas gracias leer el borrador de mi capitulo y darme tu punto de vista; eso me ayuda muchísimo, te lo agradezco.

 **Nerckka:** Amiga espero que te estés recuperando de salud todo este bien para ti.

 **Val rod:** Como siempre mis mejores deseos para ti, espero que todo este saliendo perfecto con tu tesis y tu posgrado.

 **Serenity Usagi** : Espero que sigas recuperándote, animo.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, aún seguimos con las consecuencias, pero pronto se vendrá lo más difícil en la vida de los jovencitos todo por avaricia y envidias. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Pinwy Love:** Gracias amiga por tu mensaje. Así es, la parejita con todos y sus problemas y remordimientos siguen derramando miel y amor.

 **Sandy Sanchez** : Como siempre genial amiga, jajajajaja. Tienes toda la razón, mucho miedo y remordimientos, pero puede más su amor y pasión; siguen metiendo la pata. Gracias por tu mensaje.

 **JENNY:** Muchísimas gracias por tu bello mensaje, espero y hayas disfrutado de este.

 **Mary silenciosa:** Así es amiga, cuando se está preparado, aunque haya problemas las cosas son menos duras si ambos están mentalmente y físicamente preparados para afrontar la vida, pero a esta edad, ni mentalmente ni físicamente y aparte con los Legan y Elroy, la cosa no pinta nada bien para los enamorados. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Grey:** Si amiga, ya está embarazada; todo fue desde la primera vez. Lo pensé un poco en poner más romance entre ellos por eso de sus edades, pero por sus edades creo que es más difícil que se detengan, todo está a favor de que sigan haciéndolo, sus hormonas revueltas a mil por hora, sus edades, la falta de atención, y a escondidas en la madrugada…difícil para los chiquillos. Por muchas culpas que Candy tenga, el amor que siente por Anthony es más fuerte que sus prejuicios y remordimientos y por lo mismo cae fácilmente a sus peticiones. Ni las manos mete la chica. Gracias Grey por tu apoyo.

 **Rosas y Gardenias:** Como siempre amiga gracias por tus bendiciones, de verdad que te lo agradezco. DIOS te bendiga a ti y a tu hermosa familia. Parte de tu teoría es muy cercana a lo que pasara; ella ya está embarazada. Estoy un poco lenta en llevar la trama a esa parte porque creo que existen muchas cosas que debo de poner primero. Un capítulo más y pasara lo de la cacería. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga.

 **Adoradandrew:** No tardara en arder Troya amiga, por lo pronto se mandarán dos cartas, una lleva una bomba llena de noticias, y la otra una petición. El próximo capítulo traerá la "platica" entre Patrick, aunque Candy le rogó que no dijera nada, así que veremos que pasara. Muchas gracias por tus mensajes.

 **AlexaPQ:** Así es mi querida Alexa, nosotras las mujeres somos culpables de todo según la sociedad, hasta del primer pecado que hubo en el mundo, jajajajaja, y lo más triste es que en ocasiones somos nosotras las peores verdugos o jueces de nosotras mismas. La pobre Candy por más culpabilidad y remordimientos que sienta, sigue cayendo de amor con Anthony, se nos ha convertido en un seductor el chico. Gracias amiga por todo tu apoyo.

 **Serenitymoon20:** Quería amiga muchas gracias por tu bello mensaje, de verdad que te agradezco todo tu apoyo. Por cierto, estoy esperando más capítulos de tus historias, me tienes comiéndome las uñas. Gracias.

 **Penny Charlotte Brown:** Hi Penny, thanks for your beautiful message. Don't worry I understand, you need to focus in your studies, education is the most important thing. I am very happy you are enjoying the story. Thank you, and good luck with your studies.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** Tienes toda la razón mi querida Gissa, muchas jóvenes son usadas y después abandonadas a su suerte, y lo peor es que también sufren las criaturas que nacen de estas relaciones. Así es amiga, lo de Candy es por una desgracia, y ella sigue sin imaginar lo de un embarazo, a diferencia de él quien ya le cayó por fin el veinte; aunque esto no le ha impedido seguir haciendo de las suyas, estos chiquillos están jugando con fuego. Gracias amiga por todo tu apoyo.

 **Charlotte:** Muchísimas gracias por dejarme un mensaje, saber que las personas disfrutan de la historia es para mí lo máximo, y cada uno de sus mensajes son como si recibiera un regalo, de verdad que te agradezco que lo hayas hecho. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Lucy Brower:** Gracias Lucy por tu mensaje, si, amiga esta parejita esta explosiva con todo y sus culpas que tienen. La tragedia ronda desgraciadamente alrededor de ellos por causa de personas perversas, lo bueno es que existe gente que también los quiere a ambos.

 **Lilium:** Un poco tarde, bueno bastante tarde, así que una disculpa, pero escrito con mucho cariño, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Sakura-cha:** Gracias amiga por tu mensaje. No te apures, en caso de que sea algo grave, les diré, pero no creo que escriba algo que sea más explícito de lo que ya pasó. Traté de ser lo más delicada que pude en el asunto, de verdad que espero lo haya logrado. Sabes mi nena me regañó por no haber advertido esa escena que hubo en el bosque, pero traté de que fuera muy simbólico y un poco poético porque me gusta mucho el romanticismo. Ojalá haya logrado presentarlo de esa forma, y por supuesto que la próxima vez les avisaré. Gracias.

 **Meer Campbell:** Disculpa amiga por la tardanza; este capítulo fue un poco lento porque no sabía cómo presentarlo y decidí al final hacerlo en tres partes. En este capítulo fueron las cartas y el próximo será la plática con Anthony. Así que una disculpa enorme por el retraso, y aparte no estaba nada inspirada, las musas andaban de vacaciones. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Kikyo-sama:** Muchísimas gracias por tu bello mensaje, te lo agradezco.

 **Angelise:** Así es amiga, es un Anthonyfic, yo como tú adoro esta parejita, que bueno que estas disfrutando la historia. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Lizetholveda:** Muchas Gracias por agregar mi historia la lista de alerta de historias.

 **Cagalli Yula:** De verdad te pido una disculpa por la tardanza, estaba trabada porque las musas de plano no ayudaban, y además no sabía cómo presentar este capítulo por eso lo presente en tres partes, la próxima es la plática con Patrick. Se ve lento porque era necesario desarrollar lo que pasara en el futuro por la importancia de los eventos que vienen. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Luna Maria:** Hi, yes you are right, this lovely couple are playing with fire even though they know is not correct what they are doing. Also, you are right, Elroy is responsible of many of the bad things that will happen in the story. Sorry for the delay. I really hope you have enjoyed this episode. Thanks for your support.

 **Ster Star:** Muchísimas gracias por tu bello mensaje, espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

 **Meer Campbell:** Wow, me quede impresionada con lo que me platicas. Es triste lo que le pasó a esa chica o mejor dicho niña a esa edad, 12 años, wow. Si la verdad que cuando escribí el argumento, lo medité por las edades, pero desgraciadamente eso sigue pasando en nuestra época. Mi nena quien tenía catorce años cuando la escribí, me decía que estaba mal por la edad, pero eso fue lo que me impulsó a escribirlo, las edades y la frecuencia con que los embarazos a esas edades siguen sucediendo a pesar de existir pláticas con las adolescentes y métodos anticonceptivos, eso sigue ocurriendo en nuestra época. En la prepa donde estudia mi nena, había dos chiquillas de catorce años una embarazadas y la otra con un niño. Son niñas teniendo niños, pero estas lo hicieron por gusto. Lo que le paso a la hermanita de tu amiga fue horrible, pobrecita, Dios quiera y algún día se recupere, muchas gracias por tu mensaje y apoyo, de verdad que me quedé impactada.

 **Korin Wilson:** Que bello mensaje, de verdad que agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo, y me da muchísimo gusto que estés disfrutando la historia. Gracias.

 **Esteban Carrasco:** Los antagonistas de la historia por lo pronto son Elroy, Sara y Eliza Legan. Muchísimas gracias por tu bello mensaje, es muy lindo saber que disfrutan mi historia. Si mira, la historia será larga. Yo ya tengo el argumento terminado, lo que pasa es que lo he dividido en capítulos, y me emocionó tanto porque me encanta esta parejita que cuando escribo cada capítulo, duro bastante tiempo escribiéndolo por eso voy lenta. Además, también he dedicado tiempo a la época de noviazgo de ellos porque creo que es bonito presentar esa etapa de noviazgo de esta pareja que nunca se pudo mirar en la serie original. Ojalá y te siga gustando y sigas dejando mensajes, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Lyn Minmei:** Que linda, me encantó tu mensaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo **.**

 **OHHCartist:** Thanks my friend for your comment, support and time.

 **Malinalli Coy:** Me dio un enorme gusto que todo esté bien contigo. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON:** Muchas Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de favoritas y a la lista de alerta de historias.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej** , **Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, Kamanance, Lis69 Meer Campbell, Ranka lee, Grey, Chibiely, Saori Atena, Angdt, Lyn Minmei, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-chan, Amuletodragon, Annette celesttle, Shaoran-li, Lucy Brower, Charlotte, Lilium, Kikyo-sama, Angelise, Luna Maria, Ster Star, Korin Wilson, Esteban Carrasco, AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON, a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Gracias.**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias. Cuídense_


	14. Chapter 14

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo IX: Confrontaciones – Parte 1**.

oOo

.

.

No había dormido nada, pero su cuerpo no lo notaba, lo vivido con su amada lo tenía acelerado; una mezcla de sentimientos lo atacaba. Por una parte, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, ella era su mujer, pero por otra estaba profundamente preocupado por ella… ¿qué pasaría si ella estuviera…embarazada? ¡Dios! embarazada, una sonrisa adornó su guapo rostro, la sola idea de tener un bebé con Candy lo ilusionaba. Una nena rubia con sus mismos ojos verdes suspiró profundamente, por un momento se imaginó a la jovencita embaraza a su lado viviendo juntos…lejos de la familia Andrew.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió que no estaba solo, ella era su compañera, nunca más estaría solo ni dejaría que alguien como Elroy interviniera en su vida como les paso a sus padres, no dejaría que esa familia llena de secretos e ideas retrogradas los separara o interviniera en la educación de sus hijos tal como lo habían hecho con él y con sus primos. Siempre anteponiendo el nombre de los Andrew antes que los sentimientos, antes que el amor de la familia. No eso no lo permitiría, a él y a ella no les pasaría eso; su familia sería primero.

Una sonrisa iluminó nuevamente su cara, su familia, sí ella, su Candy, era su familia y tal vez ya tendrían un heredero; pero de pronto la sonrisa desapareció de su guapo rosto, la cruel realidad lo sorprendió. Tenía que poner los pies en la tierra, un bebé a su edad no sería lo más apropiado para Candy…pero lo hecho, hecho está y no dejaría que nada le pasara a ella, y al bebé en caso de que ella estuviera ya embarazada. Candy era lo más importante de su vida, por ella no le importaría morir, dejaría todo sin pensarlo. Candy era su vida, era el aire que respiraba; si antes la amaba, después de lo vivido esa noche, ahora la adoraba y vivía solo por ella, el solo hecho de pensar en ella hacia que su cuerpo sufriera los embates de sus deseos internos; la deseaba tanto.

Sonrío y sacudió su cabeza, tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Decidió salir a cabalgar, necesitaba distraerse y arreglar lo que había dejado pendiente en su bosque secreto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se cambió rápidamente y salió cuidadosamente de su habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta dirigió su mirada celeste a la recamara de Candy; esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al recordar lo vivido unas horas antes. Con que gusto volvería a ese cuarto y a los brazos de su amada; tenía que mandar esas cartas con urgencia. Le urgía que el tiempo pasara rápidamente y fuera hora de ir a dejar esas misivas cuanto antes.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lo tomaría el bisabuelo William, lo único que sabía es que su padre pondría el grito en el cielo, pero al final lo apoyaría; sobre todo si había la posibilidad de un nieto, sonrió maliciosamente, esa idea lo tenía ilusionado. En cambio, el bisabuelo…eso era otra cosa, tal vez tendrían que fugarse, no le gustaría hacer eso porque no quería dañar el nombre de Candy, pero no pensaba ceder ni un ápice a las exigencias del octogenario bisabuelo. Él se imaginaba que el bisabuelo era más intransigente que Elroy debido a la edad del anciano líder del clan, ¡Dios bendito! como haría él para convencerlo, elevó su mirada rogando por un milagro; con preocupación caminó el largo corredor en absoluto sigilo, lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era encontrarse con Elroy.

.

Antes de salir de la mansión le dio instrucciones al mayordomo de informarle a sus primos que no estaría con ellos en el desayuno; no dejó un mensaje especial a su amada porque intuía que su dormilona mujercita no despertaría a esa hora, aunque quisiera su amada estaba completamente cansada. Alegre se alejó de la mansión, necesitaba hacer varias cosas antes de reunirse con ellos en el almuerzo, tenía el tiempo medido; Patrick llegaría esa tarde casi al anochecer, y había muchas cosas por hacer. Con rapidez llegó al establo, y sin ensillarlo montó su hermoso caballo de un saltó, tenía mucha prisa; en pocos minutos, el guapo jinete galopaba rápidamente hacia el lago. El solitario jinete atravesó el inmenso bosque de los Andrew sin descanso, necesitaba sacar todas sus frustraciones en esa cabalgata, el frio viento de noviembre acarició levemente su varonil rostro, y el camino tan conocido por el cubierto esa mañana de hojas de colores otoñales guiaron su destino a su rincón favorito.

.

Cabalgó si descanso, hasta que finalmente llegó a la puerta secreta, después de asegurase que no había nadie alrededor, entró sigilosamente al bosque. Necesitaba limpiar el área de su picnic nocturno, además debía de tirar la comida que se había quedado sin usar esa la madrugada no quería pequeños roedores merodeando su pequeño paraíso. Ellos habían abandonado todo porque se les había hecho tarde, sonrió complacido, la verdad es que, sí se les había hecho muy tarde, estaban tan felices solos en ese maravilloso lugar que se olvidaron del tiempo. Tenía que guardar todas las cosas en la vieja cabaña, pero lo más importante era desaparecer…la prueba de la pureza de Candy. Por nada del mundo quería que Patrick pudiera descubrir lo sucedido entre Candy y él, ese era su secreto.

Suspiró desganado mientras seguía recogiendo las cosas, ese era un problema que tarde que temprano tenía que confrontar con el tutor de Candy, se detuvo un momento, meneó la cabeza frustrado. La verdad era que no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría ocultarle a Patrick ese maravilloso secreto; tal vez esa misma noche se descubriría. Patrick no era ningún tonto y cuando hablara con él y preguntará que habían hecho esa madrugada, lo más probable era que él no pudiera ocultarle nada porque a él no le gustaba mentir, es mas no sabía mentir y Patrick era un detector de mentiras ambulante, él sabía leer la verdad en las personas, ese era un don que Patrick poseía. Además, él no era un cobarde y su honor le impedía mentir y la verdad era que él no quería mentir; si dependiera solo de él, él gritaría a los cuatro vientos su verdad para casarse en ese momento con Candy. Aunque sabía que no era lo correcto para su amada; así que estaba en una encrucijada, lo que más le preocupaba era la promesa hecha a Candy y el honor de su bella princesa.

Tenía que tener cuidado, solo ellos tres tenían acceso al bosque secreto y a esa la cabaña, cuando entró a ella, su rostro se iluminó, por un momento se imaginó viviendo con ella en aquella rustica cabaña alejados de todo y de todos, sería magnífico que ellos pudieran hacer algo así.

.

— Candy —, suspiró enamorado aun llevaba el perfume de ella en su ser.

.

Tenía tantas ganas de volver a ese mágico lugar con ella una noche más, y de volver a…meneó la cabeza y suspiró frustrado, estaba obsesionado por su esencia, la necesitaba tanto, pero con Patrick de regresó en la mansión, no sería fácil regresar a ese lugar. Si antes el tutor de Candy quien hasta ese entonces se había mostrado como un chaperón enérgico, si él descubría o sospechaba lo que había pasado entre ellos esa madrugada, nunca los volvería a dejar estas solos nuevamente sin supervisión. Capaz y Patrick decidía llevársela lejos de él después de entrevistarse con él esa misma noche. Preocupado acomodó todas las cosas en la cabaña y regreso al área donde viviera el momento más sublime de su existencia esa madrugada con el amor de su vida.

En poco tiempo preparó una fogata, y tiró esa prueba tan valiosa para ambos, a las ardientes brasas; por nada del mundo pondría en riesgo a Candy. No abandonó el lugar hasta que miró como las llamas devoraban sin clemencia aquella tela que usaran en la madrugada. Después el jovencito se apuró a terminar todos los pendientes que tenía en aquel lugar, y después de revisar su reloj de bolsillo, el guapo adolescente comenzó su viaje de regreso a la mansión entre los inmensos robles blancos que dejaban caer lentamente las hojas de su follaje, era una impresionante alfombra de colores naranjados y verdosos que fueron pisados por el brioso corcel que galopaba rápidamente sobre ellas. Tenía mucha prisa por llegar, ya quería estar en la mansión para poder llevar a cabo su siguiente encomienda del día; necesitaba llevar las cartas cuanto antes al pueblo.

.

Mientras Anthony resolvía sus pendientes personales en el lago y en la cabaña, en la mansión, las actividades diarias de los habitantes comenzaban a sentirse; eran los ocho puntos de la mañana cuando dos hermanos llegaron puntuales al comedor, sorprendidos se dieron cuenta que solo la tía Elroy los esperaba; tanto Candy como Anthony no estaban.

.

— ¿Dónde está Anthony? —, preguntó una molesta Elroy a los chicos.

.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos, y ambos con un movimiento de hombros negaron saber de él.

.

— No sabemos nada de él tía Elroy —, contestó el simpático científico.

— Así es tía abuela, desde ayer no lo vemos —, le contestó un hambriento Archie quien se llevaba una manzana a la boca.

— Madame si me permite —, intervino el fiel mayordomo. — El señorito Anthony salió temprano a cabalgar. Dejó dicho que llegaría para el almuerzo.

.

Elroy lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba fúrica. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Anthony? Él no se mandaba solo; ¿acaso creía que ella estaba pintada?

.

— Steven cuando llegue Anthony, le dices que quiero verlo inmediatamente en la biblioteca, ¿me entendiste?

.

El viejo mayordomo la miró con temor e inmediatamente le contestó.

.

— Así lo haré Madame.

.

La mujer se paró molesta, arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa, los hermanos la miraron indiferentes; estaban acostumbrados a sus desplantes y la verdad envidiaban a Anthony por no estar en ese lugar con ella.

.

— Que me lleven el té a la biblioteca Steven —, le indicó mientras salía furiosa del comedor. Se había dado cuenta que Candy no estaba, pero eso no le preocupaba, era problema de Patrick, por ella que estuviera muerta, le daba lo mismo.

.

Los hermanos se levantaron cuando la anciana mujer se levantó en señal de respeto, aunque seguían molestos con ella, no perdían sus buenos modales. Cuando ella salió, ellos inmediatamente le preguntaron al servicial mayordomo.

.

— Steven, ¿y Candy, ¿dónde está? —, preguntaron ambos hermanos en coro. Ambos voltearon a verse molestos por haber pensado lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

.

El viejo mayordomo les sonrió y amablemente les contestó.

.

— La señorita les manda decirle que la verán hasta el almuerzo, amaneció un poco indispuesta. Dorothy me trajo el recado.

— ¿Se siente mal Steven? Será que ¿necesitamos llamar al doctor? —, volvieron a decir a decir ambos chicos.

.

Aunque el fiel mayordomo moría de la risa al ver como ambos chicos se preocupaban por la heredera, tuvo que disimular, se veía que los señoritos querían muchísimo a la señorita.

.

— No señoritos, la señorita Candy pasó mala noche, sólo tiene un pequeño dolor de cabeza, nada de cuidado. Les sirvo el desayuno señoritos.

.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron, al menos ella estaba bien, se sintieron solos, sus queridos primos los habían dejado solos, era raro, pero los alegro saber que los verían a ambos en el almuerzo. Con un leve movimiento le indicaron al buen hombre que sí.

.

En realidad, Candy no había dicho nada a Dorothy, ella seguía perdida en el mundo de los sueños; la excusa fue idea de Dorothy quien al darse cuenta de que la chica seguía perdida en sus sueños quince minutos antes de las ocho, decidió inventar esa excusa. Sintió lastima despertarla tan temprano…después de…bueno de su apasionado encuentro con el joven heredero. La despertaría a las once de la mañana. Afortunadamente para Candy, el señor Patrick llegaría por la noche y no se daría cuenta de lo ocurrido, bueno al menos por ahora.

.

Anthony llegó a la mansión después de haber hecho todos sus pendientes que había dejado en el bosque secreto; venia cansado y con sueño, pero no había tiempo que perder. Un baño rápido fue el que le quitó el cansancio y el sueño que comenzaba a atacarlo, rápidamente procedió a arreglarse; al terminar, el jovencito se acercó a su elegante escritorio y tomó las cartas para mandárselas a su padre y al padre de Candy. Se quedó mirando los sobres en silencio, solo esperaba que llegaran rápido, tomó sus llaves, y volvió a salir, pero esta vez usando el pasadizo secreto ya que no quería que lo molestaran ni vieran que salía de la mansión. Sabía que a esa hora sus primos estaban en su clase y él podría salir fácilmente usando la puerta del laboratorio, necesitaba ir al pueblo cuanto antes para mandar él mismo las cartas a su padre y al padre de Candy.

Tragó saliva cuando llegó al correo, era el momento de la verdad para él; en esas cartas iba la esperanza de su vida. Con paso acelerado y seguro, entró y de inmediato dejó las cartas y a la misma ves, el joven heredero se dirigió a mandar dos telegramas a las dos direcciones que conocía de su padre, en los telegramas le informaba a su padre de la de la carta que le había mandado y que le necesitaba verlo con urgencia. En cuanto al abuelo William, él hablaría con Patrick para infórmale que era imperativo hablar con él acerca de Candy.

Ya había tomado una decisión, pasara lo que pasara, él debía hablar con el bisabuelo William cuanto antes y la única persona que lo podría ayudar con eso era Patrick. Esa noche hablaría con él de hombre a hombre. Trataría de no hablar de su encuentro intimo con Candy, pero tampoco mentiría eso no era de caballeros. La verdad era que el jovencito estaba en una encrucijada, si decía malo, sino decía era malo también,

.

En otra parte de Lakewood, dentro de la lujosa mansión, una joven de verde mirada continuaba perdida en los brazos de Morfeo. El angelical rostro mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, pero Dorothy lo único que miraba preocupada en ese momento, era el largo cuello de la chica; la jovencita tenía "pequeñas muestras" de su encuentro pasional con el joven Anthony en el cuello.

Ella tragó seco. ¿Cómo diablo había pasado eso? Caminó desesperada por la habitación, con la mirada perdida, y ahora ¿qué iba a hacer? Se llevó una de sus uñas a la boca, estaba desesperada, este par de inconscientes no habían pensado en las consecuencias; tenía que pensar en algo y pronto. Aunque Elroy trataba de evitar encontrarse con Candy, los jóvenes Cornwell se darían cuenta de todo cuando vieran esas "muestras de cariño" del señorito Anthony. Miró al cielo buscando una ayuda divina, necesitaba ideas; de repente, sonrió, tronó los dedos y con paso decidido Dorothy se dirigió al vestidor, ya sabía que hacer sin que ni la misma Candy se diera cuenta que ella los había descubierto esa madrugada.

Comenzó a buscar vestidos que pudieran ocultar "aquellas muestras de amor" de ese par de insensatos. Afortunadamente para Candy estaban ya en otoño y los vestidos de esta estación fácilmente podían cubrir su travesura amorosa con Anthony.

Sin proponérselo, la pobre de Dorothy, se había convertido en cómplice del par de adolescentes desde el momento que los descubrió y no los denuncio; en este momento era demasiado tarde para hablar, así que no le quedaba más que seguir en su papel de Celestina. Después de preparar el baño, Dorothy se dirigió a Candy y con cuidado y con bastante lastima por el tremendo lío en que la joven rubia estaba metida, comenzó a despertarla.

.

— Candy…Candy despierta, son las once de la mañana, Candy por favor, despierta.

.

Con cuidado la dulce joven movió a la adolescente que seguía perdida en el mundo de los sueños, en un sueño bastante intenso con su amado Anthony. Después de varias sacudidas por parte de Dorothy, la joven atontada despertó y se incorporó con pereza y torpeza. Estaba abriendo los ojos con bastante dificultad y estirando los brazos cuando de repente se dio cuenta que estaba sin su bata, Dorothy quien ya sabía esto —estaba de espaldas preparando su bata para dársela. Candy de inmediato agarró las sabanas y cubrió su desnudes, un intenso rubor cubrió su cara que ardía de vergüenza.

.

— ¡Dorothy! yo, este yo, tenía, tenía mucho, pero mucho calor en la noche. Sí…eso es, yo tenía mucho calor en la noche — le dijo tartamudeando mientras se cubría abochornada por la torpeza cometida. Dorothy solo le dio la bata sin verle la cara.

.

— El baño está listo Candy, regreso en un momento para ayudarte a vestir…o quieres que te ayude a bañarte —, le dijo tanteando el terreno, intuía la respuesta, pero debía de seguir la mentira. Nadie debía de saber que ella sabía el secreto de esos chiquillos.

.

— Noooo —, gritó una aterrada Candy quien palideció al darse cuenta de que tenía en varias partes de su cuerpo "huellas de amor" hechas por su amado Anthony. Nadie podía verlas, estarían en un tremendo lío si alguien veía esas "marcas de amor."

— Entonces déjame ir a traer más toallas y regresó en un momento —. ¡Toallas!, sólo a ella se le ocurría decir eso, si fue esa tontería que había hecho esa madrugada, lo precisamente la había convertido en su cómplice sin proponérselo y sin que ellos se lo pidieran.

.

El haber traído esas benditas toallas en la alborada del día fue su gran error, por esas toallas que había olvidado poner el día anterior, ahora se había convertido en el testigo principal, del secreto más grande de la mansión. Un secreto que haría estremecer los cimientos de la casa si se llegará a descubrir, especialmente si ese romance secreto traía a este mundo un heredero.

Dorothy se había preguntado toda esa mañana, si ese par de adolescentes habían pensado en la posibilidad de un embarazo, pero conociendo la inocencia y la inexperiencia de Candy sospechaba que no, pero ¿sería el joven Anthony igual de inexperto que ella? Esa era una pregunta que seguía taladrando su cabeza desde que fuera testigo de ese idilio ilícito. No era que no estuviera contenta de que la parejita estuviera saliendo juntos o de que estuvieran enamorados, pero de eso a que estuvieran conviviendo como marido y mujer sin estar casados, eso era otra cosa; ella era de las que creía en la pureza hasta el matrimonio, era chapada a la antigua, pero aun así la ayudaría toda la vida.

.

— S…sí Do…Dorothy, ve por más toallas, por favor. —, contestó una aterrada Candy.

.

Tan pronto Dorothy salió, rápidamente Candy se revisó y miró con terror las huellas de su entrega amorosa, solo le rogaba al cielo que ni Dorothy ni nadie la descubrieran. Tomó enseguida una bata y se metió a su baño, dejó caer su bata para meterse a la tina de inmediato y el contacto con el agua tibia la hizo revivir una vez más todo lo vivido con su joven amante bajo la luz de la luna. Cerró los ojos sonriendo como una tonta y recordó cada instante vivido y se ruborizo de los pies a la cabeza; habían sido unos locos…pero unos intensos ojos azul celestes rodeados de unas pequeñas arrugas vinieron a su mente, y la cara de Patrick dominó su pensamiento, se sintió fatal, le había fallado. También las imágenes de su querida señorita Pony y la hermana Maria vinieron a atormentarla; unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Se cubrió la cara, y lloró por unos instantes, les había fallado a todos, pero lo peor era que no…que no estaba arrepentida, solo se sentía avergonzada por lo ocurrido. Pero no podía detenerlo, ni detenerse, ella amaba a Anthony con toda su alma y lo más probable era que, si Anthony volviera a tratar de seducirla de nuevo, lo más seguro era que ella caería otra vez rendida a sus brazos. Estaba loca de amor por él, y sabía que no le pondría barreras, eso la tenía aterrada, era una descarada. Sus ojos bañados en lágrimas miraron hacia arriba y elevó una plegaria.

.

— Madre mía, perdóname…sé que no debí hacerlo. Anthony no es mi esposo…no es lo que me inculcaron…pero yo lo amo. Virgencita mía, perdóname mi pecado, pero lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma. Se que no debí hacerlo, yo sé que debí detenerlo y decir que no…pero ¿cómo puedes decir que no al amor? ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?, cuando yo…cuando yo también moría por seguir besándolo más y más. Dios mío, perdóname, sé que no tengo perdón. Soy una mala mujer, soy una desvergonzada, pero lo amo. Dios mío, lo amo con toda mi alma, lo amo tanto que duele amar tanto. Yo solo te pido con toda mi alma que nos ayudes, por favor —, siguió llorando unos minutos más. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta.

— Candy, ¿necesitas ayuda?

.

Candy palideció, estaba aterrada, por ningún motivo, Dorothy podía entrar.

.

— Noo, no Dorothy, gracias.

.

Dorothy solo meneó la cabeza sonriendo, ya sabía su respuesta; solo lo había hecho para disimular.

.

— En unos minutos regreso Candy, para ayudarte a cambiar, la señora Elroy me necesita —, mintió para calmar a la joven adolescente.

— Es…está bien Dorothy, yo aquí te espero.

.

Candy se quedó estática hasta que escuchó la puerta y comenzó a bañarse rápidamente; Dorothy podría llegar en cualquier momento y trataría de ayudarla a vestirse, y eso ella no podía permitirlo, hoy menos que nunca.

Antes de bañarse, Candy había mirado de reojo la ropa que Dorothy le había escogido y dejado preparada para que ella la usara, afortunadamente ese vestido la cubriría y nadie se daría cuenta de nada. Rápidamente la joven terminó su baño y salió de la bañera envuelta con una toalla descalza, y se dirigió a vestirse rápidamente con una toalla en la cabeza; ni siquiera se le ocurrió ponerse su bata. Mientras ella se vestía a toda prisa, una astuta Dorothy hacía tiempo afuera de la alcoba en los pasillos, para darle oportunidad a Candy de terminar su arreglo para que no sospechara nada de ella. Con una sonrisa falsa llegó a la recámara y fingió sorpresa al verla ya vestida y sentada enfrente del tocador tratando de peinar su cabello mojado. La joven empleada comenzó a ayudar a su pequeña amiga a peinarse. Mientras la peinaba con calma y cariño, observó con atención como el vestido de cuello largo que había escogido para Candy, cubría todo perfectamente, la joven ayudante suspiró aliviada, por lo pronto había impedido que la descubrieran.

.

— Dorothy, ¿tú crees que la tía Elroy se enoje por llegar tarde al desayuno?

.

Dorothy sonrió, su pequeña amiga no se había dado cuenta de la hora.

.

— Candy son casi las once y media de la mañana.

Candy abrió los ojos como plato y gritó aterrada.

— ¿Cómo?

— Candy tengo horas tratando de despertarte, pero como fue imposible, pensé que habías pasado una mala noche —, la joven empleada la miró burlonamente, mala noche, si como no, a ella le constaba que eso para nada. Mientras le hablaba; la jovencita se ruborizó sin darse cuenta. — Así que como no me hacías caso…le dije a señora Elroy y a tus primos, que estabas indispuesta y que…

— ¿In…indispuesta? —, le preguntó una aterrada Candy, ahora si estaba en problemas con la tía abuela, de seguro la retaría.

— Sí Candy indispuesta, les dije que tenías un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que los verías en el almuerzo porque no habías dormido bien.

.

Los colores iban y venían de la cara de una aterrada Candy, pero suspiró aliviada.

.

— Gracias Dorothy —, se llevó un dedo a la boca muerta de nerviosismo. — Dorothy…y Anthony, ¿sabes tú…sabes tú, si él, si él preguntó por mí a la hora del desayuno. ¿Qué dijo la tía Elroy de mi ausencia en el desayuno? ¿Se enojo? Por favor dime que pasó.

.

Dorothy quien cepillaba con cuidado el cabello, sonrió levemente preocupada, la chica rubia era tan obvia que, si seguía así de nerviosa, descubrirían pronto lo que paso entre ellos.

.

— Nada Candy, no pasó nada, todos entendieron.

— ¿Todos?

.

Dorothy volvió a sonreír, su amiga era tan transparente y tan inocente, la verdad que estaba metida en un tremendo lio. Con absoluta calma le contestó mientras le seguía arreglando su rubia cabellera.

.

— Tengo entendido que el señorito, tampoco desayunó.

— ¿Tampoco?

.

Dorothy la miró inquisidoramente y burlonamente nuevamente, Candy se dio cuenta y bajó la mirada mientras se ruborizaba.

.

— No tampoco. A lo mejor también tuvo dolor de cabeza —, le dijo mientras moría de la risa por dentro. Había escuchado que el señorito había salido temprano, pero no había querido decirle eso a Candy ya que ella había averiguado eso porque estaba preocupada y enojada con el jovencito. Además, quería darle un poco de escarmiento a la jovencita; no estaba nada de bien lo que había hecho ese par. Pero al mirar su cara de preocupación y al verla al borde de las lágrimas, se sintió fatal.

— No te apures Candy, lo que escuché fue que salió a cabalgar temprano y dijo que estaría de regreso para el desayuno. Anda terminemos de arreglarte para que lo veas.

.

Candy enrojeció de vergüenza y le sonrió agradecida.

.

— Gracias Dorothy.

.

Dorothy suspiró y la miró con una mezcla de cariño, preocupación y lastima. Su pequeña amiga estaba metida en un lio monumental y nada bueno saldría de aquella aventura amorosa de los jóvenes amantes. Rogaba al cielo que los ayudará porque presentía que el futuro de aquellos jovencitos estaría plagado de muchísimos sinsabores y lágrimas para la joven rubia; se avecinaban negros nubarrones para ellos y esa jovencita huérfana iba a necesitar toda la ayuda del mundo y ella pasara lo que pasara, siempre la apoyaría. Ocultando su preocupación, la joven empleada sonriendo le contestó mientras miraba el espejo.

.

— De nada Candy, sonríe. Por fin termine y te ves muy linda; anda ve y disfruta este día con tus primos, el día es precioso.

Candy sonrió mientras se miraba al espejo y amablemente le dio las gracias mientras se paraba para salir a almorzar con su amado Anthony y sus otros dos paladines.

.

— Gracias Dorothy por ayudarme con el arreglo de mi cabello, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada Candy, es mi obligación y aparte lo hago con mucho cariño —, le contesta una sonriente Dorothy.

.

Mientras Candy se terminaba de arreglarse en su habitación, en otra parte de la mansión, Anthony hacia lo mismo para presentarse a la hora del almuerzo; las ojeras profundas que se vislumbraban en su varonil rostro indicaban su desvelo. La desvelada comenzaba a pasarle factura a su joven cuerpo quien pedía un descanso a gritos.

Sin embargo, la sola idea de ver y estar con su joven amante lo alentaba a seguir despierto. Su preocupación había aminorado un poco después de haber mandado sus cartas en el correo, por lo menos sabía que estaba moviendo las piezas de ajedrez para casarse con su joven novia lo antes posible. Solo rogaba al cielo que todo saliera bien y que esas cartas llegaran cuanto antes a sus destinos y hubiera una reacción positiva a su petición, pero si no la había, él ya había tomado una decisión: huiría con Candy.

Respiró profundamente mientras terminaba de arreglarse su corbata, por lo pronto solo quedaba esperar las respuestas y esa tarde hablaría con Patrick, pero por el momento iría a ver a su novia a la hora del almuerzo. Con que gusto le hubiera gustado saltarse la hora del almuerzo y descansar un momento antes de enfrentarse con Patrick, pero esos ojos hechiceros lo llamaban a gritos, moría por verse reflejado en esas verdes esmeraldas.

La sola idea de estar con su amada, aunque fuera en compañía de sus primos, lo tenía contento y con el pulso acelerado. Toda la mañana había revivido con detalle cada uno de sus maravillosos encuentros íntimos que tuvieran esa madrugada; Candy lo había convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo al regalarle su primera vez; la primera vez para ambos. Ella lo había puesto al borde de la locura con cada una de sus apasionadas entregas y moría por tener a Candy en sus brazos nuevamente.

El joven sacó de su bolsillo el anillo que perteneciera a su madre, sonrió, ese era el indicado para ella; miró al cielo elevando una plegaria por su madre y por su amada y se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa.

.

Sin proponérselo, ambos jovencitos abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran al hacerlo, por un instante el tiempo se detuvo para ellos mientras ambos se miraban intensamente, el amor en la pareja se podía sentir alrededor de ellos.

.

— Candy —, se escuchó la varonil y dulce voz de Anthony mientras extendía los brazos hacia una Candy quien corría hacia sus brazos; todo esto pasaba ante los aterrados ojos de una preocupada Dorothy quien veía asombrada y escandalizada como el joven Andrew abrazaba amoroso a Candy y daba vueltas felices con ella.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 **.**

A todos mis queridos lectores Feliz Año Nuevo, les deseos que este año nuevo sea el mejor de su vida y este lleno de puras cosas positivas.

 _._

 _Un billón de disculpas por este largo retraso, han sido largas semanas ausente de Fancfiction, pero tuve algunos problemas de salud y asuntos familiares que necesitaron mi atención. Espero que me comprendan y sigan apoyando a una servidora. Cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo, me di cuenta de que tenía muchas cosas que contar en el capítulo, así que decidí dividirlo en varias partes para no aburrirlas con capítulos muy largos. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, planeo poner un nuevo capítulo este viernes si Dios me lo permite. Nuevamente disculpas por el romance intenso de los jovencitos, pero como les expliqué en los capítulos anteriores, desgraciadamente en la vida real ese tipo de relaciones existen a esas edades. Espero no haber ofendido a ninguna persona, y sigan disfrutando de la historia como lo han hecho hasta este momento._

 _._

 _Le dedico este capítulo en especial a todas las personas que hacen el enorme favor de leer esta humilde historia, a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme o dejarme un mensaje para saber de mí durante mi ausencia, aquellas personas que continúan siendo sido víctimas de estas desgracias naturales, aquellas que están atravesando por enfermedades y en especial a mi amiga Maravilla 121. Gracias amiga por leer mi borrador, es un apoyo enorme._

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _._

Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han dado consejos para mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. También, le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que han comenzado a leer esta historia. Es un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que este gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer, por dejar comentarios, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas. Gracias especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. A cada una de ustedes, gracias por su apoyo, tiempo y mensajes de verdad les agradezco que sigan apoyando esta humilde historia. Gracias.

.

.

 **maravilla121:** Amiga mía como siempre muchísimas gracias leer el borrador de mi capítulo y darme tu punto de vista; eso me ayuda muchísimo, te lo agradezco; tu apoyo y ayuda en estas semanas han sido invaluable. Animo todo estará bien con tu ser querido, no te desanimes _,_ ya sabes que aquí tienes tu amiga para ayudarte en lo que pueda.

 **Nerckka:** Amiga espero que te estés recuperando de salud y que todo esté bien para ti.

 **Val rod:** Como siempre mis mejores deseos para ti, espero que todo este saliendo perfecto con tu tesis y tu posgrado y gracias por haber estado pendiente de mi durante mi ausencia.

 **Serenity Usagi** : Espero que sigas recuperándote, ánimo y muchas gracias por haber estado pendiente de mi durante mi ausencia.

 **Pinwy Love:** Así es mi querida amiga, la pasión los ciega de más, gracias por el mensaje; también te agradezco haber estado pendiente de mi durante mi ausencia.

.

 **OHHCartist:** It is always a pleasure to read your comments, thanks for your support.

 **Juniper:** Primeramente, disculpas por el retraso, pero te cuento que este fin de semana pongo otro capítulo para compensarlas por mi larga ausencia. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

 **Kamanance:** Gracias por tu apoyo. Lo del embarazo solo Anthony y Dorothy lo han pensado, la rubia sigue en la luna, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Amiga gracias por haber estado pendiente de mi durante mi ausencia, espero que no te haya aburrido con este corto capítulo, pero este viernes te pongo otro nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Adoradandrew:** Jajajajaja, me encantó tu comentario, así es amiga es una pérdida de control de proporciones gigantescas, con resultados de nueve meses, jajajajaja. Gracias por haber estado pendiente de mi en mi ausencia. El capítulo está dividido en varias partes, así que las confrontaciones con Patrick vendrán más adelante.

 **IQS:** Gracias por tu apoyo. La respuesta a todas tus preguntas se sabrá pronto, es difícil dar adelantos porque no quiero echar a perder la historia, pero solo te puedo decir que Candy será la "hermana" del producto de su amor.

 **Sandy Sanchez:** Querida amiga, este si no está largo, bueno en realidad estaba super largo, largo así que he tenido que dividirlo en partes para no confundir a nadie. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y gracias por haber estado pendiente de mi durante mi ausencia, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **MadelRos:** Así es amiga mía, resumiste exactamente lo que paso con la parejita, todo lo provocó Elroy sin saberlo, te digo esa bruja tiene la culpa de todo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y haber estado pendiente de mi en mi ausencia. Las consecuencias de su amor apenas comienzan. Gracias por agregar mi humilde historia y mi nombre a tu lista de historias y autores favoritos de verdad que te lo agradezco.

 **Luz:** Querida amiga corregí todo, bueno espero que todo haya quedado bien, por favor me dices si ves más errores. Como siempre gracias por toda tu ayuda y por tus buenos deseos de año nuevo. Es una lástima que no tengas PM para platicar, te agradezco el tiempo que te tomas en ayudarme por más que edito se me escapan esos horrores gramaticales, jajajajaja, gracias por todo.

 **Loreley Ardlay:** Por lo pronto querida amiga en estos próximos capítulos si saldrá, pero no pasará nada…pero bueno que te puedo decir. Gracias por haber estado pendiente de mi durante mi ausencia, te lo agradezco.

 **Rosas y Gardenias:** Como siempre gracias por tus bendiciones; DIOS te bendiga a ti y a tu hermosa familia amiga mía, gracias por tu apoyo y por haber estado pendiente de mi durante mi ausencia. Tienes toda la razón, a Patrick y a William creo que casi si les dará un soponcio, jajajajaja, ya lo leerás, está en este capítulo, pero como estaba muy largo lo tuve que dividir en partes. La confrontación con Patrick viene me parece que, en la tercer o cuarta parte, este viernes les pongo la segunda parte. Gracias.

 **Dayma Graham:** Muchísimas gracias por agregar mi humilde historia y nombre a tu lista de historias y autores favoritos es un honor para mí, de verdad que te lo agradezco.

 **Serenitymoon20:** Amiga como siempre gracias por el apoyo y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, y sí las cartas fueron enviadas, el chico es movido; lo que hace el amor😊. Gracias por tu apoyo, por cierto, amiga gracias por las actualizaciones de tus historias, actualizaste mi favorita de verdad que te lo agradezco.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** Querida Gissa gracias por tu apoyo y por haber estado pendiente de mi en mi ausencia. Yo también estoy atrasada con tus historias amiga así que mil disculpas también. Tienes toda la razón Candy es super ingenua y ni por aquí le pasa que puede estar embarazada. Lo bueno es que Anthony si sospecha y también la fiel Dorothy. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por tu deseo y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, un nuevo capítulo será publicado este viernes para compensar la ausencia. Gracias por el apoyo y también feliz año nuevo mis mejores deseos para ti en este año 2018 que recién comienza.

 **Gabriela Infante** : Gaby espero que hayas pasado una estupenda Navidad y un excelente año nuevo mis mejores deseos para ti en este 2018. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Sakura-Cha:** Amiga espero que hayas tenido una excelente Navidad y Año Nuevo. Mis mejores deseos para ti y tus seres queridos en este 2018. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Lizbeth Haruka:** Muchísimas gracias por haber estado pendiente de mi durante mi ausencia, y mis mejores deseos para ti en este año 2018 que recién comienza. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Aster31:** Muchas gracias por haber agregado mi humilde historia a tu alerta de historias.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej** , **Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, Kamanance, Lis69 Meer Campbell, Ranka lee, Grey, Chibiely, Saori Atena, Angdt, Lyn Minmei, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-chan, Amuletodragon, Annette celesttle, Shaoran-li, Lucy Brower, Charlotte, Lilium, Kikyo-sama, Angelise, Luna Maria, Ster Star, Korin Wilson, Esteban Carrasco, AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON,** **Juniper, Gabriela Infante, a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Gracias.**

.

.

 _A todas muchas gracias. Cuídense_


	15. Chapter 15

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo IX: Confrontaciones –** **Parte 2**.

oOo

.

.

Dorothy volteó con miedo a todos lados esperando no ver otros testigos de dicha escena, y estaban de suerte, ella era el único testigo de la amorosa escena. Ella estaba preocupada al ver que los jovencitos seguían abrazados ignorando su presencia, así que decidió intervenir emitiendo varios leves tosidos que tuvieron que ser reforzados con varios más fuerte para llamar su atención al ver como el joven Andrew besaba amorosamente la frente de la rubia ignorando la presencia de la joven ayudante.

Los fuertes tosidos de Dorothy surtieron efecto e hicieron que la parejita de jovencitos volviera a la realidad. Rojos de vergüenza ambos voltearon a verla dándose cuenta de lo que habían hecho enfrente de ella.

.

— L…lo sentimos Dorothy…es que Candy y yo…bueno; ella es mi prima, sí mi prima y yo, yo estoy contento por verla —, un titubeante Anthony le contestó a la joven tratando de dar un poco de explicación a su "cariñosa conducta;" Candy por su parte solo la miró a los ojos suplicante, pidiendo comprensión.

.

Dorothy les dedicó una leve sonrisa, suspiró resignada y bastante preocupada ya que con ese tipo de celebraciones amorosas era fácil imaginar que los demás miembros de la familia no tardarían en descubrir el romance que existía entre la pareja.

.

— Yo solo quería recordarles que los están esperando en el comedor, se está haciendo tarde —, les contestó tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y caminaron rápidamente de la mano hacia el comedor. Dorothy solo meneó la cabeza, este par seguían sin entender; la chica se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de Candy a recogerlo. Mientras tanto, los jovencitos caminaban aprisa para llegar al comedor, pero antes de llegar, Anthony le dijo al oído.

.

— Te amo Candy.

Ella lo miró a los ojos dulcemente y le contestó quedamente con un

— Te amo Anthony.

.

Ambos suspiraron y rieron alegremente, después de eso entraron juntos, pero antes de llegar frente a sus primos, se soltaron de las manos para que sus primos no sospecharan nada de su unión.

Tanto Stear como Archie sonrieron alegremente al ver al par de rubios entrar al comedor, los habían extrañado esa mañana, especialmente a su primo quien había estado ausente por varios meses. Aunque sus primos le comentaron que Elroy Andrew quería verlo, Anthony ignoró lo mencionado y siguieron disfrutando de su encuentro. Archie y Stear se preocuparon, pero entendieron que Anthony se reusaba a entrevistarse con ella y no quisieron cuestionarlo así que optaron por callar. Entre risas y platicas el almuerzo ocurrió sin ningún otro percance; al terminar el alegre almuerzo compartido, los cuatro jovencitos salieron alegres al jardín a seguir disfrutando de ese día.

Stear como siempre, les alegró el resto del día de los jóvenes Andrew con sus alegres y simpáticas pláticas y con la promesa de enseñarles ese día un nuevo invento que quería usar el día de la presentación de Candy con el resto del clan, pero estos decidieron dejar esa muestra de invento para más tarde, esto fue decisión unánime de Archie y Anthony que ni locos querían estropear el día con uno de los inventos de Stear que nunca funcionaban. Candy no intervino ni para decir sí o no, sólo los dejo a ellos tres decidir, lo único que quería era estar con ellos donde fuera. Así que, por mayoría de votos, al final decidieron sentarse juntos a tomar el sol en el Jardín de las Rosas; tenían tanto tiempo sin ver a Anthony y querían platicar con él de todo lo que el joven Brown se había perdido de hacer con sus tres primos en esos tres meses, aunque la verdad es que ellos tres tampoco habían hecho mucho debido a la tristeza infinita que Candy tuviera ese tiempo.

.

Todo estaba bien hasta que el viejo mayordomo llegó a interrumpirlos; los cuatro jovencitos lo miraron confundidos ya que era muy raro que el mayordomo llegara a buscarlos él mismo a ese lugar. Anthony fue el primero que preguntó.

.

— ¿Ocurre algo Steven?

.

Stear y Archie se miraron a los ojos, ambos imaginaron lo que venía después, esta interrupción no traería nada bueno. El viejo mayordomo comentó nerviosamente.

,

— Madame Elroy me mandó por usted señorito Anthony, lo ha estado esperando toda la mañana y quiere verlo inmediatamente.

.

Anthony funcionó el ceño en señal de desacuerdo, y se volteó a ver a Candy quién había apretado su mano preocupada. No quería perderlo, no aguantaría si los separaban nuevamente. Anthony la tomó de la mano y se la acarició con cariño para tratar de calmarla; con devoción y amor miró intensamente esas brillantes adoradas esmeraldas al mismo tiempo que instruía al viejo mayordomo a retirarse, Archie y Stear observaban atentos las reacciones de Candy hacia Anthony y viceversa, los hermanos estaban boquiabiertos ante esas señales de cariño frente de ellos. Ellos sabían que ellos estaban enamorados, pero hoy todo parecía más intenso que nunca, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, no sabían que estaba pasando entre ese par.

.

— Esta bien Steven, puedes retirarte.

— Pero…pero señorito, Madame Elroy me ordenó llevarlo en este momento.

.

Anthony volteó a verlo furioso, era raro ver aquel amable joven con ese gesto y eso llamó la atención no solo a sus primos sino al viejo mayordomo.

.

— Steven, he dicho que está bien, puedes retirarte y decírselo. Iré en unos momentos. ¿Entendiste?

.

El viejo mayordomo se tranquilizó al ver reflejada en esos fieros ojos celestes, la mirada determinante del abuelo de aquel joven y aquel otro líder del clan, y sonrió satisfecho. Anthony los había heredado de ellos, era el temple de los Andrew. Respiró aliviando, ya no tenía más miedo por el joven. Las cosas habían cambiado y Elroy Andrew no podría hacerle más daño, haciendo una reverencia de respeto el buen hombre optó por retirarse.

.

— ¿Qué fue eso Anthony? —, le preguntó un preocupado Stear

— Nada Stear, nada…solo que iré a verla después de que haya hablado con Candy, ¿nos disculpan un momento?

.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y asintieron preocupados, la verdad que no querían perder a su primo y temían por él, pero no solo estaban preocupados por Anthony, la cara de susto de Candy los tenía más inquietos. Anthony la tomó de la mano y le dijo amorosamente ante la cara asombrada de sus primos.

.

— ¿Candy, princesa, me acompañas un momento, por favor?

.

Ella solo acertó a decir que sí con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y así de la mano ambos se retiraron para hablar en privado ante la mirada preocupada de sus primos. Ambos jóvenes se adentraron un poco más al jardín para tener más privacidad, y cuando estaban lejos de la mirada de sus primos, Anthony la abrazó, y ella se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

.

— Por favor Candy cálmate, nada va a pasar.

— Pero Anthony, y si decide mandarte lejos… ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿qué voy hacer sin ti?

.

Anthony levantó con cuidado su rostro y lo besó suavemente; después de ese momento íntimo, la miró directamente a los ojos y le habló con el corazón en la mano.

.

— Nada ni nadie nos va a separar, te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir. Eres mi mujer y ni mil Elroy Andrews podrán separarnos. Prométeme que estarás bien, y ya no lloraras. ¿Me lo prometes? – le dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con cariño.

.

Una Candy bañada en llanto le contesta completamente preocupada.

.

— Anthony…yo, yo tengo mucho miedo.

.

Él la vuelve a besar con infinito cariño, para después acariciarle su cara mientras le dice mirándola a los ojos.

— Si es necesario Candy, nos iremos juntos. No te preocupes, lo único que quiero es que estés tranquila —, un suspiro profundo salió del joven. — Candy para serte sincero esta platica me tiene sin cuidado —, sonrió maliciosamente. — Las pláticas que me tienen más preocupado son las de Patrick y especialmente la de mi futuro "suegro" —, lo último le dice mientras le cierra el ojo en señal de complicidad a lo que Candy lo mira confundida hasta que entiende lo de la palabra "suegro."

— Anthony…como puedes bromear con algo tan serio —, le da un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

— Jajajajaja —, se escucha la alegre varonil carcajada de su amado amante que la llenan de alegría y le dan tranquilidad. Este la abraza amorosamente, ella ríe alegre con él. Con amor empieza acariciarle el dorado cabello mientras ella con su rostro en su pecho le pregunta titubeante.

— ¿De verdad no tengo por qué preocuparme?

.

Anthony toma su mentón y le habla seriamente mientras la mira a los ojos tratando de infundirle valor.

.

— No, todo está bien. La tía abuela ya no puede hacer nada contra mí, te lo prometo. ¿Me crees? —, le pregunta mientras la mira intensamente, ella perdida en su celeste mirada afirma que sí con un leve movimiento y antes que diga algo el joven le roba un nuevo beso que hace que el tiempo se detenga para ambos.

.

Después de haber calmado a Candy y de dejarla en compañía de sus primos, Anthony se dirige con paso firme a la biblioteca. Esa platica lo tiene sin cuidado, es irónico la mujer a quien el respetaba intensamente desde niño, ya no existe más.

.

El tiempo transcurre lentamente dentro de la biblioteca donde una airada Elroy echando espuma por la boca reprime severamente a Anthony, le echa en cara su falta de respeto hacia ella, hacia el clan y hacia todo lo que a ella se le ocurre por la mente. Lo que la anciana mujer ignoraba, era que el joven que está enfrente de ella estaba ignorando todos sus gritos y reclamos porque sencillamente Anthony solo está presente físicamente frente a ella, ya que mentalmente él atractivo joven está en otro lugar, en un lugar remoto con su amada.

Mientras ella grita y patalea de rabia su celeste mirada está dirigida al Jardín de las Rosas que está mirando de reojo en uno de los inmensos ventanales, donde le parece ver esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto ama, y no está equivocado. A lo lejos, una rubia miraba hacia la mansión desde el Jardín de las Rosas preocupada. Al darse cuenta de su angustia por Anthony, ambos hermanos se decidieron distraerla de su pena y preocupación, así que optaron por jugar con ella ajedrez en el mismo Jardín de las Rosas.

.

— Vamos Candy todo está bien, es tu turno —, le dice un alegre Stear a Candy.

— ¿Q…que? —, contesta una despistada Candy cuando Archie la mueve lentamente del hombro al ver que la chica está en la luna. Ambos ríen al ver que la chica está completamente distraída.

— Jajajajaja.

.

Candy enrojece de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que no ha movido ninguna pieza de ajedrez desde no sabe cuánto tiempo.

.

— Lo siento.

— No te apures Gatita, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos otra cosa? Está claro que estas muy distraída hoy y no avanzamos nada —, le dice tiernamente Archie haciéndola enrojecer más de pena. Ella solo atina a decir que sí.

— Que tal si pintamos un paisaje, podemos hacer un concurso. El que gane será el rey o la reina y los que pierdan serán los esclavos del rey o la reina por un día.

.

Archie lo mira con el ceño frustrado, su hermano estaba loco si creía que iban a caer en su trampa.

.

— No Stear eso no es justo, tú sabes pintar y dibujar, es obvio que tu ganarías —, le contesta un airado Archie.

— Mmmm…es cierto Archie, bueno que tal si me ayudan a terminar un cuadro que quiero exponer en el día de la presentación de Candy, eso sería interesante, ¿no creen?

.

Ambos se miraron titubeantes, la verdad es que no tenían otra idea mejor, y estaban tan preocupados por Anthony que lo único que querían eran distraerse.

.

— Esta bien Stear —, contestaron ambos.

.

Mientras ellos recogían las piezas de ajedrez y se dirigían al cuarto de Stear por sus pinturas, Anthony seguía poniendo oídos sordos a los gritos de la mujer, todo era un zumbido sin sentido hasta que la iracunda mujer gritó el nombre de Candy. Eso fue suficiente para que el jovencito saliera de su ensueño y comenzara a poner atención a su pariente.

.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de Candy, tía abuela?

.

La mujer que para esto estaba de espaldas parada cerca del librero con una foto en sus manos de sus tres sobrinos, quería chantajearlo dándole a entender que ellos eran lo más importante de su vida, eso había sido parte de su discurso, y este mozalbete parecía que no había escuchado nada. Volteó furiosa a mirar a Anthony, ¿es que acaso este jovenzuelo no había escuchado bien lo que ella le había dicho de ese demonio rubio?

.

— Que ella es lo peor que le ha pasado a la familia y le escribiré a Wil…

.

Anthony abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de la mujer, era obvio que no cambiaría, estaba harto de todo, y furioso se paró.

.

— Basta tía abuela, no te permito que hables mal de Candy.

.

Elroy se quedó helada ante el reclamo de Anthony, y furiosa contratacó al jovencito regresando al escritorio y plantándose enfrente de él.

.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? ¿Quién demonios crees que eres?

— Me atrevo porque soy uno de los descendientes directos de William Andrew, me atrevo porque Candy es la persona más importante para mí en este mundo, me atrevo porque Candy es la hija del abuelo William el patriarca de este clan y ni tú ni nadie van hablar mal de ella en mi presencia.

.

Los ojos de la mujer miraron al joven con odio, quien demonios se creía ese jovencito que era para que le hablara así a ella. Ella era Elroy Andrew, la matriarca del clan y ningún mozalbete podría hablarle así, ¿o sí?

.

— Cállate Anthony si no quieres que te mande lejos a …

.

Anthony sonrió con burla y contestó furioso.

.

— No tía abuela, tú no volverás a mandar sobre mi vida, ni tú ni nadie volverán a mandar sobre mi vida, soy lo suficientemente adulto para hacer lo que yo quiero, y en este momento no quiero estar bajo tu tutela. Mi padre y el abuelo William lo saben, les he mandado una carta el día que tú me sacaste de esta casa, ellos lo saben y si me quedé fuera estos meses fue porque te di mi palabra, solo por eso, pero eso se acabó.

.

Elroy lo miró sorprendida, eso no podía estar pasando, Anthony estaba bajo su poder, tenía que estarlo, ella necesitaba ese poder.

.

— Tú aun no tienes autoridad para decidir por ti mismo, eres menor de edad. Tuu…tu madre te dejó conmigo, y solo yo tengo derecho a decidir por ti.

— Te equivocas tía Elroy, tengo un padre a quien tú manipulaste a que hiciera lo que tú quisiste y él hundido por dolor te hizo caso, pero ese chantaje se terminó — le dijo burlonamente.

— No —, dio un golpe al escritorio. — Tú tienes que hacerme caso y te casaras con Eliza, ella es la mujer que yo he elegido para ti.

.

Anthony la miró incrédulo, ¿de dónde demonios esta mujer sacaba eso? Estaba furioso con ella, sus abusos se acaban hoy para siempre, no más. El Anthony que obedecía ciegamente a ella, había muerto desde que había presenciado todas las injusticias que ella y los Legan habían hecho contra su amada Candy.

.

— Te equivocas tía abuela, mi destino lo elijo yo, y la mujer con quien me case la elijo yo, no tú, ni nadie más, solo yo. Eso yo lo tengo decidido desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Ah!, para tu información, detesto a los Legan, nunca los he aceptado y si antes lo toleraba fue por educación y cariño hacia ti, pero después de tanto maltrato hacia Candy y de haberla acusado injustamente de ladrona y de haber mandado a Candy a México con un completo extraño, no los quiero volver a ver. Entiendes, yo no quiero saber ni tener nada con ellos. Ellos son tu familia, no son nada míos, así que olvídate de esos sueños. ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta tía abuela que los detesto?

— Tú no me puedes hacer esto, yo…yo tengo planes para ti —, gritó una desesperada Elroy quien lo miraba alarmada, furiosa y aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que Anthony no cumpliera lo que ella con tanto trabajo había estado tramando durante todos estos años. Necesitaban el dinero de ese estúpido chiquillo, esto no podía estar pasando.

— Siento mucho que tus planes se hayan estropeado, pero eso te enseñará que tú no puedes jugar con la vida de los demás. Tú no tienes ningún derecho de gobernar la vida de nadie solo la tuya —, un airado y seguro Anthony le contestó de inmediato.

.

Elroy temblaba furiosa, ese jovencito estúpido, no iba a estropearle sus planes, mucho menos esa mocosa del demonio, todo su coraje se enfocó en ella.

.

— No…no, la culpa la tiene esa huérfana del demonio.

— Basta tía abuela, no insultes a Candy, ella es la hija del abuelo William, su heredera — gritó un airado Anthony quien dejó a una perpleja Elroy, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, pareciera que volviera a ver a su hermano muerto. Sus ojos azules brillaban furiosamente, le recordaron tanto a él que le temió. Un frio intenso la estremeció.

— Ya te lo dije antes y te lo vuelo a repetir, no te metas con Candy, ella es la persona más importante para mí y no dejaré que le hagas daño ni te metas con ella, y como esta platica no tiene sentido, me voy. Con permiso —, y furioso se retiró dejando a Elroy con la palabra en la boca y gritando como una loca.

— ¿Qué? Anthony aún no he terminado, Anthony…Anthony…Anthonyyyyy.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Es un Albertfic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

A todas las personas que han dejado mensajes, y a las que solo me hacen el favor de leer estas historias de forma anónima. Muchísimas gracias por apoyar estas historias, se los agradezco infinitamente.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Nuevamente disculpas por el romance intenso de los jovencitos, pero como les expliqué en los capítulos anteriores, desgraciadamente en la vida real ese tipo de relaciones existen a esas edades. Espero no haber ofendido a ninguna persona, y sigan disfrutando de la historia como lo han hecho hasta este momento._

 _._

Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han dado consejos para mejorar, aquellas que me ayudan con los errores gramaticales Luz, Tamy, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. También, le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que han comenzado a leer esta historia. Es un honor contar con su apoyo, y me ha causado una alegría inmensa que este gustando esta historia. Gracias a todas por leer, por dejar comentarios, y por hacer de esta humilde historia una de sus favoritas. Le doy las gracias especialmente a las personas que me regalaron comentarios y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo, gracias Maravilla121 por leer mi borrador. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. A cada una de ustedes, gracias por su apoyo, tiempo y mensajes de verdad les agradezco que sigan apoyando esta humilde historia. Gracias.

Disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; ya que me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias. Es por eso por lo que trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas. Esta vez, dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo que se toman en leer mi historia.

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Gracias.

 **.**

.

 **maravilla121**

 **Guest**

 **Silvia**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **TamyWhiteRose**

 **Caro Caraballo**

 **Kamanance**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **deidara77**

 **Penny Charlotte Brown**

 **Val Rod**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **Guest 2**

 **Mary**

 **OHHCartist**

 **Luz**

 **Guest 3**

.

.

 **Muchas** **gracias a** **todas** **y** **cada** **una** **de** **ustedes** **,** **por** **leer** **este** **fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej** , **Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, Kamanance, Lis69 Meer Campbell, Ranka lee, Grey, Chibiely, Saori Atena, Angdt, Lyn Minmei, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-chan, Amuletodragon, Annette celesttle, Shaoran-li, Lucy Brower, Charlotte, Lilium, Kikyo-sama, Angelise, Luna Maria, Ster Star, Korin Wilson, Esteban Carrasco, AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON,** **Juniper, Gabriela Infante, Caro Caraballo, deidara77, a** **todas** **las Guest que** **han** **dejado** **mensajes** **, y a las** **chicas** **que solo me** **hacen** **el favor de leer la** **historia** **de forma** **anónima** **. Gracias.**

.

.

 _A_ _todas_ _muchas_ _gracias. Cuídense_


	16. Chapter 16

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo IX: Confrontaciones –** **Parte 3**.

oOo

.

.

Anthony dio un portazo y respiró profundamente fuera del escritorio, ignoró los gritos desaforados de Elroy y salió sin mirar para atrás. Tenía que hablar con Patrick y sacar a Candy de esa mansión cuanto antes, no confiaba en la tía Elroy mucho menos en los Legan. Estaba preocupado, pero tenía que disimular con Candy, ya no faltaba mucho para que llegara Patrick y entre los dos protegerían a Candy.

Sentía mucho que sus primos siguieran bajo el yugo de su tía abuela, pero en este momento su única preocupación era su mujer, y ella era su única prioridad. Principalmente si ella esperaba un hijo de él, esa era una preocupación que lo había estado perturbando toda la mañana. Sí, existía la posibilidad que Candy esperara un hijo de él, y por nada del mundo permitiría que Elroy le hiciera daño a Candy o a su hijo, él no abandonaría a su hijo como lo hizo su padre con él, no, solo muerto estaría lejos de su hijo, él nunca sería como su padre.

.

Con los manos en los bolsillos, el jovencito salió de la mansión en busca de su mujer y de sus primos, tratando de aparentar una calma que no tenía. Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta donde escuchó las risas y gritos de las tres personas que más amaba en la vida.

.

— No…no, no puede ser —, gritaba un nervioso Stear, mientras Archie reía sin parar.

— L…lo siento Stear, yo…yo pensé, pensé que era verde —, le dice una triste y avergonzada Candy al inventor.

.

Anthony llegó al lugar y los miró sin entender lo que pasaba, se acercó a ella y sin darse cuenta abrazó a Candy ante los ojos sorprendidos de sus primos.

.

— ¿Qué pasó? —, preguntó inocentemente.

.

Candy lo miró con los ojos llorosos, y le enseñó lo que había pasado al cuadro de Stear apuntando con su temblorosa mano, y comenzó a explicarle.

.

— Yo…yo le puse el color negro en la paleta de pinturas pensando…pensando que era verde y Stear no se dio cuenta hasta que era muy tarde.

.

Anthony miró la pintura y se dio cuenta que parte del bosque del inmenso paisaje que pintara Stear, era negro y el otro verde, y comenzó a reírse disimuladamente mientras Archie volvía a reírse sin parar, Stear y Candy por su parte los miraban a ambos tristemente.

.

Anthony la miró fijamente con una dulce sonrisa y meneando la cabeza comenzó a dirigirse a sus primos.

.

— Gracias Stear y Archie por distraer a Candy, todo está bien, ya no tienen por qué disimular.

— ¿Cómo? — dijo una triste y llorosa Candy mientras los miraba confundida. Los tres la miraban amorosos.

— Así es Candy, lo que paso no es importante, se puede corregir fácilmente. Lo único que Archie y yo queríamos era distraerte un poco porque miramos que estabas preocupada por Anthony —, le dice dulcemente Stear mientras la tomaba con cariño de los hombros. Archie le sonríe tiernamente afirmando lo dicho por su hermano.

— Entonces, ¿no te eché a perder tu obra maestra? —, le pregunta una llorosa Candy, haciendo unos pucheros que hace suspirar de amor a Anthony.

— No Candy, lo que no previmos es que tú te fueras a preocupar de más. ¿Nos perdonas? —, le dice dulcemente un tierno Archie que abraza a su hermano mientras la miran con cariño.

— Gg…gracias chicos —, contesta una emocionada Candy. Los tres chicos la abrazaron con cariño, especialmente Anthony quien moría por sacarla de ese lugar y vivir lejos del clan Andrew. Los cuatro chicos después de despojarse de sus nervios comenzaron a ayudar a Stear a corregir su "obra maestra."

.

Horas más tarde, un elegante hombre llegaba finalmente a Lakewood en un elegante auto, un par de rubios sintieron un escalofrió cuando lo vieron llegar; había llegado la hora de que tanto habían temido desde que se habían atrevido a adorarse y amarse sin límites esa madrugada. Anthony la tomó de la mano bajo la mesa donde estaban tomando chocolate con sus primos para asegurarle que no temiera. Ambos se miraron intensamente mientras sus primos veían sonrientes a Patrick.

.

— Miren por fin llegó Patrick —, dijo un alegre Stear mientras comía un rico pastelito.

— Aja —, dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

.

Los cuatro se pararon inmediatamente de sus asientos y se acercaron a saludarlo, pero lo que miraron los dejo impresionados. Del lujoso automóvil bajaba un elegante Patrick con dificultad ayudado por el chofer y con unas muletas; él llevaba la pierna izquierda enyesada.

.

— ¿Qué te paso Patrick? —, dijo una preocupada Candy quien corrió hacia Patrick de inmediato al mismo tiempo que los joven Andrew corrieron hacia él.

.

Patrick miró con ternura a la chiquilla y le contestó mientras le tocaba su cara con cariño.

.

— ¿Tuve un pequeño accidente Candy, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes pequeña,

— Pero ayer tú no me dijiste nada cuando hablamos Patrick, ¿cuándo paso esto? – dijo una angustiada Candy.

— Esto pasó antier, y fue por esta razón, por lo que no pude llegar ayer. No te dije nada porque no te quise preocupar. Todo está bien Candy, no te preocupes, en unas semanas me quitaran el yeso y estaré como nuevo —, le dice un sonriente Patrick.

— ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad Patrick?

— Sí Candy, todo está bien, ¿podrían acompañarme a mi casa? — todos asintieron sonrientes.

— Pero díganme y ustedes, ¿Cómo están?

— Bien —, contestaron todos.

.

Patrick los miró detenidamente uno a uno, y lo que miró en la cara de Anthony, lo preocupó, su mirada estaba plagada de preocupación; mientras que la cara de Candy era un misterio, estaba roja de vergüenza. Respiró profundamente, esto le dio mala espina. Algo estaba mal, su intuición le decía que algo grave había pasado en esos días, tenía que hablar con ellos. Se dejó guiar por los chicos a su casa.

Después de ayudar a Patrick a dejar unas cosas en su pequeña mansión, salieron al jardín; los cuatro jovencitos ayudaron a Patrick a llegar hasta una de las mesas del jardín. Stear decidió mostrarles su nuevo invento que quería usar en el día de la presentación de Candy.

.

— ¡Fuegos artificiales, hermano! —, dijo un preocupado Archie mientras miraba desesperado a Anthony por ayuda.

— Stear porque no usas otro invento…el otro día tuviste éxito, pero tú sabes que la tía abuela no le gustan los fuegos artificiales, ¿recuerdas? —, le dijo un calmado Anthony tratando de disuadirlo.

.

Stear los miró fijamente a ambos, movió la cabeza y les contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

.

— No, está decidido, voy a usar los fuegos artificiales, ven Candy este par de miedosos no quieren ayudarme. Tú me vas a ayudar a llenar los cartuchos y a prepararlos.

— Pero…pero —, dijo una preocupada rubia quien adoraba a Stear, pero sabía que la mayoría de las veces, sus inventos fracasaban de una manera espectacular y ella siempre terminaba siendo parte del fracaso.

— Vamos Candy, ¿confías en mí? —, le dijo esto mientras le extendía la mano. Antes de que Candy aceptará, Anthony intervino rápidamente e impidió que Candy le diera la mano agarrando él su suave mano antes que Stear quien incrédulo lo miraba sorprendido por el audaz y rápido movimiento del rubio joven.

— Stear, Candy confía en ti, pero porque mejor no los preparas mañana y nosotros todos te ayudamos, ¿verdad Archie? —, Anthony por ningún motivo quería exponer a su chica. Archie de inmediato le siguió el juego a su primo, era necesario disuadir a su hermano de hacer esa locura en ese momento, al igual que Anthony, temía por la seguridad de todos, los experimentos de su hermano eran demasiados peligrosos para todos. Ya encontrarían otra excusa para evitar su experimento el día siguiente.

— Sí Stear, mañana lo haremos todos —, Archie le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

.

Stear se quedó pensando un rato, se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos. Después de unos minutos que a sus primos se les hicieron horas, les dijo a los tres mientras se colocaba nuevamente los lentes con calma.

.

— Esta bien, mañana lo haremos los cuatro, es una promesa, ¿verdad?

— Sí —, dijeron rápidamente Anthony y Archie; Candy sólo los miró confusa.

.

Patrick había observado la interacción de los jovencitos riendo por dentro en silencio, él también suspiró aliviado. Ya había escuchado y presenciado varios de los fracasos de los experimentos del Stear. Le indicó a Dorothy discretamente, que les sirviera chocolate y más pastelitos a los adolescentes, para tener entretenidos a los jovencitos esa noche. Ella era la única sirvienta que Patrick permitía que entrará en su pequeña estancia, no confiaba en todos los empleados de Elroy.

.

Necesitaba hablar con los ellos, así que decidió que era el momento ideal, llamó a Anthony aparte, necesitaba hablar con él en privado, sentía que algo lo atormentaba. Candy los miró asustada, tenía tanto miedo. ¿Y si Anthony le decía todo? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Empezó a temblar sin darse cuenta mientras miraba como ellos se alejaban lentamente; esto fue observado disimuladamente por los hermanos Cornwell quienes se miraron preocupados y confundidos. No entendían porque Candy tenía tanto miedo.

Al llegar a la pequeña biblioteca del lugar, Patrick le indicó amablemente a Anthony que se sentara.

.

— Siéntate Anthony, necesito hablar contigo.

— Gracias Patrick, yo también necesito hablar contigo de varias cosas.

.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente y Patrick sirvió té para ambos, cuando todo estuvo listo le ordenó que comenzará.

.

— Y bien Anthony…me puedes explicar ¿por qué estas tan preocupado?

.

Anthony lo observó confundido, la verdad era que Patrick era muy inteligente para leer a las personas, ahora sí estaba en un tremendo lio; esta noche probablemente se sabría todo. Suspiró resignado, al final del día, él nunca había querido mentir. Había decidió decirle toda la verdad desde un principio, y lo haría si no tenía otra salida, aunque se ganará una paliza del tutor de Candy y también de su "suegro," el venerable anciano de su abuelo William Andrew; sonrió para dentro. La verdad es que se lo merecía por haber seducido a Candy, pero valía la pena todo. Se aclaró la antes de continuar.

.

— Patrick, primeramente, ¿quiero saber si ya me tienes una respuesta de lo que habíamos hablado antes?

,

El elegante hombre quien tenía sus manos entrelazadas lo observó con detenimiento, el comportamiento de Anthony le indicaba que ese tema no era lo que estaba atormentado al jovencito, pero jugaría su juego hasta ver donde llegaría esta plática. Calmadamente le contestó.

.

— Sí, el abuelo William y tu padre han autorizado que sea yo quien lleve desde hoy tu tutela. Nunca más estarás bajo el yugo de Elroy Andrew.

.

Anthony sonrió tranquilo, esta noticia le había quitado un peso de encima, por lo menos se le había quitado un peso de encima, bueno era un peso muy pequeño; tenía otra preocupación más seria.

.

— Gracias Patrick.

— No me agradezcas nada muchacho, yo solo hice lo que me pediste, y tanto tu padre como el patriarca del clan concordaron que era lo mejor para tu crecimiento profesional, moral y social. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

.

Anthony tamborileaba el escritorio nerviosamente mientras Patrick le hablaba, respiró profundamente y comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado ese día con Elroy.

.

— ¿Así que Madame Elroy ya sabe que yo seré tu tutor? —, le dice calmadamente mientras tomaba su té.

— Lo siento Patrick, no pude contenerme…traté, yo traté de evitarla hasta que tú llegaras, pero hoy tuve que verla y después de escuchar todo lo que decía, no pude resistirme y se lo dije.

— No te preocupes Anthony, tarde que temprano ella lo tendría que saber. Yo se lo confirmaré con palabras y con hechos. Tengo las cartas firmadas de tu padre y del patriarca del clan, así que no te preocupes -. Le dijo mientras tomaba calmadamente más té.

— Gracias Patrick —, sonrió complacido; sin embargo, Patrick lo miró titubeante.

— ¿Qué te pasa Anthony? Te miro muy preocupado.

.

Anthony cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, se levantó y miró atreves de los cristales el bello jardín; el manto de la noche cubría todo Lakewood, en ese momento sólo era iluminado tenuemente por las lamparas que adornaban el jardín del lugar. A su mente llegó las imágenes del conflicto que tuviera con Elroy, se estremeció, de sólo imaginar que Elroy pudiera hacerle daño a Candy, lo atormentada esa idea. Candy, su dulce princesa, lo más probable era que ella estuviera a punto de un colapso nervioso, tenía que terminar con esto de una buena vez. Volteó a ver a Patrick preocupado.

.

— Temo por el bienestar de Candy Patrick —, el tutor de Candy se quedó mirándolo intrigado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Anthony? No te entiendo, ¿Quieres explicarme por qué estas tan preocupado y nervioso por Candy?

.

Anthony lo miró fijamente y comenzó a hablar.

.

— Tengo miedo de que la tía abuela le haga daño a Candy, Patrick ella la odia.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —, le preguntó un extrañado Patrick, no porque pensara que Elroy quisiera a Candy, sino porque estaba intrigado en saber que estaba tramando Elroy en contra de Candy. ¿Qué había hecho esa mujer para que su sobrino temiera por la seguridad de la guapa rubia?

— No se Patrick…es algo que sentí cuando hablé con ella. Ella la culpa de mi cambio, la verdad que no sé a qué se refiere, pero lo más importante es que ella ya sabe que yo…que yo la amo. Yo no se lo dije con palabras, pero estaba tan furioso que le dije que Candy es la persona más importante para mí. Además, quiere casarme con Eliza Legan y le dije que eso nunca pasaría. No sé qué locura pasa por su cabeza Patrick, pero prométeme que protegerás a Candy de la tía abuela. Por favor Patrick prométeme que pase lo que pase protegerás a Candy de ella —, le dijo un angustiado y preocupado Anthony.

.

Patrick lo miró fijamente, esto era alarmante, Elroy era una mujer temible y si algo no salía de acuerdo a sus planes, era una mujer peligrosa. Tendría que tener muchísimo cuidado con Candy.

.

— No te preocupes Anthony, Madame Elroy no le hará nada a Candy mientras yo viva. Además, después de la presentación de Candy, ustedes cuatro y yo nos iremos a vivir a Chicago y Madame Elroy no los volverá a ver por varios años.

— ¿Cómo dices Patrick?

— Se me había olvidado decirte que tus primos también están bajo mi cuidado.

.

Anthony sonrió alegremente, esa era una noticia que no esperaba y que lo hacía inmensamente feliz, los cuatro estarían juntos, bueno tal vez no después de que Patrick supiera lo que había pasado entre Candy y él.

.

— Ahora dime Anthony, ¿qué es lo otro que te tiene tan preocupado?

.

Anthony se sonrojó y tosió un poco, la verdad que Patrick parecía que leía su pensamiento. El jovencito se sentó, y empezó nuevamente a tamborilear el escritorio por unos instantes hasta que levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, estaba muy nervioso. Era la hora de la verdad; sabía que después de esta platica, Patrick probablemente descubriría todo lo que habían hecho esa madrugada.

.

— Patrick yo necesito hablar con urgencia con el tío abuelo.

.

Patrick volvió a tomar de su té lentamente, algo en su interior lo alertó, algo grave estaba pasando y por alguna razón su intuición le decía que era algo muy serio.

.

— ¿Puedo saber para que necesitas hablar con él?

— Sí, yo quiero casarme con Candy cuanto antes.

.

Patrick casi escupe el té que bebía tranquilamente hasta ese momento.

— ¿Qué dices Anthony? …pero ustedes son muy jóvenes —, dijo un espantado Patrick quien se paró del susto del escritorio lastimándose la pierna al hacerlo. — ¡Ouch!

— ¿Estás bien Patrick? —

.

Patrick lo miró con dolor mientras se tocaba la pierna y volvía a sentarse con dificultad.

.

— Sí…sí estoy bien, pero que locura estas tú diciendo. ¿Cómo que te quieres casar con Candy? ¿Si ustedes son muy jóvenes? Tú tienes dieciséis años, acabas de cumplirlos y ella apenas tiene catorce años, son unos niños.

.

Anthony tragó saliva antes de continuar, esto apenas comenzaba.

.

— Sí Patrick somos muy jóvenes, pero nos amamos —, no sabía cómo decirle que tenían que casarse sin romper la promesa a Candy. — Patrick sé que somos muy jóvenes y que es una locura, pero después de estar separados estos meses, nos hemos dado cuenta de que no podemos vivir separados. Yo estoy listo para asumir mi responsabilidad como el miembro de este clan. Puedo empezar a trabajar en el momento que ustedes quieran, si quieres hoy mismo. Yo lo único que les pido es que nos dejen casar cuanto antes. Amo a Candy y no la quiero perder. Le he mandado una carta a mi padre y le he pedido que venga a pedir la mano de Candy. Por favor Patrick, yo necesito hablar con el abuelo William para pedirle que me deje casar con su hija lo más pronto posible.

.

Patrick entrelazó sus manos preocupado, esto no le gustaba nada.

.

— Me quieres explicar ¿qué ha pasado entre Candy y tú para que se quieran casar así tan intempestivamente. Dime, ¿qué hicieron ayer ustedes dos?

.

Anthony palideció, esto se estaba poniendo bastante peligroso, parecía que tendría que romper la promesa que le había hecho a su amada. Tragó saliva nuevamente, y más rojo que un tomate comenzó a hablar.

.

— Yo…yo ayer preparé una fiesta de cumpleaños para mí, pero lo hice para nosotros tres…es decir Candy, tú y yo. Yo lo único quería era celebrar el cumpleaños que me fue negado por culpa de la tía abuela con Candy y contigo, ya que tú eres su tutor. La verdad Patrick es que no tenía pensado invitar a mis primos —, se llevó la mano nerviosamente a su oreja mientras reía nerviosamente.

.

Patrick frunció el ceño, por alguna razón no le creía nada. esto no le estaba gustado nada.

.

— ¿Así que esta "celebración especial" era a medianoche? ¿Es eso lo que me estas queriendo decir Anthony?

— Sí, así es.

.

Patrick meneó la cabeza en completa desaprobación.

.

— ¿Me quieres decir que ustedes dos se atrevieron a salir juntos a medianoche sabiendo que tienes prohibido salir con Candy a solas? —, le gritó mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

— Sí.

.

Patrick estaba furioso contra el joven, sus ojos centellaban de rabia. Anthony lo miró a los ojos fijamente, no había escapatoria, tendría que romper la promesa a su amada; antes que nada, era un caballero y trataría de que Candy no saliera tan perjudicada. Él era el único culpable de lo que había pasado esa madrugada.

.

— Sí.

.

Patrick dio un manotazo al escritorio, estaba furioso con el joven Andrew, el golpe sorprendido al jovencito que brincó parejito e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos directamente. Patrick fúrico tenía unas ganas de agarrar a nalgadas a su…respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

.

— ¿Cómo demonios fue que te atreviste hacer esto sin mi permiso?

.

Anthony levantó los brazos y solo le dijo.

.

— Es simple, yo no sabía que tú no estabas en la mansión. Lo supe hasta que fui a buscar a Candy. Todo el día me la pasee preparando mi cumpleaños para celebrarlo a media noche —, sonrió con tristeza. —Estuve preparando esa fiesta por horas en mi soledad esos meses que estuve ausente, lejos de Candy; conté minuto a minuto las horas que me separaban de Candy. Yo solo quería verla y tener la oportunidad de tener mi cumpleaños con ella…con el amor de mi vida —, dejó escapar un suspiro de nostalgia. — Así que lo primero que hice cuando llegué a la mansión, fue eso, la preparación de mi cumpleaños…yo tenía todo listo para que ustedes dos celebraran conmigo mi cumpleaños dieciséis. Lo siento Patrick, nunca fue mi intención hacer algo a tus espaldas. Mi único pecado era el deseo de estar con Candy, lo siento de verdad.

.

— Pero y Candy, ¿cómo demonios aceptó ir contigo sabiendo que se lo tengo prohibido? ¿Y tú como diablos te atreviste a llevarla a ese lugar a medianoche sin mi autorización?

.

Anthony tragó saliva antes de continuar.

.

— Yo soy el culpable…el único culpable de todo. La obligué, le supliqué y al final la chantajeé…sí eso fue lo que hice. Le dije que había pasado solo mi cumpleaños; que tenía todo preparado para celebrarlo y que nuevamente lo celebraría solo. Ella sintió lastima por mí y después de rogarle de rodillas por varios minutos, accedió hacerme ese favor.

.

Patrick achicó los ojos y lo miró furioso. Ese era un buen cuento, si como no, y él era un niño de pecho para creerle semejante mentira. Sin embargo, la imagen de la inocente de Candy vino a su mente, la verdad era que la rubia tenía un corazón bondadoso y era demasiado ingenua. Sí, este granuja era muy listo. Lo más probable era que este bribón si podía haberla chantajeado con esa tonta excusa, y ella había caído redondita con su cuento.

Patrick estaba furioso con Anthony, tenía…tenía unas ganas de darle un escarmiento a ese jovenzuelo descarado, pero se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Aún no entendía porque ese jovenzuelo estaba tan cohibido y porque Candy estaba tan nerviosa, algo no estaba bien. Según el descarado de Anthony habían ido a celebrar un cumpleaños a medianoche, pero entonces ¿por qué la prisa de casarse tan pronto? Patrick se recargó en su silla con las manos entrelazadas mientras seguía observando atentamente al jovencito que tenía enfrente de él. Anthony tenía las manos entrelazadas y miraba hacia el suelo mientras Patrick lo observaba fijamente; de pronto, su mente proceso algo muy turbio.

.

— No, piensa…piensa Patrick, algo está mal…muy mal. Algo muy serio ha de haber pasado entre este par mientras estaba fuera, y más vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando porque si es lo que yo pienso…William tendrá un sobrino con un brazo y una pierna rota, y uno que otro ojo morado.

.

Para ese entonces, Anthony ya lo estaba mirando fijamente. La verdad era que estaba preocupado, pero lo hecho, hecho está y por ningún motivo se iba a acobardar, tenía que defender su honor y el honor de su mujer. En eso estaban, cuando de repente, Patrick se levantó lentamente como pudo de su silla para acercarse a Anthony, tenía unas ganar de tomarlo del cuello para sacarle la verdad.

.

De repente…

Boom, boom…

Se escuchó un tremendo ruido afuera. Ambos se miraron espantados y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

.

— ¡Candy!

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Nuevamente disculpas por el romance intenso de los jovencitos, pero como les expliqué en los capítulos anteriores, desgraciadamente en la vida real ese tipo de relaciones existen a esas edades. Espero no haber ofendido a ninguna persona, y sigan disfrutando de la historia como lo han hecho hasta este momento._

 _._

Antes que nada, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas por seguir esta historia. Gracias por sus mensajes, por su tiempo, por agregar mi nombre en su lista de autores favoritos, por agregar esta historia en su lista de alerta, en su lista de favoritas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capitulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Saben, disfruto muchísimos cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen el favor de dejarme; me anima mucho cuando estoy escribiendo la historia. Es como recibir regalos antes de mi cumpleaños, gracias. Por eso trato de mandarles un mensaje privado (PM) a cada persona que me manda un mensaje para agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde historia. Desgraciadamente, solo se puede mandar PM a las personas que están registradas. Esta vez, dejé comentarios en la sección de reviews, para todas las chicas a las que no les puedo mandar un PM para agradecerles su tiempo que se toman en leer mi historia. Gracias queridos lectores por todo su tiempo, apoyo y por cada uno de sus mensajes. También quiero darle gracias en especial a Maravilla 121 por leer mi borrador, amiga tu ayuda es inmensa, muchas gracias Luz y Tamy por ayudarme con mis errores gramaticales me ayudan a mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimos. Gracias a todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silvia**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Pinwy Love**

 **TamyWhiteRose**

 **Guest 1**

 **Maravilla121**

 **Serenitymoon20**

 **Ster star**

 **Guest 2**

 **Sandy Sanchez**

 **Rosas Gardenias**

 **Luz**

 **Kamanance**

 **Val Rod**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej, Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, Kamanance, Lis69 Meer Campbell, Ranka lee, Grey, Chibiely, Saori Atena, Angdt, Lyn Minmei, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-chan, Amuletodragon, Annette celesttle, Shaoran-li, Lucy Brower, Charlotte, Lilium, Kikyo-sama, Angelise, Luna Maria, Ster Star, Korin Wilson, Esteban Carrasco, AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON, Juniper, Gabriela Infante, Caro Caraballo, deidara77, a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Gracias.**

.

 ** _Gracias a todos por su apoyo_**

 ** _Cuídense_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo IX: Confrontaciones –** **Parte 4**

 **.**

oOo

.

.

Anthony salió corriendo de la biblioteca gritando por Candy angustiado, seguido por un pálido Patrick que trató de seguirlo sin mucho éxito usando sus estorbosas muletas. Varias explosiones en el jardín se escucharon a lo lejos.

Un desesperado Anthony corría sin cesar en busca de ella con el corazón a punto de explotar, el camino parecía alargarse y la angustia se prolongaba más ante cada explosión que se escuchaba a lo lejos; cuando finalmente llegó al origen de la explosión, los gritos del angustiado joven se escuchaban desesperados. El lugar estaba lleno de un denso humo negro con un intenso aroma de pólvora, tosiendo y tratando de ver entre el denso humo, el joven caminó con cuidado buscando a la dueña de su corazón. Su rostro de angustia volvió a tener color y paz cuando miró a su amor protegida por Archie, ambos estaban en el suelo tosiendo llenos de humo; Archie la había protegido cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Parecía que Stear había hecho una de sus locuras. Anthony inmediatamente se arrodilló para auxiliarlos, mientras preguntaba angustiado

.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Candy estas bien? ¿Están bien todos?

Levantó cuidadosamente el delicado cuerpo de su joven novia, al tenerla cerca de él, la abrazó con desesperación; por un momento sintió que la perdía, fueron los minutos más angustiantes de su corta vida, ella era la persona más importante para él y hoy más que nunca comprobaba cuanto la amaba y la necesitaba. Respiró tranquilo al tenerla entre sus brazos, la alejó un poco para cerciorarse que estaba bien, ella estaba pálida al igual que Archie por el susto vivido, ambos temblaban al igual que un Stear cubierto de ceniza de pies a cabeza.

.

— ¿Qué paso? —, volvió a preguntar Anthony aun con angustia, el susto todavía no pasaba.

— Yo solo quería que Candy no estuviera preocupada; estaba tan triste, que pensé que sería una buena idea probar los fuegos artificiales para el día de su presentación…pero todo salió mal. Creo…creo que me excedí un poco con las cantidades de pólvora —, dijo un triste y mortificado Stear quien aún se encontraba temblando en el suelo.

— ¡Un poco! — gritó Anthony quien dejó a Candy a cargo de Archie para acercarse a Stear y ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Sí, solo un poco, pero te prometo Candy que el día de tu presentación todo estará bien, en ese momento les regaló una sonrisa tierna mientras se quitaba los lentes llenos de pólvora.

.

Archie se llevó la mano a su frente, cerró los ojos estaba tan frustrado con su hermano con su otra mano seguía abrazando a una temblorosa Candy; abrió sus ojos y observó todo a su alrededor, el humo había disminuido.

.

— Tú no escarmientas Stear, nunca cambiaras. Pudiste haber muerto Stear, ¿te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación —, le gritó desesperado, por un momento pensó que perdería a su hermano mayor.

— Yo…yo lo siento —, dijo completamente mortificado mientras miraba al suelo.

.

En eso se escuchó la risa cantarina de Candy quien se había separado de Archie, los tres jóvenes voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

.

— ¿Candy estas bien? — le dice un preocupado Anthony mientras se acercaba para acariciarle la cara con cariño; parecía que la escena de la tarde se repetía. Esto era observado con atención por Patrick quien finalmente después de mucho trabajo con sus muletas había por fin llegado con los chicos; el comportamiento de los adolescentes le comprueba el amor infinito de los chiquillos.

.

— Sí Anthony, todo está bien…solo fue un pequeño susto —, le contestó mirándolo intensamente a los ojos; ambos suspiraron al verse. Después se acercó a Stear con cariño, la joven no quería que se enemistaran adoraba a sus tres paladines, especialmente al suyo. — Gracias Stear por siempre pensar en el bienestar de los demás —, le dijo con ternura mientras lo tomó del hombro; después se dirigió hacia Archie. — Gracias por protegerme lo tomó de las manos.

— Ya sabes Gatita que siempre estaremos para ti —, le guiñó el ojo con coquetería.

.

Anthony sonrió contento de que estuvieran a salvo por un momento se imaginó lo peor. Se alegraba de tener a sus primos a su lado protegiendo a su amada. Se sintió un poco más seguro, los tres chicos rodearon a Candy, y la abrazaron emocionados, afortunadamente todo estaba bien, había sido solo un susto más causado por los fracasos de los inventos de Stear. Patrick quien había presenciado la escena de los chicos, finalmente los interrumpió.

.

— Stear…yo creo que lo mejor es que no uses esta celebración el día de la presentación de tu prima, será mejor usar otro tipo de celebraciones…que sean, que sean, digamos tal vez un poco menos estruendosas. ¿De acuerdo?

.

Stear solo acertó a decir que sí con un leve movimiento mientras se ponía sus lentes medio limpios en su rostro, estaba tan triste por este fracaso. Un suspiro llenó de frustración y resignación salió de su ser, él pensaba que después del éxito anterior todo sería pan comido, pero nuevamente se había equivocado; la buena fortuna le había abandonado nuevamente.

.

— Te dije hermano que no era una buena idea —, Archie le dice entre risas al tiempo que le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda jugando para levantarle el ánimo. Stear apenado solo atinó a decir.

— Es que yo pensé que Candy se pondría contenta, lo siento Candy —, bajo la mirada avergonzado mientras se sentaba derrotado sobre los grisosos adoquines del jardín que en ese momento estaban más negros que grises por el humo causado por su fallido experimento.

.

Candy se arrodilló y levantó el rostro del simpático inventor con ternura, le sonrió y con cariño le dijo.

.

— Todo está bien Stear, yo no necesito nada especial para celebrar mi presentación, lo que me importa es estar con ustedes por favor ya no te preocupes, no pasó nada.

.

Patrick se estremeció ante la ternura de la chiquilla, era admirable su cariño por los jóvenes, de reojo miró la cara de Anthony quien sonreía junto a Archie, los cuatro jovencitos estaban unidos y eso lo tenía contento, por un momento pensó que el jovencito se pondría celoso ya que sabía que estaba locamente enamorado de Candy, pero gratamente se dio cuenta que el joven no tenía celos de sus primos, eso era reconfortante, un problema menos que preocuparse, y Candy esa chiquilla era un amor. William había hecho una elección perfecta, su hija era una criatura adorable. Decidió intervenir para llevárselos a su pequeña mansión, sonriendo les dijo.

.

— Creo que sería bueno entrar a la casa, para que se sacudan el polvo y puedan comer unos pastelitos para el susto, ¿no creen? —, la verdad era que Patrick moría ya por sentarse, odiaba estar con esas estorbosas muletas.

.

Los cuatro aceptaron el ofrecimiento y entraron a la pequeña mansión de Patrick. A lo lejos unos ojos fríos observaban la escena, era Elroy. Estaba furiosa, su eterno enemigo había llegado.

.

Después de quitarse el polvo de encima, los cuatro se reunieron a platicar en la sala de Patrick. Mientras los jóvenes platicaban, Patrick observaba atento la interacción entre Anthony y Candy quienes estaban más juntos que nunca. No sabía si era porque habían estado separados, o era tal vez por el susto vivido, o era tal vez…tal vez porque ellos dos...no, no quería pensar que este par hubieran hecho…no, él meneó su cabeza molesto consigo mismo.

Se odio por pensar en tonterías; no quería ni imaginar lo que pudiera haber pasado en su ausencia, estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad de que…ese par pudiera haber…, no, eso era imposible, ¿o sí? Se llevó la taza de té a su boca para tratar de disimular su nerviosismo, lo tomó lentamente tenía que tomar las cosas con calma. ¿Solo había estado unos días fuera, no podía haber pasado lo que él pensaba? No, era imposible, ellos eran unos niños, sí unos niños. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por esa noche donde estuvieron solos? No era la primera vez que ese par estuvieran solos, pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía esa angustia? Algo estaba pasando; ya le dolía la cabeza de tan solo imaginar tonterías, pero de que lo iba averiguar, lo iba averiguar. Anthony tendría que decirle la verdad, solo era cuestión de seguir preguntando hasta que dijeran la verdad.

Tenía que hablar con William cuanto antes. Pero antes tenía que verificar sus sospechas; ya tendría tiempo de hablar nuevamente con Anthony ya fuera aquí en Lakewood o en Chicago, pero de que le sacaba la verdad se la sacaba.

A pesar de estar platicando con su amada, Anthony sentía la intensa mirada de Patrick sobre él, sabía que lo observaba con cuidado, pero no solo Anthony se sentía observado, Candy sentía esa celeste mirada sobre ella. Ella tenía los nervios de punta, sabía que su tutor no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que entraran a su hogar. Su intenso escrutinio le daba a entender que Patrick sospechaba algo, tenía miedo mirarlo a los ojos porque sentía que Patrick descubriría la verdad en cualquier momento, por eso evitaba mirarlo a los ojos cada vez que le hablaba. Era tanto su pavor que su joven cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente ante su atenta vigilancia, Anthony se dio cuenta de su miedo y le apretó suavemente la mano tratando de infundirle ánimo, ambos sonrieron levemente; quería abrazarla para decirle que no temiera, pero no podía hacer eso enfrente de todos; tenían que disimular.

Molesto por la constante mirada del tutor de celeste mirada, Anthony volteó a mirarlo; sus ojos se encontraron retadores con los de Patrick sorprendiendo al último. Por unos instantes ambos se miraron fijamente, el joven le sostuvo la mirada indicándole a Patrick que entendía que la plática aún no se terminaba, la interrogación continuaría y el jovencito no estaba intimidado para nada. Patrick asistió en silencio, el joven hizo lo mismo para sellar el acuerdo. Todo fue ignorado por el resto de los presentes quienes seguían platicando de la futura presentación de Candy, después de eso Patrick desistió en su vigilancia. Después de unos minutos, Patrick se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablarle a los jovencitos.

.

— Me gustaría que se quedaran a cenar hoy conmigo, ya es tarde, ¿aceptan?

.

Anthony y Candy dijeron que si de inmediato, pero Stear comentó tímidamente.

.

— Patrick gracias por la invitación, pero la tía abuela se pondrá furiosa si no cenamos con ella.

.

Patrick sonrió y llamó a Dorothy quien venía caminando con una nueva charola llena de pastelitos, ella seguía atendiéndolos desde que entraran a la mansión.

— Eso no es problema, Dorothy, quieres por favor traerme un papel y tinta de mi escritorio —, la alegre joven inmediatamente dejó en una elegante mesita la charola de postres, Stear y Archie sin entender miraban fijamente a Patrick quien al darse cuenta de su confusión volteo a verlos y les dijo calmadamente — Le voy a mandar un recado a Madame Elroy con Dorothy informándole que se quedaran a cenar aquí, no habrá problema. ¡Ah!, Dorothy, no se te olvide informar en la cocina que manden cena para todos.

.

— En seguida señor

.

Los cuatro se miraron confundidos al tiempo que Dorothy desaparecía para hacer lo que Patrick le ordenaba, parecía todo tan sencillo, pero imaginaban que Elroy Andrew estaría furiosa con ellos al regresar, pero valdría la pena el regaño; aquí el ambiente era familiar y tranquilo en cambio con ella todo era toxico.

.

— Pasen —, dijo una fastidiada Elroy cuando escuchó la puerta.

.

Dorothy entró con miedo.

.

— Disculpe Madame, el señor Patrick, le manda esta nota —, la joven se la dio nerviosamente. Elroy la miró con desdén.

— Retírate —, le ordenó de inmediato. No la soportaba, era la sirvienta de Candy y todo lo que tenía que ver con esa huérfana del demonio la ponía de mal humor. Con paso cansado se dirigió a su escritorio a leer la misiva. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué demonios le había escrito ese cretino. Cuando terminó de leer la pequeña nota, la estrujó con rabia, y la tiró al suelo.

— Maldito, mil veces maldito —, maldecía una y otra vez al tutor de Candy.

.

Mientras en el hogar de Patrick todo era alegría, los sirvientes sirvieron la cena y los cuatro adolescentes sonreían muy contentos al estar ahí con el tutor de Candy. Patrick espero el momento propicio para dar la información, esperó hasta que todos los sirvientes se fueran y dio instrucciones para que regresaran al día siguiente a limpiar el lugar.

.

— Ya que están aquí les quiero informar de una decisión que sus padres y el abuelo William, o sea tu padre Candy han tomado.

.

Ellos lo miraron atentamente mientras comían en silencio.

.

— Desde hoy soy el tutor de todos ustedes, aquí tengo las cartas de sus padres y la del abuelo William donde le informa a Madame Elroy de sus decisiones —, le pasó la carta a Stear quien estaba sentado a un lado de él para que leyera los papeles junto a su hermano mientras Anthony y Candy los miraban muy atentos; les dio unos momentos para que leyeran y asimilaran la información que les había dado.

.

Stear y Archie se miraron confundidos, no lo podían creer después de tantos años bajo el cuidado de su tía abuela, ahora todo cambiaba en un instante. Al ver que no decían nada, Candy sorprendida les preguntó inocentemente.

.

— ¿No están contentos?

.

Los hermanos Cornwell sonrieron débilmente y se miraron antes de hablar.

.

— Estamos contentos Candy…lo que pasa es que…—, se calló un triste Stear.

— Lo que pasa Gatita es que tenemos años que no hemos visto una carta escritas de su puño y letra de nuestros padres —, suspiro nostálgico. — Los últimos años hemos recibido cartas escritas por su secretario de vez en cuando y es solo para informa que están bien y viajando juntos…por eso para nosotros es increíble saber…saber que…que gracias a ti Patrick tenemos una carta de ellos —, dijo con la voz entrecortada un melancólico Archie.

.

Anthony y Candy se miraron a los ojos, ambos se levantaron y los abrazaron, y Patrick solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y menear la cabeza; tenía tanta rabia con los padres de esos chicos. Él no sabía que se habían desentendido de esos jovencitos de esa manera, él pensaba que eran como el padre de Anthony que al menos le escribía seguido y preguntaba a William de su vida. Después de ese emotivo momento, los dos jovencitos regresaron a su lugar. Patrick se sentía incómodo por lo ocurrido así que comentó.

.

— Lo siento…yo no sabía nada que ustedes...

— No te preocupes Patrick, nosotros estamos muy contentos con esta noticia —, lo interrumpió un alegre Stear quien limpiaba sus lentes nerviosamente.

— ¿Quieren más pastelitos? —, dijo una inquieta Candy quien se paraba para traer la charola que había dejado Dorothy en la mesa; todos le sonrieron aceptando su ofrecimiento, pero fue Anthony quien trajo la charola para evitar que Candy cargara la pesada charola.

.

Patrick los miró comer los pastelitos y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

.

— Quiero también informarles que después de la presentación de Candy, nos iremos a vivir Chicago al día siguiente, ahí seguiremos con su educación.

— ¿Y la tía abuela Patrick? —, preguntó un nervioso Stear.

— Ella se quedará en Lakewood por instrucciones del abuelo William, no la verán en mucho tiempo. Mañana hablaré con ella para informarle de la decisión que tomó el padre de Candy y sus padres.

— ¿Y yo Patrick? —, preguntó una nerviosa Candy, a lo que Anthony se apresuró a contestar antes que su tutor.

— Los cuatro nos iremos juntos Candy, no te preocupes. ¿Verdad Patrick? —, el elegante hombre tomó un poco de té antes de contestar.

— Así es Candy, tú estás bajo mi cuidado y estarás conmigo hasta que tu padre decida —, ella sonrió contenta, de pronto se quedó pensativa, ellos se le quedaron mirando confundida. Se mordió el labio y preguntó tímidamente.

— ¿Lo veré en Chicago Patrick?

.

Patrick no sabía que decir, nunca le había gustado mentir, así que opto por decir toda la verdad.

.

— Por el momento tal vez no Candy, él está ocupado haciendo unos negocios, pero en el futuro…en el futuro lo harás —, al ver la cara de tristeza de Candy, Patrick se apresuró a decir, — No estés triste Candy, pronto conocerás a tu padre…por lo pronto estarás con todos nosotros.

.

Ella volteó a ver a Anthony quien le dijo con un movimiento que sí, ella lo abrazó ante los ojos sorprendidos de los hermanos Cornwell; Patrick solo meneó la cabeza, este par no cambiaría, así que decidió interrumpir la escena.

.

— ¿Más té?

.

La parejita los miró avergonzados y se soltaron de inmediato; Patrick solo suspiró y todos se sirvieron más té para romper el embarazoso momento. El resto de la plática siguió con anécdotas de Patrick de su juventud en la sala.

Casi al final de la velada, Patrick apartó nuevamente a Anthony del grupo ante la mirada asustada de Candy quien trataba de disimular su nerviosismo y miedo ante sus primos; afortunadamente la plática duró solo unos segundos y ella respiró tranquila. Mientras seguían platicando, Anthony recordaba la plática con Patrick.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Flash Back_

 _._

 _— Necesito que vengan más tarde, es importante que hablemos, los quiero aquí alrededor de las once de la noche, son casi las nueve, así que en lo que regresan a la mansión y se despiden de sus primos; tienen suficiente tiempo para que salgan sin que nadie se dé cuenta —, le dio unas llaves, disimuladamente. — Esto es para que entren a la casa sin problema, esta vez no estaré ahí para abrirles, los esperaré en la biblioteca, pero recuerda Anthony que los estaré vigilando, Candy está bajo mi cuidado y no permitiré que nadie incluyéndote a ti le haga daño, ¿entendiste?_

 _._

 _— Esta bien Patrick así lo haremos, pero al menos ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que está pasando? —, preguntó un poco preocupado._

 _._

 _— Es necesario que hable con ustedes esta noche, paso algo muy grave en Chicago que necesito discutirlo con ustedes, y lo más probable es que tiene que ver con la seguridad de Candy y la tuya así que no quiero ningún retraso. Después de lo que me platicaste del enfrentamiento con madame Elroy, me quedé más preocupado._

 _._

 _Anthony lo miró seriamente y asintió, a pesar de que Patrick estaba furioso con él porque al parecer sospechaba algo, se dio cuenta que para Patrick lo principal era la seguridad y el bienestar de Candy, aunque no confiara en él, eso lo hacía sentir seguro de que Patrick siempre protegería a Candy pasara lo que pasara._

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Los cuatro jovencitos caminaban bajo el cielo estrellado rumbo a la mansión mientras desde la puerta Patrick los miraba marcharse, se veían contento riendo entre ellos, de pronto se dieron la vuelta para volver a despedirse de él a lo lejos, Patrick se apoyó en el borde de la puerta e hizo lo mismo. Sonriendo cerró la puerta y con dificultad y paso cansado fue caminando con sus molestas muletas hacia su biblioteca, ahí esperaría a este par.

.

— ¿Contentos? —, les preguntó Anthony a sus primos mientras le tomaba la mano disimuladamente a Candy mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la mansión. Archie quien llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos fue el primero en contestar.

— Sí Anthony, la verdad es que ya no estábamos contentos con la tía Elroy, prefiero estar con Patrick donde él quiera llevarnos y lo mejor es que vamos a estar juntos los cuatro.

— Así es hermano, los cuatro

— Sí los cuatro —, gritó llena de felicidad Candy, Anthony solo les sonrió con dulzura, todo estaba componiéndose para ellos, pero de repente los ojos fríos de la abuela vinieron a su mente, volteó a ver a su dulce acompañante y le apretó la mano con amor, ella le respondió con cariño con una hermosa sonrisa. Estaba preocupado y esa platica con Patrick lo tenía más intrigado. ¿Qué sería lo que Patrick quería hablar con ellos?

.

Tiempo después, en la recamara de Candy, una alegre Dorothy terminaba de atender a Candy, le había preparado un baño caliente con aroma de rosas para que durmiera tranquila, la inocente de Dorothy no tenía idea que de dormir nada. La rubia tomó su baño gustosa, necesitaba limpiar su cuerpo y quería quietar ese aroma de pólvora de ella. Después de ese refrescante baño, dejaba que Dorothy la peinara y la ayudara con su rizado cabello; su hermosa cascada rubia era un total desastre por la mañana si no se peinaba con cuidado, y su querida Dorothy era experta en eso.

Sonrió contenta sentada frente al espejo con lo que veía que Dorothy le hacía a su largo cabello. La joven ayudante se retiró después de dejar a la preciosa rubia en cama. Apagó la luz del cuarto y salió en silencio, en su imaginación la joven rubia visitaría de inmediato a Morfeo porque de seguro la chica estaba muy cansada con todo lo ocurrido con Stear. Candy la miró salir en silencio mirándola con un ojo cerrado y uno abierto, tenía que mantenerse despierta para salir con Anthony, era verdad moría por dormir, pero tenían que salir. Anthony le había dicho que tenía una cita con Patrick, ella estaba temerosa, pero Anthony le había prometido que todo estaría bien.

.

En otra parte de la mansión, los tres jóvenes Andrew también habían tomado un caliente baño para quitarse esos, los tres se encontraban en el cuarto de Anthony, este último quería que se fueran, pero no sabía cómo correrlos sin despertar sospechas; miraba disimuladamente su reloj y sabía que aún tenía tiempo; se relajó un poco al darse cuenta de eso. Los invitó a quedarse un rato para que no sospecharan nada, además ¿qué iba hacer?, ese par parecía que no se irían sin hablar con él.

Mientras se sentaban, Archie dirigió su mirada ambarina a su hermano, levantó las cejas indicándole que era tiempo, Anthony notó esa mirada, algo estaba pasando. Stear se volvió acomodar en su asiento y tosió un poco para darse valor.

.

— Anthony…nosotros queremos preguntarte algo, por favor no te enojes. Si no quieres no contestes, pero Archie y yo hemos notado ciertas cosas que indican…indican que.

.

El rubio de celeste mirada se estaba ya fastidiando de tanta palabrería y decidió preguntar para terminar con el interrogatorio.

.

— ¿Qué pasa Stear? ¿Qué quieren preguntarme?

.

Stear se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se despeinó su negro cabellera; estaba nervioso y, no sabía cómo seguir y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, Archie meneó la cabeza en desaprobación, ahora era su turno. Se aclaró la voz un poco antes de empezar.

.

— Lo que Stear y yo queremos saber es si tú…si tú y Candy son novios —dijo finalmente.

.

Anthony los miró sorprendido, no esperaba que sus primos se hubieran dado cuenta, pero se rió de sí mismo, era obvio que lo hubieran notado, ellos eran tan expresivos en sus comportamientos que era fácil asumir esa relación. Solo un ciego no lo hubiera notado. Él se paró y caminó rumbo a la ventana, sus primos lo siguieron con la mirada esperando una respuesta. El joven volteó ya era hora de que hablara con ellos, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pijama.

.

— Sí Candy es mi novia —, y quiso decir su mujer, pero se mordió la lengua. No podía decir eso, tenía que callar un poco más por ella. — Ella es mi novia desde hace varias semanas, mejor dicho, meses, se llevó su mano a sus rubios cabellos, sentía un poco de vergüenza haberles mentido por tanto tiempo.

.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, siempre lo habían intuido, pero no se habían atrevido a decir nada. Les dolió un poco el corazón a ambos, los dos la amaban, pero entendían que ella amaba a Anthony y eso les alegraba porque Anthony para ellos era como su hermano y ella era…ella era su amor imposible. Stear habló primero mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

.

— Lo presentíamos, teníamos tiempo sospechando, pero hoy lo confirmamos con la manera que reaccionaste hoy cuando pasó lo del accidente.

.

Anthony se llevó ambas manos a su rubia cabellera en señal de frustración, miró el techo y exhaló, era hora de sincerarse. Acercó su silla hacia ellos, tenía que hablarles con la verdad, Stear y Archie eran como sus hermanos, los hermanos que nunca tuvo.

.

— Yo…yo lo siento, nunca debí callar, pero yo sé …yo sé que Candy, que Candy es especial para ustedes y yo…yo no quise…

— Tú eres nuestro hermano —, lo interrumpieron al mismo tiempo y ambos rieron al hacerlo, eso sirvió para romper el tenso ambiente que se había hecho.

— Gracias, ustedes son mis hermanos —, les dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

.

Los tres jóvenes se abrazaron, había un cariño fraternal entre ellos, si bien era cierto que los tres amaban a la misma mujer, no había rivalidad entre ellos porque el cariño que se tenían entre ellos era inquebrantable y fiel. Después de un rato, los tres disimuladamente se limpiaron las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos. Anthony se aclaró la voz y habló emocionado.

.

— Yo quiero pedirles algo —, los hermanos se miraron entre si y con un asentamiento le indicaron que continuara.

— Lo que yo quiero pedirles…es que si algo me pasara…

— ¿De qué hablas Anthony? —, lo interrumpió un sorprendido Stear.

— Es cierto Anthony, ¿de qué estás hablando? —, replicó un sorprendido Archie también.

.

Anthony suspiró, la verdad es que ni él mismo sabia de que estaba hablando, pero necesitaba hacerlo por alguna razón, algo le decía que tenía que decírselo.

.

— Lo que quiero decir es que, si algo me pasara, ¿podrían cuidar y proteger a Candy?

Ambos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos, de ¿qué demonios estaba hablando Anthony?

— No me pregunten por que les pido esto porque ni yo lo sé, solo prométeme que, si algo me pasara, protegerán a Candy pase lo que pase, ¿me lo pueden prometer?

.

Ellos lo miraron a los ojos, no entendían nada, pero miraron la desesperación reflejada en su hermano y asintieron, por él y Candy harían cualquier cosa.

.

— Te lo prometemos.

— Gracias, sabía que podía contar con ustedes, me siento mejor.

.

Los tres se miraron con cariño, Anthony respiró aliviado, sabía que su querida Candy estaría protegida siempre, él siempre estaría con ella, pero…en caso de que le pasara algo, ellos dos estarían a su lado protegiéndola. Siguieron hablando por un rato más de cosas sin importancia, tal vez para quitar la seriedad a lo que habían prometido. Los tres estaban nerviosos, sobre todo los hermanos, estaban muy preocupados por Anthony, algo estaba pasando y no sabían cómo ayudarlo.

Horas más tarde, una rubia salía de puntitas de su alcoba, tenía que llegar a la alcoba de su amado Anthony, ya no faltaba tanto para la cita con Patrick quien lo esperaba sin falta en su pequeña mansión. Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de estar a solas con su tutor, presentía que Patrick podía descubrir su secreto. Anthony la había citado antes porque quería hablar con ella para ponerse de acuerdo, pero también estaba nerviosa porque iba a estar sola con Anthony, no estaban solos desde esa madrugada, la posibilidad de estar a solas con Anthony la tenía feliz e intranquila al mismo tiempo, ni ella misma se entendía.

Por una parte, se sentía culpable, y hasta sucia, pero lo amaba, por eso la idea de estar por lo menos unos instantes a solas con su amado Anthony la tenía emocionada. La intimidad de los pasadizos secretos le parecía algo muy peligroso, pero a la vez excitante. Tan solo entró a la alcoba de su joven amante, él apasionado jovencito la recibió con un apasionado besó mientras cerraba la puerta con llave cuidadosamente.

Anthony no la soltaba, la temperatura del lugar se comenzó a elevar con las caricias atrevidas de la parejita en la alcoba del joven, las manos de Anthony se movieron sin pudor en todos los lugares que había estado deseando tocar desde que abandonara su alcoba esa mañana. Ambos estaban perdidos en la pasión que los consumía, morían por estar juntos nuevamente, Anthony poco a poco sin pensarlo, la fue arrastrando a su cama…ella a pesar de estar desquiciada de pasión, trató de poner hielo a la candente escena.

.

— Nno…no Anthony, e…esspera, por favor detente. Sse, se hace tarde, tarde.

.

Anthony quien había estado pendiente del tiempo desde el momento que llegaran a la mansión, siguió su desenfrenado arrebato sabía muy bien de cuánto tiempo contaban. ignoró sus suplicas y fue llenándola de besos por toda la cara mientras acariciaba su esbelto cuerpo, volvió a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus diestras manos despojaban poco a poco a su amada rubia de cada una de sus ropas al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la última pieza que él llevaba.

.

— Candy…mi Candy, todo, todo está bien tenemos…tenemos tiempo de sobra. Te amo —, decía con la voz cargada de pasión y lujuria; esta locamente enamorado de esa joven rubia.

.

Las débiles protestas de la rubia fueron calladas con besos ardientes por el jovenzuelo, solo suspiros y gemidos de placer se escucharon en la obscura alcoba. Nuevamente su pasión y amor habían dominado a los adolescentes. Anthony sabía muy bien que lo que había hecho estaba mal, sabía que Patrick sospechaba de sus encuentros, pero ya no podía parar, su amor era demasiado grande para poder controlarlo.

Después de haber sucumbido nuevamente a la pasión sin pensar en las consecuencias, una pareja de enamorados tomados de la mano se deslizaba rápidamente atreves de los pasadizos secretos de la imponente mansión, de vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos, y el rubor teñía sus mejillas. Ella aún se avergonzaba por lo sucedido, pero nada podía hacer, ella estaba enloquecida por él; lo único que sabía era que tenían que seguir ocultando su entrega.

El camino se hizo corto ya que él se la pasó llenándole sus oídos de palabras y promesas amorosas. Era increíble que su vida había cambiado por haber sucumbido a la pasión bajo la luz de la luna, si eso no hubiera pasado esa madrugada, ella aun seguiría siendo la misma Candy de siempre, libre de culpas, de remordimientos, pero ahora ella era otra Candy, la Candy de Anthony, y él era su Anthony; ahora se pertenecían mutuamente.

Ambos se amaban y aunque sabían que lo que habían hecho y hacían no estaba bien ante los ojos de la sociedad, ya no podían detenerse. Solo rogaban al cielo que pudieran casarse cuanto antes. No sabían cuánto más podrían seguir ocultando su relación clandestina.

Antes de llegar, el jovencito la acorraló y la besó una y otra vez para jurarle amor eterno, poco a poco Anthony le bajo la intensidad al beso y recuperó la cordura. Ya casi era la hora designada por Patrick quien los esperaba detrás de esas paredes. Tenía que comportarse y seguir mintiendo al menos hasta que consiguieran el permiso que había pedido en sus cartas para casarse con Candy, pero si no lo conseguían, Anthony ya tenía todo planeado para escaparse con ella. Por ningún motivo iba a dejar que los Andrew impidieran su unión menos si había la posibilidad de que hubiera ya en camino un producto de su amor, además al paso que iba, esa posibilidad se incrementaba. La miró intensamente a los ojos antes de decirle.

.

— Te amo Candy —, se acercó nuevamente y le dio esta vez un casto beso en la boca.

— Yo te amo Anthony —, le contestó sonriente. Ambos juntaron sus frentes y suspiraron juntos.

— Ven vamos amor, ya es hora —, la tomó de la mano y quiso seguir caminando, pero Candy no se movió, él se le quedó mirando sorprendido, y la tomó cariñosamente de la cara, ella miraba con los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas.

— Tengo miedo Anthony—, él le tomó su rostro con sus manos y la miró a los ojos intensamente.

— Candy te prometo que nada malo pasará, yo te voy a proteger, confía en mí, por favor. ¿Confías en mí?

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras una lagrima salió de sus verdes esmeraldas, él la limpio con cariño y la abrazó con todo su amor.

— Candy no tengas miedo, ellos no nos pueden separar; no pueden hacer nada. Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, ¿lo recuerdas? —, le decía mientras la seguía abrazando con todo su amor.

— Sí, pero…

— Pero nada, prométeme que estarás tranquila y dejaras que yo te proteja, por favor Candy dime que sí…preciosa si es necesario tú y yo nos iremos de aquí si se opone a nuestro amor, ¿te acuerdas de que te lo dije hoy en la madrugada? —, le decía mientras le tomaba su tierno mentón con cariño. — Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo, por favor tranquilízate y confía en mí.

Ella lo miró intensamente a los ojos, y asintió; sabía que él la protegería, él la beso tiernamente y ambos sonrieron.

— Ven vamos.

Anthony la tomó nuevamente de la mano y caminaron hacia la puerta, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y comenzó a abrir la puerta secreta para entrevistarse con el tutor; adentro los esperaba un preocupado Patrick; ambos estaban nerviosos sabían que tal vez esa noche se descubriría todo.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Nuevamente disculpas por el romance intenso de los jovencitos, pero como les expliqué en los capítulos anteriores, desgraciadamente en la vida real ese tipo de relaciones existen a esas edades. Espero no haber ofendido a ninguna persona, y sigan disfrutando de la historia como lo han hecho hasta este momento._

 _._

Antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por haber tardado tanto, pero he estado enferma y también estuve atorada con la imaginación, espero que el largo del capítulo comencé un poco el atraso. Gracias a todas las personas por seguir esta historia. Gracias por sus mensajes, por su tiempo, por agregar mi nombre en su lista de autores favoritos, por agregar esta historia en su lista de alerta, en su lista de favoritas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capitulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. También quiero darle gracias en especial a Maravilla 121 por leer mi borrador, amiga tu ayuda es inmensa, muchas gracias Luz y Tamy por ayudarme con mis errores gramaticales me ayudan a mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimos. Gracias a todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silvia:** Si amiga otro invento fallido del querido Stear. Gracias por apoyar la historia.

 **Maravilla121:** Gracias querida amiga por tu apoyo, de verdad que te lo agradezco. Así es este guapo joven esta que muere por ella y la defiende a capa y espada.

 **Adoradandrew:** Jajajajaja me mataste con tu mensaje, es difícil para el chiquillo decir la verdad, dicen que lo bailado nadie se lo quita, pero decirlo y enfrentarlo es otra cosa, jajaja. Me da mucho gusto que te guste esta historia, gracias por tu apoyo y tus mensajes.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Patrick es un viejo zorro amiga, sospecha y sospecha todo, aunque no quiere aceptarlo. Gracias amiga por todo tu apoyo para mí.

 **Sandy Sanchez:** Si amiga Patrick esta 99.9999999999% que sí, que ya, jajajajaja, pero es que son unos chiquillos según él, pero, ya casi esta tejiendo chambritas, el pobre. No se le escapa nada, espera cuando se lo comunique al güero que ya tiene un nuevo hijo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Kamanance:** Anthony esta preocupado por lo que pueda hacer la bruja de Elroy, y la verdad tiene toda la razón amiga, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Guest 1:** La verdad que siento mucho por estar tan atrasada, pero es que me enferme, se enfermo mi hija, y mi esposo también y fue por eso. Gracias por seguir la historia.

 **IQS:** Todavía falta amiga para que aparezca, pero de que aparece. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Guest 2:** No, it was not Elroy, it was Stear this time, thanks for your support.

 **Rosas Gardenias:** Si querida amiga Patrick sospecha que este par se comió la torta antes del recreo, pero a la vez no quiere aceptarlo, le cuesta creerlo, y sí por ahí hay un secreto muy secreto que les diré mas adelante. Gracias por apoyarme.

 **Luz:** Sí Luz fueron fuegos artificiales lo que ocasionó todo ese escándalo, jajajajaja, y ¿Quién lo provoco? Nuestro querido científico. Gracias amiga por tu apoyo.

 **Malu:** Jajajajaja, tienes toda la razón, le robó el honor y todo lo demás, jajajajaja, y este muchachito sigue haciéndolo. Gracias por seguir la historia.

 **Serenitymoon20:** Stear querida amiga, como siempre con una de sus locuras. Gracias por apoyarme amiga.

 **CeShIrE:** Me da gusto que estés disfrutando la historia. Gracias amiga, yo te agradezco tu apoyo y te entiendo, yo amiga ando atrasadísima y también te debo unos amiga, pero con mis enfermedades y cosas familiares que tuve que hacer estoy atrasada pero estoy tratando de ponerme al día. Gracias por apoyar la historia.

 **Charlotte:** Gracias me da mucho gusto saber que estas disfrutando la historia.

 **Gissa Graham:** Jijijiji, si amiga este Anthony es demasiado apasionado, y la pobre de Candy necesita a Dorothy y a toda ala ayuda del mundo porque es super inocente, de más diría yo. Gracias querida amiga por tu apoyo.

 **Guest 3:** Así es amiga el drama apenas va a comenzar, gracias por seguir la historia.

 **Guest 4:** Muchas gracias eres muy linda, gracias por tu apoyo

 **Sakura-chan:** Disculpa la tardanza, pero estuve enferma, mejor dicho, todos en la familia nos enfermamos.

 **Guest 5:** Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **Anneo:** Disculpa he estado enferma por eso me atrasé, espero que lo largo del capítulo dispense la tardanza.

 **Pamze:** Gracias por agregar mi historia en la lista de alerta.

 **Val Rod:** Gracias amiga por tu apoyo y suerte en tus metas académicas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej, Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, Kamanance, Lis69 Meer Campbell, Ranka lee, Grey, Chibiely, Saori Atena, Angdt, Lyn Minmei, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-chan, Amuletodragon, Annette celesttle, Shaoran-li, Lucy Brower, Charlotte, Lilium, Kikyo-sama, Angelise, Luna Maria, Ster Star, Korin Wilson, Esteban Carrasco, AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON, Juniper, Gabriela Infante, Caro Caraballo, deidara77,** **AnneNov,** **Pamze** **, a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Gracias.**

.

 ** _Gracias a todos por su apoyo_**

 ** _Cuídense_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo IX: Confrontaciones – Parte 5**.

oOo

.

.

Al llegar a la biblioteca del tutor de Candy, un serio Patrick les dio la bienvenida, su serio semblante cambió al ver el dulce rostro de la joven. La verdad es que no estaba ya seguro de nada y no estaba bien que los tratara diferente; tal vez y fue solamente una suposición equivocada de su parte. Que lejos estaba de imaginar que tenía toda la razón de estar preocupado por la parejita. El elegante tutor los hizo tomar asiento al pasar y les invitó a tomar té con él en la biblioteca. Sobre el escritorio había varios mapas que en seguida atrajeron la atención de Anthony, Patrick se dio cuenta inmediatamente de ello, y le indicó a Anthony que desenrollará uno de ellos, pensaba enseñarlos después, pero podían comenzar ya. El guapo joven de inmediato se levantó y comenzó a desenrollar uno de los planos,

.

— ¡Es la mansión! —, dijo sorprendido Anthony, tomó otros de los planos y comenzó a mirar uno a uno con cuidado, Candy se acercó a él; mientras Patrick los observaba en silencio. No tardarían en descubrir el secreto que había guardado. Los ojos celestes de Anthony revisaron cuidadosamente los planos de planta de cada piso de la mansión, había planos de todas las propiedades que mostraban todo, incluyendo los pasadizos secretos. Los planos mostraban cada espacio y característica física entre cada habitación. De pronto abrió los ojos al descubrir algo, volteó sorprendido y enojado a ver a Patrick, Candy seguía en la luna, ella no sabía leer planos, solo estaba cerca de su amado. El jovencito antes de hablar volvió a verificar una y otra vez lo descubierto. Cuando lo verificó, cerró los puños con rabia mientras Candy lo observaba nerviosa, lo sujetó de los hombros porque sabía que algo estaba pasando y tuvo temor de su reacción. Intuía que algo estaba molestándolo por el comportamiento de Anthony, pero no entendía que era. Sin embargo, tenía la sospecha que estaba furioso contra Patrick por la manera que lo miraba. Por su parte, Patrick tranquilamente seguía tomando su té. Anthony respiró profundamente varias veces para tratar de calmarse y apuntó con el dedo a Patrick y lo encaró furioso.

.

— Tú lo sabias, ¿verdad Patrick? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué yo no tengo copia de estos planos y tú sí? Dime, ¿por qué? ¿Quién eres tú Patrick? Ni mi madre la tenía, pero tú si, ¿por qué?

.

— Cálmate Anthony, por Dios, ¿Qué pasa? —, le dijo una espantada Candy tratando de tranquilizarlo, él volteó y al verla casi al borde del llanto, le acarició la cara.

— No te espantes Candy, es que yo…solo —, calló un momento, estaba frustrado. — yo solo quiero saber ¿por qué Patrick, por qué él…?

— ¿Por qué yo tengo toda la información de las mansiones Andrew de Lakewood y tú no? Eso es lo que quieres saber, ¿verdad Anthony?

Anthony lo miraba furioso mientras Candy lo agarraba desesperada del hombro.

— Sí, eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿Por qué tú tienes todo?, y yo no; no es lógico. Ni mi madre las tenía, la tía abuela no las tiene porque esto es un secreto de mi abuelo y sus descendientes directos, pero tú… ¿Quién eres tú Patrick? —, volvió a gritarle nuevamente.

.

Patrick se sirvió nuevamente té y tomó tranquilamente un tragó mientras Anthony lo miraba furioso al mismo tiempo que Candy no entendía nada.

.

— Mmmm…los tengo porque tu abuelo me los dio para que los guardara y los usará para proteger a su familia, o sea a ti, a tu madre quien ya no está, a Candy, ya que ella es una Andrew y a cualquier descendiente Andrew, o sea el padre de Candy. Fui amigo de tu abuelo y esa información basta y sobra por el momento.

— Pero…

— Pero nada…aun no es tiempo que todos los secretos de esta familia se conozcan, y no me corresponde a mi decírtelos; otras personas lo harán. Ya varias cartas de tu madre te han explicado cosas, por ejemplo, te indicó que debes tener cuidado con ciertas personas, y de que debes esperar el momento para saber todo, ¿no es así?

— Sí…pero.

— No Anthony, hoy no es el día. Así que no tengo nada más que decirte, y sí tienes razón. Esos planos tienen…tienen información que yo omití anteriormente porque no pensé que fuera necesaria hasta hoy —, dijo firmemente.

Candy quien los miraba sin entender nada intervino.

.

— ¿De qué hablan, qué información? Puede alguien explicarme de que están hablando, por favor. Yo no entiendo nada —, les gritó mientras miraba preocupada a ambos.

.

Antes de que Patrick dijera algo, Anthony quien miraba al suelo con los puños cerrados por la rabia de no saber todos los secretos de su familia. Suspiró antes de hablar.

.

— Candy, existen muchos secretos en la familia, los cuales yo no tendré acceso hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Mi madre me dejó muchas cartas, bueno ella me habló de algunos secretos en esas cartas, entre ellos esta lo de los pasadizos secretos, ¿te acuerdas de que te lo mencioné en una ocasión?

— Aja.

— Bueno y después Patrick nos enseñó el resto de los pasadizos

— Sí me acuerdo.

—Lo que Patrick olvido decirnos, o no quiso decirnos, es que existen más pasadizos secretos —, le dijo mientras miraba de reojo con coraje a Patrick.

— ¿Cómo?

—Así es Candy, de acuerdo a esos planos…cada cuarto tiene una puerta secreta que conduce al pasadizo principal, así como también muestras más túneles que corren debajo de las dos mansiones y del jardín. Inclusive, hay una nota que dice que hay un pasadizo en una cabaña, no sé qué cabaña. Me imagino que Patrick lo sabe.

— ¿Es verdad eso Patrick? —, dijo débilmente, no entendía porque les había ocultado eso.

— Sí.

—Pero ¿por qué nos lo ocultaste?, dejaste que nos arriesgáramos a que la tía Elroy nos descubriera —, Candy le preguntó con un gracioso puchero.

.

Patrick los miró muy serio, de verdad que este par eran unos descarados o eran muy inocentes, la verdad ya no sabía nada.

— Ustedes tuvieron la culpa.

— ¿Nosotros, pero por qué? — dijo una inocente Candy.

— Porque somos novios Candy — mencionó un serio Anthony mientras miraba a su rubia con cariño.

— No fue solo por eso Anthony, fue también por mentirme y andar saliendo por la noche sin mi permiso.

.

Ambos se quedaron callados

.

— Pero tienes razón Anthony, fue principalmente porque ustedes dos son novios. Candy tú estás bajo mi cuidado, tu padre me confió tu cuidado, yo no quiero sorpresas desagradables entre ustedes dos que causen problemas, ¿me entienden? Si algo pasa, ¿qué cuentas voy yo a darle a tu padre? —, les preguntó un airado Patrick.

.

Ellos bajaron la vista y asintieron. Se sintieron fatales. Obvio que entendieron, ¡Dios! si Patrick supiera que los pasadizos secretos no fueron los causantes de su entrega sino la separación que causó Elroy y el haber estado juntos esa madrugada bajo la luz de la luna, lo más probable hubiera sido que Patrick los hubiera separado desde el principio cuando los encontró besándose aquella madrugada cerca de ese mágico lago.

Candy quería ponerse a llorar, no solo habían defraudado la confianza de Patrick, habían hecho quedar mal a Patrick, lo más probable era que por su culpa él perdería su trabajo. Anthony la miró de reojo, él se sintió igual, era un canalla, pero demonios, él estaba enamorado. Ese era su único delito.

Patrick se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de los jóvenes e intuyó que algo muy serio había pasado entre este par en su ausencia, casi podía asegurar que había pasado lo que tanto temía, un frío interno lo sacudió, esto no podía estar pasando. ¿En que había fallado? Sin embargo, no podía acusar sin evidencias.

.

— No me quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si ustedes dos se atrevieran a pasar las barreras que les he impuesto, las consecuencias serían terribles, principalmente para ti Candy. La sociedad no perdona que una señorita cometa errores, y tu Anthony tu deber siempre ha sido cuidarla de todos incluyendo de ti mismo, eso te ha queda a ti muy claro ¿verdad Anthony? — lo miró acusadoramente mientras los confrontaba.

— Sí.

.

El jovencito contestó con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos, él no se amedrentaba ante Patrick, no podían hacer nada para remediar lo que había pasado, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Sonrió internamente, hacía apenas unos minutos antes había estado con ella de nuevo. Además, a quién mentía, él no se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho, él la adoraba y lo único que quería era estar con ella. Su único delito era querer ser feliz con el amor de su vida, su Candy, su princesa. Como el hombre que era de esa relación, el protegería a Candy de cualquier daño. Candy permaneció callada mirando al piso.

Patrick, aunque estaba furioso con Anthony al ver su seguridad y aplomo se sintió orgulloso de él, tenía el porte de los Andrew, corría en la familia, pero no se lo dejaría fácil. No señor, este jovencito pagaría caro su descaro si se había atrevido a deshonrar a Candy. Se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió a la ventana mientras los jovencitos seguían sentados agarrados de la mano.

¡Ay!, cómo odiaba esas muletas. Si supiera quién fue él que…lo estrangularía, pero en este momento no quería pensar en eso. Tenía un problema más serio enfrente de él: la honra de Candy. Movió su cabeza molesto. Demonios, si solo se había ausentado unos días, solo unos miserables días y este par... ¡Dios! Volteó a verlos, se veían tan culpables, sobre todo ella. Volvió a atacar a los jovenzuelos con preguntas, quería comprobar lo que ya casi sabía que había pasado entre este par.

.

— Yo me preguntó Anthony, ¿cuál es el motivo que tienen ustedes dos para casarse a esta edad? ¿Por qué quieren casarse cuanto antes? Me puedes contestar eso tú, Candy, ¿Por qué razón se quieren casar cuanto antes? ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos? Dime Candy, ¿por qué necesitan casarse cuanto antes mientras yo estuve ausente? Hablen…

.

Ambos jóvenes tragaron secos, se miraron a los ojos, Candy estaba al borde de las lágrimas, los habían descubierto. Anthony le apretó la mano dándole a entender que todo estaba bien y sonriéndole con ternura le acarició la cara tratando de calmarla enfrente de un Patrick que los mirara perplejo ante el descaro del joven. Se veía que lo único que le importaba al jovenzuelo era tranquilizar a esa chiquilla de verde mirada, sonrió internamente, sabía que no era correcto eran tan jóvenes, pero al final del día él no era nadie para detener el amor, y antes de que ella contestara algo, Anthony le contestó con una voz fuerte a Patrick mientras miraba a Candy.

.

— No sé porque le hablas a Candy de esa manera Patrick, nosotros nos amamos, tú lo sabes y nos queremos casar cuanto antes porque nos amamos y no queremos vivir separados, esa es la única razón —, volteó a mirarlo directo a los ojos. — Candy no tiene por qué avergonzarse de amar y de ser amada por mí, yo la amo, ella me ama y nos queremos casar lo más pronto posible, esa es la respuesta —, terminó mirándolo con furia.

.

Patrick se quedó mirando fijamente al jovencito. No había obtenido nada de Candy, ella temblaba parejita, se veía avergonzada y estaba extremadamente nerviosa y por otra parte tenía a un Anthony furioso protegiendo a la chica, sus miedos y sospechas estaban confirmadas. No era necesario seguir preguntando más. Esa mirada cargada de furia y determinación le recordaron a su querido viejo amigo William, de tal palo tal astilla.

Esto era un lio, tenía unas ganas de agarrar a ese jovenzuelo y de darle una paliza por lo que casi creía que había pasado, pero eso lo haría en el futuro después de consultarlo con el abuelo William. El pobre William no tenía ni la más remota idea de que ya era suegro y estaba a punto de tener un nuevo hijo: a Anthony. Murió de la risa por dentro. Entre los dos comprobarían sus sospechas, pero lo harían en Chicago cuando Anthony estuviera en el colegio, en este momento Anthony no dejaría que interrogaran a Candy.

.

— Esta bien Anthony, ya que no quieren decirme a mí lo que ha pasado, se lo dirán a sus padres. Hablaré con tu padre Candy, y le informaré de sus deseos. No sé cómo reaccionará, pero les prometo que les informaré todo.

— Gracias Patrick — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Patrick volvió a su asiento para sentarse, por el momento tendría que esperar. Ahora tendrían que hablar del otro asunto que lo tenía preocupado.

— Bien pasando a otra cosa, la razón que les acabo de enseñar estos planos…es porque — calló un momento, sabía que esto espantaría a Candy, pero William y él habían decidido que era mejor poner a estos dos jovencitos al tanto de lo que habían descubierto. Con su dedo fue indicando a los chiquillos las habitaciones de ambos. — Estas es la habitación de Candy y si miran bien aquí está la puerta secreta a este cuarto que conduce al pasadizo secreto principal, este otro es el de sus primos.

.

Candy estaba maravillada, tenía muchísima curiosidad de saber que había detrás de esa puerta secreta; probablemente aquel cuarto secreto tendría maravillas como el de su amado. Anthony por su parte estaba confundido, sabía que Patrick les iba a decir algo, pero se arrepintió, esto lo tenía nervioso; afortunadamente su amada no se había dado cuenta de nada.

.

— ¿Cómo se abren? —, preguntó una curiosa Candy.

— Es parecido al de Anthony, solo debes de encontrar el lugar correcto y hacer lo que hace Anthony para abrir la puerta secreta.

.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes.

.

— Quiere decir que todo es igual por dentro y por fuera.

— Sí, lo único que es diferente es el lugar de la puerta secreta —, le dijo un sonriente Patrick.

— Patrick, ¿por qué es importante que hoy sepamos esta información? ¿Qué te paso en Chicago? ¿Por qué quieres que nosotros conozcamos estos lugares en este momento? —, le preguntó directamente un serio Anthony, él necesitaba saber todo para proteger a Candy.

.

Patrick se recostó en su asiento, esto era difícil y temía por Candy, pero era necesario.

.

— Trataron de matarme

— ¿Queeeeé? —, dijeron ambos.

— Así es, alguien me atacó cuando estaba en el banco investigando unas cosas, afortunadamente no contaban con mi buena condición física y pude sostenerme para no caer del tercer piso, pero me lastimé mi pierna.

.

Ellos se miraron aterrorizados, no lo podían creer. ¿Alguien quiso matar a Patrick?

.

— ¿Y la persona que lo hizo, la detuvieron? —, preguntó un asustado Anthony.

— No, todo fue tan rápido que a mis gritos todo mundo corrió a auxiliarme, y no supe quien lo hizo, bueno solo recuerdo una pequeña cicatriz en un brazo cuando me estaba defendiendo. Es por eso por lo que tenemos que tener cuidado, alguien que está dentro del banco fue la persona quien intentó matarme.

— Pero ¿por qué Patrick? ¿Qué tienen contra ti?

— Anthony, la razón que fui a Chicago, fue porque George y William, el padre de Candy, descubrieron unos malos manejos de tu fortuna Anthony.

— ¿Cómo?

— Hubo unas ventas de unas propiedades sin el consentimiento de tu padre Anthony o del padre de Candy, fuimos informados por unos parientes que la familia tiene en Escocia, desafortunadamente lo descubrimos después de que se hicieron, pero no te preocupes, tu padre las ha recuperado.

.

Anthony estaba pálido, ¿qué había pasado?, Candy lo tomó del hombro. Anthony lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Fue la tía abuela Patrick?

.

Patrick quien tenía los dedos entrelazados sobre el escritorio, los miro fijamente.

.

— Hasta el momento Anthony, lo que se ha averiguado es que alguien ha falsificado la firma de tu padre…la única persona que sabe de tus propiedades aparte de George, el abuelo William y de mí, es ella y tal vez los Legan, ese es el problema.

.

— ¿Los Legan?

— Sí Candy, ellos están casi en la ruina y dependen de Madame Elroy cien por ciento, pero últimamente han podido pagar varias deudas que tenían y Madame Elroy no ha vendido ninguna propiedad, ni ha sacado ningún dinero según lo que hemos investigado, es por eso por lo que nosotros hemos pensado en….

— En que ella lo hizo para ayudarlos, ¿no es así?

.

Anthony se había parado, y miraba hacia el jardín cubierto por el manto de la noche mientras hablaba; estaba desilusionado de Elroy. El dinero no le importaba, pero la traición a su familia sí, eso sí le dolía. Candy lo miraba con dolor, no sabía cómo quitarle ese dolor de desilusión que tenía en ese momento.

.

— Así es Anthony, sin embargo, lo estamos investigando —, le dijo Patrick seriamente.

— ¿Qué dice mi padre de esto?

— Tú sabes que tu padre y su familia son económicamente tan poderosos como los Andrew o tal vez más, aunque Madame Elroy desconoce esa información.

— Sí, mi madre me dejo cartas donde me explicó todo. Nunca he entendido porque mi madre o mi padre permitieron que lo humillaran si él tiene el mismo dinero o más que los Andrew.

— La razón es simple Anthony, a tu padre nunca le ha gustado usar el dinero de su familia; él quería ser conocido por lo que él mismo ha ganado y no por lo que le pertenece por herencia. Ese dinero era principalmente de la familia de su madre, la cual te pertenece a ti cien por ciento, Madame Elroy ignora eso y nunca lo debe de saber o al menos hasta que tú tengas absoluto control de todos tus bienes.

.

Anthony permaneció callado un rato, ahora entendía todo, por qué su tía Elroy se había hecho cargo de él siendo un niño. Lo había separado de su padre por interés, nunca tuvo amor por él, fue simplemente por ambición y por su interés por acercarlo a esa detestable familia de los Legan, estaba asqueado.

.

— ¿Patrick piensas que Candy está en peligro por estar cerca de mí?

— Anthony, Candy, tú y los Andrew, todos, están en peligro. Es por esa razón que todos nos iremos a Chicago después de la presentación. Queríamos cancelarla, pero es muy tarde para cancelar por todas las invitaciones que se han dado, además no queremos alertar a los Legan y…

— A mi tía abuela, ¿verdad? — Anthony lo miraba triste desde la ventana.

— Así es, en este momento tenemos gente vigilando e investigando, es por eso por lo que yo quiero que ustedes estén alertas.

— Y Stear y Archie, ¿corren ellos peligro? — Anthony preguntó con miedo por ellos.

— Creemos que corren menos peligro que ustedes dos; sin embargo, es necesario estar alerta. Afortunadamente en menos de una semana estaremos en Chicago, pero tienen que tener cuidado. Quiero que cuando vayan a sus cuartos usen los pasadizos secretos y cierren con llave todas las noches. Anthony quiero que acompañes a Candy a su habitación y verifiques que ella está segura en ese lugar, necesitan memorizar los planos. Voy a confiar en ustedes dos —, se les quedo mirando fijamente a ambos. Si lo que pensaba había pasado entre este par, no tenía caso separarlos en este momento, él necesitaba que estuvieran juntos por su seguridad. Además, lo que había pasado con Elroy y Anthony esa tarde lo tenía inquieto, Elroy era peligrosa. — Cuídala con tu vida y tú protégete, lo que me pasó en Chicago indica que estas personas no están jugando. Se han dado cuenta que estamos investigando y tienen miedo.

.

Anthony se acercó a Candy y la abrazó con todo su amor.

.

— Te prometo cuidarla y protegerla con mi vida Patrick, ella es la persona más importante de mi vida; ella es todo para mí y todo lo que yo tengo y poseo le pertenece a ella.

Candy lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tenía mucho miedo, pero se sentía segura por estar cerca de él.

— Gracias Anthony, todos tendremos que tener cuidado.

.

Los tres se quedaron mirando preocupados.

.

Horas más tarde un par de mozalbetes entraban por primera vez a la recamara de Candy usando el pasadizo secreto, ambos se quedaron maravillados al encontrar lo que guardaba el cuarto secreto de Candy; al parecer tenía cosas de su madre y de su abuela, duraron un rato inspeccionando las cosas y después con todo cuidado entraron a la alcoba. Anthony hizo lo que Patrick le había pedido, revisó cada lugar de la alcoba y cerraron con llave, tenía mucho miedo por la seguridad de la joven.

.

— Anthony…tengo miedo —, le dijo una preocupada Candy.

.

El la abrazó y la acarició con amor.

.

— No te preocupes Candy, aquí estoy para cuidarte, ven acuéstate. Me quedaré hasta que te duermas y luego me iré.

.

Candy lo miró sonrosada, temía quedarse sola con él, quería decirle que se quedara, pero ya sabía en qué terminaba todo cuando se quedaban solos después de que estuvieran juntos esa madrugada. Anthony intuyó lo que Candy pensaba, y sonrió traviesamente.

.

— Te prometo que no intentaré nada hoy, ¿me crees? —, le dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente el cuello. Sabía que tenía que comportarse.

— Sí.

.

Él le tomó de la mano y la ayudó a cambiarse y a meterse en la cama, respetándola en todo momento, estaba tan preocupado por su seguridad que en ese momento todo su amor y deseo estaba enfocado en protegerla.

.

— Duérmete amor…yo estaré aquí contigo.

.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados juntos sin darse cuenta, y despertaron hasta que escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Anthony despertó desorientado al igual que Candy. Se miraron y escucharon la voz de Dorothy quien seguía tocando desesperada detrás de esa puerta, Anthony le hizo la señal que guardara silencio y salió de puntitas usando la puerta secreta no sin antes de darle un apasionado beso de despedida. Candy esperó hasta que lo vio desaparecer para abrirle a una sonrojada Dorothy quien estaba imaginando lo peor.

.

— Pasa Dorothy, no me fije que deje cerrada la puerta —, le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y cerrándole el ojo. — ¿Podrías prepararme el baño?

.

Una nerviosa Dorothy entró esperando encontrar a Anthony ocultó en el baño, pero se sorprendió al no ver nada y respirando aliviada comenzó a preparar el baño. Después continuó con sus quehaceres diarios, mientras Candy suspiraba recordando lo agradable que había sido dormir con Anthony toda la noche, lo amaba tanto.

.

Patrick miraba el hermoso Jardín de las Rosas atreves de los cristales de su recamara, aun recordaba con cariño como su querida Rose lo cuidaba con amor cuando era una chiquilla, el tiempo había pasado pero el cariño que aquella chiquilla rubia de ojos verdes había puesto en ese jardín seguía latiente, los ojos de Candy le recordaban mucho a ella. Estaba tan preocupado, casi no había podido dormir, la posibilidad de que lastimaran a Anthony, a Candy, o cualquier otro miembro de los Andrew, lo tenía preocupado. Lo único que lo consolaba es que nadie conocía en persona a William, por lo menos él estaba a salvo. Él había tenido suerte en Chicago, sobrevivió un atentado, pero tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

Sin embargo, era otro el asunto que lo atormentaba y que no lo había dejado pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Sospechaba que Candy y Anthony habían tenido intimidad la madrugada que estuvo fuera por ese maldito atentado. No sabía cómo le iba a dar la noticia a William, pero tenía que hacerlo. Con calma y dificultad se dirigió a la biblioteca usando sus estorbosas muletas para llamarlo.

.

Respiró profundamente antes de marcar, necesitaba toda la calma del mundo para dar este paso, después de hacerlo, espero hasta escuchar la varonil voz del otro lado de la línea

.

— William…si yo también estoy bien. Aja, hice lo que me dijiste, los chicos ya lo saben. No…aún no he hablado con ella, lo haré en la tarde. Si, ellos están contentos. También les mostré los planos, sí ya saben cómo entrar a ellos. Sí William, no tengas pendiente…Anthony también la cuidara —, Patrick tomó el auricular con más fuerza, este era el momento. — William…Anthony quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sospecha algo ya? — le dijo una preocupada varonil voz por teléfono.

— No, no es eso…William, Anthony quiere casarse con Candy cuanto antes —, decidió decirle todo sin demoras.

— ¿Queeeeé?

— Que Anthony y Candy quieren casarse, Anthony quiere hablar contigo para pedir tu mano.

.

Patrick no obtuvo respuesta por unos minutos, por un momento se asustó, y ¿si acaso a William le dio un ataque al corazón de la impresión? Después de todo se trataba de su hija y de…

.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Te entendí bien o me estas jugando una broma Patrick? —, la furiosa voz de William interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— William, Anthony quiere hablar contigo cuanto antes porque quiere casarse con Candy.

— ¿Pero es que está completamente loco? Son unos niños. Patrick, ¿por qué se quieren casar? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —, le gritó un airado padre.

— No lo sé William, Anthony vino hablar conmigo ayer, y me dijo eso…— calló, en ese momento no sabía si decía sus temores o callaba.

— Patrick te conozco, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Dímelo. Es más, te exijo que me digas ¿por qué demonios Anthony se quiere casar con mi hija? Tú sabes algo y me lo estas ocultando. — rugió un histérico William. Se escuchó un profundo suspiro de parte de Patrick. — Patrick te exijo que me digas que está pasando con este par.

— William…yo, creo que es mejor que te entrevistes con este par cuanto antes. No estoy seguro, pero no sé, por lo que yo estuve hablando con él…no se William, no es seguro. Solo son suposiciones mías y no quiero decir algo de lo cual no tengo evidencias.

— Patrick ¿de qué evidencias hablas?, por favor no me digas que lo que estoy pensando es cierto.

— No lo sé William, te juro que no lo sé. Tu sobrino es muy terco y no dice nada, pero son muy jóvenes. Parece que algo pasó la noche que yo estuve fuera, pero solo son suposiciones mías, así que nada es seguro —, por fin lo dijo, se sentía ya mejor. — La única manera de averiguar algo es hablando con Candy a solas y él no lo va a permitir sobre todo ahora que sabe que ella está en peligro junto con él. Creo que debes entrevistarte con él en Chicago y hablar con él de hombre a hombre. Según me dijo, ya le informó a su padre de su decisión y según ellos es simplemente por amor. Él está dispuesto a trabajar en el momento que tú quieras y hacerse cargo de todas sus responsabilidades, me parece que tú y Vincent tienen que hablar con él y hacerlo desistir son muy jóvenes, y decirles que no es el mejor momento para ellos. William, yo en este momento solo tengo simples suposiciones, pero casi podría asegurar que pasó algo entre ellos.

.

Patrick solo escuchó los ruidos de cristales caer al suelo, probablemente William había arrojado una copa al suelo. Estaba sorprendido de ese arrebato, lo conocía, él era un ser tranquilo, pero lo más seguro es que William estaba en ese momento furioso con su sobrino. Candy era una niña y lo más probable era que Anthony la había seducido.

.

— Lo siento William, te he fallado.

— No Patrick, tú no tienes la culpa, la culpa fue del delincuente que quiso matarte, por ese maldito accidente no pudiste regresar a Lakewood a tiempo, y ahora este par quieren casarse, no entiendo —, le decía un furioso William mientras respiraba con dificultad. — Dile a Anthony que acepto, me entrevistaré con él después de que lleguen a Chicago, ya le diremos cuándo. Quiero verlo a los ojos, y pobre de él si lo que estamos pensando es cierto.

— ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Candy? —, hubo un silencio. William adoraba a Candy, era una chica noble y pura, y su sobrino era mayor, él era el único culpable de todo. Pero tampoco quería ser injusto con él, sabía que el amor hace que la gente cometa locuras, y que cometas pecados de amor. Sin embargo, aún era muy pronto para saber si sus temores eran correctos. Tenían que hablar con ellos antes de tomar una decisión final.

— Dile por favor que la amo, y que se cuide mucho al igual que Anthony. Cuídalos por favor Patrick, y cuídate tú también por favor.

— Lo haré William, no te preocupes, nos vemos pronto en Chicago.

.

Así terminó esa llamada que había dejado más preguntas y preocupaciones que respuestas, nada era seguro; todo era solo suposiciones, pero Patrick presentía que lo que él creía que había pasado, era la realidad. Casi podía asegurar que Candy Andrew ya era la mujer de Anthony Brown Andrew, sin haberse casado, y él no había podido prevenirlo por un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida. Todo se lo debía a la ambición sin límite de Elroy, siempre Elroy causando problemas y dolores, respiró profundamente.

.

Esa tarde, una furiosa Elroy miró disgustada como Patrick entraba a la biblioteca después de haberse anunciado con el mayordomo. Miró las muletas y no dijo nada. Patrick notó eso y sonrió para dentro, lo más seguro era que alguien ya le había notificado desde Chicago.

.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Patrick? Sabes que detesto todo lo que tiene que ver contigo o esa huérfana del demonio.

.

Patrick la miró furioso, la detestaba; lo bueno era que pronto la dejaría de ver y lo mejor era que pronto se descubriría todos sus desfalcos, por fin se haría justicia con esa mujer, la vida le hacía finalmente justicia.

.

— Se que no me soportas, pero estoy aquí por órdenes de William —, se acercó finalmente al escritorio y le dejó un sobre para después alejarse del escritorio mientras Elroy lo miraba asustada.

— ¿Qué es esto Patrick?

— Son las ordenes de William, léelas por favor; no tengo tiempo y quiero irme pronto —, le dijo con desdén y desprecio.

.

Elroy lo fulminó con la mirada, tomó sus lentes y comenzó a sacar los papeles, tomó primeramente la carta escrita por William, y comenzó a leerla rápidamente. Sus ojos se iban agrandando conforme leía el contenido de la carta.

— No, no esto es mentira…William, William no me puede hacer esto. Ellos no estarán de acuerdo, esto es una vil mentira.

— Te recomiendo que leas todas las cartas para verificar todo lo que William dice en la suya.

Ella lo miró furiosa y sacó todas las cartas y comenzó a leerlas una a una.

— No —, dio un golpazo al escritorio. — Yo no lo permitiré, ellos están bajo mi cuidado y tú…tú

— Te equivocas, ellos ya no están bajo tu cuidado sino bajo mi cuidado desde que William y sus padres lo autorizaron, así que si no tienes más que decir me retiro.

.

Lentamente se encaminó a la salida con sus estorbosas muletas mientras Elroy seguía gritando como loca, estaba desesperada, había perdido todo, todo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, tomó el teléfono y empezó a marcar, tenía que calmarse. Algo tenían que hacer.

.

— Sí, soy yo, tenemos que vernos…es urgente.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad"** Un Albertfic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Nuevamente disculpas por el romance intenso de los jovencitos, pero como les expliqué en los capítulos anteriores, desgraciadamente en la vida real ese tipo de relaciones existen a esas edades. Espero no haber ofendido a ninguna persona, y sigan disfrutando de la historia como lo han hecho hasta este momento._

 _._

Antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por haber tardado tanto, pero tuve unos inconvenientes familiares y de plano las musas se pusieron en huelga. Espero que el largo del capítulo comencé un poco el atraso.

Gracias a todas las personas por seguir esta historia. Gracias por sus mensajes, por su tiempo, por agregar mi nombre en su lista de autores favoritos, por agregar esta historia en su lista de alerta, en su lista de favoritas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capitulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. También quiero darle gracias en especial a Maravilla 121 por leer mi borrador, amiga tu ayuda es inmensa, muchas gracias Luz y Tamy por ayudarme con mis errores gramaticales me ayudan a mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimos. Gracias a todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest 1: Gracias amiga, me da gusto que te agrade esta historia. Jajaja, así que no te gusta Archie, lastima, te gustaría como es el Albert de esa historia. Gracias por tu apoyo de verdad que te lo agradezco.**

 **Guest 2: Disculpa amiga, el de Albert solo sufrirá un rato, ya después todo cambiará, gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Asuna-san1998: Aunque ellos dos aman a Candy, quieren a Anthony como si fuera su hermano y eso cambia todo. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Silvia:** Jajajajaja, me has hecho reír, gracias. Así es amiga, este par no tiene control y Elroy si es de temer. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Maravilla121:** Querida amiga, muchas gracias como siempre por ayudarme y darle el visto bueno a mis borradores. Gracias por toda tu ayuda y apoyo.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Tamy muchas gracias como siempre por tan bello mensaje. Si Stear siempre es un amor. Gracias

 **Rosas Gardenias:** Gracias por tus bendiciones amiga, DIOS te bendiga a ti y a tu familia amiga.

 **Guest 3:** Tarde pero seguro, disculpa la tardanza, pero estaba un poco trabada en este capítulo.

 **Adoradandrew:** Jajajajaja, me mataste de la risa, y si tienes toda la razón, pero a esa edad ese par no tienen otra cosa más en la cabeza, pero hay que darles chanza amiga, vienen tiempos difíciles. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **YalmiFanAlbert:** Gracias por tu mensaje, no falta mucho para que aparezca Albert, gracias.

 **Kamanance:** Gracias amiga, si estuve enferma, ya sabes nunca falta una gripa en este tiempo, lo malo es que mi inspiración si estuvo muy afectada. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

 **Luz:** Gracias Luz por tu ayuda y apoyo.

 **Loreley Ardlay** : Yo también pienso lo mismo amiga, Anthony es tan especial.

 **E:** Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, es muy bonito saber que mi historia gusta, gracias.

 **Sandy Sanchez:** Gracias Sandy por tu mensaje. Es interesante lo que dices porque algo hay de eso, más adelante les voy a decir quién es Patrick en realidad. Te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo.

 **Serenitymoon20:** Espero que estés mejor y te estés recuperando amiga, jajajajaja, me has hecho reír. Que te puedo decir, habrá maldad, pero también luz en la vida de los protagonistas. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **CeShIrE:** Gracias amiga por tu tiempo y mensaje. A mí también me pasa eso con FF, en ocasiones funciona y en ocasiones no. Que bueno que te guste este personaje de Patrick que me inventé, lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño para que se entretengan. Gracias.

 **Luz:** Luz amiga mil disculpas, pero por cosas familiares y por falta de inspiración me atrase, espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Yirehailish:** Gracias por agregar mi nombre en la lista de tus escritores.

 **Aliandrew:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de subscripciones.

 **SaiyaBra:** Gracias por agregar mi nombre en tu lista de autores e historias favoritas y gracias por seguir apoyando la historia.

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej, Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, Kamanance, Lis69 Meer Campbell, Ranka lee, Grey, Chibiely, Saori Atena, Angdt, Lyn Minmei, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-chan, Amuletodragon, Annette celesttle, Shaoran-li, Lucy Brower, Charlotte, Lilium, Kikyo-sama, Angelise, Luna Maria, Ster Star, Korin Wilson, Esteban Carrasco, AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON, Juniper, Gabriela Infante, Caro Caraballo, deidara77,** **AnneNov,** **Pamze** **, Yirehailish, Aliandrew,** **YalmiFanAlbert** **, E,** **SaiyaBra,** **y a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Gracias.**

.

 ** _Gracias a todos por su apoyo_**

 ** _Cuídense_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo** **X: El Anillo**

oOo

.

.

Los días pasaban lentamente, faltaba solo un día para la presentación de Candy. Esa mañana habían amanecido abrazados juntos, lo venían haciendo desde que descubrieran el pasadizo secreto. No habían vuelto a tener intimidad, pero estaban contentos por estar juntos. Anthony no le había podido dar el anillo y ya solo les quedaba esa noche en libertad en Lakewood, la presentación de Candy seria al día siguiente, y presentía que sería un caos total, después sus vidas cambiarían. En Chicago estarían vigilados por todos y ya no podría hacerlo. Esta era su última oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía, necesitaba darle el anillo antes de marcharse.

.

Esa mañana estaban preparando todo para la presentación. Stear tenía un invento nuevo para la cacería que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Los chicos reían de las ocurrencias del simpático chico, Anthony quien reían con ellos tenía rato pensando en cómo escapar de los chicos, finalmente encontró la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

.

— Candy, ¿podrías acompañarme a preparar varios ramos de flores para los invitados? —, le dijo el joven con una brillante sonrisa, ese era el momento ideal para escaparse del lugar. Lo que vino, el joven heredero no lo esperaba.

.

Archie lo miró sorprendido, se llevó la mano al mentor mientras su hermano seguía ajustando unas tuercas y sonriendo pícaramente dijo.

.

— Me parece una idea perfecta, no lo crees Stear, nosotros los ayudamos — El corazón del joven rubio casi se paralizo de terror al escuchar como sus queridos primos se ofrecían alegremente a ayudarlos a "preparar los ramos de flores."

.

Anthony volteó y miró con angustia a su joven mujercita para pedir ayuda, pero ella solo lo miró embobada, ¡ah! la pobre rubia estaba enamorada de su Anthony hasta la medula de sus huesos, no había entendido que Anthony quería estar a solas con ella. Sin embargo, la buena fortuna del guapo rubio intervino en el momento preciso y el guapo joven no tuvo que inventar o hacer algo para salir huyendo de sus primos.

De repente y si avisar, el invento de Stear empezó a echar un humo negro que alarmó al guapo inventor, ese fue el momento que Anthony aprovechó para tomar a Candy de la mano y alejarse rápidamente de sus primos con ella tratando de no hacer ruido. Los hermanos estaban tan preocupados mirando el invento que ni cuenta se dieron que la parejita se esfumó en un cerrar de ojos. Molesto con su hermano, Archie le dijo.

.

— Te dije que no iba a funcionar, nada funciona hermano. ¿Verdad que tú también sabias que no funcionaría Anthony? ¿Anthony? —, al no escuchar la respuesta ambos hermanos voltearon para buscar a su primo y se dieron cuenta que estaban solos.

.

— ¿Y Anthony, donde esta? —, preguntó un despistado Stear. Archie meneó la cabeza, molesto cruzó sus brazos y le contestó burlón.

.

— Querrás decir, y la gatita y Anthony, ¿dónde están?

.

— ¿Cómo? — Contestó un confundido científico. Archie soltó un suspiro de desilusión, metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y se sentó cerca del aparato de su hermano.

.

— Se volvieron a escapar juntos Stear, ¿Qué no ves? —, le dijo mientras lo miraba melancólicamente. Stear suspiró y asistió. Se acercó para tomar una herramienta y tratar de corregir el desperfecto de su aparato. Metódicamente trato de calmar a su joven hermano.

.

— Mmmm…que te puedo decir Archie, sabes que ellos son novios y …

.

Archie lo despeinó y le guiñó el ojo.

.

— No estoy molesto Stear, ya entendí —, suspiró profundamente y miró al brillante cielo. — Se que la Gatita lo ama…y Anthony es un hermano para mí —, volteó a verlo con una brillante sonrisa. — Eso es suficiente para mi Stear, si ellos son felices, yo también lo soy.

.

Stear sonrió tímidamente, él sentía lo mismo que Archie, aunque su corazón sangrara de amor por Candy ambos entendían que habían perdido con el mejor de los tres y estaban feliz por su hermano.

.

Mientras los hermanos seguían platicaban y seguían sufriendo con el desperfecto del experimento del joven científico, los enamoraros corrieron rumbo al jardín, felices por estar juntos.

.

— Ven Candy necesitamos ir por las flores.

.

De la mano el par de rubios se adentraron al Jardín de las Rosas. Ella ignorante del plan de Anthony, se agachó para comenzar a tomar las flores que él quería regalar. Sin que se diera cuenta, Anthony se acercó lentamente a su cuello y la comenzó a besar lentamente después de cerciorarse de estar solos. Ella se estremeció completamente y volteó a verlo sonriente. Él la levantó para decirle.

.

— Te amo Candy con toda mi alma y muero por casarme contigo, te amo.

.

La joven con los ojos llorosos lo miran enamorada, una lagrima traicionera salió de esos ojos verdes que el joven tanto amaba. Él inmediatamente la detuvo y enamorado le dijo.

.

— Candy por favor no llores, eres más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras. Recuerda eso siempre amor —, le tocó el mentón tiernamente y la besó con dulzura.

.

Su mundo se detuvo en ese momento para ellos, el viento soplaba lento, sus corazones latían al mismo compás. Anthony elevó el ritmo y comenzó a intensificarlo más y más; lo que empezó con un beso tierno terminó en uno apasionado que fundió sus bocas en una danza frenética que presagiaba una nueva entrega en el mismo jardín si no ponía un freno a sus apasionadas caricias.

.

El amor los envolvió completamente y olvidaron por un instante que no estaban en su bosque secreto y que no estaban amándose bajo la luz de la luna, sino que estaban en medio del Jardín de las Rosas a plena luz del día. La prudencia había volado de nuevo en aquella pareja, lentamente Anthony abandonó sus labios y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en su largo cuello. Tan perdidos estaban en su burbuja de pasión, que ignoraban que eran observados a los lejos por unos ojos llenos de maldad.

.

Había un odio intenso en ellos; en ese momento no podía hacer nada contra ellos, contra ese intenso amor juvenil…pero eso lo pagarían, eso lo juraba. Destrozó con rabia la rosa que traía en las manos y la arrojó al piso mientras la pisaba y la destruía completamente, así era como quería hacerlo con ellos. Quería destruirlos y verlos a sus pies, era tal su rabia que no se dio cuenta en su huida que tiró una maceta llena de Dulce Candy. El estridente ruido hizo que los jóvenes reaccionaran inmediatamente, confundidos se separaron y buscaron el origen del ruido. Después de buscar por un rato en lugar donde provenía el ruido, solo encontraron la rosa destruida y la maceta quebrada. Candy levantó con tristeza la rosa y Anthony levantó la maceta quebrada. Ambos se miraron confundidos.

.

— ¿Crees que haya estado alguien aquí Anthony? —, le dijo una preocupada Candy.

.

— No se Candy, pero todo indica que sí y quien haya sido nos miró. Lo siento preciosa, no pude resistirme —, le acarició con ternura su mejilla.

.

Ella lo miró asustada.

.

— Tengo miedo Anthony —, le dijo temerosa, él la abrazó y la arropó con su cuerpo. Mientras él tuviera vida, ella siempre estaría protegida, la protegería con su propia vida si fuera necesario.

.

— No tengas miedo amor, estoy contigo. Ven vámonos para la casa de Patrick, él no está salió al pueblo.

.

— Esta bien —. Ambos entraron con la llave que tenían, solo ellos y Patrick. Abrieron la puerta mientras miraban a todos lados, después cerraron con cuidado.

.

— ¿Quieres sentarte un momento mientras te calmas?

.

— Sí.

.

— Candy no te preocupes, mañana será el último día que estaremos aquí, tu padre ya sabe que nos queremos casar, él es el único que me preocupa. Por favor preciosa, no te preocupes.

.

La abrazó con amor, y así estuvieron un largo rato.

.

— Candy…yo quiero pedirte algo —, le dijo mientras la abrazaba con cariño. Ella lo miraba esperando lo que quería, pero al ver que no decía nada, ella lo cuestionó.

.

— ¿Que pasa Anthony?

.

— Candy quiero pedirte que si por favor podemos ir a la cabaña esta madrugada —, ella lo miró sorprendida atentamente. — Después de tu presentación, nos iremos a Chicago al día siguiente, y será muy difícil volver a estar a solas —, le dijo mientras le acariciaba su mejilla con cariño mientras le hablaba. — Patrick nos estará cuidando las 24 horas del día y tu papá también antes de mandarme al colegio. Esta noche es nuestra última oportunidad de visitar el lago, no sabemos cuándo visitaremos de nuevo Lakewood, por favor amor, ¿dime que aceptas?

.

Ella lo miró dudosa, bajó la vista, se habían portado bien todos estos días. Sí habían dormido juntos, pero no había pasado nada entre ellos, lo habían hecho porque Anthony tenía miedo de que algo le pasará.

.

— ¿Quieres decir que no volveremos a ver el lago por mucho tiempo? —, le preguntó muy triste. Ese era el lugar donde se habían hecho novios y donde se habían amado la primera vez.

.

— No lo sé amor, yo tendré que estudiar y trabajar si es que quiero que nos dejen casar cuanto antes, y está la amenaza que Patrick nos dijo. Por favor dime que sí, quiero ver el amanecer contigo por última vez sentados cerca del lago.

.

Ella tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer, pero Anthony tenía razón era su última oportunidad de estar juntos en el lago. Además, ella también moría por estar a su lado.

.

— Esta bien Anthony vamos, pero nadie debe de saberlo ni vernos.

.

— No te apures, llevaremos ropa para cambiarnos en caso de que se nos haga tarde o temprano —, sonrió mientras le tocó su barbilla con cariño. Después la abrazó y la besó el cuello con toda la pasión que lo consumía mientras le decía seductoramente.

.

— Quiero tenerte en mis brazos mientras vemos juntos el amanecer y hacerte el amor toda la noche —, ella se sonrojó intensamente.

.

Un beso apasionado selló su futura aventura, de pronto escucharon ruido en la puerta, alguien estaba ahí, inmediatamente se sentaron correctamente antes de que entrara Patrick. Cuando entró se sorprendió un poco al encontrar a los adolescentes, pero ambos lucían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, suspiró intranquilo este par prometía muchos dolores de cabeza, le urgía llevárselos a Chicago para poder controlarlos más.

.

Horas después los cinco comían tranquilamente, el sonido del teléfono se escuchó en la biblioteca, Dorothy quien los atendía se apresuró a atender el teléfono mientras ellos seguían comiendo tranquilamente platicando de las cosas que pasarían el día siguiente.

.

— Mañana Candy, te presentaré como la heredera de William Andrew, después de eso… — la plática se vio interrumpida por la pronta aparición de Dorothy

.

— Disculpe Señor Patrick, tiene una llamada urgente de Chicago.

Patrick la miró sorprendido,

.

— ¿Chicago? —, preguntó preocupado, la joven asintió levemente. Patrick se levantó inmediatamente con ayuda de los jóvenes y se retiró para contestar la llamada.

.

.

Elroy miraba a través de la ventana el ocaso de la tarde, los rayos del sol apenas se deslumbraban en el cielo, se llevó a su boca una taza de té para calmarse, la visita que hizo la dejó intranquila. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Su sexto sentido y consciencia le decía que no, pero si no lo hacía…tragó el líquido lentamente mientras recordaba…

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _._

 _Principio de Flash Back_

 _._

 _Esa mañana estaba ella revisando unas facturas, se quitó los lentes, preocupada, estaban llegando al límite. Había sido una estúpida, el cariño a ellos la había cegado y ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared._

 _._

 _— Maldito Patrick…tú has venido a estropear todo, y tu chiquilla del demonio…si no te hubieras cruzado en nuestras vidas, William nunca te hubiera adoptado, y los chicos nunca te hubieran conocido._

 _._

 _El insistente sonido del teléfono la sacó de su letargo, una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro al reconocer la voz en la línea._

 _._

 _— ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué vieron qué? — la rabia la dejó muda, lo sabía, esa maldita mocosa lo tenía embrujado, pero ¿Cómo demonios lo hicieron? Era tan insignificante, era una maldita huérfana, maldita sea, respiró profundamente antes de continuar, necesitaba relajarse para tratar de controlarla, no quería más problemas, menos ahora, mañana era el día que cambiaría todo. — Cálmate, no le des importancia, ella es insignificante… ¿Qué hiciste qué? —, movió la cabeza, todo se iba empeorando más y más. — Cálmate, ya, ya te entendí…tienes razón eso lo mantendrá ocupado…así nosotros…— guardó silencio imaginando lo que tenían que hacer, un suspiro de frustración salió de su ser. — ¿Entonces ya tienen todo arreglado para que…? Está bien iré a tu casa, no debemos hablar de esto por teléfono —, colgó el teléfono y resignada se levantó, tenía que verlos._

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

 _._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su arrugado rostro, solo faltaban unas horas, después de eso no habría retorno, nunca nada sería igual. Por un momento había dudado de hacerle eso a él, era su chiquillo amado y ahora… ¿y si le realmente le pasaba algo serio por culpa de ella? ¿y si …? Tembló ante la posibilidad, eso podía pasar; eso ella lo sabía. Tal vez también eso pasaría en Chicago para entretenerlo, y tal vez en Lakewood también, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero sí existía, ella lo sabía…Miró al cielo, meneó la cabeza con miedo y resignada. — No, Dios, perdóname —, murmuró asustada. Sabía que nada justificaba sus pecados y errores, ni su amor. Se retiró de la ventana, el cielo estaba oscuro, tan oscuro como su conciencia, un intenso escalofrío la inundó. Solo rogaba que no pasara eso…estaba asustada, pero nada podía hacer, era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Solo esperaba que ellos estuvieran en lo correcto porque su sexto sentido presentía que una nube negra se aproximaba a su vida. Se tomó otro trago de té necesitaba calmarse.

.

Volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana, no veía nada más que las luces de las solitarias lámparas del jardín, la obscuridad de la noche cubría el lugar. De repente sintió un frío intenso en el cuarto, escuchó un ruido y volteó intrigada por el ruido. Aterrada dejó caer la taza ante la imagen que vio, tragó seco del susto, se frotó los ojos desesperada, cuando los abrió, no había nada. Su respiración era agitada, temblando caminó en dirección a su sillón. Estaba pálida del susto, su cuerpo temblaba.

.

— No…no puede ser ella…no —, dijo quedamente, mientras miraba a la nada. Por un instante le pareció verla ahí parada a ella, con un vestido largo blanco, pálida como cuando estaba viva. Sus ojos verdes con una mirada de reproche. Meneó la cabeza, no podía ser todo era su imaginación, eran sus nervios. Sí eso era, eran sus nervios. Ella estaba muerta, muerta…sería una noche muy larga.

.

.

Esa noche no había luna llena, su camino fue lento porque querían ir abrazados y disfrutar su última noche juntos en Lakewood, iban a extrañar Lakewood, en ese lugar fue donde se conocieron. Solo una pequeña lampara iluminaba el camino que los llevaría por última vez a su rincón privado.

.

Anthony había preferido cabalgar con muy poca luz por miedo a que los descubrieran, no quería que nadie les echara a perder esa mágica noche. Llegaron a su bosque y se dirigieron a la cabaña lentamente; ella estaba sorprendida porque pensaba que estarían solamente cerca del lago. Desmontó y bajó a su preciado tesoro sujetándola del breve talle, le dio un breve beso y con cuidado la dirigió a la cabaña, pero antes de abrir le dijo que cerrará sus verdes esmeraldas por unos momentos, ella sonrió dulcemente. El joven cerró la puerta con llave y la dejó parada cerca de la puerta.

.

— No te muevas amor, quédate quietecita unos momentos, y por favor no abras tus hermosos ojos.

.

Ella le sonrió enamorada, aunque moría por ver que estaba haciendo Anthony, la joven se aguantó su enorme curiosidad. Mientras ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, solo se escuchaban en la cabaña los pasos de Anthony de un lugar a otro, Candy estaba intrigada, tenía unas ganas de abrir los ojos, pero le había dado su palabra. Después de varios minutos que se le hicieron eternidad a Candy, sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban con amor y la conducían hacia algún lugar de la cabaña, con la voz enronquecida por la pasión, Anthony le dijo que abriera los ojos mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Lentamente ella los abrió y lo que miró le fascinó. La cabaña estaba iluminada de velas y el piso estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas rojas, era el cuadro más bello que ella había visto en su vida.

.

— Anthony, que es esto —, ella volteó emocionada a ver a su amado. En ese momento, el joven se puso de rodillas y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo.

.

— ¿Candy White Andrew aceptas ser mi esposa?

.

Ella lloraba emocionada, ni en sus más locos sueños había soñado con una petición, lo miró sonriente, la emoción no la dejaba hablar. Él joven le tomó la mano y le puso el anillo en su largo dedo, después del dio un beso en su mano y se paró para ver a la mujer que amaba con toda su alma. Ella con la voz llorosa le dijo.

.

— Sí Anthony, sí acepto ser tu esposa.

.

— Se que la primera vez que te lo pedí…—, sonrió ambos se ruborizaron al recordar el momento de la petición, había sido en su primera entrega bajo la luz de la luna, suspiró profundamente al recordar el momento, la besó dulcemente; después la miró intensamente. — Fue muy, pero muy especial, pero necesitaba darte este anillo para hacerlo más formal. Es mi promesa de amor para ti, este anillo representa mi amor y mi ser. Quiero estar contigo toda la vida, más allá de la muerte, quiero envejecer contigo y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, Candy te amo con toda mi alma, te he amado desde que me vi reflejado en tus verdes ojos. Ese día en el Jardín de las Rosas, amor mío, me robaste el corazón, y quiero que el tiempo vuele para que poder casarnos.

.

— Anthony…yo te amo con toda mi alma, y acepto ser tu esposa, y acepto tu promesa de amor porque yo también te prometo amarte toda mi vida y más allá de la muerte. Quiero estar siempre contigo…yo también Anthony, me enamoré de ti cuando te conocí en el Jardín de las Rosas.

.

Ambos se miraron enamorados, Anthony comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla y se acercó a ella para besarla con toda la pasión que su joven corazón tenía en él; mientras la devoraba a besos, él guapo jovencito la levantó en sus brazos y se encaminó con ella a la alcoba, esta vez ella no ponía ninguna resistencia.

.

— Te amo Candy con toda mi alma y te amaré toda mi vida y más allá de la muerte —, le dijo mientras la depositaba lentamente sobre la cama. Ella le acarició su cara y le contestó con amor.

.

— Yo te amo con todo mi ser Anthony y soy tuya hasta la eternidad.

.

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente mientras se acariciaban lentamente en la alcoba que era iluminada tenuemente por las velas que Anthony había colocado para esa noche especial. Poco a poco las ropas estorbaron y las caricias sobraron. Esa noche se juraron amor eterno y se amaron toda la noche una y otra vez. La primera vez habían sido bajo la luz de la luna, pero hoy en su última madrugada en su lugar secreto, Anthony había decidió estar juntos en esa cabaña. No sabían cuánto tiempo pasaría para regresar a ese lugar, pero hoy lo disfrutarían al máximo amándose una y otra vez esa madrugada. Sabían que nadie los molestaría, esa noche estaban solos, su chaperón no estaba en la mansión.

.

.

Un preocupado Patrick miraba el obscuro paisaje que la ventanilla del vagón del tren le dejaba ver, iba rumbo a Chicago en el tren en ese momento. Nunca imaginó que tendría que viajar de emergencia a Chicago y se perdería la presentación de Candy, era algo que no querían hacer ni él ni William, pero fue necesario hacerlo. George viajaría al día siguiente para recoger a los cuatro jovencitos y llevárselos a Chicago.

.

En ese mismo momento George y los abogados junto con William estaba tratando de detener la liberación del individuo que habían detenido en el banco, él tipejo tenía buenos abogados. Todo había sido muy raro, habían encontrado al hombre por la tarde tratando de robar unos documentos y ahora Patrick tenía que identificar al posible atacante. Solo Patrick lo conocía.

.

Se recargo en el asiento, no tenía sueño, estaba preocupado, él no quería ir, pero si no lo hacía corrían el peligro que el abogado que contrató el delincuente lo sacara bajo fianza y se escapara. El arresto del individuo fue muy accidentado, los guardaespaldas de William lo golpearon, podría usar eso en contra de los Andrew. Eran solo pruebas circunstanciales, según William una de las secretarias lo encontró en una oficina con unos documentos por accidente. Lo único que lo colocaba como el posible delincuente que lo quiso asesinar eran las características físicas que lo conectaban a su caso, eso era lo único que lo asociaba con su atacante. Esa posibilidad existía, solo él podía identificarlo y decir si era el delincuente que lo atacó o no.

.

Algo dentro de él le indicaba que no era normal que el tipejo que lo trato de asesinar se hubiera dejado capturar tan fácilmente, pero no podía darse el lujo de que lo dejaran suelto, era su única oportunidad de identificar al individuo. Un tipo tan peligroso como él representaba un gran peligro para la familia. Recordó los cuatro rostros de los adolescentes y una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro, esos chiquillos se habían convertido en su vida, sobre todo ella y Anthony, él le recordaba tanto a William.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Principio de Flash Back_

 _._

 _._

 _Lo que escuchó por el teléfono, lo dejó helado._

 _._

 _— ¿Qué dices William?_

 _._

 _William se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz, él tampoco estaba contento con la noticia y la orden que le estaba dando._

 _._

 _— Digo que te tienes que venir inmediatamente a Chicago porque tienes que identificar a tu atacante, hoy aprendieron a un individuo en el banco y por sus características físicas al parecer es el tipo que quiso matarte. El problema Patrick…es que si no vienes lo pueden dejar salir bajo fianza y podríamos perderlo. George sale mañana a Lakewood para recoger a los chicos._

 _.._

 _Patrick no lo podía creer, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso William estaba loco?_

 _._

 _— Patrick, ¿me escuchas? ¿Entendiste lo que te he informado? ¿Patrick? —, la voz de William lo sacó de su asombro._

 _— Si William te escuché. —, guardo silencio antes de continuar. — Dices que tengo que ir a Chicago hoy porque acaban de detener al posible maleante que quiso matarme y si no voy, lo van a dejar ir — todavía conmocionado por la noticia un asombrado Patrick le contestó._

 _._

 _— Sí Patrick así es._

 _._

 _— Pe…pero William…pero que va a pasar con la presentación de Candy? Es mañana. ¿Es que acaso se te olvidó?_

 _._

 _— No Patrick, por supuesto que no, pero es más importante detener a este tipo y averiguar quien esta atrás de este ataque, tu vida y la vida de los chicos corre peligro. Por favor, dale instrucciones a los chicos que se encarguen de la presentación. Stear es el más grande de ellos, él lo puede hacer junto con Anthony y Archie. Mañana George estará ahí, y pasado mañana se vendrán a Chicago. Por ningún motivo Elroy se debe hacer cargo de la presentación, díselo a los chicos, le mandaré un telegrama a ella para prohibirle que interfiera._

 _._

 _Patrick frunció el ceño intranquilo, esto no le gustaba para nada._

 _._

 _._

 _. .°:·.¤.·:°. ._

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

 _._

.

— William, solo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto —, pensó un preocupado Patrick.

.

El tren siguió su camino, Patrick seguía con ese miedo en el corazón, algo dentro de él le indicaba que algo pasaría, un miedo intenso lo estaba invadiendo, no sabía la razón, pero estaba preocupado. Solo rogaba al cielo que estuviera equivocado.

.

.

La noche transcurrió lentamente para los jovenzuelos en aquella cabaña, esa noche se amaron intensamente sin pensar en el mañana. Estaban solos en su nido de amor, en ese lugar encantado donde se convirtieron en pareja, no tenían miedo a que llegaran a interrumpir los, eran solo él y ella en la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes amándose.

.

De la mano ambos salieron de la cabaña antes de la madrugada, querían ver la alborada del día, Candy recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su joven amante. Lentamente ambos llegaron a el cristalino lago, el lugar favorito de Anthony, ese lugar que se había convertido en su rincón de amor. Ahí cerca al lago y bajo las ramas de los frondosos robles, Anthony colocó unas cobijas sobre las hojas muertas que habían caído de los enormes árboles y acomodo unos cojines para que ambos se sentaran a ver la madrugada. Había soñado con ese momento por varios días. Después de tener todo listo, ambos se sentaron juntos cubiertos por una frazada, para esperar los primeros rayos del sol, Anthony la abrazó con amor y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro que adoraba. Pequeños besos fueron dejados en su hermoso rostro mientras enamorado le decía.

.

— Te amo Candy, eres mi razón de ser, te amo más allá de la muerte y nunca óyelo bien nunca te voy a dejar, siempre estaré contigo.

.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, el guapo jovencito la comenzó a besar ardientemente, ambos se olvidaron del tiempo, y se besaron hasta que les falto el aire para respirar. Él fue dejando pequeños besos en la cara, y fue besando su cuello, mientras ella con la respiración entrecortada decía.

.

— An…Anthony te amo, te amo más que mi vida y te amaré toda mi vida, y te amaré más allá de la muerte.

.

Las palabras sobraron y los besos y las caricias sustituyeron las palabras de amor que querían decirse. Poco a poco la ropa fue estorbando nuevamente y ambos sucumbieron a la pasión que estallaban en su corazón. Ahí nuevamente Anthony la volvió hacerla su mujer, debajo de aquellos árboles y ese lago mágico que se habían convertido en testigos del inicio de ese noviazgo juvenil y de aquella entrega bajo la luz de la luna. La sed del joven por su amada parecía no tener limite, saber que pronto estarían separados al llegar a Chicago lo hacía actuar irracional sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, y ella era solo una marioneta en sus manos, lo amaba demasiado para pensar o poner límites a sus peticiones. Ambos sabían que serían separados tan pronto llegaran a Chicago, Patrick ya se lo había advertido a ambos, Anthony sería enviado a un colegio y lo pondrían al mando de sus obligaciones con la familia, y ella seria educada para ser la dama perfecta. Si esa era la idea perfecta, pero si no aceptaban su matrimonio y amenazaban con separarlos, Anthony y Candy huirían juntos, ese era el plan secreto del jovencito heredero de los Andrew, nado lo detendría, solo la muerte.

.

La arropó con un abrazó después de que sucumbieran a su arrebato pasional, la abrazaba enamorado, dándole calor con su cuerpo. El frío viento otoñal volaba libremente los cabellos sueltos de la rubia quien volteaba para atrás para que él la besara, él mordió con lentitud su labio y después la beso intensamente. Juntos abrazados recibían los primeros rayos solares sentados al lado del cristalino lago, era un hermoso amanecer, el último amanecer en ese lugar encantado que veían juntos. Era un día especial que presagia intensas cosas para ambos…

.

.

 **Continuará**.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Una historia del Príncipe de la Colina, Albertfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini shot – Archiefic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Nuevamente disculpas por el romance intenso de los jovencitos, pero como les expliqué en los capítulos anteriores, desgraciadamente en la vida real ese tipo de relaciones existen a esas edades. Espero no haber ofendido a ninguna persona, espero no haber empalagado a nadie y espero sigan disfrutando de la historia como lo han hecho hasta este momento._

 _._

Como siempre les pido disculpas por este largo atraso. Han pasado varias cosas en estas semanas, participé en la Guerra Florida, y eso me atraso un poco más. Además, he tenido episodios de salud que me han dejado sin ánimo varias veces, por otra parte, tengo una familia que requiere mi atención. Aparte mis musas estaban de vacaciones sin mi permiso, y estaban un poco renuentes porque que he tenido que pensar en cómo armar lo que viene y eso estuvo un poco como decir delicado…y nada me atrase de más. Sé que ninguna es una excusa valida, pero esas son mis verdades, así que espero que entiendan mis razones, de verdad lo siento mucho chicas. Gracias.

.

Antes que nada, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas por seguir esta historia. Gracias por sus mensajes, por su tiempo, por agregar mi nombre en su lista de autores favoritos, por agregar esta historia en su lista de alerta, en su lista de favoritas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capitulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Un saludo especial a mi amiga Maravilla 121 por leer mi borrador, amiga tu ayuda es inmensa, muchas gracias Luz y Tamy por ayudarme con mis errores gramaticales me ayudan a mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimos. También felicitaciones especiales a mi amiga Val Rod por lograr su ingreso al posgrado, felicitaciones Val por todos tus logros académicos. Gracias a todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silvia:** Gracias por seguir la historia, y lo que le falta a Elroy.

 **Guest 1:** Me da alegría saber que este Anthony te gusta, siempre ha sido valiente pero el amor lo hace más, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Guest 2:** Disculpa el atraso, se que no tengo ninguna disculpa, solo espero que el largo del capitulo disculpe un poco este atraso. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Adoradandrew:** Mil disculpas, tarde, pero segura. Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **Sandy Sanchez:** Eres muy buena detective mi querida Sandy, por ahí va la cosa. Y si William se dará cuenta que la ausencia cobrará victimas en este drama. Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo amiga.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Así es mi querida Tamy, de que esa bruja está involucrada, esta, ¿Qué tanto? Pronto lo sabremos. Gracias amiga por todo tu apoyo.

 **Maravilla121:** Como siempre gracias por ayudarme con mis borradores, eso me ayuda muchísimo porque se si voy en lo correcto o no. Gracias amiga por todo.

 **Pinwy Love:** Pinwy como veras esta bruja no para en tejer maldades. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Kamanance:** Si amiga regresaron las malvadas musas, tarde, pero regresaron. Espero que las malvadas sigan por aquí. Como siempre gracias por seguir la historia.

 **Luz:** Amiga como siempre gracias por ayudarme con mis horrores, jajajajaja. Por mas que trato se me escapan, y si no tengo el teclado para español así que es un poco complicado los acentos y nuestra famosa "Ñ." Patrick, sí él es muy importante y pronto sabrán la razón.

Luz te agradezco que me hayas ayudado en la Guerra Florida con todas las correcciones de todas mis historias, eso fue magnifico, me sorprendiste amiga, muchísimas gracias. Mira que lo necesitaba. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo que regalas a todas mis historias.

 **Aliandrew:** Concuerdo contigo Anthony es lindo, yo lo adoro. Muchísimas gracias por decir eso de mi historia para mi es un honor escuchar eso. Gracias por seguir la historia.

 **Loreley Ardlay:** Así es mi querida Loreley, estoy tratando que se entretenga y pues estoy entretejiendo los hilos de la historia para crear eso. Y nuestra querida Candy va a hacer que más que uno se desmaye de la impresión con ese pequeño regalito de Anthony. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **May silenciosa:** Jajajajaja, me hiciste reír, te aseguro querida amiga que Elroy va a pagar todas sus maldades de eso me encargo yo. Gracias por seguir la historia.

 **Ster Star:** Mori de la risa con eso del tesorito, el pobre se lo imagina, pero cuando lo compruebe, ahí si le va a doler y mucho, jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Caro perez:** No te apures, aunque sea tarde, pero seguiré actualizando. Oye somos paisanas, yo también soy de Guanajuato. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Phambe :** Merci Phambe, je suis content que tu apprécies l'histoire. Il est un Anthonyfic. Albert est ici son père, il apparaîtra, il aura une très grande importance mais en tant que père. J'espère que vous suivez l'histoire. Merci beaucoup pour tout votre soutien. Question, avez-vous un messager privé ici chez Fancfiction? De cette façon, je pourrais vous envoyer un message privé, et ainsi je pourrais vous remercier pour vos commentaires sur l'histoire "Une nouvelle opportunité." Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre soutien des deux histoires. Merci

 **Carolina Benitez:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, para mi es un honor leerlas, muchas gracias. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **Val Rod:** Felicidades por tu logro académico.

 **Gissa Graham:** Amiga gracias por haberme animado a escribir en la Guerra Florida y como siempre gracias por tu apoyo con mis historias.

 **Malinalli Coy:** Gracias por tus consejos para mejorar.

 **Liz Grandchester:** Muchas gracias Liz por agregar mi historia a tu lista historias.

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej, Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, Kamanance, Lis69 Meer Campbell, Ranka lee, Grey, Chibiely, Saori Atena, Angdt, Lyn Minmei, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-chan, Amuletodragon, Annette celesttle, Shaoran-li, Lucy Brower, Charlotte, Lilium, Kikyo-sama, Angelise, Luna Maria, Ster Star, Korin Wilson, Esteban Carrasco, AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON, Juniper, Gabriela Infante, Caro Caraballo, deidara77,** **Liz Grandchester,** **a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Gracias.**

.

 ** _Gracias a todos por su apoyo_**

 ** _Cuídense_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo** **X** **I: Adiós Amor – Parte 1**

oOo

.

.

La noche era fría, una intensa lluvia azotaba Lakewood, unos inmensos rayos iluminaban el negro manto de la bóveda celeste. Todo era silencio y absoluta tristeza en la imponente mansión, la tensa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unas fuertes pisadas. La loca carrera de una desesperada persona se escuchó en el duro piso de mármol dentro de la residencia. Como tromba interrumpió el sepulcral silencio de la elegante biblioteca al abrir la puerta sin tocar.

.

Sus ojos celestes sorprendidos ante el inesperado suceso dirigieron su atención a la puerta donde una joven preocupada sostenía el picaporte de la puerta.

.

— No está, no está, no está —, gritó desesperada.

.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Dorothy?

.

— Candy…digo la señorita Candy ha desaparecido —, llorosa contestó mientras estrujaba con sus manos su mandil, tenía tanto miedo por la seguridad de esa joven después de lo ocurrido cualquier cosa podría ocurrir con ella, y si algo le pasaba esa su culpa, ella no la cuido como debía. La joven estaba completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, tiritaba de frio. El agua escurría lentamente de su cuerpo.

.

— ¿Cómo? —, exclamó estupefacto, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento a pesar de su incomodo yeso.

.

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, era mucha presión para ella, tenía días velando por esa jovencita y ahora no la encontraba, temía lo peor.

.

— Cálmate Dorothy y explícame que estás diciendo que no te entiendo nada —, le exigió presuroso. La joven sollozando desconsoladamente comenzó a hablar ante la mirada atenta de Patrick.

.

— Yo…yo la busqué en su recamara, pero no la encuentro por ninguna parte. La busqué también en el jardín, con sus primos, por toda la mansión, inclusive en la recamara de Madame Andrew, y también…también en la recamara del joven…yo, perdóneme, por favor perdóneme, no sé qué pasó …no sé. —, calló de rodillas llorando. Llevaba mucho tiempo buscándola, no había querido alarmar a nadie, eran demasiadas tragedias para la familia, pero ya no podía seguir ocultando más la desaparición de la rubia.

.

Patrick padeció, esto no podía estar ocurriendo, desesperado tomó sus muletas y con dificultad se acercó a la joven que lloraba desconsolada, solo atinó a quitarse su saco y a dárselo a la joven para que se cubriera mientras le decía tratando de conservar la calma.

.

— No llores por favor, toma te vas a enfermar. Mira tienes que cambiarte…tenemos que seguir buscándola —, guardó silencio mientras pensaba rápidamente en cómo encontrar a la rubia, después de lo que pasara con él, temía por la seguridad de todos ellos. Se dirigió a Dorothy quien seguía gimoteando desesperada.

.

— Anda levántate, cámbiate y vigila a los chicos. Yo la buscaré y hazme un favor —, ella lo miró atenta. — Por favor ya no llores. Ellos no deben saber nada.

.

Ella levantó su vista y asintió, se sentía fatal, era su culpa, ella era su responsabilidad. Él se la encargó. Le dijo que tuviera cuidado con la jovencita, pero ella le falló.

.

— ¿Dónde dices que la viste por última vez?

.

— En su recamara, le juro que yo la dejé en su habitación acostada…ella no ha comido bien y se la ha pasado vomitando todo el día, por eso salí un momento a buscar un poco de comida y un té para su controlar su malestar, pero ella desapareció. Cuando regresé, ella no estaba. Pregunté a todos los empleados y nadie la vio salir, no sé, tal vez se salió por la ventana, usted sabe cómo es ella. Perdoné por favor perdóneme, fue mi culpa debí quedarme a vigilarla.

.

El tragó seco, lo más seguro es que la joven salió usando el pasadizo secreto, necesitaba buscarla y encontrarla cuanto antes, la jovencita no estaba bien ni anímicamente ni físicamente. Llevaba días sin comer, solo lloraba y dormía. La descarga eléctrica de un potente rayo iluminó la oficina que se encontraba en penumbras, tenía que apresurarse a buscarla, solo atinó a decirle.

.

— Está bien Dorothy, ve preparando una comida caliente para ella. Voy a buscarla…

.

— Pero…ella no está en…—, lo interrumpió mientras seguía llorando sin parar.

.

— No te apures Dorothy, sé dónde buscarla —, mintió para calmarla. — Solo haz lo que te indiqué por favor.

.

— Si señor —, contestó la llorosa Dorothy y se apresuró a hacer todo lo que le había indicado.

.

Tan pronto la joven salió de la biblioteca, ella fue a buscar a uno de los guardias más antiguos del clan que Patrick indicó. Mientras esperaba al hombre de confianza, se acercó con dificultad a la ventana, se preocupó al ver la terrible noche, la lluvia era intensa. Rogaba al cielo que ella solo estuviera deambulando en los pesadillos secretos, no quería ni imaginarse afuera en esa tormenta y mucho menos en el lugar favorito de William.

.

— ¿Dónde estarás Candy? —, balbuceó sumamente preocupado. La negra noche seguía iluminándose de vez en cuando por los intensos rayos, los truenos hacían cimbrar los cristales de los ventanales.

.

Necesitaba a George, desgraciadamente no estaba, tal vez sería buena idea traerlo a Lakewood.

.

— No, lo mejor es regresar a Chicago con los chicos cuanto antes, hay mucho peligro para Candy en este lugar. Lo siento chiquilla, aunque no quieras te sacaré de este lugar mañana mismo —, meditó bastante preocupado.

.

Tenía semanas tratando de llevarse a los jóvenes a Chicago, pero los tres se habían negado a dejar la mansión…por él.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Inicio de Flash Back_

 _._

 _Estaban en el cuarto de Candy, ella estaba en cama, su mirada lucía triste apagada y miraba a la nada. A su lado sus primos la miraban preocupados, cada uno la sostenía de la mano. El bello rostro de la joven lucia demacrado y sumamente pálido. Intensa fiebre la hizo delirar por días, Patrick había pasado noches enteras cuidándola junto con Dorothy. La falta de apetito se notaba en su delgada figura, había pedido mucho peso en esas dos semanas que pasarán después de ese día nefasto._

 _._

 _Su tutor los había citado en la recamara de la chica para notificarles algo, debido al estado anímico de la chica decidió que era mejor hablar con ellos juntos en ese lugar. Al entrar se le estrujó su corazón al ver a los tres jóvenes tan decaídos, sobre todo a ella, esa era la razón que había tomado la decisión de llevárselos a Chicago esa semana. Los hermanos voltearon a verlo con atención, solo ella permaneció con la mirada perdida, la apatía de la chica lo convenció de su decisión._

 _._

 _— Solo quería informarles que mañana salimos a Chicago._

 _._

 _— ¿Qué? —, preguntaron los hermanos sumamente sorprendidos._

 _._

 _— Que mañana salimos a Chicago, así que les …_

 _._

 _— ¡Noooo ¡—, gritó desesperadamente Candy mientras comenzó a temblar. Ellos se quedaron helados ante el desgarrador grito de la joven, inmediatamente sus primos trataron de calmarla._

 _._

 _— Calmante Candy por favor —, le dijo suavemente Stear mientras le tomaba la mano intentando controlar su desesperación._

 _._

 _— Nooo, él está aquí…yo no lo voy a dejar. Por favor no me lleven, no, no, ayúdenme por favor, no… —, gritó desgarradoramente mientras le pedía histérica su apoyo a Archie._

 _._

 _— ¡Shh! Gatita, tranquila todo está bien, nada va a pasar, por favor cálmate. —, decía cariñosamente un preocupado Archie quien sufría al verla llorar de esa manera. La jovencita se refugió en los brazos de su paladín. Este miró a su hermano pidiendo su ayuda, él asintió, sin su primo, era la obligación de ellos cuidarla. Stear se levantó y alejó a su tutor para hablar con él seriamente mientras su hermano trataba de controlar la histeria de la Gatita._

 _._

 _— Patrick, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para irnos, por favor…ella necesita más tiempo, nosotros la apoyamos_

 _._

 _Fin de Flashback_

.

 _._. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Al final decidió esperar, temía por la salud de la joven, pero ahora con su desaparición se daba cuenta que había cometido una equivocación. Hacía casi un mes desde que pasara todo y ella seguía igual o peor que el primer día. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

.

.

Dos jóvenes hundidos en una profunda tristeza estaban juntos en la sala que compartían juntos. Ambos tenían las huellas en sus ojos de no haber dormido, la tristeza era palpable en su rostro. Atrás quedaban sus tiempos de felicidad, esos

que nunca volverían a sus corazones. Ahora sólo sentían soledad y una profunda melancolía. Todavía no salían de su sorpresa.

.

¿Por qué la vida permitió una cosa tan trágica? ¿Por qué se van las personas buenas? Él no merecía irse. Archie le dio la espalda a su hermano para limpiarse unas lágrimas traicioneras que escapaban de sus ojos albarinos tristes. Tenía noches soñando con él, aún no podía aceptar esa terrible realidad, nunca podría resignarse. Tenía rabia, coraje a la vida.

.

Stear lo miró con infinita tristeza desde su escritorio. Él también estaba como su hermano, no sabía que decirle, ni como consolarlo. ¿Qué le podía decirle? Sí él también había renegado y llorado por horas y días a solas. Es más no había momento que no siguiera pensando en él, lo extrañaba y nunca podría resignarse a esa pérdida. Sus ojos se nublaron, y sólo atinó a quitarse los anteojos para limpiarlos.

.

La soledad era palpable entre ellos, el vínculo que los mantenía más unidos se había extinguido. Sus risas, regaños, bromas y travesuras eran sólo simples recuerdos, dolía tanto esos recuerdos. ¿Por qué? Era lo único que se repetía una y mil veces.

.

El joven científico volteó a ver la cena de su hermano que dejaran en una pequeña mesa, estaba intacta, esto lo preocupaba. Su pequeño hermano tenía días sin comer como Candy, él tampoco tenía hambre, pero lo había hecho porque alguien tenía que decir adelante por ellos. Ellos dos lo necesitaban, especialmente ella. Tenían días que no la veían, y eso lo preocupa demasiado. No quería perder otro ser herido, no lo soportarían.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermano, Archie seguía con la mirada perdida mientras su mente se remontaba a sus tiempos felices de su tierna infancia. A esos tiempos cuando ellos dos llegaron a vivir a Lakewood. Fue muy fácil incorporarlo a sus juegos, él se convirtió inmediatamente en su cómplice. Su presencia hizo menos triste la separación y abandono de sus padres. Tenía tantos planes en su vida, tantos. Sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente cuando recordó esa extraña petición que les hiciera la última noche que estuvieron platicando con él.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Principio de Flash Back_

 _._

 _—¿Entonces me apoyan? —, interrogó desesperado mientras lo miraba atento a sus hermanos porque eso eran sus primos para él._

 _._

 _Archie y Stear se miraron entre sí, estaban sentados juntos en la recamara del científico, ya tenía rato rogándoles, pero parecía que no querían ceder, no decían nada. Exhaló frustrado por su mutismo, se encaminó a la ventana para darle espacio para hablar entre ellos. Sin embargo, no era necesario, se conocían muy bien para saber lo que pensaban, sus gestos y sus miradas lo decían todo. Los dos pensaban que era una locura lo que quería hacer, eran muy jóvenes, pero ¿es qué acaso ellos no harían lo mismo si estuvieran en su lugar? Sonrieron entre ellos, ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, por supuesto que lo haría, cometerían esa y más locuras por ella. Los dos también la amaba en secreto, pero ese amor estaba guardado con llave en sus corazones para siempre y ellos nunca sabrían de ese amor._

 _._

 _— Les ayudaremos, ustedes se casarán cuenten con nosotros —, comentó un sonriente Stear._

 _._

 _Una radiante sonrisa iluminó su sonrisa, rápidamente se acercó a sus primos para agradecerles a ambos, no pudo contenerse y abrazó a sus hermanos, sabía que podía contar con ellos. Le había confesado que amaba a Candy y quería casarse con ella, pero temía que los separaran tan pronto llegaran a Chicago, su temor era que el bisabuelo William se opusiera a ese matrimonio por su edad. Así que había pedido la ayuda de sus primos, les rogó que los ayudaran a huir en caso de que los trataran de separar. Agradecía el cielo por su eterno apoyo, la vida no le dio otro hermano de sangre, pero le regaló dos hermanos de cariño._

 _._

 _— Necesito pedirles otro favor._

 _._

 _— Sí Anthony yo seré padrino de tu primer hijo y Stear del segundo —, contestó un bromista Archie mientras se comían un pastelito._

 _._

 _Anthony enrojeció, si sus primos supieran lo que estaba pasando entre su Gatita y él no estaría riéndose sino golpeándolo, tragó seco y solo pudo contestar nerviosamente con monosílabos._

 _._

 _— ¡Eh! no…no_

 _._

 _—¿No? ¿No te gustaría que fuéramos padrinos de tus futuros hijos? —, le preguntó mirándolo fijamente._

 _._

 _— No digo que sí me gustaría cuando pase eso en el futuro, pero yo quería pedirles otra cosa —, contestó completamente avergonzado. Archie y Stear se carcajearon del bochorno de su primo._

 _._

 _— ¿Qué cosa quieres pedirnos? —, pregunto intrigado Stear, su hermano asintió apoyando su codo en el respaldo de la banca mientras se llevaba su mano a su cabello castaño, tenía la misma curiosidad por saber la petición. Anthony por su parte se plantó frente a ellos y aclaró su voz para soltar esa petición que le quemaba el alma._

 _— Por favor, quiero que me prometan que…que, si algo me pasara, ustedes siempre cuidaran y protegerán a Candy —, comentó seriamente._

 _._

 _— ¿Qué? —, exclamaron completamente sorprendidos._

 _._

 _— Que me prometas que protegerán siempre a Candy, eso es lo que quiero que pedirles, ¿puedo contar con ustedes?_

 _._

 _Ellos lo miraban atónito ante semejante petición._

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

— Por eso me lo pediste, tenías miedo…presentiste lo que pasaría. ¡Dios! porque no me di cuenta, fui un estúpido, perdóname hermano, perdóname —, pensó completamente abrumado por el dolor, sus ojos se empañaron nuevamente de lágrimas, dolía tanto su perdida. Levantó su vista bañada en llanto y en silencio volvió a jurar su promesa. — Te juro que siempre la protegeré, siempre la protegeremos.

.

Stear seguía atento a cada movimiento que su hermano menor hacía, por eso se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas, respiró profundo para callar su dolor y tratar de sacar a su hermano de ese encierro. Tenía que ser algo para distraerlo.

.

— Archie…podrías pasarme ese libro —, al ver que no había respuesta, decidió emplear otra manera de llamar su atención usando otro truco que sabía que lo sacaría de su encierro. — ¿Te gustaría ver los dibujos que hice —, se los enseñó, Archie blanqueó los ojos molestos a la insistencia de su hermano? Stear sonrió al menos su hermano ya había reaccionado.

.

— Mira estos dibujos que hice de cuando éramos niños.

.

— ¿Qué quieres Stear? —, frunció el ceño ante la necia insistencia, — No estoy de humor. —, animado por su reacción, decidió usar su último recurso.

.

— ¿Te gustaría ver el nuevo dibujo que hice de Candy? Te hice uno para ti, pero si no volteas en este momento, no te la regalaré.

.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —, su hermano le enseño varios de sus dibujos. — ¿Dices que tienes a la Gatita? —, asintió con una sonrisa irónica. — ¿Déjame verlo? —, curioso se levantó y se acercó a su hermano.

.

Stear hizo una mueca de satisfacción, suspiró satisfecho.

.

.

Con la mirada perdida y llena de lágrimas se iba aproximando descalza al lago, el lugar favorito de ambos, dolía tanto no tenerlo. Los intensos rayos en el cielo eran las únicas luces que habían guiado su solitario camino; ni los poderos truenos podían sacarla de su mutismo. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la copiosa lluvia que azotaba el lugar. Hacia frio, pero más frio había en su alma, lloraba desconsoladamente, nada le importaba en su vida, ni su vida misma. Su antes blanca bata, estaba pegada a su cuerpo por la lluvia, estaba manchada de lodo, varias veces calló sobre el fango en su largo camino, sus pies sangraban, pero nada le impidió su decisión, tenía que llegar a su destino. Aprovechó el descuido de Dorothy para salir de la mansión usando los pasadizos secretos, tenía días tratando de salir, pero la constante vigilancia de Patrick, Dorothy y sus primos le impidieron hacerlo antes, pero hoy nadie podría apartarla de él, se reuniría con su amado. Aunque era largo el camino, nunca volvería usar un caballo en su vida, los odiaba sus infernales relinches los soñaba diario.

.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago, tiritaba del intenso frío, el violento viento tambaleaba su frágil delgado cuerpo, pero eso no hacía mella en su ánimo porque finalmente había llegado a su mágico lugar. Miró a los lados, su mente retrocedió el tiempo, le pareció verlo reírse con ella de la mano en ese solitario lugar, habían sido inmensamente felices ahí, solo él y ella, nadie más, felices recuerdos asaltaron su atormentada mente. Se dejó caer llorando desconsoladamente, su cuerpo temblaba, ella no lo sabía, pero estaba hirviendo, tenía fiebre desde esa mañana, pero su tristeza le impedía preocuparse por su salud. Lo único que quería saber era ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué se fue?, esas eran las palabras y reproches que quemaban sus entrañas.

.

— ¿Por qué me lo quitaste virgen mía? ¿Por qué te fuiste Anthony? ¿Por qué Dios mío? ¿Por qué? Dime, ¿por qué me lo quitaste? ¿por qué? —, renegó desgarradoramente mientras elevaba su mirada al cielo con las manos empuñadas. — Anthonyyyy, ¿Dónde estás? Quiero verte, quiero estar contigo, te necesito conmigo, por favor regresa, regresaaaa —, gritó dolorosamente. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo gimiendo desgarradoramente, su torturada alma no podía callarlo más. Por semanas había guardado todas esas preguntas y reclamos al creador. La vida sin su amor no tenía sentido. — Quiero estar contigo, te amo, te amo, por favor regresa — susurró con dolor mientras acariciaba el suelo imaginándoselo junto a ella. Se tocó los labios, aun podía sentir su contacto, su ternura sobre ella, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar su primer beso. — ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para vivir sin tus besos, sin tus caricias? No puedo, yo no quiero vivir sin ti, te extraño tanto. Anthony vuelve mi amor, te necesito. Por favor Dios mío que esto sea una pesadilla, que despierte por favor que despierte.

.

Sus lágrimas y la lluvia se mezclaban entre sí, su palidez se incrementaba con el correr del tiempo; el frio taladró sus huesos, comenzó a toser violentamente haciendo arder su garganta intensamente. Aquella mirada brillante estaba desaparecida, sus verdes esmeraldas solo reflejaban soledad y profunda apatía a la vida, sin él ya nada tenía sentido.

.

 _— Candy…Candy —, se escuchó una conocida voz/_

.

Confundida, se levantó buscando el origen de esa conocida voz, su llorosa mirada no distinguía nada. Frotó sus ojos para tratar de limpiarlos y enfocarlos. Sin embargo, la torrencial lluvia dificultaba encontrarlo. El creador pareció compadecerse de la joven, y un intenso relámpago alumbró el cielo, su luz se reflejó en el turbulento lago, abrió los ojos al verlo…era él.

.

— ¡Anthony!

.

 _— Candy, no llores te ves más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras…—, le pareció escuchar decirle con una hermosa sonrisa. — Ven Candy, ven amor mío…te extraño —, declaraba amoroso mientras le extendía sus brazos._

.

.

Lejos de ahí, un sombrío Patrick iba sentado dentro del automóvil junto a uno de los más fieles guardias que tenía el clan. Él era el único a quien le podía confiar la ubicación del lugar favorito de esos chiquillos, estaba seguro de que ella estaba en ese lugar recordando momentos vividos con el jovencito. Estaba irritado, la tormenta era tan intensa que dificultaba la movilidad de los limpiaparabrisas y eso hacia lento el movimiento del auto en el camino lleno de lodo y enormes charcos creados por la intensa lluvia. Sin embargo, esa lenta marcha les permitía buscarla a lo largo del camino. Los celestes ojos del tutor buscaban afanosamente entre las sombras de los enormes arboles la querida figura sin ningún éxito. Los minutos transcurrían lentos y su desesperación se incrementaba, no quería imaginarse a la chica en medio del torrencial aguacero otoñal con esa esa salud tan frágil que mostraba desde que pasara aquello.

.

— ¿Dónde estás? —, se repetía una y otra vez mientras continuaba buscando con su mirada a la jovencita. Respiró aliviado al visualizar por fin la entrada secreta del bosque privado que se convirtiera en el lugar favorito de la parejita.

.

.

La rubia jovencita se levantó lentamente hipnotizada por la varonil voz y la imagen que emergía del lago, una sonrisa de inmensa alegría se visualizó en su pecoso rostro. Su ilusionado corazón saltó de júbilo al reconocer a su amado, en ese instante su cuerpo ignoró la feroz lluvia que azotaba su cuerpo y lentamente caminó hacia él, musitando con alegría.

— Anthony…estas aquí

.

— Ven Candy, ven amor mío

.

— Sí mi amor…espérame —, susurró sonriente y profundamente enamorada. Entró sin miedo al turbulento frio lago, él la estaba esperando.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Una historia del Príncipe de la Colina, Albertfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini Shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini Shot – Archiefic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Como siempre les pido disculpas por mi atraso, pero mi vida familiar, enfermedades y mi falta de inspiración siempre me atrasan, mis musas estaban de vacaciones y se negaban a inspirarme. Ninguna excusa es válida, pero espero entiendan mis razones, como siempre les agradezco su apoyo, su tiempo y su enorme paciencia. Gracias por todo._

.

.

Gracias todas personas que me regalaron comentarios, a todas las que han agregado mi historia a su lista de favorita y a su lista de alertas, a todas las que han agregado mi nombre en la lista de autores favoritos y a su lista de alertas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Muchas gracias Maravilla 121 por leer mi borrador, como siempre amiga mía tu ayuda es invaluable, Serenitymoon20, amiga espero que sigas recuperándote de tu accidente, Val amiga mía felicidades por tu logro académico y mi querida Luz como siempre gracias por ayudarme a corregir mis errores gramaticales, me ayudas muchísimo, te lo agradezco, Malinalli Coy tus palabras me animaron muchísimo, gracias por todo querida amiga. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

.

 _Quiero también mandar un saludo especial a todas las chicas de Guatemala, siento mucho lo que están pasando en su país, animo. También quiero mandar mis más sinceras felicitaciones a todas las chicas por los triunfos de sus países en la Copa Mundial._

Un abrazo a todas y gracias por su paciencia. 😊😊😊😊

.

.

 **Carolina Benítez:** Que lindas palabras, es muy bonito leer mensajes así. Es un Anthonyfic amiga. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Silvia:** Así es amiga, la falta de apoyo de una madre le ha hecho falta, gracias por tu mensaje.

 **Maravilla121:** Como siempre gracias por leer mi borrador, saber que cuento con tu ayuda es un apoyo enorme, te lo agradezco.

 **Adoradandrew:** Tenias toda la razón amiga, este capítulo lo indica así. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Sandy Sanchez:** Querida amiga tenías toda la razón, Anthony presentía algo. Hay una tragedia y la explicación viene en otro capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Muchas gracias amiga por tu apoyo. Concuerdo contigo, los paladines son un amor. Gracias.

 **Luz:** Gracias amiga por ayudarme con mis horrores, por mas que trato cuando edito, se me pasan. Te lo agradezco.

 **Phambe:** Oui mon ami, mon histoire est longue. Tu sais que j'aime essayer de recréer les images que j'imagine et c'est pour ça que ça m'a pris plus de temps pour écrire les chapitres. Il va se passer l'une des choses que vous mentionnez, mais comme dans un Anthonyfic ils seront ensemble à la fin. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte pour pouvoir parler. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages et votre soutien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai fait avec plaisir, j'espère que vous l'avez bien traduit. Merci pour tout votre soutien.

 **Yolo xochil:** Muchísimas gracias por agregar mi nombre y mi historia en tu alerta de subscripciones.

 **Aliandrew:** Gracias que lindas palabras, lo único que te puedo decir es que es un Anthonyfic. Te agradezco tu apoyo.

 **Cindy1188:** Wow, que lindo mensajes me has regalado. Te lo agradezco para mi es un honor recibirlos. Yo también adore siempre ese romanticismo de ese personaje, estoy tratando de proyectarlo de la manera que siempre lo mire y lo recuerdo. Gracias por tu apoyo, por seguir la historia y por poner mi nombre en tu lista de autores favoritos.

 **Serenitymoon20:** Jajajajaja, Serenity yo también, es mas si la conociera yo creo que le reclamaría eso. Ahorita abra drama, pero al fin de día es un Anthonyfic. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Amluz Rodríguez:** Es un Anthonyfic amiga. Si aparecerá Albert, pero tendrá otro papel. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Val rod:** Que lindos mensajes Val me has regalado, para mí es un honor, muchas gracias amiga, saber que mi historia y que este Anthony te gusta me da muchísimo gusto. Te lo agradezco amiga.

 **Kamanance:** Que linda eres, te agradezco toda tu paciencia. No falta mucho, no tardan en descubrir su embarazo. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Loreley Ardlay:** Eres muy observadora amiga, la cosa va por ahí. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Ster star:** Las intrigas serán enormes y esta rubia enamorada esta embarazada desde la primera noche, ella no tiene ni idea, pero pronto se sabrá. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Ana Isela Hdz:** Gracias por tu apoyo y mensajes.

 **Karito:** Gracias amiga por tu paciencia y aunque sea a paso de tortuga, la seguiré escribiendo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Suki90:** Gracias por poner mi historia lista como una de tus favoritas, te lo agradezco.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por su apoyo_**

 ** _Cuídense_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo** **X** **I: Adiós Amor – Parte** **2**

oOo

.

.

Las luces del auto iluminaban el camino, la lluvia seguía azotando el lugar. Un taciturno Patrick dirigía el camino hacia el lago artificial mientras su hombre de confianza trataba de esquivar las ramas que el viento había arrancado de los árboles; su mirada seguía pegada a la ventana mientras sostenía una pequeña lámpara de mano, la velocidad del auto era mínima para evitar quedar estancado en el lodazal.

.

El agua helada recibió su frágil cuerpo, una sonrisa adornaba su cara, poco a poco el agua comenzó a cubrir aquel cuerpo femenino. Sus manos se extendieron más y más para tratar de alcanzarlo, cada vez se alejaba más de ella mientras le sonreía repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre…

.

— Candy…Candy.

.

En un negro automóvil una aterrada celeste mirada miró a lo lejos la tétrica escena, Candy está entrando al turbulento del lago, tenían que llegar a tiempo. En segundos, estacionaron el carro cerca del lago.

.

— Rápido Alan, sácala, se va a ahogar, rápido — ordenó desesperado. Los dos hombres salieron a toda prisa del lujoso automóvil, Patrick tardó más en salir del auto mientras su hombre de confianza de veinticinco años corría al lago rápidamente sin ningún problema.

.

Con profundo terror miró como el joven guardia entró al turbulento lago para rescatar a Candy que había desaparecido de su vista, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era las luces del automóvil. Los segundos que pasaron fueron angustiantes y eternos para un desesperado Patrick, su corazón latía apresurado por el terror, en silencio rezaba y rogaba por ella pidiendo un milagro al creador. Ya habían perdido a uno, no podría perderla, eso no se lo podría perdonar. Era su culpa debió haberla sacado de ese lugar, no era sano para ella estar en un lugar donde los recuerdos y sufrimiento la estaban lastimando y enloqueciendo. El cielo pareció escuchar sus ruegos, y la lluvia comenzó a aminorar, temblando de pies a cabeza, él continúa esperando por ellos.

.

Respiró tranquilo cuando miró a Alan sacar en brazos a la pálida jovencita, la depositó con mucho cuidado en el suelo para ver la situación de Candy, no sabía si ella respiraba. Patrick se acercó a ellos rápidamente con el terror dibujado en su rostro, su pulso comenzó a normalizarse cuando la escucho toser ambos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a tiempo, unos minutos más y ella hubiera muerto en el lago.

Ella al reaccionar trató de enderezarse para seguir buscando a su amado, al no verlo comenzó a llorar y a gritar sin control

.

— Anthony, no te vayas…no te vayas, no, no —, se cubrió la cara llorando desconsolada, ¿qué había pasado con su amado? ¿Dónde estaba él? Su tutor se hincó con dificultad para acercarse con mucho cuidado, la tocó del hombro y con mucho tacto le dijo.

.

— Candy, por favor cálmate…él no está aquí, por favor pequeña reacciona —, ella lo miró descorazonada, pero inmediatamente lo miró con infinita rabia. Ellos se lo habían quitado, ella ya estaba con él.

— ¿Por qué? —, gritó desgarrada de dolor. Se dejó caer al suelo nuevamente llorando sin control.

.

Patrick con la mirada le indicó al guardia que la metiera al automóvil, la chica seguía gritando histérica, forcejeó fúrica ante la intromisión de su espacio. Sin embargo, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron firmemente dentro del automóvil, fue el turno de Patrick de sostenerla. La cubrió amorosamente con su saco, y la abrazó mientras trataba de calmarla, ella era la hija que nunca había tenido, no soportaría perderla.

.

— Anthony…Anthony, ¿dónde estás? Regresa amor mío, regresa —, musitó con dolor, le partió el corazón escucharla decir eso, solo atinó a decirle con suavidad.

.

— Trata de dormir Candy, por favor, todo va a estar bien pequeña.

.

Ella no contestó, su mente se fue a la última madrugada que pasará con él.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Principio de Flash Back_

 _._

 _Candy recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su joven amante, juntos esperaron la aurora del día. El joven la abrazó con todo su amor, esa larga madrugada había sido perfecta para ambos, estaban extenuados, pero había valido la pena el riesgo vivido, era su ultimo madrugada en ese maravilloso lugar. Los primeros rayos del astro sol fueron desalojando las sombras de la noche, la arropó con su capa y la pegó más a su cuerpo, la fresca mañana empezaba a enfriar sus cuerpos._

 _._

 _— Tenemos que irnos amor, pronto tendremos un ejército de empleados preparando todo para tu presentación —, le dijo al oído. Ella volteó a verlo con tristeza, daría todo lo que no tenía para quedarse con él en ese lugar._

 _._

 _— ¡Ah! …Anthony cómo quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y no tuviéramos que irnos nunca de aquí._

 _._

 _Él con ternura tomó su cara amada en sus manos y quedamente musitó._

 _._

 _— Yo también princesa, nunca quisiera separarme de ti, te amo tanto —, la besó lentamente con ternura al principio, pero poco a poco lo profundizó en un intenso y apasionado beso de despedida. Las caricias continuaron entre miradas brillantes llenas de deseos y pasión. Nuevamente los suspiros y gemidos de una nueva entrega se escucharon en el paradisiaco lugar junto al lago, ese lugar que era el testigo mudo de una nueva entrega de la pareja._

 _._

 _Los minutos pasaban lentamente para ellos, la_ abrasó _posesivo, cabalgaban despacio, el camino de vuelta a casa se les estaba haciendo demasiado corto. Planeaban entrar a sus dormitorios usando el laboratorio de Stear, Anthony tenía la llave del lugar. Sin que se diera cuenta su simpático primo, el atractivo rubio había mandado hacer una copia para ellos. Sabía que habría muchos visitantes esa mañana por lo mismo, no querían ser vistos por ojos curiosos en la otra entrada por eso había tomado sus precauciones; ya uno de los cuidadores los había saludado un poco después de entrar a los dominios de los Andrew. Si hubieran tardado un poco más, el cuidador lo hubiera descubierto saliendo de su lugar prohibido, pero gracias al relinche de su caballo que presintió los intrusos, el jovencito aceleró su paso y cabalgó más rápido para no ser descubiertos en aquel lugar. Al encontrarse con uno de los trabajadores, después de saludarlo, elevó la voz para que el trabajador lo escuchara decir que le estaba mostrando el camino a la jovencita para la presentación, así disipó cualquier suspicacia del empleado. La rubia tuvo que aparentar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir en aquel momento, temía ser descubierta, pero la seguridad de su joven amante le dio el apoyo necesario para mentir frente al cuidador del bosque._

 _._

 _— ¿Crees que lo engañamos Anthony? — preguntó muerta de miedo, al alejarse del trabajador._

 _._

 _Él suspiró pensativo, en su opinión sus actuaciones fueron muy convincentes. Se habían cambiado de ropa, lucían ropa para montar esa mañana, todo con el fin de aparentar que estaban inspeccionando el lugar. Nadie podría sospechar que habían pasado la noche fuera de la mansión, los guardias lo habrían notado ya que solo ellos y Patrick tenían acceso a los pesadillos secretos. No, en su opinión habían sido muy convincentes frente al cuidador, pero no podía estar cien por ciento seguro, siempre existían riesgos, hubiera sido mejor no encontrarse a nadie; pensativo contestó._

 _._

 _— No, lo se amor…—, ella volteó a verlo preocupada, él detuvo al caballo un momento. Sus verdes esmeraldas brillaban asustadas. Anthony le tocó su mejilla con cariño no quería preocuparla, pero tenía que ser sincero —…pero creo que por lo que noté en su cara cuando nos escuchó hablar, creo que sí. El problema sería si Patrick preguntara algo, pero como Patrick no está —, guiñó el ojo coqueto y se acercó a ella peligrosamente mientras miraba a todas partes. — creo que estamos a salvo —, murmuró quedamente. Ella no le creyó, mordió su labio desesperada y bajó la vista mortificada mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su bella cara; estaba aterrada, ahora sí la corrían. Él se asustó al ver su reacción._

 _._

 _— Candy mírame por favor._

 _._

 _Ella lo hizo en profundo silencio, estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

 _._

 _— Princesa, nada malo te va a pasar, ¿confías en mí?_

 _._

 _— Sí…pero._

 _._

 _— Pero nada, siempre vamos a estar juntos —, le decía mientras le acariciaba su mejilla con amor y sonreía amoroso. — Nunca nos podrán separar preciosa. Eres mía, mía. Nunca dejare que nada malo te pase, ni muerto me separaran de ti…te amo Candy — Un apasionado beso selló su promesa de amor…_

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

Gruesas lagrimas ruedan por el rostro frio de la chiquilla quien sigue con la mirada perdida metida en su mundo interno dentro del lujoso automóvil. Su débil cuerpo está completamente empapado y un preocupado Patrick la mira consternado ajeno al infierno interno que ella vive.

.

— ¿Por qué Dios mío te lo llevaste? Me has dejado sola…me mentiste, me juraste que nunca nos separarían. ¿Por qué te fuiste amor? Te amo, por favor regresa, regresa…Anthony, amor mío, ¿por qué? —, lloraba desgarrada de dolor. Patrick atormentado por el lamentable estado de la chica seguía sosteniéndola en sus brazos, estaba completamente helada. Su debilitado cuerpo comenzó a temblar, Patrick instintivamente le tocó la frente y se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre. Preocupado intentó ponerle una frazada que había llevado, pero el movimiento la sacó de su transe. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba en un automóvil, sus verdes ojos lo miraron con infinito rencor, su tutor la estaba alejando de su amado. Agitada comenzó a forcejear con él.

.

— Por favor Candy tienes que calmarte, te puedes hacer daño.

.

— No, tú me lo quitaste —, gritó furiosa. —Me quiero morir, no quiero vivir sin él, déjame, quiero regresar, él me está esperando. Anthony vino por mí y tú me lo quitaste, ¿por qué? —, reclamó fuera de si mientras trataba de zafarse de sus protectores brazos, sin medir las consecuencias, ella quiso abrir el automóvil en movimiento; angustiado la abrazó fuertemente y alcanzó a impedirlo.

.

— Basta Candy, te vas a lastimar, cálmate por favor —, la sujetó con fuerza, la joven ignoró sus suplicas y continuó forcejeando hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron, sin poder evitarlo perdió el conocimiento. Patrick se asustó al ver el débil cuerpo flácido en sus brazos. — Alan acelera se ha desmayado, necesitamos ver a un médico, rápido —, ordenó rápidamente, necesitaba verla un doctor, no solo estaba sufriendo físicamente pero su estado anímico era el que más le preocupaba.

.

— Enseguida señor —, el guardia quería gritarle que conducía a toda velocidad que el clima y el camino le permitía, pero permaneció en silencio. Entendía el dolor del hombre, sabía del dolor interno que atravesaban. La desgracia había caído en la familia apenas unas semanas atrás y hoy por poco habían perdido a otro miembro, era injusto, ambos eran muy jóvenes.

.

El silencio inundó de nuevo el camino, solo se escuchaba el respirar descompasado de una Candy enferma, no solo del cuerpo sino también del espíritu. Patrick la miró con cariño, suspiró frustrado, se sentía culpable por su estado, eso no debió de haber pasado, todo era su culpa. Tenía que sacarla de ese lugar o la perderían para siempre…como había pasado con él, su instinto le decía que Elroy estaba detrás de todo, y tan pronto Candy se recuperará él averiguaría la verdad, pero ahora su prioridad era ella y los chicos; desgraciadamente no podía regresar el pasado. Si él no hubiera regresado a Chicago aquel maldito día, tal vez nada hubiera pasado…miró con infinita tristeza el negro camino, nada se podía cambia desgraciadamente.

.

.

A miles de kilómetros de Lakewood un hombre elegante viajaba en un elegante barco rumbo a New York, la noticia trágica que le llegará en un telegrama a la lejana ciudad de Australia, le rompió su corazón en mil pedazos. La sorpresiva noticia lo mandó al hospital enfermo, un alta de presión fue el diagnóstico de los doctores. Quiso morir al leer la noticia, ya nada tenía sentido para él en esta vida, había perdido al ser que más amaba en su vida, su único hijo. Se preguntó muchas veces ¿qué condena estaba pagando en esta vida para merecer tan tremendos castigos? Primero perdió el amor de su vida, su amada Rose, y ahora su querido Anthony. Solo una pequeña esperanza lo impulsó a buscar el camino de regreso a casa, alguien lo necesitaba, había dado su palabra a su amado hijo y no lo defraudaría.

Hacía un frío tremendo que calaba hasta los huesos, era el único tripulante a esa hora que se aventuraba a deambular en cubierta, faltaban unas horas para llegar al puerto de New York, pero él no tenía cabeza para dormir, su dolor era tan intenso. Sus ojos miraron al cielo buscando un consuelo a su atormentada alma, pero no encontró nada, solo un cielo estrellado y una intensa soledad, se sentía tan culpable.

.

— Hijo mío, yo tengo la culpa, Rose, amor mío fue tanto mi dolor que me cegué y lo abandoné a su suerte, perdóname amor mío por haberlo dejado con ellos —, meneó la cabeza, se negaba a aceptarlo; empuñó sus puños llenos de rabia. — Todo esto es tan absurdo, no tiene sentido ese accidente que dicen que tuviste —, murmuraba con dolor y rabia mientras las lágrimas rodaban libremente por su rostro. El viento seguía golpeando con fuerza su cuerpo, no tardaría en nevar, una fina escarcha comenzó a cubrir su grueso abrigo, levantó el cuello de su abrigo para soportar el inclemente frío de esa noche. Aún estaba débil después de haber estado en el hospital por tantos días, le habían prohibido viajar, pero no le importó hacerlo; necesitaba respuestas y solo en América las encontraría. Lo había perdido a él, pero en sueños recordó sus cartas, ese amor explosivo que sintiera por ella y luego estaba aquella última confesión que le hiciera.

.

— Anthony…no la abandonaré, Dios, ella podría estar esperando un hijo tuyo, tengo que protegerla. Perdóname, por no haber reaccionado antes —, susurraba mientras lloraba. Esa esperanza había sido que lo sacara de aquella cama donde pensaba dejarse morir. La esperanza de que Candy pudiera estar esperando un bebé de Anthony, fue lo que lo mantenía vivo. Su amado hijo le había pedido que la cuidara y aunque no estuviera esperando un hijo, siempre la protegería. No habían podido casarse por esa maldita desgracia, pero él honraría la memoria de su hijo protegiéndola. Si los Andrew descubrían lo que había pasado entre ellos, esa chiquilla quedaría deshonrada y repudiada ante la moralista sociedad americana.

.

— No Anthony, no lo permitiré. Te lo juro hijo mío, que la cuidaré con mi vida. Ella estará protegida y será mi hija, a ella si la protegeré de Elroy porque estoy seguro de que detrás de todo esta esa maldita mujer —, sus ojos se ensombrecieron al recordar el odiado rostro de esa despiadada orgullosa mujer; siempre había causado desgracias en esa familia. Trató de calmarse no era el momento para perder la cabeza, ella lo necesitaba. — Lo primero que haré tan pronto llegue a New York será hablar con William y Patrick, ellos tienen que decirme lo que realmente le pasó a mi hijo y después la enfrentaré. Ella pagará todas las lágrimas que Rose y mi hijo derramaron —, elevó sus ojos al cielo esperando encontrar un poco de consuelo a su dolor, recuerdos de sus seres amados vinieron a su mente, y el dolor se intensificó. — Te lo juro Rose que si esa mujer tuvo algo que ver en su…—, tragó seco, dolía aceptar esa terrible realidad. Tartamudeando continuó su juramento. — …si amor sí ella tuvo que ver en su accidente haré que llore lágrimas de sangre y pasará el resto de su vida en la cárcel. Maldita seas Elroy Andrew —, murmuró con odio, no pararía hasta verla hundida si descubría que ella estaba atrás del accidente de su hijo. No solo tenía que averiguar lo que había pasado con Anthony, también tenía que proteger a la pequeña Candy. Pensativo se quedó mirando el embravecido mar, se llevó sus manos al cuello para levantarlo y protegerse del frío, todavía faltaban varias horas para llegar. Frustrado decidió ir a visitar al capitán de la nave, tal vez platicando con alguien el tiempo pasaría más rápido.

.

.

Patrick vio con alivio como el lujoso vehículo se estacionaba enfrente de la imponente mansión, el atlético guardia abrió la puerta y tomó en sus brazos el delicado cuerpo inerte de la jovencita cubierto con su grueso abrigo. En silencio se dirigió con premura a la puerta donde una desesperada Dorothy los esperaba, había comenzado a llover fuertemente otra vez, Patrick lo siguió caminando con dificultad. Dorothy calló un grito de dolor al ver el pálido rostro de Candy quien seguía inconsciente y lucía completamente mojada.

.

— Dorothy prepara un baño caliente, rápido —, ordenó un preocupado Patrick.

.

— Si señor.

.

— Alan por favor llévala a su dormitorio, vamos aprisa que esta niña se puede morir —, el joven rápidamente siguió a la afligida Dorothy quien iba rezando en silencio, pidiendo por la salud de su joven amiga. Patrick cansado, se apoyó en su muleta, estaba completamente empapado, respiró profundamente antes de voltearse y darle instrucciones al resto de los empleados que lo miraban asustados y preocupados, eran demasiadas desgracias para los queridos jóvenes de la familia en tan poca familia. Unas asistirían a Dorothy con Candy, y otros se encargarían de traer al doctor. Acababa de terminar de dar las instrucciones cuando notó a su fiel guardia quien venía de dejar a la jovencita.

.

— Steven has que traigan ropa limpia para que Alan se cambie, necesito que esté listo por si tenemos que viajar de inmediato a Chicago, también trae ropa para mi tomaré un baño rápido. Ah, Steven también que preparen los equipajes de los jóvenes y tengan los vehículos listos para viajar. —. El empleado lo miró asombrado, ¿viajar a esa hora? Pero recordó el estado de la señorita de la casa y comprendió su miedo, el fiel mayordomo salió rápidamente a cumplir todas las órdenes dadas por el tutor.

.

Con ayuda del guardia, Patrick se instaló en la biblioteca, el servicial ayudante le sirvió una copa para entrar en calor. Él lo agradeció con la mirada, después salió en silencio dejando a un pensativo Patrick metido en su mundo, presentía que sería una noche larga, pero también estaba listo para viajar a Chicago esa misma noche, Candy estaba muy mal. Todo dependería de lo que el doctor les indicará tan pronto llegará, pero si era necesario se llevaría al doctor con ellos, pero antes tenía que hablar con William. Terminó de beber el licor, miró al vacío de la negra noche que se visualizaba en los ventanales, suspiró profundamente y comenzó a marcar, era tarde, pero era necesario. Después de varios intentos y una larga espera, una voz nerviosa lo atendió, pidió hablar con el patriarca de loas Andrew, el abuelo William, después de darle unas indicaciones, nervioso espero una vez más.

.

— Patrick, ¿está bien Candy? ¿Los chicos? —, se escuchó una voz varonil y profunda en la otra línea. Patrick sonrió tristemente y meneó la cabeza, ni siquiera lo había saludado, lo entendió, él también estaba preocupado por ellos. Tal parecía que el mayordomo no lo había entendido y lo había asustado de más. Tragó seco antes de contestarle, y jugando con el cable comenzó.

.

— William disculpa por hablarte a esta hora y preocuparte, pero…

.

— ¿Pero qué Patrick? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —, exclamó un preocupado hombre. Patrick volvió a tragar seco, era mejor empezar por el principio.

.

— Sera mejor que te sientes William, lo que tengo que decirte es muy serio y necesito que apruebes lo que tengo pensado —, el líder del clan palideció, por Dios, otra desgracia no pidió en silencio. Mientras esperaba, tomó nervioso una copa para servirse una bebida, necesitaba calmarse. En el otro lado de la línea, un atormentado tutor comenzó a hablar.

.

— William…hoy tuvimos un problema con Candy, ella desapareció y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió de la mansión usando los pasadizos secretos.

.

— ¿Cómo? —, exclamó espantado.

.

— Te pido que te calmes por favor —, guardó silencio, ahora venía la peor parte y no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar. — …como te explicaba se escapó, pero afortunadamente la encontré en el lago privado...y

.

— Gracias a Dios —, expresó aliviado interrumpiéndolo mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a su frente.

.

Patrick se mordió el labio preocupado, William estaba demasiado nervioso. Algo inusual en él, pero lo entendía dada las circunstancias que estaban viviendo, suspiró profundamente otra vez antes de continuar.

.

— …William, el problema fue que la encontramos en medio del lago...si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, ella…

.

— Patrick…me estás diciendo que mi pequeña, mi Candy se quiso sui…—, temeroso lo interrumpió.

.

— No…no fue eso William —, guardo silencio para encontrar las palabras correctas. — …ella me dijo que…que Anthony la estaba esperando en el lago.

.

— ¡Anthony! —, susurró confundido.

.

— Lo siento William…ella está muy afectada, y no acepta su partida.

.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, era doloroso saber que nada se podía hacer para remediar ese dolor intenso en ella.

.

— Es por eso por lo que te llameé, ella está muy enferma…salió durante una tormenta y en este momento estamos esperando un doctor. El problema…el problema es que no solo está enferma del cuerpo sino de su alma y su mente…creo que es necesario sacarla cuanto antes de este lugar, temo por su vida. Quisiera que me dieras tu autorización para llevármela a Chicago cuanto antes.

.

— ¿Necesitas que mande a George para que te ayude a tráelos?

.

— No…solo estoy esperando hablar con el doctor, después de que la revise hablare con él y le comentare lo que queremos hacer. Nos iremos tan pronto lo autorice, espero que este malestar que tiene solo sea pasajero y nos podamos marchar mañana y si lo podemos hacer hoy mismo, lo haremos, me llevaré al doctor con nosotros si es necesario.

.

La celeste mirada de William se oscureció, tal pareciera que la desgracia volvía de nuevo a la familia, tenían que hacer algo para protegerlos.

.

— Patrick haz lo que creas que sea necesario, avísame cuando se vengan para tener preparar todo a su llegada, ella tendrá los mejores doctores y cuidados al su alrededor. Los chicos también estarán protegidos de cualquier problema.

.

Después de finiquitar los últimos detalles con el líder de clan, el tutor de la chica rubia terminó su llamada. Se levantó y se dirigió a los amplios ventanales, quería ver si ya había noticias del galeno. También tenía que pensar cómo expondría el tema con los hermanos. Tenía que alertarlos, tal vez esa misma noche dejarían esa maldita mansión de una buena vez antes de que cobrara la vida de otra inocente víctima.

.

.

Dorothy, la miraba preocupada, entre todas las empleadas la habían bañado y cambiado. Ahora estaba en su cama y aún seguía dormida. Trataban de secarle el cabello y calentar su cuerpo con varios cobertores. Su extrema palidez la tenía alarmada. Solo rogaba al cielo que llegara pronto el médico. Desesperada por noticias se acercó a una de las ventanas para ver si veía llegar al galeno. La lluvia por fin había cesado esa maldita noche, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Inclinó su rostro con tristeza no había señales del doctor.

.

— An..Anthony —, se escuchó un lastimoso quejido proveniente de la demacrada chica. Dorothy volteó inmediatamente y se acercó desesperada a la jovencita.

.

— Candy —, rió de emoción. — Gracias a Dios has reaccionado —, decía llorando de emoción mientras le tomaba sus manos. La joven rubia en su cama seguía llamando a su amado quedamente, estaba delirando.

.

— Vayan y busquen al señor Patrick, díganle que la señorita Candy ha reaccionado —, dio instrucciones de inmediato a las otras empleadas mientras veía con angustia como Candy comenzaba a moverse desesperada en la cama y un sudor comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo. Sabía que la rubia no estaba bien, pero prefería escuchar su voz a verla desmayada como si estuviera muerta.

.

Con lágrimas en los ojos en los ojos, Dorothy comenzó a limpiar el sudor de su cara, estaba hirviendo de fiebre. Recordó cómo su madre les bajaba la temperatura a sus hermanitos así que comenzó a poner lienzos fríos para tratar de bajar su temperatura; rogaba al cielo que el doctor llegara pronto.

.

— Todo va a estar bien Candy, por favor tienes que recuperarte — murmuró levemente angustiada. No solo temía por la vida de Candy, pero estaba preocupada por el retraso de la joven. Nadie lo había notado, solo ella, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad; esos jovencitos habían llegado demasiado lejos por amor y había pasado semanas desde que lo descubriera. — ¿Qué debo de hacer Dios mío? ¿Debo decirle al Sr. Patrick mis sospechas? Pero… ¿y si no está? ¿y si todo es producto de mi imaginación? —, miró aterrada a la joven. No, meneó la cabeza. Su sexto sentido le decía que no estaba equivocada, suspiró intensamente y una lagrima solitaria resbalo por su cara, …su dulce amiga tenía una razón muy poderosa para vivir. — Candy por favor tienes que poner atención…tienes que recuperarte…es importante que hablemos, por favor, regresa Candy…regresa, tienes una personita por quien vivir por favor, reacciona —, la tomó de las manos mientras le hablaba en voz baja rogando al cielo que su querida amiga la escuchara, sentía que ese ser que venía en camino llenaría un poco el vacío tan grande que tenía su corazón en ese momento.

Perdida en sus tristes recuerdos, la jovencita rubia mezclaba realidades y fantasías en su adolorida mente para tratar de mitigar el intenso dolor que desgarraba su tierno corazón.

.

‑ … ‑

 _Caminaba orgullosa de la mano de Patrick, sentía su corazón palpitar alegre…él la esperaba al pie del altar, gallardo guapo. Le regaló una coqueta sonrisa que la hizo suspirar de amor, enamorado no espero y sin importarle las normas de la etiqueta, se apresuró a cortar distancia y extendió su mano a su amada quien no dudó en dársela ante la mirada sorprendida de los invitados. Sus queridos primos rieron divertidos, ambos subieron aprisa al altar. Anthony colocó a Candy a su izquierda y permanecieron de pie para dar inicio a la ceremonia religiosa._

 _._

 _Volteó contenta al ver a Archie tocar el piano, a su lado Stear cantaba el "Ave Maria" para ellos. Todo era felicidad a su alrededor. De pronto un silencio reinó la capilla, el sacerdote preguntó con absoluta claridad…_

 _._

— _"¿Candy…Anthony, ¿han venido aquí a contraer Matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad y sin que nada ni nadie los presione?"_

.

 _— Sí padre —, contestaron ambos ilusionados._

 _._

 _— ¿Están dispuestos a ser fieles el uno al otro en el Matrimonio, durante toda la vida?_

 _._

 _— Sí, estamos decididos padre._

 _._

 _— ¿Están dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente, los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?_

 _._

 _— ¿Hijos? —, Candy se sorprendió nunca lo había pensado hasta ese momento. Un pequeño hijo de Anthony, un producto de amor de ambos, volteó a verlo. Anthony sonreía y decía._

 _._

 _— Sí estoy dispuesto._

 _._

 _El padre al ver que Candy seguía callada preguntó nuevamente ¿Candy estas dispuesta a recibir?_

 _._

 _Ella volteó a verlo sonrojada y de inmediato lo interrumpió._

 _._

 _— Sí padre, estoy dispuesta a recibir de Dios, responsable y amorosamente todos los hijos que Dios nos mande, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su iglesia._

 _._

 _Volteó a verlo, él le sonrió amorosamente mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la besaba con amor ante los ojos asombrados del sacerdote. Ella sonrojada lo miró extasiada, lo amaba tanto. De pronto, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, Anthony fue desapareciendo lentamente, sus miradas se encontraron; desesperado el joven rubio musitó levemente._

 _._

 _— Cand…_

 _._

 _Ante su aterrada mirada, él desapareció. Anonadada por lo ocurrido, con lágrimas en los ojos, se quedó mirando sus manos vacías; desgarrada de dolor comenzó a llamarlo._

 _._

 _— Anthony, ¿dónde estás? Por favor contéstame. No te vayas. Buscó a su alrededor todo estaba obscuro, de repente miró a lo lejos una luz lejana, desesperada corrió hacia ella. Mientras corría pedía al cielo encontrarlo ahí. La luz era intensa y brillante, miró a lo lejos una pequeña cuna de bebé, curiosa se acercó y encontró un hermoso bebito rubio dormido en ella. Se limpió las lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo, lo tomó en sus brazos, de pronto sintió una inmensa felicidad en su atormentado corazón al ver al pequeño infante. Amorosa, lo besó en la frente y balbuceó_

 _._

 _— Anthony_

 _._

 _Un zumbido insoportable se escuchó en el lugar, trato de cubrir los pequeños oídos del bebito, pero ya no lo tenía en sus brazos, estaban vacíos. El zumbido era tan intenso que cayó al suelo del dolor, todo fue oscuridad de nuevo, después de un largo rato, el ruido desapareció, levanto su mirada llorosa y visualizó otra luz brillante a lo lejos. Se levantó tambaleante nuevamente y siguió corriendo buscando a su amado y al bebito que le robó su corazón; su pulso latía aceleradamente mientras corría sin control. Al llegar a la luz, era una puerta, la abrió y entró un bosque. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que era el bosque de Lakewood, miró a su alrededor, hacía frío, quiso cubrirse, pero al querer hacerlo horrorizada se dio cuenta que su hermoso vestido blanco de novia y sus brazos estaban manchados de sangre, empezó a hiperventilar, se sentía desfallecer._

 _._

 _De repente unas voces conocidas la sacaron de su estupor, caminó hacia ellas, pero no pudo avanzar más porque se encontró con una inmensa pared de cristal que detuvo su camino. Risas alegres se seguían escuchando detrás del transparente cristal, asustada caminó a lo largo de la muralla buscando las voces y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que era ella misma, junto a Anthony en el bosque cabalgando. Se quedó estática muda por la sorpresa por unos instantes hasta que se dio cuenta que era el día de su presentación, ellos vestían la misma ropa de ese maldito día._

 _._

 _Ella no lo podía entender, buscó una salida para hablar con ellos, pero no la encontró. Asustada se dio cuenta debía detenerlos. Lo que estaba pasando enfrente de ella parecía que era una escena del pasado, de ese pasado maldito que la atormentaba tanto. Su adolorido corazón le decía que tenía que cambiar esa desgracia que marcó trágicamente su pasado. Aturdida solo atinaba a pensar que, si detenía a Anthony, podría evitar ese…ese maldito accidente. Sí eso sería la solución._

 _._

 _"— ¡Anthony, detente! —, gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba fuertemente la muralla de cristal. Él pareció escuchar algo porque detuvo su hermoso corcel y volteó hacia donde estaba ella, curioso aproximó su caballo hacia ese lugar invisible._

 _._

 _— ¿Qué pasa Anthony? —, preguntó la Candy de ese nefasto día quien volteó a verlo sorprendida al verlo regresarse._

 _._

 _El guapo jinete volteó y la miró preocupado._

 _— No se Candy, pero siento que…no, olvídalo amor es una tontería —, claro que era una ridiculez, Candy estaba a su lado y lo que había escuchado había sido solo el viento._

 _._

 _— Olvidar, ¿qué amor? —, preguntó ella curiosa._

 _._

 _Meneó la cabeza y le sonrió mientras acercó sus caballos y le dio un tierno beso en la boca._

 _._

 _— Nada amor todo está bien, ¿Nos vamos?_

 _._

 _— Sí, ¿por dónde?_

 _._

 _— ¡Ah! —, Él se sujetó con fuerza de las riendas del caballo mientras una palidez cubrió su gallardo rostro._

 _._

 _— ¿Qué te pasa Anthony? —, se acercó sumamente preocupada al ver que Anthony casi se caía del caballo. Él cerró los ojos por unos momentos, estaba demasiado mareado, pero no quiso asustar a su hermosa compañera. Sonrió nerviosamente tratando de disimular su malestar._

.

— _¡Ah! no te espantes Candy, fue solo un mareo. Tal vez fue la desvelada —, le mintió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con amor. Vamos, debemos de seguir, ven por aquí."_

 _._

 _Una aterrada Candy detrás del grueso muro de cristal observó la escena casi sin aliento, comenzó a llorar desesperada y gritó aterrada, ella sabía lo que venía después de esa escena._

 _._

 _— Noooo, no pueden ir por ese lugar. Tengo que impedirlo —, comenzó a golpear el cristal desesperada con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que impedirlo. Ella no podía permitirlo, ese infernal estruendo iba a suceder en cualquier momento, no, no podía permitirlo. Golpeó hasta que sacó sangre de sus puños, no le importó el intenso dolor de sus heridas. Siguió golpeando a pesar del dolor, hasta que desfalleció extenuada, sus brazos la traicionaron y la dejaron de apoyar. Horrorizada los miró galopar, desesperada corrió tras de ellos, se llevó sus manos ensangrentadas a la boca con horror al ver a donde iban…_

 _._

 _— Anthony…no, no vayan por ese camino, por favor, no…no. Cuidado Anthony…cuidado Anthony…cuidadooooo —, gritó horrorizada en sus sueños._

 _._

‑ … ‑

 _._

.

Patrick entró rápidamente al escuchar el grito, tras de él venia un apresurado doctor, lo que encontraron fue una Candy gritando fuera de control, estaba hirviendo de fiebre.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Una historia del Príncipe de la Colina, Albertfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini Shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

 **"Regresa"** – Mini Shot - Albertfic

 **Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini Shot – Archiefic

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Hola a todas, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Fueron varias razones, falta de inspiración, obligaciones con la familia, pero principalmente fue por salud, me enfermé y también mi hija se enfermó. Saben, yo tengo problemas de salud y en ocasiones me siento muy mal, y las semanas pasadas eso me paso y me empeoré por la preocupación de mi hija._ Sé que ninguna es una excusa valida, pero esas son mis verdades, así que espero que entiendan mis razones, de verdad lo siento mucho chicas. _Agradezco sus mensajes y todo el apoyo que me regalan. Gracias_

.

Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas por seguir esta historia. Gracias por sus mensajes, por su tiempo, por agregar mi nombre en su lista de autores favoritos, por agregar esta historia en su lista de alerta, en su lista de favoritas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capitulo. Si alguien se me paso, de antemano les pido una disculpa.

Un saludo especial a mi amiga Maravilla 121 por todo tu apoyo, me ayudas muchísimo cuando lees mis borradores. Gracias a Luz y Tamy por ayudarme con mis errores gramaticales me ayudan a mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimo. También felicitaciones especiales a mi amiga Val Rod por lograr su ingreso al posgrado, felicitaciones Val. Gracias a todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ster Star:** Mil disculpas por el retraso, espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Gracias Tamy por tu mensaje, espero que este capítulo no te haya dejado muy triste, como siempre agradezco tu apoyo incondicional. Gracias por tu apoyo y amistad.

 **Adoradandrew:** El delirio sigue para la pobre rubia, al igual que el dolor. El próximo capitulo tendrá información de como fue el accidente. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Phambe:** My dear Phambe, Candy will not be able to be with her little baby mainly because of Candy's age and the strict social norms of the beginning of the twentieth century. This will be explained in future episodes. I am presenting the information little by little because I love to write, and I like to have more details, but in the next episode will have more information about this and about Anthony's accident. This time I am writing to you in English, because I got your message in English.

 **Serenitmoon20:** Amiga, tienes mucha intuición, Elroy está metida en todo. ¿Qué tanto? Eso lo sabremos muy pronto. Mi querida amiga, mil disculpas por la tardanza en mis reviews con tus historias he estado enferma, pero lo haré muy pronto.

 **Maravilla121:** Gracias amiga por todo tu apoyo incondicional con mis problemas de salud, es muy bonito contar con tu amistad. Disculpa por estar tan atrasada en mis reviews.

 **Kamanance:** Amiga, espero que este capítulo no haya sido muy triste y te haya gustado, mil disculpas por el retraso. Gracias por todo.

 **Luz:** Gracias amiga. Lo hice de esa manera porque creí que era lo mejor. Normalmente se presenta todo cronológicamente, pero quise variar para dar más misterio y a la vez es para mí una manera de darme valor. Me cuesta mucho pensar en escenas donde Anthony muera, esa escena de la serie quedó grabada en mi mente y recordarla es tristísimo para mí, así que esta es una manera para ir tratando de presentar mi trama.

 **Sandy Sanchez:** Hola Sandy, jajajajaja, me mataste de la risa…" No todo lo que brilla es oro," mi querida Sandy, así que la respuesta es un rotundo No. Hay intriga al por mayor alrededor de una tremenda tragedia. En los próximos capítulos sabremos más. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Cindy1188:** Patrick si llegó a tiempo, pero aún siguen las consecuencias de esa huida. Gracias amiga por tu apoyo, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

 **Loreley Ardlay:** Perder un ser querido es horrible, estoy tratando de presentar eso. No hay palabras que curen un dolor así. William no tardará en saber la verdad, el próximo capítulo lo sabrá. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Adoradandrew:** Gracias por tu apoyo, saber que es tu favorita es un honor para mí. Discúlpame por haber durado tanto. Como te platique estuve editando, pero no me gustaba como quedaba y borraba y escribía y le di vueltas. Espero que te haya gustado lo que presente. También quiero felicitarte por tu nueva historia y disculparme por no haberla leído, pero lo haré muy pronto. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Carolina benitez:** Saber que mi historia produce emociones, es una de las cosas más bonitas que me ha pasado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Amuletodragon:** Gracias amiga por todos los mensajes que me has regalado, te agradezco todo tu apoyo, paciencia y tiempo.

 **Pinwy Love:** Mi querida Pinwy eres muy observadora. Hay mucha intriga en la trama. Pronto se darán cuenta de lo que realmente paso con ellos y en el próximo capítulo se sabrá del embarazo, bueno Dorothy ya lo sabe, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Val rod:** Mil disculpas por el atraso en mis reviews. Gracias por todo tu apoyo. No te apures yo te entiendo, cuando se puede se puede. Si querida Val, ya viene un pequeñín hermoso, un producto de ese amor apasionado de este par de rubios. Poco a poco iremos descubierto más pistas de lo que pasó. Gracias por tu apoyo y felicidades por tus logros académicos.

 **CeShIrE:** Mil disculpas por el retraso, te agradezco tu apoyo, yo también estoy super atrasada con mis lecturas de tus historias amiga, así que también discúlpame. Gracias por tus deseos.

 **Yolo xochil:** Gracias por agregar mi nombre y mi historia en tu lista de autores y de historias, te lo agradezco.

 **Groovy me** : Gracias por agregar mi historia en tu lista de historias, te lo agradezco.

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej, Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, Kamanance, Lis69 Meer Campbell, Ranka lee, Grey, Chibiely, Saori Atena, Angdt, Lyn Minmei, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-chan, Amuletodragon, Annette celesttle, Shaoran-li, Lucy Brower, Charlotte, Lilium, Kikyo-sama, Angelise, Luna Maria, Ster Star, Korin Wilson, Esteban Carrasco, AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON, Juniper, Gabriela Infante, Caro Caraballo, deidara77, Liz Grandchester, Yolo xochil, Yolo xochil a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima.** **Gracias.**

.

 ** _Gracias a todos por su apoyo_**

 ** _Cuídense_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Capítulo** **X** **II: Regalo de Amor – Parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Miraba atenta los últimos rayos solares del día, un manto blanco cubría el inmenso bosque de la gran mansión Andrews; nevaba levemente en aquel momento. Las horas pasaban angustiosamente y aun no los veían llegar con su preciado tesoro. Partirían a primera hora del día y temía que no llegaran a tiempo con ellas. Estaría lejos mucho tiempo, no tenía idea cuánto y ni siquiera quería pensarlo, ¿para qué? Donde fuera nunca más estaría sola, ellos siempre estarían con ella, él en su corazón y aquella nueva hermosa esperanza cerca de ella. El vidrio se comenzó a empanar con su respirar.

.

—Ah —, dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de preocupación al ver caer más nieve, el camino sería más difícil de atravesar. — Dios, permíteles llegar con bien —, rogó al cielo

.

Dorothy la miraba atenta mientras seguía guardando su ropa, tenía prohibido dejarla sola, después de lo que había pasado con ella en el lago. Patrick le había dado instrucciones precisas para cuidarla cuando él no estuviera, y en ese momento el hombre de celeste mirada se encontraba ultimando los últimos detalles del viaje, todo tenía que estar listo para partir al día siguiente.

Desde que dejaran Lakewood semanas atrás, Dorothy dormía en la misma recamara para cuidarla durante la noche, tenían mucho cuidado con su salud. Ella sin darse cuenta pidió en voz alta esas rosas, inmediatamente se ordenó traer unas para llevárselas, era lo menos que podían hacer por aquella chiquilla destrozada por el inmenso dolor, eran las rosas que Anthony cultivará en honor a ella para su cumpleaños. Ella se las llevaría y cultivaría a donde fuera; sabía que su vida no sería fácil en su actual condición, pero tenía que salir adelante. Un ruido distrajo su atención y miró como Dorothy terminaba de empacar sus últimas pertenecías, no llevaría mucho equipaje, en Europa comprarían todo lo nuevo que usaría más adelante en la nueva etapa de su vida.

.

— ¿Necesitas algo Candy?

.

Ella solo meneó la cabeza, volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana; Dorothy se acercó a ella con cariño y recorrió otro extremo de la cortina.

.

— No temas Candy, llegaran a tiempo, todavía es temprano.

— Gracias Dorothy…muchas gracias—, musitó levemente sin voltear, Dorothy la miró de reojo, intuía que se refería a su compañía.

— Es mi deber Can

— N…no Dorothy —, volteó a verla. — …no, tú dejas tu familia para acompañarme a mí y a…es decir, yo —, calló, no pudo terminar por el llanto, se cubrió el rostro. Ella la abrazó con cariño mientras gruesas lágrimas asomaban en sus bellos ojos cafés. Sentía tanta pena por esa pobre chiquilla, venían tiempos difíciles para ella, y nada podía hacer para quitarle esa cruz, solo apoyarla, estar ahí con ella.

— Shh…Candy, no te pongas así, por favor te va a hacer daño, todo va a estar bien.

.

La joven no podía parar de llorar, llevaba tiempo guardando todo eso en ella, frente a ellos trataba de ser fuerte y mostrarles que no estaba asustada, que pasara lo que pasara ella afrontaba su verdad y sus culpas por ese tesoro que venía. Se lo debía a su amor perdido, tenía que ser fuerte por ambos. Solo en sus sueños se sentía protegida por él, por su amado Anthony, eran los únicos momentos que podía hablar con su amado porque solo recuerdos le quedaban de él. Le dolía pensar que aquellos felices días que vivieran juntos en Lakewood nunca volvería, pero al menos ya nunca estaría sola, le había dejado lo más bello del mundo sin saberlo.

Nadie debería saber nada, ni siquiera sus amados primos podían sospechar algo. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con ella? ¿Por qué la vida le había quitado lo que más amaba, y ahora le quitaba esa otra oportunidad? Una palabra que nunca podría pronunciar y nunca le podrían llamar. Le desgarraba el alma saberlo y no poder hablarlo, ¿Por qué? Era lo que todas las noches lloraba en silencio, oculta de todos, nadie debía saber nada de su dolor porque si ellos se enteraban de su sufrimiento tal vez tomarían otras soluciones para evitarle dolor. ¿Qué pasaría si ellos decidían por ella? Al menos le dieron opciones, sí, opciones duras, pero al menos tuvo algunas. Ella nunca permitiría otra solución, aunque era dolorosa su decisión, era su única salida.

Su cuerpo temblaba por los fuertes sollozos, Dorothy lloraba con ella, pero respiro profundo para controlarse, alguien tenía que conservar la calma, y ayudar a esa pobre niña que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en mujer por esa desgracia y su locura de amor. Se separó un poco y le limpió las lágrimas a su querida amiga, a la que consideraba como su pequeña hermana.

.

— Todo saldrá bien, yo siempre estaré a tu lado y ellos también. Por favor ya no llores —, le dijo con cariño, Candy asintió llorando, y Dorothy volvió abrazarla. Después de un rato, poco a poco la joven rubia se fue calmando, Dorothy miró de reojo a la ventana y miró llegar un auto, sonrió. Por lo menos había una noticia alegre, esto la calmaría.

.

— Mira Candy, ya llegaron —, comentó sonriente. La jovencita volteó y dirigió su mirada a donde Dorothy le indicaba, ambas se acercaron a la ventana, Candy sujetó un extremo de la cortina. Ambas se quedaron mirando hacia el jardín y vieron como los empleados bajaban su preciado encargo, Candy lloró al ver los tallos de las rosas, su Anthony amado, ya no estaba con ella, dolía tanto. Dorothy la miró de reojo, entendió su dolor. Decidió hacer algo para distraerla.

.

— Candy regresó en un momento…voy a dar indicaciones para que las acomoden con las cosas que nos llevaremos mañana. ¿Vas a estar bien? Necesitas que te traiga algo.

.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y meneó la cabeza.

.

— Trata de descansar, te traeré la merienda, a menos que quieras bajar a cenar con ellos.

— No…por favor, hoy no, en el barco lo haré. Si te preguntas diles que estoy descansando por favor.

— Esta bien en unos minutos regreso, también daré órdenes para que traigan más leña a la chimenea, la noche estará fría.

.

Candy aun entre lágrimas la vio marcharse, lo único que la alegraba un poco en ese momento era saber que podría llevarse sus rosas. La jovencita lucía demacrada había perdido peso desde su trágica e inesperada muerte, aquel brillo de alegría en sus verdes esmeraldas había desaparecido, pero había sido remplazado por una luz diferente. Dicen que los ojos del ser humano son la ventana del alma del ser humano, y en aquel momento sus ojos reflejaban lo que pasaba con ella. Dejó ir la gruesa cortina que aún tenía en su mano, se miró la mano y acarició el anillo que Anthony le regalara, una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Caminó lentamente a su cama, en ese momento se sentía un poco mareada. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, su estómago aún no podía retener mucha comida y se sentía débil, los vómitos la seguían atormentando, solo esperaba que disminuyeran como Dorothy le había comentado que pasaría.

.

Suspiró profundamente, bajó su mirada y se llevó sus manos a su plano vientre y lo acarició con dulzura, sonrió débilmente musitando el nombre amado.

.

— Anthony.

.

Las lágrimas brotaron sin control nuevamente, las dejó correr. Su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Cuando despertó de su pulmonía se encontró en un hospital. Solo tenía recuerdos de haber ido a su querido lago, había querido morir y estar con él, pero Patrick lo había impedido. Recordaba haber despertado en medio de un tren con una temperatura muy alta, después todo se borró de su mente por días. Cuando despertó le rompieron su corazón al descubrir que habían dejado Chicago. El tiempo que estuvo en el hospital se le hizo eterno, cuando salió, ahí fue cuando todo cambió para ella. Candy se dio vuelta tomó la foto de su amado en el buro cerca de su cama, se lo había regalado el padre de su amado. Le dio un beso a su foto amada, y lo puso en su pecho, había noches que dormía con él a su lado para no sentirse sola. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida llorando con la foto de su amado en su corazón, su respirar era pausado. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, estaba soñando con él.

.

.

 _"Ella vestía un vestido blanco vaporoso, y ambos iban de la mano. Anthony había decidió hacer un picnic a media noche parecido al que hiciera el día de su cumpleaños. Al igual que aquella maravillosa madrugada, la luna llena iluminaba la madrugada, ambos escogieron el lugar cerca del lago, les encantaba ver el reflejo de la imponente luna en la cristalina agua; aquella noche no hacía frío, era una cálida noche. Anthony comenzó a preparar el mantel con su comida. Candy nerviosa no sabía cómo decirle, la noticia que acababa de descubrir. Al mirarlo tan alegre decidió darle la noticia después de cenar. Ambos alegres cenaron. El tiempo pasó lento._

 _— Candy, ¿quieres bailar? —, ella sonrió; sabía que él le cantaría al oído su música favorita. La ayudó a pararse, la tomó de su talle y empezaron a bailar la música que le empezó a tararear en su oído. El joven siguió bailando mientras buscaba los labios de su amada, un beso apasionado detuvo el baile, el mundo se detuvo para ambos. La abrazó fuertemente al terminar el beso, ambos se quedaron quietos por un rato disfrutando la cercanía de sus cuerpos._

 _._

 _— Anthony…_

 _— Sí preciosa —, murmuró sobre su blanco cuello, fue dejando tiernos besos sobre sus hombros; ella se estremeció de placer, tenía que pararlo, era el momento._

 _— Anthony…vamos a ser papás —, susurro suavemente. Anthony abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la noticia._

 _— ¡Qué! —, tomó la barbilla con cariño para verla._

 _— Vamos a ser papás amor —, le contestó con una enorme sonrisa._

 _._

 _El joven la abrazó y comenzó a girar con ella emocionado, solo risas alegres se escucharon en el bosque. Iban a ser padres, un producto de su amor vendría, ya nada podría separarlos."_

.

.

Dorothy entró a la alcoba con la cena de la chica y se dio cuenta que la joven dormía profundamente, su rostro tenía huellas de su llanto, pero lucía tranquila parecía que estaba soñando un sueño agradable porque tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Sin demora, puso la comida en una de las mesas. Estaba acomodando la cena cuando escuchó un murmullo

.

 _— Vamos a ser papás amor_

.

Dorothy se quedó estática, volteó a verla sorprendida, la joven rubia; sonreía emocionada. Tenía que despertarla, en unos momentos una empleada traería más leña para la chimenea. Respiró profundamente, no era algo que quisiera hacer, pero tenía instrucciones precisas de proteger a Candy. Recordó nostálgica que Candy siempre hablaba dormida, tenía que ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante. Se acercó con cuidado y movió su hombro.

.

— Candy despierta…es la hora de la merienda

.

La joven rubia confundida despertó, aún sostenía en su pecho la foto de su amado. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a mirar a todos lados. Tristemente se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, él no estaba. Bajó su mirada y se encontró con su retrato, solo en sueños podía verlo. Dorothy hablaba y hablaba, pero ella no escuchaba, su mente se refugió en aquel bello sueño que había tenido.

.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, todo estaba arreglado partirían a primera hora en un inmenso barco a Europa, pasarían el año nuevo en el Atlántico. Viajarían todos juntos en familia, después se separarían al llegar, cada uno con un destino escrito, ellos a un colegio, y ella con ellos a su nuevo destino. Siguió dando vueltas en la cama, tomó nuevamente la foto de su amado, esa la llevaría en su bolsa de mano, no quiso que Dorothy la guardara, esa siempre iría con ella a todas partes. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía sus intensos ojos celestes, solo en sueños pudo decirle su secreto.

La única luz que ilumina la alcoba era la luz de la chimenea y luz de la luna que traspasaba las cortinas, en la esquina del cuarto estaba Dorothy durmiendo. Candy la miró y sonrió con tristeza. Como quisiera tener esa tranquilidad que veía en ella, eso nunca más podría tenerlo ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, no podía dormir, estaba muy nerviosa, dejar América significaba dejarlo aquí por mucho tiempo. Eso dolía tanto, elevó sus ojos al techo pidiendo clemencia al creador.

.

— Dios ayúdame hacer fuerte, sé que no debí, pero ayúdame por favor —. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pareciera que ese era su destino, llorar. — Ni siquiera pude decirte que vas a hacer papá —, pensó con dolor. — Te fuiste sin saberlo, amor mío —, susurró sollozando en medio de la noche.

.

Las lágrimas seguían rodaron por sus ojos libremente. Mientras viviera lo recordaría y lo amaría con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho en vida y más ahora que existía ese vínculo que los unía más allá de la muerte. Todavía le parecía un sueño, ella sería madre, esperaba un hijo de su amado Anthony, del hombre que más amaba en su vida porque para ella él seguía vivo en su corazón.

Sin embargo, para Candy era una noticia alegre y trágica a la vez, una que había cambiado el rumbo de su vida. Después de aquella decisión que tomará, nunca nada sería igual…

.

.

Miró con tristeza el camino pronto llegarían al muelle, a lo lejos miró el inmenso mar y múltiples barcos, ahí estaba su nuevo destino. Estaba inquieta, no había podido dormir por los nervios. Esperó el amanecer cerca de la ventana recordando la última vez que estuviera con su amado en el bosque. Esta sería la última vez que estaría en América, sin saberlo los adolescentes miraron por última vez juntos un amanecer en su bosque secreto. Esa madrugada lloró a solas por un rato y después empezó a arreglarse para su largo viaje todo estaba planeada para ella y su tesoro.

Dorothy iba sentada con el chofer, ella también estaba aterrada, pero aparentaba estar tranquila, hoy comenzaba una nueva vida para todos, en su regazo llevaba una de las rosas de Candy, ella le había prometido que la llevarían en su camarote. Las otras estarían con el equipaje, aunque Candy estaba empeñada en llevarla, no la dejaron, todavía se mareaba con facilidad.

La rubia joven apretó con más fuerza su bolso, dentro tenía su foto, eso le daba valor. Delante de ellos, en un lujoso vehículo iban sus queridos paladines quienes le juraron que la protegerían toda la vida, aunque ellos nunca sabrían su secreto sabía que podía contar con su apoyo donde fuera que estuvieran. En el segundo automóvil viajaban sus tíos quienes la apoyarían en todas sus decisiones, le habían dicho que serían como sus segundos padres, velarían siempre por ella y su pequeño tesoro. A su lado unos celestes ojos la miraban atentamente, nunca pensó que ella pasaría por todo esto. Desde que la conociera, le maravillaron sus ojos verdes y se ganó de inmediato su cariño y protección. El elegante automóvil se detuvo, ella bajo la vista nerviosa y sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar, una varonil voz se escuchó.

.

— ¿Estas listas?

.

Ella meneó la cabeza y firmemente contestó mientras lo miraba fijamente, tenía miedo, pero sabía que Anthony siempre los protegería.

.

— Estamos listos papá.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Una historia del Príncipe de la Colina, Albertfic.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini Shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

 **"Regresa"** – Mini Shot - Albertfic

 **Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini Shot – Archiefic

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _._**

 _Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo, mensajes y tiempo._

 _Hola a todas, antes que nada, mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero he estado enferma y he tenido muchas cosas familiares que me han mantenido ocupada. Además, ya saben tengo unas musas muy flojas que se van de vacaciones a cada rato._

 _Este capítulo es muy corto, lo escribí para el cumpleaños de Anthony, si, super tarde, pero segura. El próximo explicará lo que pasó cuando llegó a Chicago, les debo bastante. Gracias a todas por su paciencia y apoyo. Agradezco sus mensajes y todo el apoyo que me regalan siempre._

.

Gracias por sus mensajes, por su tiempo, por agregar mi nombre en su lista de autores favoritos, por agregar esta historia en su lista de alerta, en su lista de favoritas, y a todas aquellas que me han leído en forma anónima en el pasado capítulo. Si alguien se me pasó, de antemano les pido una disculpa. Un saludo especial a mi amiga Maravilla 121 por todo tu apoyo, me ayudas muchísimo cuando lees mis borradores. Gracias a Luz y Tamy por ayudarme con mis errores gramaticales me ayudan a mejorar, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimo. Val amiga suerte en tu escuela. Gracias a todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silandrew:** Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista de favoritas.

 **Ster star:** Muchas gracias por tus deseos. Tenías razón, la cigüeña viene en camino.

 **TamyWhiteRose:** Vincent no apareció en este capítulo, pero el próximo vendrá. Gracias por todo amiga.

 **Maravilla121:** Así es amiga Vincent siempre la apoyará, el próximo capitulo sabremos más. Como siempre gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Loreley Ardlay:** Vincent siempre estará con ella, su nieto los unirá siempre. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Carolina benitez:** Gracias por tus deseos te lo agradezco amiga. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

 **Sayuri1707:** Si Sayuri Candy no la tiene nada fácil, lo único bueno es que tiene muchos protectores. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Guest 1:** Gracias por tus palabras, te lo agradezco.

 **Guest 2** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, para mi es un honor recibirlas. Saludos desde California, amiga del bello país de Colombia.

 **Adoradandrew:** Si amiga es un Anthonyfic aunque por estos momentos no lo parezca. Los próximos capítulos tendrá más información. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Serenitymoon20:** Ah…bueno todavía siguen los misterios, pero no por mucho tiempo con respecto al bebito de Candy y Anthony. Como es el cumple de Anthony tuve que escribir un capitulo corto, pero el próximo tendrá más información. Gracias amiga como siempre por todo tu apoyo.

 **Pinwy Love:** Así es Vincent siempre estará con ella, aunque en este capítulo no aparezca ahí eta para ayudarla. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Kamanance:** Gracias por tu comprensión. No me gusta atrasarme, pero no he podido escribir mucho por lo que les he platicado. Aunque este capítulo esta corto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Carolina benitez:** Amiga eres muy buena detective, como bien dices la hipocresía de la sociedad siempre castiga lo que considera inmoral. En este caso una jovencita de la edad de Candy teniendo un bebe siendo heredera de un clan poderoso, un escándalo total. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y por todos los mensajes que me regalaste, aprecio muchísimo todo tu tiempo y apoyo, te lo agradezco.

 **Val Rod:** Amiga gracias por tus palabras y apoyo. No falta mucho para saber qué fue lo que pasó con nuestro adorado Anthony, lo único que te puedo decir es que hay mucha intriga y ambición. Gracias.

 **Luz:** Gracias por tus palabras y apoyo como siempre te lo agradezco, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Tu ayuda es enorme, gracias por ayudarme a corregir.

 **Penny Charlotte Brown:** Thank you Penny for your comments. You are totally correct, she needs all the support and she will get it. Take care my friend.

 **Cindy1188:** Que te puedo decir amiga, viene mucho dolor para nuestra Candy, por eso en los primeros capítulos le puse mucho amor para la pareja por la terrible separación que venía. Vienen tiempos difíciles para todos, pero también viene un pequeñín que dará felicidad a todos. Gracias.

 **Sandy Sanchez** : Mi querida Sandy…todavía hay unos pequeños misterios que no tardaran en aclararse. Este capitulo no tiene mucha información porque fue hecho para el cumple. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

.

 **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por leer este fic: Val Rod, Lucero Santoskoy, lachicapoderosa, Lizbeth Haruka, Becky 10000, YAGUI, Rosas y Gardenias, TamyWhiteRose, Maravilla121 ,Clint Andrew, Feliz64, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, Kikyo Sachi-sama, AlexaPQ, Nelly, jacky Andrew, JENNY, Locadeamor, tutypineapple, Ross, Lizita, adrinag1, Nerckka Andrew, chidamami, Mary silenciosa, Cagalli Yula, sayuri 1707, Yanyce, Mizusu Annie, MaiiraHuiir, BetzyC, Penny Charlotte Brown, divette56, Naday, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Lizita, divette56, Luci Andrew, OHHCartist, Little angel pink, Rosima, Eydie Chong, RORE, , Little angel pink, Rosima, Adoradaandrew, NayrAdg21, Miriam, Gissa A. Graham, Tania Lizbeth, Lizvet Ardray, Eliza-Sq, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Mary Andrew, aday, Fandcya, Malinalli Coy, Maluzaa, CeShlrE, Serenitymoon20, Grey, Carolina Macias, Carolina Macias, Alexas90, Moonlightgirl86, Ranka lee, sweetpea81572, Raven, Gray, Leihej, Lizetholveda, NataliaGG, Flakitamtz, Arleniferrreyrapacaya, IQS, Karina, Nana, Kamanance, Lis69 Meer Campbell, Ranka lee, Grey, Chibiely, Saori Atena, Angdt, Lyn Minmei, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-chan, Amuletodragon, Annette celesttle, Shaoran-la, Lucy Brower, Charlotte, Lilium, Kikyo-sama, Angelise, Luna Maria, Ster Star, Korin Wilson, Esteban Carrasco, AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON, Juniper, Gabriela Infante, Caro Caraballo, deidara77,** **Liz Grandchester, Yolo xochil, Yolo xochil** **a todas las Guest que han dejado mensajes, y a las chicas que solo me hacen el favor de leer la historia de forma anónima. Gracias.**

.

 ** _Gracias a todos por su apoyo_**

 ** _Cuídense_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mí, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que se presenta, está basada en algunos eventos de los primeros 25 capítulos de la historia original, y lo que sigue es simplemente ideas o locuras de una servidora. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

 **oOo**

.

.

.

 **Bajo La Luz De La Luna**

.

oOo

.

 **Aviso**

 **.**

 **Hola chicas**

 **.**

 **Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo**

 **.**

 _Les deseo de todo corazón que estén pasando un tiempo maravilloso en compañía de sus seres felices. Estas hermosas fiestas son para pasarlas con sus seres queridos, disfrútenlo amigas._

 _También de corazón les deseo que este 2019 sea un año plagado de felicidad, prosperidad, salud y amor en sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos._

 _Un nuevo año llega con infinidades de sorpresas en la vida, disfrútenlas amigas, sean siempre felices y siempre sonrían. La sonrisa es la mejor medicina para el estrés y la tristeza del alma._

 _Un abrazo a distancia_

 _._

Queridos lectores, quiero también pedirles disculpas por haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo del foro. Por desgracia este 2018 no ha sido nada agradable para mí, he estado enferma, y muy ocupada con asuntos de familiares. No es excusa, pero esas han sido mis razones. No tienen idea de lo difícil y frustrante que ha sido para mí no poder tener tiempo, ni salud para escribir. Se que tienen todo el derecho de estar enojadas y desilusionadas las entiendo han sido varias semanas.

Lo único que les puedo decir es que, aunque sea lento terminaré las historias, solo les pido paciencia y compresión para una servidora. De verdad que lo siento mucho, pero ha sido algo que se salió de mi control.

Primero Dios espero regresar con nuevos capítulos y espero que ustedes me comprendan. Gracias a todas las chicas que se han tomado la molestia de preguntar por mí, se lo agradezco.

.

Nuevamente, felices fiestas decembrinas.

.

Que Dios los bendiga a todos ustedes.

.

.

Cuídense


End file.
